No Need for Harry
by Pheonix Dawn
Summary: During the battle with Volemort in the graveyard, Harry finds a new power awakening within him. A power that will turn his life completely upside down when the only other person with this power pays him a visit. Harry's life will never be that same again.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer**

I don't own Harry Potter. I don't own Tenchi Muyo or any of the other stories in the Tenchi universe.

I merely succumbed to the temptation of 'What if?'. This plot bunny came to me a few months ago and refused to leave me alone until I got it written.

As such it is probably a little rushed but hopefully still very enjoyable. It is also a much shorter story than my other one, Effects and Side Effects, but I believe anyone familiar with the Tenchi universe would agree that it could never be a particularly long story.

So, here is my second story for your enjoyment.

**Prologue**

Harry crouched behind the tombstone, panting for breath, as Voldemort taunted him. The cold dirt beneath his hands was his only anchor to calmness and his fingers bit into it, grasping at its reassuring presence.

He was going to die. He knew it. An idle thought crossed his mind from years ago. "When the fall's all that's left, it matters a great deal." Neither of his parents cowered when their time came. He would follow their example.

With a deep breath he jumped out from behind the tombstone and called out his last spell. "Expelliarmus!"

Voldemort was ready for him and was already casting his response. The sickly green of the killing curse raced towards him.

Harry was sure he was going to die. He wasn't actually that upset about it. He was really only afraid that it would hurt. He was hoping he would see his parents again soon.

Harry was surprised, and maybe a little disappointed, when the two spells collided and burst into a golden light. Harry struggled to hold his vibrating wand as the combining energy started flowing towards him.

Harry's stubborn streak kicked in and he refused to let Voldemort beat him. He summoned all his willpower and forced the ball of energy back towards Voldemort. The energy struck Voldemort's wand and shadows began emerging from it.

The shadows began resolving themselves into people. Cedric Diggory's image formed itself and turned to face him.

"Hold on Harry." He spoke as if from a long distance.

Cedric's image was followed by an old man and a young woman. Both of them added their own words of encouragement.

The next image was shocking. The shadow stood revealing a face he had only seen in photos; his mother.

"Your father's coming ..." She spoke quietly. "He wants to see you ... it will be alright ... just hold on ..."

The next image emerged. His father straightened and floated over to join him.

"When the connection is broken, we will linger for only moments ... but we will give you time ... you must get to the Portkey, it will return you to Hogwarts ... do you understand Harry?"

"Yes." Harry replied, struggling to hold onto his wand.

"Harry ..." Cedric's shadow whispered. "Take my body back, will you? Take my body back to my parents ..."

"I will." Harry promised.

Do it now." His father whispered. "Be ready to run ... do it now ..."

But they had lingered to long. Voldemort focused all his power against a distracted Harry and forced the energy straight back a Harry. The shadows faded and Harry watched in horror as the growing ball of golden energy raced back towards him. Harry was sure that he was about to die, to join his parents in the afterlife; but this time he wasn't ready. He had made a promise to Cedric and his parents.

Moments before the energy impacted Harry felt a shift deep inside him. A white light surrounded him and the golden energy exploded against it.

Harry lost sight of Voldemort and his Death Eaters as dust billowed everywhere. The only thing Harry could see was this white light and an odd barrier made of what looked to be a solid white light forming five blades equally spaced pointing away from a central point in front of him.

The barrier faded as Harry shook off his shock and used the cover of the dust to make his escape. He ran to Cedric's body and summoned the cup to take him back to Hogwarts.

!HPNNfH!

Elsewhere a very young looking woman with long red hair was sitting on a floating cushion and working at several console's, screens projected in midair. She jumped in surprised when several alarms went off without warning.

Washu, the greatest scientist in the universe, stared at the sensor readings in shock. Someone had just formed Light Hawk Wings. Someone on this very planet, and it wasn't Tenchi.

Her fingers blurred over her console as she tried to pinpoint the source of the energy. She managed to capture the signature of this special person and their rough location but the Light Hawk Wing energy faded. The person's signature vanished shortly afterwards.

Washu ran from her lab into the Masaki residence. "Everyone, we have to go."

"Huh? Where?" Ryoko asked from the beam she was lying on.

"I felt is as well." Tsunami's image was rising from Sasami's body.

"Felt what?" Ayeka entered the conversation.

"Light Hawk Wings. Someone of the planet has just formed Light Hawk Wings." Tsunami answered.

"I managed to get a partial fix on the person's location and their energy signature. Once we get close we should be able to track whoever it is."

"How is it possible for someone to form Light Hawk Wings?" Ayeka asked. "Is this person another member of the Jurai royal family?"

"Not necessarily." Tsunami countered. "The Jurai Royal trees have their power due to their connection to me. Tenchi doesn't require that connection to form his Wings. It is possible for someone else to do the same. Tenchi's connection to the Jurai Royal Family is a bonus, but not actually a requirement."

"So this person could be an ordinary human?" Ryoko asked.

"I wouldn't call them ordinary if they can form Light Hawk Wings." Washu replied.

"True. Why are we going after this person?" Tenchi finally entered the conversation.

"Because this skill is so rare. We need to know if they are a friend or foe." Washu answered. "Plus I get another guinea pig to play with." She broke into maniacal laughter.

"That's a reason to leave them alone." Tenchi said.

Washu just glared at him.

"Come on Ryo-oh-ki. We're going on a little trip." Washu instructed the small creature.

"Meoooowr." Ryo-oh-ki ran outside and jumped into the air expanding into her ship form.

"So who's coming?" Washu asked.

"We had better come and keep an eye on you." Ayeka commented as she stood and straightened her kimono. "There's no telling what you would to that innocent person if we don't keep an eye on you."

"Hey! What're you saying?" Washu glared at her.


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**

I don't own Harry Potter. I don't own Tenchi Muyo or any of the other stories in the Tenchi universe.

I merely succumbed to the temptation of 'What if?'. This plot bunny came to me a few months ago and refused to leave me alone until I got it written.

Here is the second chapter; I hope you all enjoy it.

**Authors Note**

I've received some good feedback so far so thank you to everyone who reviewed.

**Chapter 1**

Harry lay back on his worn bed in the smallest bedroom at no. 4 Privet Drive. He had gotten home yesterday and had had a rough night. He hadn't slept well since the Third Task but last night was particularly bad.

His thoughts still replayed that night in the graveyard. He had told Dumbledore everything, well nearly everything. The white barrier that had saved him was something he still hadn't told anyone. He didn't really know what to tell anyone yet.

He was jerked out of his thoughts by a hammering on the bedroom door.

"Wake you lazy brat!" His aunt's shrill voice penetrated the closed door. "If you want to eat you had better get your chores done. You can start with the weeding. Get moving!"

"Yes, Aunt Petunia." Harry replied tiredly, dragging himself off the bed.

This was going to take ages. He had seen the flower beds last night when he got home. They looked like they hadn't been touched since he had left for school last year.

!HPNNfH!

They made an odd group walking the streets of Surrey as they followed Ryo-oh-ki. The variety of styles of clothing they wore, most of which definitely weren't British, made it obvious they were from another country.

Washu had programmed their target's energy signature into Ryo-oh-ki's sensors and were now following her towards their target.

Washu was still grumpy from last night. She had detected their target's energy signature the day before but it had been in motion all day, travelling the length of the country, until late afternoon when it had finally stopped.

Washu had been all for abducting this person in the middle of the night but had been shouted down by Tenchi and Ayeka, though it was Sasami who had managed to get the insane genius to hold off her plans.

"Can you imagine living here? This must be the most boring street on the planet, everything looks the same. We're getting close though." Ryoko commented. "Ryo-oh-ki say's that they're just a little way up this street."

"Let's go then." Tenchi said. "And can everyone at least try and pretend to be normal and not attract attention."

"Yeah, alright. I get the message." Ryoko grumbled.

!HPNNfH!

Harry was weeding the backyard when all of a sudden there was a 'meow' and a strange animal jumped on him. With a startled yelp he spun round trying to get a hold on the creature crawling all over him.

"Ryo-oh-ki." A young girl with long green hair came running into the yard. "You can't just run off like that."

The strange animal launched itself from Harry's shoulder into the girl's arms and turned to look at him. "Meow." It said looking satisfied with itself.

Harry looked at the strange cross between a rabbit and a cat with long floppy ears when a voice sounded at his side.

Harry turned to see another girl looking at him intently, her face inches away from his own, and began speaking in a slightly nasal voice.

"Hello. I'm Washu. I've come halfway around the world to ask you a very important question. Would you be my guinea pig?"

"Your what?" Harry stumbled back.

"Shut up Washu." A woman with wild, pale green hair, made her presence known."

"I agree." Another woman, with long dark hair, appeared with a young man at her side. "You are going to scare him." She said in her proper tones.

"I was just playing." The red hair girl called Washu replied.

"I'm really sorry to just burst in on you like this." The dark haired woman took control. "But we have been looking for you for a few days now."

"Why? Who are you?" Harry was backing up.

"Oh, where are my manners. My name is Ayeka, this is Lord Tenchi, she is my little sister Sasami. And this wild animal." Her tone darkened. "Is Ryoko."

"Hey who are you calling a wild animal?" Ryoko threatened.

"If the shoe fits..." Ayeka appeared totally unconcerned.

"We're not making a very good impression." Tenchi said. "We should explain why we're here."

"Good point." Washu said. "A few days ago I detected an unusual energy pulse. My instruments were able to get the energy's signature but not get a complete fix on the location. We've spent our time since tracking down the source of that energy." She focused on Harry intently. "That source is you."

"Me? I don't know what you are talking about." Harry stuttered.

"You don't?" Washu leant forward. "Nothing involving a white energy barrier, in a trilateral pattern perhaps?"

"How did you know?" Harry blurted in surprise.

"I detected it, and the energy signature of the person who generated it. I gave that signature to Ryo-oh-ki to track and here we are." Washu stated. "They are called Light Hawk Wings. You are the second person to be able to generate them by themselves."

"The second?" Harry was surprised. "Who was the first?"

"Lord Tenchi here. They are normally only able to be created by the Royal Trees at the heart of the ships of the Jurai Royal family." Ayeka explained.

"Jurai Royal Family? Royal Trees? I don't know what you're talking about." Harry was totally confused.

"Tell me about it." Tenchi grinned. "I was just as shocked as you are when I found out."

"Lord Tenchi?" Harry was surprised. "What do you mean?"

"Just call me Tenchi. I've never really felt like the prince I'm supposed to be. I was just an ordinary kid when I found out that a story about a warrior ancestor of mine who fought a demon 700 years ago was actually my Grandfather."

"And the demon was Ryoko here." Ayeka added.

"Hey? Who are you calling a demon?" Ryoko demanded.

"Ryoko, you went from being a dried up mummy to the form you have now. You can fly, teleport and go through walls. Add to that the fact that you attacked me and blew up my high school, what was I was supposed to think?" Tenchi asked her.

"When you put it like that you make me sound bad." Ryoko grumbled.

"Don't worry." Sasami told Harry. "They're always like that. You don't have to worry."

"I do actually." Harry replied. "If my aunt see's you lot I will be in big trouble."

"Don't worry about that." Washu dismissed his concerns.

"I do have to worry about it. I have to live here."

"You could come with us."

"Huh?"

"You could come with us." Washu repeated. "We can help you understand and control you new power. Something you really need to do. You have no idea just how powerful the Light Hawk Wings really are. If you don't learn to control them then you could hurt yourself or people you care about by accident."

Harry was frozen in shock at the sudden invitation and its implications when his aunt's shrill voice sounded across the yard. "Potter. What are these people doing here?"

"Umm." Harry stuttered

"We came to see our new friend here." Washu replied.

"Well you can leave again right now." Petunia yelled.

"I'll handle this." Ryoko said.

"Don't hurt her." Tenchi said.

"Yeah, yeah." Ryoko waved his concerns away.

Ryoko vanished and appeared immediately in front of Petunia. "We'll go when we are ready to go. Got a problem with that?" She growled.

Petunia gasped at her sudden close proximity then stated "You're just a bunch of useless freaks like him."

Ryoko raised a hand and formed a ball of red energy in it. Grabbing the ball, it shaped itself into a long blade.

Ryoko raised the blade to Petunia's neck. "Who're you calling a useless freak?"

Petunia stared at the blade and fell back in fear, tripping over and ending up on the ground looking like she was about to pass out.

"Ryoko." Tenchi scolded.

"What? I'm just playing?" Ryoko retorted.

"Is that how she normally treats you?" Sasami asked looking horrified.

Harry nodded.

"You have to come with us then." She pleaded. "It'll be much more fun and you'll be much happier if you do?"

"You are more than welcome to join us." Tenchi added. "It will be nice to have someone else who can create Light Hawk Wings, and another guy around."

"But... I have to stay here. It's not safe for me to leave." Harry said.

"Why not?" Tenchi asked.

"There is a madman who wants to kill me. There are protections here to keep me safe."

"Hah!" Washu laughed. "I can make barriers much stronger than the one around this house."

"How?"

"I am the number one genius in the universe." Washu laughed.

"If this madman shows up, we can handle him." Ayeka assured him. "We can protect you until you learn enough to protect yourself."

"And I can help you learn." Tenchi added.

"Please come." Sasami begged.

"Uh." Harry fell back.

"Please." Sasami looked like she was about to cry.

"Alright." Harry relented.

"Yay." Sasami cheered.

"Go and pack you things." Washu told him. "I'll just put up a barrier so that no one will notice us leave."

"I'll help." Tenchi followed him.

When they reached Harry's room they were surprised. The difference between the cramped, rundown room and the rest of the rather sterile house was obvious.

"They make you live this?" Ayeka had followed as well. "This room is practically a cupboard."

"No, it isn't." Harry countered.

Ayeka stared at him, then her eyes narrowed in suspicion and she left with a determined stride.

Tenchi helped Harry pack up his things into his trunk and when they were finished Tenchi easily picked up the trunk while Harry picked up Hedwig's cage and carried the owl downstairs.

Ayeka was in the corridor at the bottom of the stairs, staring at the cupboard.

"Why can I detect remnants of your energy in here?" She asked turning an imposing glared on him.

"It was my bedroom for ten years, until I turned eleven." Harry admitted.

Ayeka's eyes widened in shock then stormed out the back door.

"You lived in a cupboard? That's dreadful." Tenchi was shocked.

"Aunt Petunia is my mum's sister. They didn't get along. When my parents were killed and I was left here, they made sure I knew I wasn't welcome here."

"It's just as well you're leaving then."

Tenchi walked out forcing Harry to follow.

Ayeka was glaring at Petunia at a loss for words.

"Ryoko, you have my permission to hurt her. She forced our new friend to grow up in a cupboard." She finally ground out.

Ryoko's face took on a thunderous expression as lightning crackled around her. "How despicable! Not even I was ever that cruel."

"Leave her alone." Harry called out. "Please. Just leave her alone."

"You sure?" Ryoko was so surprised the lightning and blade vanished.

"Yeah. Please, let's just go."

"Barrier's up. Ryo-oh-ki, take us home." Washu called out.

Harry watched in shock as the strange animal jumped from Sasami's arms into the air and seemed to explode into a new, massive form that floated there. A series of grey spikes extended from below a central red sphere and above four massive grey arms extended, rising up and ending in sharp tips.

"Come on. Let's go." Ryoko grabbed him and lifted him into the air. "By the way, what's your name?"

"Harry, Harry Potter." Harry was too surprised to say more.


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**

I don't own Harry Potter. I don't own Tenchi Muyo or any of the other stories in the Tenchi universe.

I merely succumbed to the temptation of 'What if?'. This plot bunny came to me a few months ago and refused to leave me alone until I got it written.

Here is the third chapter; I hope you all enjoy it.

**Authors Note**

Thank you to everyone who reviewed. As encouraging as it is to see the number of people to subscribe to the Alerts or save this story as a Favourite, it's always nice to hear how much people enjoy it.

**Chapter 2**

It had been a week since Harry had left Privet Drive for Tenchi's home in Japan. He had thought the wizarding world was insane, but these people brought it to a whole new level. Washu had managed to kidnap him into her lab to study him three times so far and the usual conflict between Ryoko and Ayeka that the others just ignored, until the house started to get destroyed at least. Sasami was always bright and cheerful and welcomed his help in the kitchen as they bonded, but she could, and would, reign in any and all of the others when necessary.

The environment was wonderful; the idyllic isolated lake surrounded by the forested hills was just what he needed. He could disappear amongst the trees and relax in the wilderness. Washu and Yosho, Tenchi's grandfather who ran a shrine up in the hills around the lake, were rocks that helped him gain perspective on the tragedy he had experienced, helping him to begin to heal.

The house was wonderfully designed. Designed by Tenchi's architect father as a gift to his mother, who had passed away some time ago. Elegant with wide decks extending out over the lake with a long walkway reaching out from the house, over the edge of the lake, to the property's boundary. It was a little cramped with everyone living there, but the open lounge downstairs with exposed beams felt warm and friendly. After beginning to experience Japanese design and culture he began to recognise the blend of Japanese and European styling's that made the house so unique.

Washu's addition to the house was literally out of this world, the door to her lab that existed entirely in subspace was something that went beyond anything Harry could have imagined, and after four years in the magical world he thought his imagination was pretty big.

He learned about it as he was toured through the huge structure soon after he had arrived. He also learned what Washu meant when she asked him to be his Guinea pig. She was just showing him one of her examination rooms when he was captured by several mechanical arms and trapped against a table while Washu cackled madly. Harry started panicking and calling for help, suffering a flash back to his kidnapping by Voldemort. Washu calmed down and reassured him, telling him that she just wanted run a few scans and it wouldn't hurt at all. Harry did finally calm down, but didn't relax until he was out of the lab.

As much as he felt violated by Washu's enthusiasm to examine him and learn more about his abilities, he couldn't complain about her having corrected his eyesight and started him on a dietary supplements regime to correct the damage done by his aunt and uncle not feeding him very well while he was growing up. He no longer needed glasses and he was starting to grow, both in height and physique.

When they had learned of his magic, he had had to explain the usual energy signature of the wards surrounding the Privet Drive property and how he had hidden from them after they detected his Light Hawk Wings, they had shown real interest. Their display of their own power and abilities had reassured him about revealing the Magical World to his new friends.

Washu really wanted some demonstrations, but Harry was reluctant due to the Under Age Magic laws. Washu promised to find a way to block his magic from being detected, although Harry's lack of knowledge of how the magic was tracked would slow her down a bit.

That hadn't stopped her from running off with all his school books to begin learning everything she could.

Tenchi had begun training Harry in the Masaki family sword form. His grandfather oversaw the training and involved himself as he saw fit but the day to day training had been delegated to Tenchi, who was criticised nearly as much as Harry for his poor form.

Ryoko and Ayeka joined in occasionally. They had both taken an interest in Harry's training. Ryoko had proven her power from the beginning but Ayeka had shown surprising strength as well as they sparred with Harry, Tenchi and even each other.

Harry had begun to learn the odd dynamic between the two women who both professed their love for Tenchi. They gave every impression of being enemies but Harry could tell that if someone threatened one of them, the other would be the first in line to defend her.

As Harry lay awake in the early hours of the morning in the room he shared with Tenchi, he reflected on the shock Washu had delivered the day before.

!HPNNfH!

"Harry! I have the results of your tests." Washu called out as she entered the forest clearing and interrupting the training session they ran there.

Harry had stopped in surprise and had to grab his head in pain. He had been sparring with Yosho, who had rapped him soundly on the head with his practise sword.

"Focus Harry. You mustn't let yourself get distracted." He scolded.

"Sorry." Harry apologised from the ground, grimacing in pain.

"Forget about it, this is important" Washu overrode them.

"What did you find out?" Ayeka asked.

"It's his scar. It contains a lot of dark energy, which is a concern, but there's something else. It contains a part of someone's soul."

"Someone's soul?" Harry was shocked.

"Yes. You have a fragment of someone's soul stored in your scar and they're not a nice person."

"Voldemort? I know I have a connection with him of some sort from when he tried to kill me as a baby. I get visions sometimes of what he's doing." Harry said.

"That potentially could be a possible side effect." Washu nodded.

"Can you remove it?" Tenchi asked.

"Yes, easily." Washu paused and slumped. "It's just doing it without killing Harry in the process that's got me stumped."

Harry gulped as the others looked at him in concern.

"What do you suggest we do then?" Ayeka asked.

"I say we visit Sasami and see if Tsunami is willing to help." Washu stated.

"After you finish your training, Harry." Yosho interrupted.

'Yeah, there's no rush. It's been in there for years, another hour of two won't hurt." Washu agreed.

"Okay. Just one question though, who is Tsunami?" Harry asked.

"She's kind of hard to explain." Tenchi scratched the back of his head. "You'll understand when you meet her."

He was right. Harry was totally shocked at the image of a beautiful woman rising from Sasami's body when they returned to the house after he finished his training. The others were totally blasé about it.

Tsunami listened as Washu explained the situation regarding Harry, studying the teenager carefully.

"Harry." Her voice was a beautiful as her image. "I know of your situation. You are fated to keep meeting Voldemort in battle until one of you falls. There is nothing I can do to prevent this. This soul fragment is but one of several that must be found and destroyed before you can defeat him permanently."

Tsunami reached out and lightly touched his forehead over the scar. Harry suddenly screamed in pain as Tsunami drew out the dark energy and sealed it into a small dark crystal.

Ryoko and Tenchi caught Harry as his knees buckled.

"I apologise, Harry." Tsunami spoke sadly. "I wish there was a way I could have spared you that pain."

"It's okay." Harry gasped. "Just as long as you don't have to do it again."

"No." Tsunami smiled. "Washu, you should be able to use this crystal to track the other soul fragments. Discretion is in order. Voldemort is not moving actively at the moment, but this will not last more than a year. Should he discover that we know about his soul fragments he will take steps that will make things harder and will start taking innocent lives."

"I understand Lady Tsunami. We'll be careful." Washu nodded as she accepted the black crystal.

"Thanks Lady Tsunami." Tenchi said.

"You are all most welcome. I am always happy to help my family." Tsunami's image faded.

"How are you feeling Harry?" Sasami asked worriedly. "I know that must have hurt incredibly. Tsunami was really worried that you wouldn't survive the pain."

"Nah." Ryoko countered. "He's tough, he can take it."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence." Harry managed to groan. "But you can't put yourselves in danger for me."

"Don't worry about it." Ryoko waved his concerns away. "It won't be any more dangerous than anything we've done in the past."

"Yeah. We're getting good at this sort of thing." Tenchi admitted as he helped Harry to a chair.

"Still..." Harry tried protesting.

"Just shut up Harry." Ryoko glared at him.

Harry shut up.

"Can you get him to bed? He should rest after that." Washu said as she headed out of the room.

"Can I go outside instead?" Harry asked. "I'd like the fresh air."

"Okay, come on." Ryoko took Harry in her arms and teleported them outside and laid him down on a bench in the shade.

"You take it easy okay. We continue your training tomorrow." Ryoko told him.

Sasami brought out a cold drink for him and a cool compress for his forehead. "Just rest Harry. Call if you need anything."

"Thanks." Harry said gratefully as the compress soothed the echo's of pain and the drink eased his strained throat.

They left him alone for the rest of the afternoon. Harry spent a lot of his time dozing in the shade, recovering from his ordeal. He noticed the others check on him occasionally but they let him rest.

It wasn't until evening when Tenchi suddenly ran out. "Harry, we have to get inside quickly."

"Huh? Why?" Harry stood.

"Because Mihoshi is coming." Tenchi was waving him over urgently.

"Who is Mihoshi?" Harry started over.

Tenchi looked up and his shoulders slumped in resignation. "You are about to find out." He pointed up.

Harry looked up as he heard a whistling noise and saw a rapidly growing speck. He realised that it was about to crash very close by. No. It was going to land right on top of them.

As the whistling noise increased and the speck resolved itself into a shape heading straight at them, Harry felt a stirring deep within himself, one he recognised from the graveyard. The white light emerged and the familiar five bladed shield came into existence.

Tenchi watched in amazement as Harry's Light Hawk Wings seemed to reach out and gently catch Mihoshi's ship, slowing it, guiding it, and letting it settle gently on the surface of the lake.

"Amazing Harry." Washu spoke from just behind him as his Light Hawk Wings started to fade. "They're narrower than Tenchi's but you have five, not three. You're pretty handy with them as well."

Harry watched as Washu zipped around looking at the Light Hawk Wings before they faded out completely.

"I wonder why you have five narrow blades while Tenchi has three wide blades." Ayeka queried.

"Tsunami probably knows." Tenchi suggested.

"I'm sure she does." Washu grumped. "But I wanna figure it out for myself, okay?"

"At least we know we got the right guy." Ryoko commented.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you." A strange woman was hugging Tenchi, speaking more rapidly than Harry would have believed possible.

"Uh. Mihoshi. It wasn't me." Tenchi finally managed to say.

"Huh?" Mihoshi blinked in confusion.

"It was Harry." Tenchi pointed to the young Gryffindor.

"But they were Light Hawk Wings?"

"He can create them too."

"He can? Wow!" Mihoshi had Harry in a hug so fast he could have sworn she managed to Apparate across the wide deck. "Thank you so much for saving me. I really, really appreciate it. So you can create Light Hawk Wings too? Wow. That's so amazing." She spoke rapidly.

Harry was trapped in the woman's embrace, his protests muffled against her substantial bosom.

"Let him go Mihoshi." Ayeka scolded. "He can't breathe."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Mihoshi released Harry and bowed. "I am Detective First Class Mihoshi of the Galaxy Police; it's very nice to meet you."

"I'm Harry Potter. It's nice to meet you too." Harry replied.

"Ooh. You're just so cute." Mihoshi gushed.

"And he's useful too." Ryoko added. "It's the first time Mihoshi's landed without destroying something ... like the house. Good work Harry."

"Hey look." Sasami was pointing up towards a second ship that was following Mihoshi's ship much more sedately. "It's Hinase. Minagi's come to visit." She finished excitedly.

"Who are Hinase and Minagi?" Harry asked.

"Minagi is Ryoko's little sister. Hinase is Minagi's ship." Tenchi answered walking over to join his new friend.

"Why do I get the feeling things are going to get crazier?" Harry asked him quietly.

Tenchi scratched the back of his head. "Minagi's so not bad. She is the nicer and calmer of the two, but Mihoshi is really clumsy, a walking disaster area really." He replied even more quietly.

!HPNNfH!

Harry was brought out of his musing as he heard Tenchi get up.

"Morning Tenchi." Harry greeted his friend.

"You're awake? Morning Harry. Did you sleep well?" Tenchi asked.

"Better than ever." Harry wasn't lying. It had been the best night's sleep he'd had in years.

"Glad to hear it. Are sure you want to help me in the fields today?"

"Sure. I don't want to feel like I am doing nothing to help around here. Especially with everything you're doing to help me."

"Don't worry about it. You're doing more than some of the others. Helping you is the right thing to do, which is more than enough reason. Anyway." Tenchi laughed. "Helping train you is good training for me too."

"Thanks." Harry said gratefully. "So, what do you grow?"

"Carrots."

"Carrots?"

"Carrots. Lots and lots of carrots. Ryo-oh-ki loves carrots so we turned all the fields into carrot fields."

"Okay." Harry shrugged; it was probably the most normal thing he had encountered here so far.

Harry was a really hard worker. Tenchi watched as his young friend worked steadily. Too hard maybe. Harry had been a big help with the cooking and cleaning, a little too good they had noticed, although he and Sasami had really bonded as they worked together, like brother and sister. They had tried to get him to open up but it was slow going.

Harry had been good for the lot of them Tenchi mused. He was so honest, hardworking and likable, even after everything he had been through, that they had all responded, even Ryoko didn't pull her usual tricks on him to get out of work. Not that they really worked on him.

Tenchi had found himself able to relate to Harry on a relatively equal footing despite the age difference, something he had lost with his friends from school ever since he had met Ryoko. He was never able to talk about his life and problems with them, they would never have understood. Harry could, he was a part of it while having the distance to provide a new perspective. He may not have had much insight into women but neither did Tenchi.

Tenchi was chatting with Harry when Harry suddenly stopped, dropping his farming tool.

"Oh no. I forgot to write my friends. They're probably starting to get worried. I haven't gotten any mail from them either, but it may simply not have gotten this far."

"Don't worry." Tenchi reassured him. "I'm sure Washu will be able to help."

"Thanks. Japan is a little far away from England for Hedwig to travel."

"I still can't believe that you use owls to deliver letters."

"I can't believe that you have technology that allows you to do some of the things I've seen. I thought it was magic at first."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I'm actually beginning to wonder if there is much difference between science and magic."

"How do you mean?" Tenchi was confused.

"I haven't seen much difference between some of Washu's scientific inventions and abilities, and some of the magic I've experienced." Harry explained.

"You'd better keep that quiet unless you want Washu to go on another one of her rampages."

"Thanks. That's really good advice."

"It may be really good advice but it's too late." Washu's triumphant voice sounded from the distance.

"Oh no." Tenchi's face went pale. "How did she find out?"

"I have the entire property under surveillance. It's a part of the security system." Washu explained.

Tenchi and Harry looked at each other and shared a groan.

"So you use owls to deliver letters huh?" Washu asked. "How do they know where to find the recipient?"

"Magic." Harry shrugged.

"Funny." Washu replied dryly. "Can your owl do it?"

"No!" Harry half shouted. "Stay away from Hedwig!"

"She can, can't she." Washu probed. "Don't you lie too Little Washu. You're not very good at it anyway."

"Please don't hurt her." Harry pleaded.

"Of course I won't. I may be a little rough on you guys, but cruelty to animals is taking it too far." Washu tried to reassure him.

"Thanks, I think."

"Can you call her now?" Washu asked.

"Umm." Harry concentrated a moment. "She's coming."

"How do you know?" Tenchi asked.

Harry shrugged. "I don't know how, I just know."

He was right. Hedwig's white form floated gracefully towards them from the house followed by Ryo-oh-ki. The two had had a rough start, but had soon become good friends, mostly thanks to Sasami's insistence. The two would spend hours playing together around the house.

Hedwig swooped around and landed on Harry's shoulder.

"Can you keep her still; I want to run a few scans." Washu raised her hands and her console appeared.

Hedwig wasn't stupid; she squawked harshly and leapt from Harry's shoulder to escape.

Washu watched her flee, huffing.

"Well, that proves how intelligent she is." Tenchi laughed.

"Shut up Tenchi." Washu growled. "Can you call her back Harry? I just want to see how she finds people."

"I can try, but she may not want to. I don't think she trusts you." Harry grinned.

"You call her back, I'll talk to her." Washu persisted.

"Later. I don't want her to be mad at me." Harry told her. "Do you know a way to help her take a letter home?"

"Sure, Ryoko should be able to teleport her, if she can't then Ryo-oh-ki can carry her." Washu waved Harry's concerns away. "I'd better get back to work. I'm working on a training area for you both."

"Thank you Washu." Harry told her. "Thank you very much."

"Don't worry about it. It's been a nice challenge for me." Washu waved his concerns away as she left.

"Come on Harry. We need to finish here so we can get back to our training." Tenchi said.

Harry nodded.

!HPNNfH!

Minagi had watched their training session and had sparred with both Tenchi and Ryoko, showing her skill in battle.

"How did you two create your swords like that?" Harry asked the sisters.

"We just did." Minagi replied. "I don't think you could learn it."

"Pity. I could have been useful. I would have liked to have learnt to fly as well, I love flying."

"How do you normally fly?" Tenchi asked.

"On a broom."

"A broom?" Tenchi stared. "I know there's the whole stereotype of witches on broomsticks but seriously?"

"You should watch a Quidditch match and see if it matches that stereotype."

"Later." Minagi interrupted. "Let's finish our training first."

!HPNNfH!

It was late afternoon when Harry dug out his five most prised possessions. His wand, broom, cloak, map and photo album. While they had been interested his magic, they had been distracted by his training and situation. Washu was running every scan she could over each of them, trying to analyse the energies inside. Ryoko was laughing over the tricks she could play on Ayeka with Harry's cloak; while Ayeka, Sasami and Mihoshi gushed over Harry's photo album.

Harry carried his broom outside and launched into the air followed by Ryoko and Minagi. Hedwig and Ryo-oh-ki joined them, but they were unable match the speed of the Firebolt. Harry on the other hand was losing badly to both Ryoko and Minagi. Still, he just relaxed into the thrill of the light as he climbed rapidly until he could see over the mountains. The Masaki shrine was nestled in and then dove as rapidly as he could, pulling out over, low enough that he was nearly brushing the surface of the water as he tucked against the broom.

When he finally landed everyone complemented him.

"You may not be as fast as us, but you sure know how to fly." Minagi said. "We should get you behind the controls of a spaceship, see how you do."

"He can't be any worse than Mihoshi." Ryoko cackled merrily.

"Washu? Do you think you could make him a spaceship?" Sasami asked eagerly.

"Sure, easily." Washu replied. "I just need to study him some more so that I can match the ship's performance profile to Harry's abilities."

"You just want to get me back in your lab." Harry accused her.

Washu just grinned at him.


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**

I don't own Harry Potter. I don't own Tenchi Muyo or any of the other stories in the Tenchi universe.

I merely succumbed to the temptation of 'What if?'. This plot bunny came to me a few months ago and refused to leave me alone until I got it written.

Here is the third chapter; I hope you all enjoy it.

**Authors Note**

Here is the next thrilling (hopefully) instalment of my story. Please feel free to enjoy it.

**Chapter 3**

"We got a letter from Harry." Ron called out, running down the stairs at Grimmauld place. He and his family had just moved here and were expecting Hermione in another couple of weeks.

Hedwig had flitted in the window and dropped off the letter on Ron's desk and vanished back out the window before he could react.

"How? When?" Molly asked.

"Hedwig was just here. She left before I could react though."

They had been worried about Harry since Tonks had reported that a strange group of people had visited him. They hadn't gotten much more from Petunia, her confusion and fear from what happened made it difficult for even Dumbledore's Legilimency to get more than a few images that made absolutely no sense.

Tonks had tried to follow them into the backyard but something had stopped her, a ward of some kind. She had gone to get help but by the time they had returned, Harry had left.

Dumbledore had come as close to panicking as anyone had ever seen him. He immediately had the entire Order out looking for him, checking all the places they could think of. Harry had done the impossible, vanished without any trace.

Snape's snooping amongst the Death Eater ranks had produced no additional leads. This was the only good news they had. Voldemort didn't have him, nor did he know Harry was missing. They were desperately hoping this wouldn't change.

"Well. Read it." Molly demanded.

Ron opened the letter and began reading. "_Hi everyone, I met some new friends a few days ago and am now living with them. This may seem sudden but they are good people, if a little odd, and have helped me understand a few things about myself. I am safe, happy and well looked after. Safer and happier than I have ever been at Privet Drive in fact. This summer is looking to be the best ever. The craziest, but still the best. Don't bother replying, I am out of the country and wouldn't want any owls to get hurt trying to reach me. I will see you in late August, I hope. Have a good summer. Harry._"

"What does that mean?" Ginny asked.

"It sounds like Harry is okay." Fred commented.

"Nonsense." Molly contradicted sternly. "He should be here with us. We have to let Albus know we have a letter from Harry. I wonder how he made it out of the country, Albus had the entire Order out looking for him and I'm sure that they would have checked that."

Ryoko lounged on a bench in a central London park waiting for Hedwig. The owl made her presence known surprisingly soon.

"That was quick. You drop the letter off okay?"

Hedwig hooted cheerfully.

"Okay then. Let's go home." Ryoko caught Hedwig in her arms and teleported to Ryo-oh-ki for the trip home.

!HPNNfH!

Washu, for all her many eccentricities, truly was a genius and produced amazing results when she tried. She had made it her mission to provide Harry the best possible environment to train in. It was a massive open space with a variety of obstacles and other training aids as requested by Yosho, Ryoko and Minagi. The real benefit came from the Time Compression she built into the room. It had a variable ratio to allow for flexibility based on the need at the time to allow them to maximise the amount of training time without impacting their available time. It was a huge help and became their primary training area, although they did train outside occasionally simply for the change and to enjoy the free air, and avoid the stress of excessively long days.

Washu had also managed to get Harry's magical signature worked into the barrier to allow him to perform magic without being detected so he had been able to amaze them with his abilities. As interesting as Charms and his other spells interested them it was his Transfiguration abilities that really caught their attention, the way he could manipulate an object into completely different objects. Washu was even more interested when he told her about animal transfiguration and Animagus forms. They were all really impressed by the flexibility that his use of magic provided. He wasn't able to wow them as much as he might have as he was still a student but they were looking forward to his improvements.

The use of his magic also provided a new avenue of training for his to incorporate his duelling into his sword fighting. They trained his skills, helping him learn until he could fire off spells in the midst of a combination of sword strikes.

Washu's study of his magic had provided some surprising answers. He should be able to replicate or imitate Minagi's, Ryoko's and even Ayeka's abilities to some degree. She had even managed to identify why Harry's Light Hawk Wings were different to Tenchi's.

Tenchi's were more powerful, but he only needed three to fully utilise his power. Harry had flexibility and the two additional wings allowed him a greater variety of options in using them. Washu reasoned that his magical training and the wide variety spells was learning and was yet to learn was the key.

Thanks to Washu's revelation Minagi began to teach him how to create his own sword and fly while Ryoko taught him how to teleport and move through walls. Ayeka would begin teaching him the Jurai barrier when he had mastered the other abilities.

It had taken Harry a while to learn how to use his magic in this new fashion but once he did he made surprisingly good progress. He was even able to begin casting his spells without the need for a wand, although he still got better results with his wand when using spells, he was better able to use his magic in combination with his swordsmanship without needing to hold a wand at the same time.

Yosho was consistently teasing Tenchi about how Harry was a better student than him. Tenchi responded by doubling his efforts and made astounding progress himself. Yosho was very pleased by the friendly rivalry they developed that drove their training to new levels.

Minagi had taken Harry under her wing and was personally training him in sword play in addition to his training with Tenchi. Harry's speed and reactions, already impressive by human standards reached new levels as she constantly pushed him to his limits and beyond.

Despite the amount of hard work they put in they had lots of fun as well, it was hard not to with everyone in the same place. There was lots of joking and laughter. Even Ryoko and Ayeka's squabbling lacked its usual energy and was more relaxed and playful.

They when on that way for over a month. Harry's birthday celebration was a massive party to make up for a decade and a half of missed parties. Washu put on a fireworks display beyond anything that could have been created with Earth technology, even a century in the future, and Sasami's feast was beyond even her usual talents.

The present they had all worked on for him was his own ship, similar to Minagi's but smaller, sleeker and tailored to his own personal specifications. There were two onboard computer systems that controlled the ship, one providing redundancy for the other. With the male and female personalities who had been programmed to look after Harry, he had given them the honour of being called James and Lily. That simple act touched his new family.

Harry had needed a few lessons to learn how to operate his ship, which he named 'Magical Escape'. He nearly fainted when Washu gave him a run down on its weapons systems. He had enough firepower in this ship to destroy a small country in a single shot. Washu did make him faint when she told him that she had had to go easy on them to make sure that its performance profile matched his abilities.

Harry happily settled into the pilot's chair and gave it a spin, looking at the cockpit as it revolved. It was situated and the tapered nose of the sleek craft and was a cross between a fighter's cockpit and a larger ship's bridge as his ship narrowed around the chair but was wide enough behind him for several other seats for observers. The chair itself provided him with the direct controls of a fighter while also providing him the functionality of a full bridge.

Harry's first flight was accompanied by Hinase and Ryo-oh-ki to keep him safe. As Harry's confidence and familiarity with his ship increased it was obvious that only Ryo-oh-ki could keep up with him. Minagi's larger ship had similar firepower but was outmatched in manoeuvrability and defences.

That very evening Harry chatted to Washu about it, hoping to learn more.

"It's very simple." She explained. "Your ship and Hinase are built using a similar technology base, although your ship is totally designed by me while Hinase was designed by a former student of mine which is why yours is better. They are much more advanced versions of Mihoshi's Galaxy Police craft. Ryo-oh-ki is built using vastly different technology. She is a genetically engineered biological computer system. She is one of a kind, much like Ryoko. Minagi is a copy but lacks some of her abilities and raw power.

"A copy?" Harry wasn't sure her understood what he has just heard.

"As much as I consider Ryoko, and Minagi, my daughters, I created her." Washu shrugged. "I am very proud of the women they have become."

"I wish I could hear my mother say that about me." Harry whispered sadly. "Even just once."

"I'm proud of you Harry." Washu hugged him." And I know she is too."

"Thanks, Little Washu." Harry smiled.

Their conversation was interrupted by a frantic Mihoshi.

"I have to go, I have to go. I got an emergency signal from GP Headquarters. A GP patrol group was attacked and their cargo stolen." Mihoshi babbled out as she frantically dashed back and forth.

"What was their cargo?" Washu asked.

"About a ton of Hielzen S. The Jurai Royal Family was letting the Galaxy Police ship it to a new research facility. It was all stolen."

"Hielzen S?" Washu was shocked. "That's far too dangerous to leave in the wrong hands."

"I agree." Ayeka said. "We have to ensure that it is returned immediately."

"So what are we waiting for?" Tenchi asked. "Let's go?"

"Yeah okay, but where?" Ryoko asked.

"The swords." Washu stated. "They can lead people to each other; Tenchi's and Minagi's swords could lead us to the shipment."

"Sounds good to me." Tenchi said. "I'll just get my sword." He ran off to his room.

"Mine is on Hinase." Minagi added as she left as well.

"I have the other of the twin Hielzen S swords." Yosho spoke suddenly. "You may borrow it if it will help."

"It will. The twin Hielzen S swords and the Shadow blade. We'll find the shipment easily." Washu stated confidently. "I am the greatest scientist in the universe after all."

"She likes telling us that, doesn't she?" Harry commented.

Washu glared at him as the others laughed.

"Umm, by the way, what is Hielzen S?" Harry asked.

"Honestly Mihoshi, don't you remember?" Washu scolded.

"I do so remember." Mihoshi retorted. "It was that trip where we met Lady Asahi and Gohgei the monk."

Washu paused blinking. "Then who asked?"

Harry waved his hand to catch her attention. "I asked."

"Oh, sorry Harry. You too Mihoshi." Washu looked abashed while the others chuckled. "Hielzen is a semi-precious metal. There is an ultra rare, ultra pure variant that's occasionally found called Hielzen Super or just Hielzen S for short. This variant has special properties and is rumoured to be sentient, to some degree. It is of particular importance to the Jurai Royal family as it can interact with their powers."

"Cool, thanks. So how much is what was stolen worth?" Harry asked.

"Losing that much Hielzen S is like losing a galaxy." Yosho answered. "This is a very grave situation and must be resolved quickly."

"So, grandfather, does this mean that you're coming with us this time?" Tenchi asked having returned during Washu's explanation.

"Yes, I think I will. I owe the maker of these swords that much." Yosho replied.

"Okay. If you go with Harry. You, Minagi and Tenchi can triangulate the shipments location that much quicker. We can plan our attack when we know more." Washu instructed. "Let's go."

Harry ran for his ship followed by Yosho. He saw Ryo-oh-ki leapt for the skies, closely followed by Hinase. Hedwig swooped in the hatch just before it closed behind him and Yosho.

Strapping into the main seat in the cockpit with Yosho in a spare seat behind him he got an all clear on the pre-flight checks from James and a communication alert from Lily as Washu setup a three way comm-link between the ships.

"Okay Harry, Minagi, I'm sending you coordinates to go to based on the information I was able to get from the GP. Once you're there we will try using the swords to locate the stolen shipment.

Receiving the coordinates Harry swung the ship on to its new heading and pushed the throttle to the limit, blasting towards his destination.

It was a long flight but Yosho kept up Harry's training to pass the time. Once there he waited while Washu analysed the reactions coming from the three Hielzen S swords and began leading the trio of ships towards their target, following the path indicated by the swords towards a planet in a distant solar system.

"I have a target coordinate. They're nestled in a small valley within a large mountain range." Washu stated finally. "Minagi and Harry switch to full stealth and head in on the assigned paths. Ryo-oh-ki will give you a head start before heading in directly and get their attention."

"Okay." Harry replied and set off in the flight path Washu had transmitted.

It had been another long, though not as long, flight but Yosho had already proved himself to be relaxing companion, when not driving him into the ground with his training. They had kept up their training until they were less than day from their target where Harry had to take direct control as they had to navigate an asteroid field that the pirates appeared to be using as a shield to limit sensor access to the planet behind it. Harry whooped as he rolled his ship between two massive rocks.

"Enjoying yourself Harry?" Minagi laughed over the comm-link.

"This is fun." He replied.

"Just take it easy." Yosho cautioned.

Harry ignored him. He wasn't taking any real risk. His skills and ship were more than up to the task of navigating the asteroid field safely as he looped around the system to approach the planet through a weak point in their sensor net.

After a rapid decent, reminiscent of a Wronski Feint but vastly more extreme, and some very low level flying, Harry found a safe place to land and followed Yosho towards the thieves' camp as the finished the journey on foot. They carefully made their way up a mountain range to a spot overlooking the camp. Harry's broom and cloak proved useful in climbing the mountain and hiding from view.

It was obviously only a temporary campsite. Ships littered the barren valley floor, seemingly at random. Several clustered of containers we spaced throughout the campsite, mostly at one end but they could also be seen at the other edges of the site and a few individual containers scattered between the ships.

"Pay attention to those containers around the edges." Yosho instructed quietly. "They probably house defensive weaponry. Some of the others will contain living quarters. This campsite is intended to be fully mobile. We will have to be careful. If we fail then they will be gone before we can get reinforcements or even regroup for a second attempt."

"Yeah." Harry agreed. "Do you reckon that the container we're looking for is going to be in amongst the main group at this end?"

Yosho nodded. "The sword seems drawn in that direction so it would be the best place to start. Time to signal the others, I think."

Harry nodded back and worked the controls of his ship's wrist link, transmitting images back to the ship to be sent to the others. They didn't have to wait long. Alarms suddenly sounded throughout the makeshift campsite and people ran from some containers to their ships and began launching, blasting into the sky as they headed on an intercept course towards Ryo-oh-ki.

Minagi used the distraction to move her ship in closer to support the two on the ground as Harry and Yosho snuck down into the makeshift campsite to locate the stolen Hielzen S. They located the container easily enough, thanks to Yosho's sword, and called both Harry's ship and Minagi to pick up the container and retrieve the two infiltrators.

Ryo-oh-ki was making short work of the attacking ships and swooped down to close enough for Ryoko to teleport herself, Tenchi and Ayeka to join Harry and Yosho in securing the container to Minagi's ship.

"So here you are?" A voice sounded behind them. "You thought you could just steal my prize from me."

The leader of the pirates was watching them with dozen's of his men.

"If you think you can stop us you are mistaken." Ryoko retorted.

"I doubt that." He replied and hit a button on a wrist control.

Multiple containers started opening releasing six massive war machines which turned their weapons on the small group and opened fire.

The explosion brought a smile to the faces of the pirates until the saw the group was still alive, protected by two barriers, one on either size.

Tenchi pulled his Light Hawk Wings over himself, creating his battle robes and sword. His third Wing settled on his left arm as a shield as he leapt at the first war machine and cut it down with a single stroke.

Harry still required two of his Wings to create his battle robes. One formed a small shield on his left arm, another formed a sword, smaller and slenderer than Tenchi's, and the last a short staff which he caught in his left hand. As soon as he caught the staff he felt a familiar thrum that reminded him of his wand, only much stronger.

Harry leapt at the first war machine on his side and repeated Tenchi's feat, cutting it down. He cast beams of energy from his staff at the other two, punching massive holes through them. He turned to see if Tenchi needed help but found he had already finished his three.

The pirate leader growled in rage and used more controls to deploy and point the camp's defence guns at Tenchi and Harry. It proved to be of little use as their shields easily repelled their attacks and the two systematically destroyed every one of the weapons.

Ryoko, Ayeka, Minagi and Yosho used the pirates' distraction to engage them in direct combat, easily overpowering them.

"Well that was easy." Ryoko commented dusting her hands off. "Washu, do you want to signal the GP to pick this lot up."

"Already done." Washu replied via their link through Ryo-oh-ki.

"So, is this about normal?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, pretty well." Tenchi replied as they released the Light Hawk Wings. "Some opponents are a little harder though."

"I wonder how Voldemort or his Death Eaters would have managed against those things." Harry pondered.

"Not very well I would imagine." Washu answered from behind them.

"Would you not sneak up on us!" Tenchi complained.

Washu just laughed at him.

"How do you know?" Harry was curious.

"There was someone watching your aunt and uncle's house, hidden by what I now know was magical means. If her power is a good measure of the average power of a magical person then a group of them would have been annihilated by even one of those war machines."

"So I'm better than a group of them?" Harry asked.

"Harry, you could probably take them all out single handed. You won't have to though, we'll be with you." Washu replied. "Now, let's get this stuff to the research facility and go home.

"Speaking of home, I need to think about heading back to Hogwarts in September." Harry commented.

"Sounds like fun. We may come with you; there are a few things I want to research." Washu followed Harry as he returned to his ship.

"If you need to buy anything, I have some money that I can loan you."

"They use gold don't they?"

"Yes, why?"

Washu grinned. "Ayeka, we still have all that gold your father sent you don't you?"

"Yes, why?" Ayeka replied, mimicking Harry.

"Could we transfer some of it into wizarding money? I may want to buy a few things to study when Harry has to go back to school." Washu explained.

Ayeka shrugged. "Okay. Is one ton enough or do you need more?"

"What do you think Harry?" Washu passed the question on to the astounded Wizard.


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**

I don't own Harry Potter. I don't own Tenchi Muyo or any of the other stories in the Tenchi universe.

I merely succumbed to the temptation of 'What if?'. This plot bunny came to me a few months ago and refused to leave me alone until I got it written.

**Authors Note**

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed this story, or placed an alert, or set as a favourite, or even just visited it.

Here is the fourth chapter; I hope you all enjoy it.

**Chapter 4**

After a particularly strenuous training session. Tenchi brought Harry to the floating bathing complex.

"The girls will all be busy for a while so we'll have the place to ourselves." He told Harry as they entered.

Harry could read a Japanese reasonably well by now and paused to read the sign aloud. "'Women and Tenchi only'. Am I even allowed in?"

"Don't worry about it. They'll probably add your name as soon as they think about it. We need a good soak after that session otherwise we'll be really stiff tomorrow." Tenchi replied.

Tenchi had explained the Japanese style bathing early in the summer and the two sat a short distance apart to wash themselves before entering the bath.

Harry sighed as the heat of the water soaked into his body relaxing his muscles.

"Good huh? Tenchi grinned.

"Yeah. I could get used to this." Harry replied contently, closing his eyes.

They lost track of time as they relaxed in the hot water and were startled by Ryoko's voice.

"Here you two are. I've been looking for you."

Harry opened his eyes then fell under the water in shock. A soft pair of hands caught him and held his head above the water as he coughed the water out.

"Ryoko, do you have to walk around naked like that?" Tenchi scolded her.

"It's a bath; you're supposed to take them naked." She shrugged, unconcerned.

"Not if you're going to kill Harry in the process."

"What, hasn't he seen a naked girl before?"

"I doubt it. I was older than him and I hadn't." Tenchi replied. "Cover yourself please."

"Are you alright Harry?" Minagi's soft voice sounded in his ear when he finished coughing.

"Yeah. Thanks." Harry turned to face her and found himself looking straight down her cleavage as she bent over to hold him.

He turned bright red and would have fallen back under the water trying to look away if she hadn't been holding him.

"You're such a nice boy." She said patting him on the head with her free hand.

"Thanks." Harry managed, trying to look everywhere but at her.

"Here you all are." Mihoshi joined them, her body barely covered by her towel.

Harry checked that the towel he had around his waist was in place before standing. "I should go."

"You're such a polite boy." Washu's voice sounded behind him. "You don't have to leave."

"Yes I do." Harry teleported back towards the house and phased through the outside wall straight into the bedroom he shared with Tenchi, breathing heavily and trying to regain his composure.

!HPNNfH!

They planned Harry's return to England for a couple of days before the end of August. That would give Harry enough time to get what he needed and Washu could get some research material.

The day before they left they threw a party for Harry. Sasami cooked another magnificent feast and Yosho had a surprise gift for Harry.

"I had planned on giving this to Tenchi, but he already has its twin." He explained as he handed Harry the Hielzen S sword he had carried for many years. "You have earned this with your hard work, skill and dedication to your training. Congratulations. Use it with honour."

Harry took the sword, speechless. He mouthed for a few minutes, unable to form words.

"I can't accept this." He finally managed.

"Yes you can Harry." Yosho replied easily as he picked up his drink. "I'm not taking it back. Only a sword wielded is truly a sword, Harry. So wield it well."

"Thank you. I don't know what to say."

"Thank you is enough." Yosho moved away to get some more food.

"Well. If you ever need help, we'll be there." Minagi told Harry. "These swords were intended to work in harmony."

"I don't deserve this." Harry stammered.

"Yes you do." Tenchi countered. "Grandfather would not have given it to you otherwise."

Harry barely managed to speak for the rest of the evening, so touched he was by the gift and his new family's support.

!HPNNfH!

Harry loaded his possessions into his ship; he was going back to England and was a little nervous at seeing his friends again. He knew they probably wouldn't recognise him. His scar was almost gone, he didn't need glasses, he'd grown a few inches and was now tanned and solidly built with muscle.

"Nervous?" Minagi asked quietly from behind him as he settled into his seat in the cockpit.

"Yeah, I hope my friends aren't too angry with me for disappearing this summer."

"If they're truly your friends, they will forgive you."

"Thanks." Harry took a deep breath. "Take us up Lily." He instructed.

Harry could see Sasami, Ayeka, Mihoshi and Yosho waving from the front deck of the house. They wouldn't be coming with them this time and were a little disappointed about it. Mihoshi had to work and Ayeka had just received word from her mother that they were coming to visit and they needed to remain behind to greet them.

Harry followed Ryo-oh-ki towards the northern hemisphere. The long distance between Japan and England shrunk into a short trip under the advanced thrusters of their ships and he was soon leading the way towards London and Diagon Alley. The two cloaked ships were essentially invisible to sight and the primitive sensors that muggles had at their disposal. He had tried looking in on the Burrow but they had found it unoccupied and were hoping to find a lead in the Alley as to the location of the Weasley family.

Ryoko followed Harry down to the entrance to the Leaky Cauldron, carrying Tenchi and Washu with her.

"In here?" Washu asked.

"Yes. It leads to one if the magical areas." Harry answered.

"Now remember, Ryoko. Low profile." Tenchi reminded.

"Why me?"

"Cause you cause the most trouble." Tenchi growled as he followed Harry through the magically disguised doorway.

"Pretty dingy place." Ryoko commented as she entered the pub after them.

Washu opened her mouth to scold her but stopped. It was a pretty accurate assessment.

He led the way inside and out the back, pulling his wand to open the barrier to Diagon Alley.

Despite everything they had seen Diagon Alley was still interesting to the three offworlders and Tenchi was staring like a first year as they followed Harry towards Gringotts.

Entering the bank Washu proceeded to open an account, unsurprised by the goblins as she negotiated on the price of gold. The goblins on the other hand got the shock of their lives when she opened a subspace gate and proceeded to bring eight huge piles of gold bricks out.

"One pile to go into Harry's personal account, the rest into the Masaki account." She grinned at the shocked expressions of the goblins as they hustled around to process the transactions. "It's amazing how well the language of money crosses so many cultures." She commented to the others.

"Is there anything else?" A goblin asked.

"Yes. Is Bill Weasley in the country?" Harry asked.

"Yes, he's in the bank if you wish to see him?"

"Please."

The tall redhead made an appearance a short while later. "Can I help you?" He asked looking between Harry and his friends.

"Yeah, I swung by the Burrow on my way here but found it empty. Where're they staying at the moment? They're all okay aren't they?" Harry asked.

"Yes, they're all okay. Why are you asking about my family?" Bill looked confused and more than a little wary.

"They're my friends? Why wouldn't I ask after them?"

"Do they know you're their 'friend'?" Bill inquired suspiciously.

"Yes."

"Harry, I don't think he knows who you are?" Tenchi said.

"Harry?" Bill looked closer.

The eyes were familiar. "Harry Potter?" He asked tentatively.

"In the flesh. Who'd you think I was?" Harry grinned.

"Where have you been? We've been so worried about you?" Bill blurted out.

"I've been fine. These are some of my new friends. Tenchi, Washu, Ryoko and Minagi." Harry introduced his companions.

"Nice to meet you. I had better get you to the Headquarters. Wait here. You won't be able to get in without Dumbledore."

"I doubt that." Washu contradicted him. "Harry, let's go. We need to do some shopping, we can find them afterwards. Are they in the city?"

"Yes, but..." Bill was cut off.

"We'll find them easily then. Let's go." Washu led the way.

"But it's not safe Harry." Bill protested.

"We'll be fine." Ryoko waved him off.

Bill watched helplessly as the group walked out. He had to find a fireplace and contact the Order.

Harry and the others watched as Washu took control and brought a huge variety of things, books in particular, and shifting them into subspace for storage. Harry did manage to get some new robes though. The rest would have to wait until he found his Hogwarts letter.

They didn't notice the people looking for them. Several Order members had been told that Harry Potter was in the Alley and were looking for the Harry Potter they knew; short, glasses, scar. The three things that were now missing or changed. They had all walked straight past him on several occasions without a second glance.

Washu and the others joined Harry aboard his ship.

"Let Hedwig out and send her to your friends. We can follow her easily enough." Washu suggested.

"Okay. Are you up for it Hedwig?" Harry asked the owl perched on the back of his chair.

Hedwig hoots happily and flitted towards the airlock which opened for her.

"Why didn't we do this first?" Minagi asked.

"Because it would be easier to look in a smaller area than a larger one." Washu answered. "And I wanted to get stuff from the Alley."

"I don't know why we looked at that weird house." Ryoko muttered loudly. "Hedwig wanted to come to the city when I brought with Harry's letter."

They all looked at her.

"You could have told us that sooner." Washu growled at her.

Harry easily followed his owl until she vanished into a block of houses.

Washu tapped away on her console. "She's in a house hidden by a special barrier; it seems to be distorting space to remove the house from existence. Interesting. Give me a minute and I'll have a coordinate for you to teleport us down. Here we go. Right there."

"After you Harry." Ryoko gestured for Harry to go first as Minagi took a firm hold of him.

!HPNNfH!

"Hedwig!" Hermione exclaimed as the white owl swooped in through the open window. "Do you have a letter from Harry?"

Hedwig hooted negatively as she flitted out the door and down the stairs.

Hermione shared a look with Ron and Ginny before they ran after her.

As they left the room they heard the portrait of Sirius's mother start screaming before being cut off by an explosion.

Harry and the others had been surprised by the portrait's abusive yelling as they popped into the entrance hall and Ryoko had commented on what a dump the place was a little too loudly. She had reacted in a typical Ryoko fashion.

"Shut up." She growled as she fired an energy blast that destroyed the painting and most of the wall.

"Nice Ryoko." Washu scolded sarcastically. "Just blow up someone else's home why don't you. You'd better apologise for that."

"Whatever." Ryoko shrugged.

Several people burst through door at the end of the hall, wands drawn and prepared for trouble. Harry recognised the person in front and managed to head off the fight before it started.

"Sirius? Is that you?" He called.

"Harry?" Sirius stared at his godson is shock.

"Yep. It's been a while. You're looking much better than the last time I saw you." Harry grinned.

Sirius ran forward and caught his godson in a huge hug.

"Where were you? Are you okay? I've been so worried about you." Sirius was taking a mile a minute.

"I was fine. Didn't you see my letter?"

"Yes, but that was months ago." Sirius looked him over. "Whatever you've been doing, it's agreed with you."

"Thanks. How have you all been?"

"We've been good."

"Harry? Is that you?" Hermione's voice sounded from the stairs.

"Hey Hermione, Ron, Ginny. Had a good summer?" Harry greeted his friends.

"Where were you and how did you get in here?" Hermione demanded.

"Is that a no?" Harry teased. "What do you mean?"

"Harry, this house is hidden by the Fidelius Charm. You can't find it without being given the secret."

"It didn't cause you much of a problem did it Washu?" Harry turned to the young looking redhead.

"No, but I am the Greatest Scientist in the Universe." Washu bragged.

"You found this place by muggle means? Impossible!" Molly contradicted. "Harry, you have been most irresponsible, running off like that."

Harry shrugged. "It was the right choice for me to make. It would've been wrong for other people, but not me."

"And why is that, young man?" Molly scolded.

"Because there are things I could learn from them that are beyond the abilities of anyone else." Harry stated casually.

"So that makes it alright? What if You-know-who attacked you?"

"Who?" Ryoko asked.

"She means Voldemort." Harry explained.

"That weakling, hah. It might have been fun kicking his arse." Ryoko grinned rubbing her hands.

"I think you underestimate his abilities." Dumbledore's voice sounded from the back.

The others moved aside to let him through.

"Harry, I am most disappointed in you. You do not realise just how much trouble you caused running away like that. I am afraid I must impress on you the seriousness of what you have done." Dumbledore spoke firmly to Harry as he told him off.

"I didn't realise that the Headmaster of my school had so much say in what I do during the holidays." Harry commented, unconcerned by the telling off he had just received.

"Let it go Albus. He is back safe and sound." Sirius said.

'Nonsense." Molly yelled. "Harry must learn he can't just run off like that."

"I didn't just run off. I listened to what they had to say and made a decision that I believed was right for me." Harry told her calmly.

"And if they were trying to kill you?"

"They talked to me in the backyard of my aunt and uncle's house. If they managed that with the intent to kill me then I have to say that Dumbledore's supposedly brilliant protections, that were the sole reason for me to return to that hellhole every summer, are a piece of crap."

"Language Harry. It was the safest place for you." Dumbledore defended himself.

"I disagree. I was safer this summer because even you couldn't find me." Harry shot back.

"And if you got into trouble then I would not have been able to help you."

Washu looked him over. "If we couldn't handle whatever threat came our way then there isn't anything you could have done to help."

"He is the greatest wizard in the world." Hermione piped up. "He deserves more respect than that."

"Little lady, I am the Greatest Scientist in the Universe and I can say that without bragging. Believe me when I tell you that Mr 'Greatest Wizard' here is not that impressive."

"So, where are we?" Harry asked Sirius.

"This is my family's old home; I'm letting Albus use it as a Headquarters."

"This is your home?" Washu asked. "Ryoko has something to say to you." She growled the last part at her daughter.

Ryoko glared at her mother before muttering. "I'm sorry about blowing a hole in your house."

Sirius looked at the hole in the wall where his mother's portrait used to be and grinned. "Don't worry. I've been trying to get rid of that portrait since we moved in here. I might put a frame around the hole to celebrate it."

"Hah." Ryoko looked smugly at Washu.

"Just because you got away with it doesn't make it right." Washu growled back.

"Yeah, whatever."

"Harry, could you introduce us?" Minagi asked.

"Oh, sure?" Harry introduced his wizarding friends to his new friends and vice-versa.

The conversation was cut off when Ryo-oh-ki started growling and spitting.

"She's detecting a threat." Washu was suddenly serious. "Where is it?"

"What is it?" Harry was looking at his wrist-link. "I'm not getting anything."

"It's close by." Ryoko explained, her link to Ryo-oh-ki allowed her to understand her fully.

"The barriers in place around here are interfering with her senses." Washu explained. "I'll need to upload the barrier's profile to counter it."

"I'm going to check it out." Ryoko floated in the direction Ryo-oh-ki was indicating and vanished, taking Ryo-oh-ki with her.

Harry grinned a little at the shocked expressions on the faces of the wizarding contingent.

There were a few thumps and other odd noises before Ryoko reappeared carrying an old struggling house elf.

"It's his necklace. He wouldn't part with it so I brought him with it." Ryoko explained, tossing the miserable lump of rags on the floor.

"What have you done to Mistress?" The elf wailed looking at the hole in the wall.

"Shut up Kreacher." Sirius snarled.

The elf fell silent but kept glaring.

Washu raised her hands and her fingers blurred over the keyboard as it appeared. She opened a subspace portal through which several mechanical hands reached and grabbed the elf and pulled off the necklace before he could protest.

"There is no doubt. It's another soul fragment. Hang on while I deal with it." Washu brought out another device and pointed it at the necklace.

Activating the device, it dragged a dark thread out. The process took a few minutes and the locket on the necklace started glowing red with heat but eventually the thread ended.

Washu pulled a small black crystal out of the back of the device. "One more soul fragment sealed and secured, ready for destruction."

"How did you do that?" Dumbledore stared in shock; he was the only one to manage to speak after the massive shock they had all received watching Washu's performance.

"Easy. I am the Greatest Scientist in the Universe after all. Now, when's lunch? I'm getting hungry." She finished in her usual dry voice.


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer**

I don't own Harry Potter. I don't own Tenchi Muyo or any of the other stories in the Tenchi universe.

I merely succumbed to the temptation of 'What if?'. This plot bunny came to me a few months ago and refused to leave me alone until I got it written.

**Authors Note**

Merry Christmas, Happy New Year and hopefully a Happy 2010 aka 'Dude, where's my flying car?'

Seriously, weren't we supposed to have them by now?

Oh well. Once again I shall return to the realm of fan-fiction where all things are possible and disappointments can be replaced with a plot-bunny.

**Chapter 5**

Harry's new friends just provided one shock after another. Washu had asked some pointed questions of Sirius and Remus regarding their relationship to Harry's parents and disappeared as soon as lunch finished, dragging them along with her with the ominous words. "Come on, I want to ask you some more questions. It won't hurt ... much." She laughed evilly.

Harry had been dragged away shortly afterwards by Ron and Hermione to get caught up with their summers.

"Sorry about just disappearing like that. I didn't get a lot of time to decide and it was the right thing to do." Harry started right off the bat.

"It wasn't safe. What if You-know-who found you?" Hermione exclaimed.

Harry burst out laughing. "I almost wish he had. That would've been fun."

"Fun? Fun? You think having Death Eaters attack would be fun?" Hermione yelled.

"You haven't seen that lot in action. Voldemort and his Death Eaters would be small fry's in comparison."

"Are they that powerful?" Ginny asked from the corner she had snuck into.

"You have no idea." Harry grinned. "So, what have I missed?"

"The Ministry are denying that V. V. Voldemort has returned and are trashing you and Professor Dumbledore in The Prophet." Hermione replied.

"What about Dumbledore? Has he been doing anything?"

"He's had the Order out doing stuff. I don't know what, looking for you probably. They've been keeping us out of it." Hermione apologised.

"Order?"

"Sorry. The Order of the Phoenix. It's a group Professor Dumbledore started back during the first war to fight you-know-who."

"The twins have been trying to get info on what they're up to but haven't gotten very far." Ginny added.

"You're pretty quiet Ron?" Harry asked.

"You just seem so different. I don't know what to say." Ron replied.

"You have changed a lot Harry. I like it though." Ginny blushed at her boldness.

"Ooh. Does someone have a little crush?" Ryoko teased the young redhead.

She, Minagi and Tenchi had come in search of Harry and had entered unnoticed.

Ginny turned redder and pushed past them to flee the room.

"That wasn't nice Ryoko." Tenchi spoke sternly. "I remember when you were acting like that."

"Hey, that wasn't my fault. It was Washu messing around with me and Zero."

"But it doesn't mean I don't have some stories to tell."

"Alright, alright. I'll apologise." Ryoko relented. She floated out of the room.

Tenchi nodded, satisfied.

"How can she fly like that?" Hermione asked.

"She just does." Tenchi shrugged. "She's always been like that. It's just who she is."

"She's ... interesting." Hermione said.

Minagi laughed.

They started chatting, the two groups of Harry's friends starting to get to know each other.

!HPNNfH!

Ryoko managed to find Ginny easily enough; Ryo-oh-ki had found her first. Ryoko silently floated down to sit next the girl as she petted the small feline hybrid.

"Sorry about that." Ryoko spoke quietly.

Ginny jumped in surprise. "Don't worry; I've been teased worse about it." She said as she settled.

"Can I make a suggestion?" Ryoko asked.

"Sure."

"Tell him how you feel. If you wait for him you will be waiting a long time. Harry is more clueless about women then Tenchi, and trust me, that takes some doing. He's never going notice you in the way you want unless you're straight with him."

"I can barely talk to him without blushing."

"So?" Ryoko leant back. "I have done some pretty bad things in my life. I learnt something though, live your life honestly and without regrets. You'll feel much happier that way. Seriously, what's holding you back?"

"I nearly killed some people in my first year." Ginny confessed. "Harry nearly died saving me. I was under someone else's control but it still feels like it was me. I don't know how he can even look at me after that."

"When Washu was imprisoned by Kagato, a former student of hers who turned evil, he took control of me and used me to go on a rampage of destruction. I did kill hundreds, maybe thousands, of people. I still feel at fault even though I wasn't the one on control." Ryoko replied. "When Kagato took control of me again after I met Tenchi, he nearly died trying to rescue me. I tried to kill him." She finished in a whisper.

"How do you live with yourself?" Ginny whispered, looking horrified.

"I had a lot of time to think and gain perspective. It's about being honest with yourself and your feelings and moving forward. It helped that Tenchi never held it against me. He knew it wasn't my fault." Ryoko stood. "Who cares if you're redder than your hair the entire time you're with Harry? At least you're with him. If you like him then nothing else really matters. Come on. You can't talk to him here."

Ryoko dragged the young girl back upstairs.

"_That was nice of you Ryoko."_ Washu's voice sounded in her head.

"_Is it possible for you to not snoop?"_

"_Ryo-oh-ki detected traces of a soul fragment on that young girl; I was just checking that she was okay."_ Washu replied.

"_Yeah, whatever. Is she okay?"_

"_Yes, she's fine. I really am proud of you."_

"_Shut up."_ But there was no heat it Ryoko's reply.

When they re-entered the bedroom they found it much more crowded. The twins had shown up.

Ryoko floated across the room and wrapped herself around Tenchi's neck. "Hey Tenchi. Did you miss me?"

"Ryoko." He protested.

"What? There's no shame in us showing how much in love we are." She rubbed her cheek against his.

"Hey, back off."

Ryoko looked over at Ginny and winked.

Ginny took a deep breath and marched over to sit next to Harry. "So, Tenchi, how did you two love birds meet?"

"Well, I was trapped in this cavern and Tenchi here rescued me, it was so romantic..." Ryoko began a 'slightly' edited version of the story to keep their true origins secret.

They talked about a wide variety of topics; Ryoko was particularly interested in the gag items the twins were creating, happily imagining their use on Ayeka.

Washu showed a while later grinning happily; which had everyone who knew her on edge.

"What's got you in a good mood?" Ryoko asked.

"Nothing." Washu just kept grinning.

Their conversation went on but was interrupted in the late afternoon by a call from Ayeka.

Washu opened a screen in mid-air, shocking the wizards into silence. "Hello Ayeka, was wrong?"

Ayeka's face was twisted in worry and she seemed a little panicked. "I lost track of mother's ship. They should have been here by now but I've heard nothing from them. I've been in touch with Father and he doesn't know anything either. He's sending ships to look for her but..."

"Okay, Ayeka. We're coming home immediately. See you soon." Washu closed the screen.

"Sorry Harry. It looks like we'll have to cut this visit short. I was so looking forward to seeing you off at the station too." Washu lamented.

"So was I actually." Ryoko commented. "I would love to have done that with Tenchi but was never able to."

"That's because you blew up the school." Tenchi replied.

"Oh, yeah." Ryoko stood. "Come on Ryo-oh-ki. Let's go find Lady Misaki before Sasami gets worried."

Ryo-oh-ki jumped from Ginny's arms and onto Ryoko's shoulder. "See you Harry."

"Huh? I'm coming?" Harry stood protesting.

"No you're not, you're going to school. Your education is important." Washu stated firmly.

"But?"

"If we get into trouble you can come and rescue us." Washu said dryly.

"Okay. Call me if you need me."

"Count on it." Tenchi assured him.

"Harry. Hold on to her. She'll be a big help." Washu handed over another Ryo-oh-ki.

"Huh?" Hermione and Ginny were looking between the two.

"There are two of them?" Hermione asked.

"Ryo-oh-ki is a collective of numerous crystals. The unit we call Ryo-oh-ki is the master unit. This is just another one." Washu explained before turning back to Harry. "I uploaded the sensor profile of the soul fragments to her so she will be able to detect them if you get close. She will be able to let you know if we need help as well."

"That didn't make any sense to me at all." Hermione said to herself.

"Thanks. I'll look after her." Harry assured Washu.

"She can look after herself. I'm giving you this unit because I upgraded her with a defence system."

"Oh, Merlin." Harry paled. "Just how much damage can she do?"

Washu just laughed as they left the room.

Hermione followed them out but stopped suddenly. "Where did they go?"

"Back home to pick up Ayeka, Mihoshi and probably Sasami as well." Harry replied.

"Just like that?" Hermione was confused. "They just vanished."

"Yeah." Harry shrugged. "I'm going to take a walk."

"Where?"

"Outside. I need to think. I'm really going to miss them."

"You can't go outside, it's not safe." Hermione protested.

Harry ignored her as he reached into his trunk and pulled out a long coat and a sword. Pulling on the coat he hid the sword underneath it.

"Harry?!" Hermione protested.

"Honestly Hermione. Relax. I'm better protected then you could believe. You need to worry about anyone who attacks me more than me."

"Harry!"

Harry just shot a brief grin at her.

"Harry?" Ginny called. "Can I come?"

Harry shrugged. "I'm not going to be talking."

"That's okay." Ginny jumped up. "Just let me get my jacket."

She met Harry in the entrance hall and felt a thump as Ryo-oh-ki jumped into her arms.

"You want to come too cutie?" Ginny cuddled the odd cat.

"Meowr." Ryo-oh-ki scrambled up on to her shoulder.

Harry grinned and left the house. He wandered around the city streets in thought. Ginny walked at his side in silence, giving him the space he wanted. They were walking through a deserted section of a park when it suddenly became much colder. Harry's newly developed senses recognised the approach of...

"Dementors." He said sharply.

Ginny gasped, looking around to spot the foul creatures. Harry was already facing them when they appeared from over the trees.

Ginny gasped again. "We should run."

"We're in a muggle area. What if they go after innocent people?"

"That'd be terrible but how can we stop them?"

"Hopefully without destroying the city."

Ginny looked at Harry sharply but found no traces of humour in his expression.

"Look after her, Ryo-oh-ki. These things are dangerous." Harry stepped forward and pulled his sword.

As soon as he grasped the hilt, he felt the sword respond. The bared blade gleamed with a silvery light, a light that reminded Harry of his Patronus. Focusing on the blade and whispering the spell under his breath, the blade glowed brighter.

Harry grinned as he felt the Dementor's aura fade, pushed back by the energy being released by the sword, and leapt forward using all the speed Minagi had trained into him.

The glowing Hielzen S sword easily cut through the dark creatures causing them to dissipate into mist.

The coldness vanished with the Dementors and Harry grinned in satisfaction.

"I feel so much better for that." Harry commented to Ginny.

"How did you do that?" Ginny was amazed. "You moved so fast and what sort of sword is that?"

"It was a gift from Tenchi's grandfather. It is the twin to one Tenchi carries and there is a third carried by Minagi. They are made out of an incredibly rare material. This sword is probably worth more than this entire planet."

Ginny's eye widened. "Wow. For real?"

"Yep. A little scary huh?" Harry grinned at her.

"A little scary?" Ginny stared at him. "Have you lost all sense of reality?"

"No. I just recognise the reality that Washu put over a ton of gold into my account and seven times that into one for herself and the others. And that little animal on your shoulder could take out this city by itself."

Ginny stared and the cute ball of fluff that was purring cheerfully on her shoulder. "Who are those people?"

"People with enough power to make Voldemort look like a baby throwing a temper tantrum." Harry replied, his expression totally serious.

Ginny gulped.

"Come on. We should go home. It must be almost dinner time."

Ginny followed in silence. Her world had been shaken to the core.

!HPNNfH!

"Where were you two?" Molly's shouting greeted them as they walked in the door.

"I went for a walk." Harry shrugged.

"Alone?"

"No. Ginny and Ryo-oh-ki were with me."

"And you think that makes it better?" Molly screeched. "What if you were attacked? You could have been hurt, or taken, or killed."

"I can look after myself." Harry stated firmly. "I was trained by the best and I was a very good student. Add to that the protections I have with me constantly; there is no protection you could provide me that would actually make me safer."

"Harry, you are just a child!"

"No." Harry cut off her tirade sharply. "I was never a child in the sense you mean Mrs Weasley. You can thank Dumbledore for that." Harry walked out.

Sirius and Remus caught up with Harry in his room a little later.

"You know Harry, you should be more careful." Sirius said softly. "We are only concerned for your safety. You are a target, Harry. You have to be careful."

"Not another lecture." Harry groan before turning his attention to his godfather. "I am being careful. I was being guarded by two different guards. You should worry more about everyone else in the city."

Sirius blinked in shock.

"Sirius, tell me what Voldemort is doing." Harry looked at him intently, silently demanding an answer.

Sirius took a deep breath. "Not much. Right now we're all moving behind the scenes to gather allies and political support."

"Anything else?"

"We are guarding something in the Ministry, something Voldemort wants, something he didn't have last time."

"A weapon, or something?"

"Or something." Sirius looked away.

"Tell me Sirius. It involves me doesn't it, that's why you can't look me in the eye." Harry probed.

"Sirius? You know what Albus said." Remus spoke quietly.

"But Harry deserves to know."

"If it's about me being the one to beat Voldemort then I already know." Harry said.

Sirius and Remus stared at him in shock.

"How did you find out?" Remus asked.

"I have friends in high places." Harry grinned. "So, how're you both after Washu got her hands on you."

"Don't get me started." Sirius paled at the memory. "What is she?"

"A mad scientist. Tenchi and I have to be on our guard at all times or she kidnaps us into her lab."

"And you're happy there?" Sirius was surprised.

"She isn't actually that bad. She doesn't do any real harm and you can count on her in a crisis." Harry grinned ruefully. "She's just... overly enthusiastic."

!HPNNfH!

Dumbledore had a go at Harry for his walk after dinner. Harry just yawned in his face.

"Give it up already." Harry said. "I was safe. Safer than I've ever been under your protection. Accept it and move on."

"Move onto what, may I ask?"

"What you are guarding at the Ministry." Harry relaxed back into his chair.

"You don't need to know that Harry."

"I don't? And here I was thinking that I was the only person who could defeat Voldemort. Which is why you want to keep me wrapped up in a nice safe cocoon." Harry drawled.

"I'm not sure I like the changes you have been through this summer." Dumbledore spoke in a disappointed tone.

"Of course not. I grew up and started thinking for myself. I started listening to the opinions of people who are not you or your devoted followers. What could you possibly like?" Harry was glad that they were alone. The number of protests that would have arisen after that statement would have probably given him a migraine.

"Harry, there is no need for that attitude."

"It's better than your attitude. Let's keep the one person who can end the war in the dark. You will tell me everything or I leave. I was locked in a house with people who hated me for nearly fifteen years. I have a lot of living to catch up on. If I go, neither you nor Voldemort will ever find me."

"Harry. You are acting most irresponsibly."

"Am I?" Harry shrugged. "I suppose it might look that way to you. I'd say that it's responsible for me to gather all the information that will help me to achieve my goal quickly and safely. Is it my fault you're being a stubborn pain in the arse?"

"Harry!" Dumbledore spoke sharply.

"Yeah?" Harry grinned.

"You are being rude."

"You're being stupid. Which is worse?"

"Harry!"

"You keep saying that. You'll have to tell me sooner or later. Trust me when I say I'm ready now. Or do I have to kick your arse to prove it?"

"I do not want to be responsible for ending your childhood."

"You already are. You ended it the moment you put me with the Dursley's." Harry stood and headed for the door. "I will fight him and I will win and I will do it my way. If you aren't going to help me then stay out of my way. You can't stop me, you can only die trying."

The door closed behind him, leaving a worried Dumbledore contemplating his young student and the changes the summer had wrought.


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer**

I don't own Harry Potter. I don't own Tenchi Muyo or any of the other stories in the Tenchi universe.

I merely succumbed to the temptation of 'What if?'. This plot bunny came to me a few months ago and refused to leave me alone until I got it written.

**Authors Note**

Sorry for the long wait but you can expect more very soon.

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, I really like knowing how people enjoy my work.

And now, on with the show...

**Chapter 6**

Harry woke up early and stretched. The Jurai barrier Ayeka had taught him had been useful in a modified form to block Ron's snoring. His sleep wasn't quiet as restful, having to maintain the low level barrier, but he slept better than he would have having to listen to Ron since he couldn't risk using his wand and his wandless magic was still a little shaky for long duration spells. Tenchi was a much quieter person to share a room with.

Harry wandered the quiet house until he found a larger empty room to practice in. His training relaxed him greatly and allowed him to reflect on the events of the previous day and plan the day ahead. He may have been a little hard on his friends and Dumbledore but they needed to learn that he wasn't the same person they knew from the start of the summer.

He finished his training and decided he needed to check on his school supplies, which meant he needed his letter, and maybe visit Diagon Alley for a few extra things. He grinned slightly at the protests Molly Weasley would raise.

Finishing his training he went to the kitchen for breakfast. Molly was in there cooking.

"Good morning, Harry." She greeted him, but it was not as warm as it could have been.

"Morning. Do you have my Hogwarts letter?" Harry asked, he could tell she was still angry at him so he picked a safe topic.

"Yes. We got your things as well."

"Thanks. I picked up some robes yesterday." Harry paused, he was about to cause an explosion. "Do you still have my vault key? I may need to pick up a couple more things."

Molly froze. "I don't think we'll be able to organise a guard for you so it will be safer for you to stay home. You have what you need and I got you some spending money as well." She replied in a very tight voice.

"I'd still like my key back please." Harry insisted.

"I don't know that I can trust you to behave responsibly. You have shown very poor judgement recently."

"So it's impossible you for to believe that I'm so well protected that attacking me would be tantamount to suicide?"

"You're just a child. Albus said you have to remain safe."

"I'm not a child. I'm not the one keeping things that don't belong to them just because they didn't get their own way. Albus doesn't believe it's possible for anyone to provide better protections than him."

"He is the greatest wizard in the world."

"The world is a small place and wizards are not all there is." Harry left to clean up before breakfast. "And I still want my key."

!HPNNfH!

Breakfast was a tense affair. Molly was very upset at Harry and it showed.

"What happened this time?" Ginny whispered.

"I said Dumbledore wasn't as great as she thought, asked for my vault key and said I may want to go to Diagon Alley."

"Yep. You're in trouble." Ginny grinned.

Harry grinned back.

As he left the room after breakfast he followed his godfather back to his room.

"Could you summon my vault key please? I would do it myself but there's this whole under age magic thing." Harry asked. If someone was going to get in trouble over this, he didn't want it to be him. He was in enough trouble as it was and as much as he didn't care, he didn't really need any more.

"Sure Harry." Sirius pulled his wand and summoned the key. 'There you go. You doing anything this morning?"

"I need to look though my Hogwarts stuff and I was thinking I might go back to Diagon Alley to get a couple of things. It was really hard yesterday with Washu taking over."

"Your letter and books are in here. Are you sure you will be safe going to Diagon Alley?" Sirius asked, concerned as he retrieved them.

"Yeah. I doubt most people would recognise me. If anyone tries anything, I have a few surprises they won't expect. Just trust me, even though no one else seems to." Harry finished with a growl.

"Okay. I'll trust you. Do mind if I come with?"

Harry glanced up from looking through the books. "Don't you think that it will look a little odd? Dogs aren't that common in the wizarding world or Diagon Alley. I can take you for a walk later though, if you want."

Sirius laughed. "You do remind me of your father, but there's a lot of your mother in you too."

"Thanks Sirius. I'll see you later." Harry's eyes shone a little with unshed tears.

"I'll cover for you until lunch okay, just don't get caught."

"Okay." Harry stuck his head out the door to call out. "Ryo-oh-ki!"

With the patter of small feet and a meow the small feline landed in Harry's arms.

"We're going out."

Ryo-oh-ki perked up. "Meowr."

Harry opened the window and waved to Sirius before jumping out.

Sirius ran to the window to see Harry casually wandering down the street towards the nearest park.

"That kid." He chuckled.

!HPNNfH!

Harry entered Gringotts and asked to be taken to his vault. He enjoyed the cart ride but found it lacking after his training with Minagi and piloting his ship.

Ryo-oh-ki reacted suddenly as they passed a vault. Harry looked at her and nodded for her to go when she pointed at his now faded scar with a paw.

Entering his vault he stared at the massive pile of gold that Washu had deposited in his account which made it almost impossible for him to enter the room. He scooped up a pile and filled his money bag. Leaving he got back in the cart to return to the surface. Ryo-oh-ki joined him on the way back carrying a small golden cup which she snuck under his robe, out of sight.

Harry was on edge as they left the bank. He breathed a sigh of relief and ducked into a quiet corner.

"Ryo-oh-ki, take the cup back to my ship for safe keeping please." Harry asked.

Ryo-oh-ki nodded and flew off into the sky to rendezvous with the Magical Escape.

Harry browsed the bookshop and picked out a few extra books of spells while he waited for Ryo-oh-ki to return. Afterwards he headed for the Quidditch store. He wandered the Alley, unrecognised, just like all the other shoppers. It felt nice to be normal for a change.

Harry returned to Grimmauld Place and teleported back inside, avoiding everyone until he returned to Sirius's room.

"Glad to see you back safe and sound." Sirius greeted him.

"Not even a glimmer of trouble." Harry shrugged. "Almost disappointing."

"Were you looking for some action?" Sirius asked. "I would have thought that you would have interested in something a little different, may be involving a girl..."

"Shut up." Harry ginned, mimicking Ryoko.

"Do you want to put your books away? It's nearly time for lunch."

"Okay."

Harry dropped his books off and met up with Sirius to head down stairs.

As they entered the kitchen Harry was surprised as everyone shouted "Happy Birthday!"

Harry froze his hand gripping as he was about to form the energy sword Minagi had taught him before he caught himself and relaxed.

"You guys didn't have to do this, but thank you." Harry smiled happily.

"We never got a chance to give you your presents so..." Ron said.

"I really appreciate it."

Harry had a great time with his Hogwarts friends and getting to know the members of the Order. He had met them yesterday at lunch but with Washu and Ryoko present he never got the chance to really meet them.

Alastair Moody had pulled him aside part way through to give him a photo of the original order, pointing out his parents.

"Thanks. I have so few mementos of my parents." Harry replied.

"You're welcome Harry. Now, I'm supposed to tell you off for running away."

"You practice Constant Vigilance right?"

"Yeah?"

"So you are ready for any situation at any time?"

"I try to be, why?"

Harry shifted suddenly and his fist was at Moody's throat, gently brushing the skin. "You need more practice."

"Impressive." The old Auror looked shocked at how easily Harry could have taken him out. "But what about a magical attack?"

"You have to hit me first." Harry shrugged. "But here's not the place for such things."

"True. How did you get manage to learn move like that?"

"I had some very good teachers over the summer."

"Glad to hear it. Have a good party."

"Thanks."

!HPNNfH!

Harry did have a good party. He thanked his friends again afterwards in his room.

"Don't mention it. We're just sorry we missed your actual birthday." Hermione glared at him a little.

"Yeah, sorry about that." Harry looked abashed. "But there is a favour I would like to ask you."

"What?" Hermione asked, a little surprised.

"Could you tutor me in Runes?"

"Huh? You don't take Ancient Runes." Hermione confusion was obvious.

"I know." Harry replied as if stating the obvious. "That's why I need you to tutor me. I'm thinking of dropping Divination. I'm hoping to catch up by the end of the year, or part way through next year. I should at least be able to take my NEWTS with you."

"Umm. Okay. I'm glad to see you taking your education seriously. You had better work harder than you have in the past though." Hermione gave him a stern glare.

"Don't worry. I'm in a much better position to study now." Harry shrugged.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Your parents are in the medical profession right? Ask them about the physical and mental effects malnutrition causes on a developing child. Washu spend a fair amount of time fixing all that damage."

Hermione paled. "Harry?"

"Drop it. Please. Just drop it." Harry requested quietly.

"Okay." Hermione whispered. "You'll need the books. You can borrow mine until you can get your own."

"I got my books this morning." Harry grinned.

"You went to Diagon Alley again!? By yourself!? Harry! You are so careless!" Hermione scolded sternly, half yelling. "Are you trying to kill yourself?"

"No. I haven't tried that since I turned five." Harry replied casually as he stood and headed for the door. "Excuse me but I'd like a little more time with Padfoot and Moony before we leave."

"Was he joking?" Ron asked.

"I really hope so." Hermione replied, looking stricken. "But I'm terrified that he isn't."

"What do you say to that?" Ron looked shocked as he stared at the closed door Harry had left through.

Ginny was crying. "What was Dumbledore thinking, putting Harry with those monsters?"

"I don't know." Hermione wiped at her own tears. "I always thought Dumbledore knew what he was doing but this..." She trailed off.

!HPNNfH!

Harry had a good time with the remaining Marauders. Sirius started teaching Harry some muggle cards game while they chatted.

Dinner was reasonably cheerful as well, though there was sadness from the Weasley parents at their children's imminent departure the next day and stress amongst the two youngest Weasley's and the muggle-born witch from their friend's shocking revelations.

Hermione and Ginny visited Harry in the room he shared with Ron after dinner.

"I'm really sorry Harry." Hermione apologised. "I never knew what it was like for you there."

Harry shrugged. "One of the few things they taught me was to not tell anyone. Washu dragged it out of me when she discovered the malnutrition."

"She's pretty young isn't she? The way you talk about her, I don't know..." Hermione frowned.

"Actually she's older than Dumbledore. So are Ryoko and Minagi, who are her daughters, if you were wondering."

"No way! She can't be that old. None of them could possibly be that old." Hermione was shocked.

"Like I told Mrs Weasley this morning, the world is a small place and there are more than wizards. Washu isn't bragging when she goes on about being the Greatest Scientist in the Universe."

"I don't know."

"Hermione, do you trust me?"

"Yes, of course."

"If I tell you that I'm being honest and serious, can you accept that I'm speaking the actual truth."

"Yes, you don't have to ask."

"I do actually. I tell you that Washu is that old and that intelligent and you doubt me. You also don't believe me when I say that I'm better protected now than I ever was under Dumbledore."

Hermione slumped. "You're right. I'm sorry. It's just that I don't understand what's going on."

"I don't understand that much either to be honest. But I know what my friends, my family, are capable of."

"Are they really family to you, Harry?"

"Yes." Harry smiled. "Yes they are. I finally have a family. I can connect to them in a way that was never possible with anyone else. You are my best friends but Tenchi is my big brother and Ryoko and Minagi are my big sisters. Washu is more of a mother figure, or an aunt. Then there is Ayeka and Mihoshi who are my other big sisters and Sasami, my little sister. Yosho is like a Grandfather to us all. I finally have a home I want to go to. I won't let anyone take that away from me, and neither will they."

"Okay Harry. I'll trust you. Just promise me you are being careful." Hermione relented.

"I am."

The conversation turned to happier things.

There was a knock on the door a little later on and Molly stuck her head in.

"Harry, Albus is downstairs. He would like to see you." She told him.

"Joy." Harry replied dryly as he rose. "Time for another scolding."

"Harry." Molly scolded. "Show some respect."

"I'd like to get some first. I've been treated like an errant toddler ever since I got here."

Harry left before Molly could find the words to respond.

"Mrs Weasley." Hermione said tentatively. "I'm not trying to be rude or insulting, but he's right. No one here has even considered the validity of what he's been telling us. They've just assumed that he doesn't know what he's talking about or been wrong. Why is it that you can't trust what he says?"

Molly had no answer for that.

!HPNNfH!

Harry entered the lounge where Dumbledore was waiting.

"You wanted to see me?" Harry leant back against a wall.

"Yes. I am still very disappointed at your recent attitude."

"Is it my attitude that's the problem or the fact I'm not listening to you? Is it impossible for you to believe that someone else could protect me better than you?"

"I scanned you for your supposed protections. They don't exist."

"They do. It's not my fault that you can't detect them. Perhaps you're not as good as you think?"

"Why are you so angry? It will lead you down a dark path. Let me show you a better way."

"I'm angry so I'm turning evil. It couldn't possibly have anything to do with the fact that I've been repeatedly attacked for making choices that I believe are in my own, and ultimately the rest of the world's, best interest. I don't appreciate being treated like a little boy, and don't even suggest that I'm acting like one. You already know that I'm not."

"Very well. I thought about telling more but I don't think you are ready."

"I already know that I'm the one who has to beat Voldemort. What more could there be that I'm not ready for?" Harry tried to probe for more information.

"You will have a power that is unknown to him." Dumbledore surprised him by answering.

"Is that all? Rather vague."

"You don't seem surprised."

"Should I be? It's nice to know that I have some advantage over him."

"You know what the power is don't you?"

"I know of some possibilities. That is all you need to know."

"So you make demands of me but don't give anything back. Isn't that rather childish?" Dumbledore criticised.

"Some secrets aren't mine to share. Others are best left until the right time to be revealed." Harry grinned inwardly at his opportunity to give Dumbledore a cryptic answer like so many he had received.

"You're avoiding the subject." Dumbledore accused.

"How about that. Do you have any ideas or suspicions?"

"I believe it is possible that the key lies in your capacity to Love."

"Huh? Love? You actually believe that Love is this hidden power?" Harry shook his head. "It doesn't fit. He knows about it. He may discount it, underestimate it, and ignore it as irrelevant but it's not unknown to him. What would I be supposed to do, cause him to expire in shock by professing my hidden feelings towards him?"

"That is enough Harry."

"If you say so. You may be the Headmaster of the school I attend but that is all. You are not my parent and this conversation has nothing to do with school. You don't get to make the rules here. My personal life is none of your business."

"That may be true but I am also the Leader of the Light. I have other responsibilities which involve you and your personal life."

"I never accepted you as my leader so you can ditch that angle as well."

"Harry, can't you see I am acting in the interests of the Greater Good?"

"Not really. I never get to see you act. You keep all that away from me because I'm 'still a child', that's if you actually 'act' at all." Harry pushed off the wall and headed for the door. "I would like to know if my Greater Good is included in that Greater Good you keep talking about because it hasn't been so far. I'm sure a lot of other people could say the same."

The door shut behind him.


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer**

I don't own Harry Potter. I don't own Tenchi Muyo or any of the other stories in the Tenchi universe.

I merely succumbed to the temptation of 'What if?'. This plot bunny came to me a few months ago and refused to leave me alone until I got it written.

**Authors Note**

Thanks to everyone who reviewed.

**Chapter 7**

It didn't take Harry long to pack, he had never really unpacked.

He made sure his school robes were on the top of the trunk and put on his long coat and slid the Hielzen S sword under it.

"Hedwig, do you want to come with me to Hogwarts or fly?" Harry asked his owl.

Hedwig pondered a moment, before flitting into her cage.

"Okay." Harry closed the cage and made sure he had food and water handy for her for the trip.

"Ryo-oh-ki, can you carry the cage down while I take the trunk?"

Ryo-oh-ki looked between the cage and the trunk then bounced over, heaved up the trunk and floated it towards the stairs.

"Or you can take the trunk if you prefer." Harry said looking amused.

He picked up the owl cage and carried down stairs.

Hermione and Ginny were already downstairs waiting for the others.

"Harry! How could you make poor Ryo-oh-ki carry your trunk?" Hermione scolded.

"I didn't. I asked her to carry Hedwig's cage. She took the trunk on her own initiative."

"Oh. She's really strong to be able to carry it."

"She is really impressive. You have no idea what she is really capable of."

"Do you?" Ginny asked.

"Not totally. I know more than you two though." Harry grinned. "A lot more."

"You have me there." Ginny grinned back.

"How is Ron doing?" Hermione asked.

"Rushing around as usual." Harry grinned.

"Not too long ago you would have been in the same position."

"True, but not today." Harry grinned.

Hermione shot him a glare.

"I have a couple of things to check on. I'll see you in a little while." Harry waved causally as he turned to leave.

"Bye Harry." Ginny gave him a little wave in return.

Harry went to an out of the way room and locked the door. He hoped it would be enough as he teleported to his ship, the Magical Escape.

"Hello Harry. How are you today?"

Harry spun to face the console he had named Lily. She had sounded vastly different, more human even.

"Lily? You've changed."

"Washu downloaded everything she could about your parents from Sirius and Remus. She had a little help from Tsunami and managed to upload the new personalities into our systems before she got too far away." She explained.

"So now we are reasonably accurate simulation of your parents." James finished.

Harry sat suddenly in the pilot's chair, his eyes tearing.

"Are you alright?" Lily asked softly.

"Yeah, this is just so... so..." Harry stopped. "I was never able to talk to my real parents. This is just so... I don't know."

"That's why she did it." Lily responded softly. "But remember that no matter how accurate a simulation we are, we are still simulations. We aren't your real parents."

"I know. Would you at least be able to give me the same sort of advice that they would?"

"We will try." James replied.

Harry smiled. "That's enough."

"I'm glad to hear it." Lily said. "Now. You came here for a reason?"

"Yes, I just wanted to make sure that you would be okay following me to Hogwarts."

"Not a problem. Even if we lose track of you personally, your wrist-link will lead us to you. Washu has been able to adjust our sensors to compensate for the distortion caused by magical barriers. To some degree at least. We should be able to compensate once we get there, if necessary."

"Cool. I'll try to stop by when I can during the year."

"We'll look forward to your visits. Just make sure you keep up with your studies."

"Yes mum." Harry replied.

James laughed.

"So what do I call you? If I use James and Lily in public then people will think I am crazy and Magical Escape is a bit long and probably just as odd to use in public." Harry pondered. "No offence but I am wondering if I should have picked a different name for the ship."

"How about a nickname, like the Marauders? You could use MagEss." James suggested.

"MagEss? You concatenated the first few letters of the two parts of the name of the ship. You have access to the entirety of Washu's database and that's the best you can do?" Lily scolded. "No wonder you only came up with simplistic names like Prongs, Padfoot and Moony. Not to mention Wormtail."

"No, please don't mention him. Do you have a better suggestion?" James shot back.

"How about... 'Mage'. It still relates to the name of the ship but it's not so obscure so it'll fit in in the Wizarding World." Lily said. "It would also point anyone in completely the wrong direction. They would never expect you to refer to a highly advanced ship as 'Mage'."

"I like 'Mage'." Harry smiled. "Short, sweet and sneaky."

"Good. You'd better get back. You don't want to miss the train." Lily said.

"Have a good trip." James added.

"See you both later." Harry teleported back to Grimmauld Place.

"Where were you?" Molly asked when he returned to the entrance hall.

"Around. I just had to check on a couple of things." Harry replied.

"You shouldn't wander off. It's not safe outside."

"I can promise you that I wasn't outside." Harry had to suppress a grin.

"Good. We'll be leaving in a minute."

Harry nodded.

With the Order guard in tow they made quick progress to the station and on to the platform. Finding an empty compartment to sit in, they relaxed until the time the train would depart.

"I never asked, do you know who the male Gryffindor prefect is?"

"It's Ron actually." Hermione answered with a small huff. "And you didn't ask about the female prefect?"

"You got that. Did I really need to ask something that obvious? Who else would it have gone to? Congratulations to you both." Harry leant back letting Ryo-oh-ki bundle in his coat to sleep.

"Thanks Harry." Hermione smiled gratefully. "Come on Ron, we should go and get ready for the meeting."

"Alright." Ron groaned as he heaved himself off the seat.

"Honestly Ron. You need to take the responsibility more seriously." Hermione lectured him as they left.

"Well, there's one reason why I don't want the job." Harry commented to Ginny after the compartment door had shut.

Ginny laughed. "I imagine she would take the fun out of it."

Harry shifted in his seat a little.

"You okay?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah. Sorry, it's just a little uncomfortable sitting while wearing a sword."

"So take it off."

"What? The sword? Or were you referring to something else?"

"Harry!" Ginny glared at him. "You've gotten really cheeky."

"Yeah, I know." Harry shrugged.

Ginny laughed.

They were interrupted by a quiet tapping on the door. Ginny reached over and opened the door to reveal a short blonde girl Harry didn't recognise. Ginny, however, did.

"HI Luna, Looking for a place to sit?"

"Yes, no one else wants me to sit with them." The girl replied.

"You can sit here if you want."

"Thank you." She came in and sat down opposite Harry and looked at him closely.

"You're Harry Potter." She stated.

"Yes I am." Harry replied simply.

"This is Luna Lovegood, we were friends growing up." Ginny introduced her childhood friend. "She's in Ravenclaw."

"Well, it's nice to meet you." Harry said.

The carriage shuddered as the train started moving.

"And off we go to another year at Hogwarts. Harry commented. "I wonder what tortures await us this year."

Ginny was about to respond when the door slid open again.

"Hello Neville, have a good summer?" Harry greeted his house mate.

"Hi Harry. You're looking really good. Do you mind if I join you?"

"Not at all. You remember Ginny? This is her friend Luna."

"Hi Ginny, Nice to meet you Luna." Neville sat.

"How was your summer?" Harry asked.

"Really good. I got a wonderful present for my birthday."

"Glad to hear it. I got a really good present as well. It's a bit hard to describe but I wouldn't trade it for anything."

"I'd love to see it sometime."

"Maybe you will. It's not the sort of thing you can carry around though." Harry grinned.

"When you can."

Ryo-oh-ki was woken up by the conversation and stuck her head out of Harry's coat.

"You have a cat." Luna said.

"No. I'm just looking after her for a friend. This is Ryo-oh-ki."

"Hello." Luna addressed Ryo-oh-ki.

Ryo-oh-ki moved fully out of Harry's coat revealing her unusual form.

"She's a little odd." Neville raised his eyebrows.

Luna just cooed. "Hello cutie."

!HPNNfH!

Harry had bought a few things from the food trolley, making sure there were spares for Hermione and Ron for when they got back from the prefects meeting.

Harry was enjoying talking to Ginny when they returned. They were very annoyed. It was obvious they were annoyed from the way the door was thrown open and closed and almost throwing themselves into their seats.

"Guess who the Slytherin prefects are." Ron grunted.

"Malfoy." Harry didn't need to guess.

"And Parkinson." Hermione confirmed.

"What fun this will be." Harry said facetiously.

"Yes it will be fun." Malfoy opened the door and caught the end of the conversation. "Potter, 50 points from Gryffindor for being a scarhead."

Harry look directly at Malfoy. "What scar?"

Malfoy stared. Harry's famous scar was faded to the point it was almost invisible against Harry's tanned skin.

"Yes, I know. I'm amazingly handsome, but can you stop staring now? Guys don't interest me in that way." Harry relaxed back into his seat.

Malfoy's pale face flushed in anger. "When the Dark Lord get his hands on you..."

"Eww, yuck. That's a disgusting thought. Absolutely vile."

"He is going to make your death slow and painful."

"Better than you boring me to death. Tell him that when he's ready to lose the diapers and join the big leagues, I'll be waiting. You can go now." Harry casually dismissed Malfoy.

"You don't treat me like that Potter." Malfoy exploded.

"Why not? You treat everyone else like that."

"Because I'm richer and more important than them. And you."

There was a female laugh outside. "You mean you don't know Draco."

"What do you want Parkinson?" Draco turned to look at the girl.

"I just wanted to pay my respects to the second richest wizard on the planet." The blonde head of Pansy Parkinson looked into the compartment.

"What are you talking about? Potter is seventh."

"Not after a couple of days ago. He is now number two. The Malfoy's are down to number four."

"So who is number one then?" Malfoy demanded.

"Some family called Masskey or something." Parkinson shrugged. "Apparently they didn't even have an account until two days ago. What a coincidence huh, Potter?"

"Remarkable." Harry responded dryly.

"Run along Draco." Pansy pushed the stunned Slytherin out and closed the door.

Pansy sat down, on Harry's lap. "So, you are looking wonderfully delicious. Did you have a good summer?"

"Yes actually, very good." Harry looked more amused at Pansy's direct approach than anything else. "You don't seem to have a problem with me after all the negative press over the summer."

"The Ministry are a bunch of idiots." Pansy replied. "The sooner you realise it the better."

"Don't worry; I learnt that lesson a while ago."

Pansy shifted on his lap to get comfortable. "Ouch. That's hard. Big and hard. Is there something you wish to share with me?" She fluttered her eyelashes at him.

Ginny had been about to explode at the Slytherin girl until that last comment. She knew what she had hit and it wasn't what she was thinking.

"It is big and hard isn't it? Would you like to see it? I'm rather good with it. I've had quite a bit of practice with it this summer."

"Harry." Hermione looked scandalised while the Ron, and Neville to a lesser amount, looked jealous. Luna was just watching with a vacant expression.

"Ooh. Please." Pansy clasped her hands together and bounced on his lap a little.

"You will have to stand up. I need a bit of room to get it out."

Pansy jumped off his lap looking incredibly eager.

Harry reached under his coat around his hip line and shifted something around. "That's better." He said as he withdrew his hands.

In them was his Hielzen S sword.

Pansy's face dropped so fast Ginny broke out laughing. Ron and Luna weren't far behind her and even Neville chuckled quietly.

Hermione groaned. "You were wearing that thing?"

"Of course. You want me to be safe don't you?" Harry replied.

Hermione glared at him. "I'm quite sure that you are Not allowed swords at school."

"Well, given that we're not at school I don't see the problem."

"That wasn't very nice Potter." Pansy had managed to regain her composure.

"Really? Oh well." Harry looked unconcerned.

"I will make you mine, Potter." Pansy tried to return to her seductive pose.

"Sorry, but I'm not interested."

"Pity. Doesn't mean I can't change your mind though." Pansy leant forward. "You will be mine. Unless you can tell me about this Masskey family."

"So if I tell you about the 'Masskey' family you'll stop hitting on me?" Harry asked.

"Something like that."

"I'll think about it. You can run along too now."

Pansy laughed. "Okay. I'll 'run along' this time. Later Potter." Pansy walked out swaying her hips.

"Bitch." Ginny growled once the door closed.

Harry just laughed.

"What are you laughing at?" Hermione asked. "Did you like getting hit on by 'her'?" The way she emphasised the last word left no doubt of her feelings about the Slytherin girl.

Harry shrugged. "I was thinking about what would happen if I pointed her at the 'Masskey' family."

"You know who they are?" Ginny asked.

Harry nodded. "What I'm curious about is how they knew."

The Ministry gets a list of the richest families from Gringotts." Neville surprised them by answering "Not the monitory amount, just the order. They included it in the last treaty so they will always know who has the most money."

"Oh. That explains it." Harry shrugged. "They must like knowing who to suck up to."

"Who are they?" Hermione persisted.

"Tenchi. Tenchi Masaki. You remember him don't you? Washu opened an account using his family name."

"Why would it be so funny to point Parkinson at him? He seems pretty simple and naive." Hermione asked.

"He isn't really. He just enjoys a simple life. He has enough complexity in it as it is."

"So what is so funny?" Ginny asked.

"Well, Ryoko and Ayeka have a running battle for his affection. They don't take too kindly to anyone else vying for his attention, and they play pretty rough." Harry laughed. "They would have Pansy running away screaming in seconds."

"Are they really that powerful?" Ron asked.

"They can get pretty aggressive when riled, and someone hitting on Tenchi gets them riled real quick."

!HPNNfH!

Pansy tried to get in the same carriage as Harry for the trip to from the Hogsmeade station to the school but he had kept the others close and there wasn't room. Harry couldn't help but keep twisting around to look at the skeletal horse pulling the carriage up to the school.

"What are you looking at Harry?" Ginny asked.

"The winged horse pulling the carriage. I've never seen one like it. It must be something of Hagrid's."

"Umm. Harry. There isn't anything pulling the carriage." Hermione said gently.

"There is actually." Luna countered. "Just because you can't see it doesn't mean it's not there. You probably don't believe in the Crumpled Horn Snorkack either."

"Of course not. They don't exist." Hermione replied.

Harry shrugged. "I can't say I've heard of one either but that's not saying much. I'll ask around and see if I can come up with anything."

"Really? Thank you." Luna stared in awe.

Luna was happy and even bouncy all the way up to the castle.

When they arrived at the castle Harry reached towards Luna and let Ryo-oh-ki jump onto his hand and run up his arm to his shoulder.

"Come on. I need to catch Professor McGonagall and I'm hungry."

Harry led the way to the Great Hall and headed over to Professor McGonagall who was near the doors waiting for the first years.

"Professor McGonagall, could I see you after dinner regarding my classes?"

"Certainly Mr Potter. After dinner. Um, Mr Potter. About your cat?"

"What cat? I don't own a cat" Harry replied.

"What about the one on your shoulder?" She arched her eyebrow sternly.

"Ryo-oh-ki? She's not mine. I'm just looking after her for a friend."

"Still you are not allowed more than one pet."

"She's not a pet."

"Mr Potter. You know what I'm talking about." McGonagall said sternly.

"I do." Harry grinned. "I can assure that she doesn't break any rules."

"Are you sure about that, Mr Potter?"

"Yes. If only because there's no possibility of there being anything in the rules that could possibly cover her."

"Very well." McGonagall relented. "I will see you after dinner. Just make sure she doesn't cause any trouble."

Harry nodded and returned to his table sitting in the seat Ginny saved for him.

"Well?" Hermione asked.

"I'll meet her after dinner."

Hermione nodded and settled back to wait for the sorting.

The sorting went without a hitch. Dumbledore's messages on the other hand were interrupted by the new DADA Professor; Delores Umbridge.

Harry listened to her speech carefully.

"What did that mean?" Ron asked once she had finished.

"If you had listened you would have learnt that what she means is that the Ministry is interfering at Hogwarts." Hermione whispered back fiercely.

"There's more to it." Harry added. "She's targeting specific people."

"What do you mean?"

"Removing disruptive influences? She's after Dumbledore and probably me as well. You said the Ministry was trashing us both in the Prophet."

"I'm impressed. I missed that one." Hermione replied. "What are you going to do?"

"Have dinner."

"Harry!" Hermione glared at him as Ron and Ginny chuckled.

"I'll do what I normally do."

"Which is?"

"Make it up as I go."

Hermione slumped. "You haven't changed have you?"

"I've changed. But I'm still me."

The food appeared and Harry immediately dug in ignoring any further conversation.

After the meal finished Harry nodded to his friends and left to follow Professor McGonagall.

She led him up to her office.

"Now, Mr Potter." She said as she sat. "What did you want to see me about?"

"I want to drop Divination."

"And what will you do instead? You will need to take another subject and it is a little late to change."

"I was thinking of studying Ancient Runes independently. Hermione has agreed to help me study. I may not be able to take the OWLs with my year but I should be caught up in time for the NEWTs."

"That is quite a commitment, one I am not sure you are capable of."

"Based on my previous years I can't say I blame you. I can assure you that if you trust me, I will not let you down."

"Very well Mr Potter. I'll trust you. Do not abuse it."

"Thank you Professor."

Harry turned to leave then paused. "Umm. What's the password to the tower?"

!HPNNfH!

"How did it go?" Hermione greeted him.

"She's giving me a shot."

"Congratulations. When do you want to start?"

"We can work that out after we get our timetables."

"I'll help if you want." Ginny said suddenly, a slight flush on her cheeks. "I take Runes as well."

"Thanks." Harry smiled gratefully.

He looked around the room.

"Is anyone else detecting any hostility from the room in general?" Harry asked.

Ginny looked around. "Yeah, now that you mention it. What do you think happened?"

"Probably due to all the articles in the Prophet." Hermione said.

"Yeah, that sounds about right." Harry shrugged. "Never mind. I'll be back in a minute."

Harry went up to his room and picked up Ryo-oh-ki from his bed

"Sorry to wake you but I need you to take my sword to my ship. I can't risk it being taken away from me."

Ryo-oh-ki yawned and nodded taking the sword in her mouth and floating through the wall.

"Thank you." Harry called after her.


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer**

I don't own Harry Potter. I don't own Tenchi Muyo or any of the other stories in the Tenchi universe.

I merely succumbed to the temptation of 'What if?'. This plot bunny came to me a few months ago and refused to leave me alone until I got it written.

**Authors Note**

Thanks again to everyone who reviewed.

**Chapter 8**

Harry finally understood why Hermione enjoyed studying so much. He would never be as in to it as she was but he could understand her enjoyment, the thrill of learning something new.

He was actually enjoying his classes for a change. Thanks to Washu healing him and his training he was totally focused and able to pick up the lessons much quicker. It showed too as he was beating Hermione as the first to pick up the new spells.

He was still more practically orientated than her where as she excelled more in theory but his understanding had improved greatly.

His enjoyment was dampened by Potions, not unexpectedly, but Yosho's training in mental discipline and focus kept him in control of himself as he focused on what he was making.

His potion's partner was also a challenge. Pansy had tried to sit next to him but had been beaten by another Slytherin girl, who was much more attractive.

"Hi Harry." She greeted him.

"Hello." He replied. "Umm, I'm sorry but you are?"

"Tracy Davis. Honestly, we have been in the same year for four years already and you don't know who anyone outside of your house is?"

"Yeah, well, I plead youth and stupidity. Though it's not like we've ever really had the chance to talk before."

"As long as you've grown out of it, though you have a point." She smiled winningly.

"So, to what do I owe the honour of your company?"

"I'm glad you recognise the honour I have bestowed upon you." She straightened haughtily but couldn't quite keep the smile off her face. "I just want to get to know you a little better."

"Is that all?"

"Is that wrong? A little harmless flirtation never hurt anyone." She fluttered her eyelashes.

"True, just keep it harmless."

It went like that for the rest of the lesson. She was very good at potions and corrected him on a couple of things he was doing wrong but she kept up the light flirting the entire time.

It became a theme, Harry finally noticed. The girls were paying more attention to him. His new look and his place as the second richest wizard had added fuel to the fire that was the boy-who-lived. Even the Ministry's campaign had only dampened things a little.

Harry didn't actually mind too much. Pansy was more than a bit annoying given how she had treated him over the previous years but Harry realised that he didn't have much of an issue with the other Slytherin girls. He hadn't had really had any interaction with them. Malfoy had put him off all Slytherin's but Harry now realised that was unfair to paint them all with Malfoy's brush.

There were girls in all of the other houses that were paying him more attention as well; they were just not as direct as the ambitious Slytherins. That didn't mean that the girls of the other houses didn't have moves of their own to make.

Unfortunately it was only a small portion of the Hogwarts population. A lot of the other students looked at him with distrust or open hostility. He dealt with it like everything else, although the thoughts of how they would react to his true power did amuse him.

Defence against the Dark Arts with Umbridge was a real eye opener. She had treated them like five year olds in the Great Hall when she made her little speech and continued the theme in her classes.

Harry kept quiet while she made her little speech, outlined the course and Hermione questioned the lack of practical in the course. Harry was amused. He had had some very enlightening discussions with Washu, when she wasn't trying to experiment on him, Yosho and Ayeka over the summer. He could immediately tell that Umbridge was someone who was so totally entrenched in the superiority of her own point of view that nothing would change it.

He raised his hand.

"Yes, Mr Potter?" Umbridge replied in her sickly sweat voice.

"Is the Ministry removing the practical portions from the Charms, Transfiguration and Potions courses?"

"I do not believe so." Umbridge wasn't the only one with a confused look at the odd question.

Harry dispelled the confusion with his next question. "Then why this subject?"

"Are you questioning the Ministry's wisdom?"

"No Professor, just trying to understand it."

"I doubt you'll be able to." She replied scathingly.

Harry lent back and listened to the conversation go on around him. He didn't re-enter the conversation until Umbridge asked about who would want to attack children.

"I know that there are a number of criminals in the muggle, and I imagine the magical world as well, who would view children as an easy target."

"The Ministry is more than capable of protecting its citizen's"

"Really. I'm impressed. The Ministry's actually capable of intercepting any attack on its people before they even need to raise their wand in defence? I do apologise. I never knew the Ministry was so efficient. Probably something to do with growing up in the muggle world." Harry said, sounding very honest and sincere.

Umbridge appeared to believe him, very reluctantly, but still attempted to provoke him. "So you don't believe that you-know-who is back?"

"I know the Ministry says otherwise. In my own defence I had just seen a fellow student killed in front of me and had been subjected to several Cruciatus curses and the Imperious curse. I possibly wasn't thinking clearly. I'm sure the Ministry investigated the situation very carefully before making their announcement." Harry said.

"You aren't going to carry on about him being back?" Umbridge looked surprised.

"No." Harry paused as if pondering something. "Although I am curious about why Draco Malfoy was going on about how the Dark Lord was going to kill me. He usually seems to get an inside track on many of the goings on in the Ministry from his father who is one of Minister Fudge's advisors. Is there anything in that? It just seemed a little contradictory, is all."

"No there is not. Mr Malfoy." Umbridge turn her gaze on the blonde. "Out of deference to your father I will not be giving you detention this time, but I must insist that you do not repeat such things."

Malfoy just glared at Harry.

"Now," Umbridge forced the class to focus of the topic in hand. "Please read your books as I asked, this is a class, not a debate on Ministry actions."

Ron cornered Harry after the class "Harry, as much as I liked you getting Malfoy in trouble, why didn't you say more, you know you-know-who is back."

"Because that's what she wanted. Nothing I could say would change her mind. She would only use it as an excuse to attack me." Harry replied. "Learn to pick your battles. I can't win against her unless I can present Voldemort to her personally or get her fired. Until I can do that I had better keep my mouth shut around her. She wants me to speak out against her, probably so she can punish me, that's why she challenged me directly."

"That is very mature attitude to take Harry." Hermione complimented him.

"It is? What was I thinking?"

"Harry." Hermione protested.

Harry just laughed and walked off.

!HPNNfH!

"That was a very interesting DADA class." Tracy Davis sat down next to him at lunch.

"You handled her very well." Another Slytherin girl sat on the other side of him. "You managed to be insulting without her noticing. Impressively cunning."

"Thank you both. You are?" Harry asked the new girl.

"Daphne Greengrass." She introduced herself. "You should really learn the names of the rest of your year."

"True. I should probably do something about that. It's unfortunate that the house system reduces the opportunities to mingle with other students."

Ron sat down opposite them with Hermione. "What are they doing here?"

"Talking to Harry. It's not illegal is it?" Tracy fired back at them.

"It should be for you."

"Ron, just because Malfoy is the definition of a moronic git whose greatest ambition is to kiss Voldie's arse doesn't mean that the rest of his house are the same way." Harry countered.

"So you think he is back?" Tracy asked.

"I have no doubts. I also know his days are numbered."

"Pansy was telling us about what you said to Malfoy in the train. Very funny, but can you back it up?"

"We'll just have to wait and find out." Harry grinned.

Ginny joined them. "Hi guys. Who are your new friends?" She asked a little warily.

"Daphne Greengrass and Tracy Davis of Slytherin." Harry introduced the two girls.

"We're going to try and convince Harry to take us both as lovers." Tracy added.

Ginny stopped suddenly, a myriad of emotions flitted across her face. "I was going to ask if you still had a free period next to look at Runes. If you can drag yourself away from your future lovers, that is."

"I do and I can. Is the Library okay?"

"Sure."

"I didn't know you took Ancient Runes?" Daphne asked.

"I don't, not yet anyway. I'm planning on changing that."

"If you need any help, I'm pretty good."

"Thank you, I'll remember that."

"Yes, but will you take me up on it."

"You'll just have to wait and find out." Harry teased her.

!HPNNfH!

"Are you going to take those two as lovers?" Ginny asked as they sat in the library.

"It's a tempting offer but they're really only after me for my money." Harry grinned back.

"I don't know; your body may be tempting enough." Ginny commented then blushed furiously at her own words.

"Thanks. It's interesting though, most of the school seems to think I am deranged and yet there are all these girls trying to catch my attention."

"It is something to ponder." Ginny said thoughtfully. "Particularly the Slytherin girls."

"They are probably being ambitious; and I suppose the whole two girls' thing is a cunning way of tempting me."

"So are you going to date them?"

"I don't know. I suppose I should get to know them better. There are a lot of people in this school I don't know and probably should. You included."

"You know me Harry." Ginny was a little shocked at that.

"Not as well as I should." Harry shrugged. "I've visited your house for the past three years but have spent very little time with you."

Ginny took a deep breath. "If you want to change that, you can take me to Hogsmeade." She said, struggling not to blush too much.

"Okay, but what do you want to do until then?"

Ginny flushed again. "Umm. We could have dinner together."

"Okay. I don't suppose you know where the kitchens are?"

"No, sorry. Gred and Forge do though, they'll tell you."

"Yes. Thanks. Now, let's get to work or Hermione will be telling us off."

Ginny giggled a little and opened her books.

!HPNNfH!

Harry enjoyed his dinner with Ginny; they sat at the end of the Gryffindor table and managed to get a little privacy as they chatted, Harry was finally getting to know the younger girl he had saved back in his second year and he was not disappointed. Ginny was intelligent, funny and passionate about so many things. She got flustered around him easily but her true personality was starting to come out for him to see.

"I don't suppose I can talk you out of going out with other girls." She joked with him.

"You can try but I'd like to get to know at least some of them socially. There aren't that many opportunities to do that here."

"Maybe we can come up with something." Ginny smiled.

"I'll think on it. Now, if you are finished, let's get your brothers to divulge the location of the kitchen door."

Ginny grinned and rose.

The twins were surprisingly cooperative and Ginny was soon following Harry through the halls to the kitchens and watched him tickle the pear to open the door.

Entering Harry was immediately set upon by the most ridiculously dressed elf possible.

"Harry Potter has come to visit Dobby. Harry Potter is the Greatest Wizard ever." The elf's high pitch babbling brimmed with excitement.

"Hello Dobby. It's good to see you again. I was hoping to find some carrots."

"Carrots? How would Happy Potter like them?"

"Fresh and raw."

"Dobby will be right back."

Ginny was confused. "Carrots?"

"For Ryo-oh-ki. She loves them."

"A cat that likes carrots?"

"Ryo-oh-ki isn't actually a cat."

"She isn't? Is she a rabbit? She sort looks of like one."

"No." Harry paused. "I don't know if I can explain it in a way you can understand."

"Are you calling me stupid?" Ginny growled.

"No. I barely understand what she is. You just have absolutely no basis for understanding and I can't give it to you. You heard Washu explain, did you understand her"

"No. I get your point." Ginny nodded.

Dobby came running back with a huge basket of fresh carrots. "Is this enough?"

"For the next year." Harry looked at the huge pile. "Can you get me a much smaller basket?"

"Yes Harry Potter." Dobby vanished again.

"Rather enthusiastic isn't he?" Ginny grinned.

"That's an understatement."

Dobby returned with a smaller basket and Harry loaded it with carrots.

"Thank you Dobby."

"Harry Potter is most welcome. If there is ever anything else Dobby can do, Harry Potter has only to ask."

"Thank you. I will. See you later Dobby."

Harry and Ginny returned to the Gryffindor common room where they were greeted by Hermione.

"Why do you have a basket of carrots?" Hermione was totally confused.

She wasn't the only one; most of the common room was staring at Harry in confusion.

"You'll see." Harry grinned.

He was right. A small ball of fur disappeared into the basket and the fuzzy ears and head of Ryo-oh-ki popped out with a carrot in her mouth.

"Meowr." She looked happily at Harry.

"I'm glad you enjoy them. You can take them back upstairs but don't have them all at once.

The small animal nodded, dropped the carrot and grabbed the basket handle in her mouth to float it back up to the boys' dormitories.

"Does that explain everything?"

"I suppose." Hermione relented.

"Good. Now, I need to get my homework done."


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer**

I don't own Harry Potter. I don't own Tenchi Muyo or any of the other stories in the Tenchi universe.

I merely succumbed to the temptation of 'What if?'. This plot bunny came to me a few months ago and refused to leave me alone until I got it written.

**Authors Note**

It's been a while since my last update but I think this will make up for it.

One review asked if Dumbledore was evil. That isn't how I'm going to write him in this but he is a minor character with Harry having found better mentors to work with. You'll just have to wait for more.

I'm still getting lots of great reviews so Thank You.

**Chapter 9**

Harry snuck out during the weekend a couple of weeks into the school year, avoiding his friends, and everyone else. When he found somewhere private, he teleported to his ship.

"Hello Harry. How are things going?" Lily greeted him.

"Good. Yourselves?"

"Nothing to complain about." James replied.

"Glad to hear it. Do you know if Tenchi and the others are back yet?"

"Yes, they are. Would you like me open a communications link?" Lily asked.

"Please."

Moments later a screen appeared showing Washu.

"Morning Harry. How's school?"

"Hi Washu. Not too bad. It's much easier now that you've fixed all the damage that was done to me. Thanks."

"You're welcome." Washu smiled. "Is Ryo-oh-ki behaving?"

"Like you don't already know."

Washu laughed. "You know me too well. The sensory data she's been collecting has been invaluable. I believe I have enough to begin scanning through all the wards in Britain. It's really interesting; a person's individual signature has a significant effect on the makeup of these 'Wards'.

"The Hogwarts Wards are incredibly complex. Once I have these mapped properly the rest of Britain will be easy."

"Glad to hear it. The sooner we find and deal with Voldie the better." Harry relaxed back into the seat. "I'd have to check with Hermione but I think that each Headmaster adds their own Wards which would explain their complexity. Speaking of Voldie, we found another soul fragment. Ryo-oh-ki detected it in Gringotts. She pulled in out and secured it on my ship."

"I know. You'll have to send it here, or I can come get it, so I can deal with it. I'll sort something out." Washu said. "By the way, did you like my little upgrade of your ships computer systems?"

"I love it. I can't thank you enough." Harry's smile was heartfelt and touched Washu deeply.

"You're welcome Harry." Washu replied softly.

Harry watched the genius scientist shake herself off and regain her normal aplomb.

"How long will the scan of the British Isles take?"

"It's not just the British isle's I need to scan. It's most of Europe. Maybe even the world. It'll be a slow process but I'll get it done."

"I know you will." Harry assured her. "There's no one else I would trust to succeed at this."

"Nice buttering up, Harry." Washu replied dryly. "Anything else that may be of any interest?"

"Just the DADA teacher. She's a Ministry stooge and out to get me and Dumbledore."

"How are you holding up?"

"I'm good, she's only tried the one play for me so far and it wasn't very good. I think I may have put her off for the moment but it's probably only temporary. She's not too bright really. I was able to throw a heap of insults at her and the Ministry without her noticing by wrapping them up as weak complements."

"That's funny." Washu chuckled. "Do you have an escape strategy if she attacks you directly?"

"Yeah, my ship, call sign 'Mage' for future reference, is local. I can teleport to her anytime. The wards don't seem to be tuned for the teleportation ability Ryoko taught me. If necessary I'll get Mage to give me a nice big explosion to fake my death."

"Nice. Anything else?"

"Not unless you want to know about all the girls hitting on me."

"Really. Anyone interesting?"

"Dunno. I don't know any of them that well, although I had a couple who said they were willing to share me."

"Sounds like fun. I wonder if Ryoko and Ayeka would be willing to do that with Tenchi?"

"I doubt it."

"You never know, they're getting along much better these days than they used to. Hang on; the others will be here soon."

"Great."

"Oh, another girl who made a play for me said that she would stop if I introduced her to Tenchi."

Washu laughed. "Will you?"

"Maybe, to get her off my back."

"Will you warn her about what she's getting into first?"

"Of course, it'd be rude not to?"

Washu laughed.

"Hi Harry." There was a mass chorus as the rest of the gang crowded into view.

"Hey everyone. How are you all? Did you find your mother?"

"We did. She was under attack by an unknown group of ships. But we managed to chase them off. They had to return to Jurai but said they would join us for Christmas." Ayeka replied, happy but with a hint of concern.

"Great. Umm, would it be okay if I bring some friends when I come home for Christmas?"

"Please do." Tenchi replied. "It will be nice to see your friends again."

"How are Ginny and your Ryo-oh-ki doing?" Ryoko asked.

"Ryo-oh-ki is fine, so is Ginny." Harry looked a little surprised. "Why did you ask about Ginny?"

"We had a nice moment together at the house we went to. I like her." Ryoko shrugged, a little embarrassed. "It would be nice to see her again."

"I'll ask her if she's allowed to come."

They chatted for a bit before Washu called the conversation to an end.

"You'd better get back before you are missed." Washu waved. "Study hard and if she gets too much, remember that they don't seem to be able to stop your new abilities."

Harry laughed. "I'll remember that. Actually, one more thing. Could you look up Crumpled Horn Snorkacks?"

"Different. Doesn't ring any bells but I'll take a look."

"Thanks. Talk to you later."

!HPNNfH!

"Where were you?" Hermione asked when he met his friends at lunch.

"Just talking a walk." Harry replied noncommittally.

"If you ever want some company?" Ginny told him.

"Thanks, but there are occasions where I like a little privacy."

"Fair enough." She smiled. "I know that feeling."

"So what are we doing after lunch?"

"Umm, could you help me practise Quidditch? I want to try out for the Keeper position." Ron asked tentatively.

Harry shrugged. "Okay. I don't know how good a Chaser I'll make though. Ginny, could you help?"

"Yeah. It'll be fun." Ginny nodded enthusiastically.

"How good could she be?" Ron asked Harry, ignoring his sister.

"Can't be any worse than me." Harry countered.

"You should have more faith in your sister." Hermione scolded.

!HPNNfH!

Harry was a better Chaser than he expected, but nowhere near as good as Ginny. She gave Ron a real challenge as she fired the Quaffle past him again and again.

Harry laughed. "I think she's pretty good."

Ron just growled.

"Ginny, we should talk to Angelina about seeing if you could become a reserve chaser." Harry called out to her.

Ginny swooped closer. "Do you really mean that?"

"Yes." Harry nodded. "You'd make a brilliant chaser."

"Thanks Harry." She smiled happily.

"By the way, I got a message from Ryoko. She wants to know if you can come for Christmas."

"Really?" Ginny was surprised.

"Yeah, you seem to have made an impression on her. That's quite an achievement."

"Mum would never let me." Ginny slumped.

"Not even if I invited you with Ron and Hermione?"

"Maybe then but..."

"It's not as if there won't be adult supervision. Her mother will be there and Tenchi's father and grandfather will be there as well. Ayeka's and Sasami's mother is planning on visiting too." Harry said.

"I'll try. I'd love to come, but she'll say it isn't safe."

"Safer there than Headquarters."

"We'll see." Ginny shock herself to focus. "For now, let's just humiliate Ron."

"Hey!" The redhead in question protested.

!HPNNfH!

Classes were pretty good. There was a growing tension, particularly in DADA, but Harry kept his head down and avoided trouble. Umbridge kept trying to provoke him and while he was managing to defuse the situation's as they occurred it was getting harder, especially when she was made High Inquisitor.

Washu had gotten back to him the following weekend. The Cup from Gringotts had been dealt with and she even returned it to the vault to hide their tampering. Her research into Snorkacks hadn't produced any results but she had dropped off a book she had compiled containing potential matches. Harry was debating between giving it to Luna now or for Christmas.

Umbridge's next ploy could have been devastating to Harry. She had closed all the clubs, including and more specifically the Quidditch teams. So far all the clubs had applied to be reinstated and been granted permission except the Gryffindor Quidditch team. Angelina was livid and going out of her mind. She was currently undergoing a shoulder rub from Harry and her relaxed sighs were making other girls jealous of her.

"Thanks Harry. I needed that." She said when he stopped, pleading sore hands.

"You're welcome. It's the least I can do for the Team Captain. Especially since it's me she's after." Harry replied.

"Is she really?" Angelina twisted around to look at Harry.

Harry moved around to sit where she could see him more easily. "Yes, probably because I told everyone that Voldemort's back."

"Don't blame yourself. I thought that you'd nipped that in bud though?"

"Yeah, I tried. She's just out to get me. This is just another attempt to provoke me into acting out so she can punish me."

"Well, don't let her beat you." Angelina paused. "And don't even suggest leaving the team." She glared at him.

"Okay." Harry raised his hands in surrender.

Angelina softened. "Now, is Ginny Weasley really that good a Chaser?"

"See for yourself."

"I will."

!HPNNfH!

Umbridge did finally give Gryffindor permission to reform the Quidditch and Angelina scheduled the tryout for the Keeper position immediately.

Ron was extremely nervous as he waited for his turn.

"Focus, Ron." Harry was trying to calm him. "Think only of catching the Quaffle. Nothing else matters. Watch the Quaffle and the Chasers. Know where they are at all times. It's just like chess; see the moves they could make before they can make them."

Ron was nodding furiously.

"But above all. Calm Down. Close your eyes and take long slow deep breaths."

Ron was finally managing to calm down and relax.

As Angelina called the hopefuls into the air, Harry gave Ron one last piece of advice. "This is just another Quidditch match in the orchard."

Ron nodded and took to the air.

He did pretty well, all things considered. He was still very nervous but not debilitatingly so. As he landed after his tryout he seemed happy.

"Well. I didn't make a complete fool of myself." He said to Harry as he landed.

Harry just grinned.

After the Keeper tryout had finished, Angelina dismissed the candidates and looked at her existing team. "Come on, we need to practice as well. Ginny, follow our moves and pay attention. I'll swap with you in a while and see how you do."

Ginny nodded and took to the air. She followed the chasers as they flew their formations, passing the Quaffle between them.

She did very well, considering, when it was her turn. She was trying to fit in a group of chasers that were very experienced at working together. She was mostly in position and while her passing was a little hesitant, as she had to check where they were rather trust that they were where they should be, her aim was good and she moved the Quaffle confidently.

"Well, Ginny. You are as good as Harry said." Angelina complimented the younger girl. "Keep coming to practices, you'll make a brilliant reserve and a good starting chaser next year."

"Really? Thank you." Ginny gushed.

"Hooray for the Snapdragon." The twins cheered as they hoisted her up on their shoulders.

Ginny laughed as she clung to them to keep her balance.

"What about me?" Ron asked feeling a little left out.

"Yeah, you did okay." Fred replied casually.

He and his brother exchanged a glance and dropped Ginny back on to her feet before jumping on Ron cheering loudly.

!HPNNfH!

"So, how did your Quidditch tryouts go?" Daphne asked as she sat down opposite Ginny and Harry at their table in the library.

"What business is it of yours?" Ron replied harshly.

"Ron!" Harry silenced his friend. "Sorry. It went very well."

"No details then?" Tracy pouted from next to her friend.

"Yeah, right." Harry grinned as he shot her down.

The two Slytherins laughed.

Daphne leant forward. "So, Harry, do you have plans for the Hogsmeade visit tomorrow?"

"Yes actually. I have a date and I must confess that I'm looking forward to it."

"A date?" Hermione asked. "With who?"

"A friend I'd like to get to know better." Harry grinned.

"Come on Harry. You can tell us." Ron pushed.

"I can, but I won't." Harry pointed changed the subject. "So, Hermione, what's this next rune for?"

"What are you reading?" Daphne pulled the book he was looking at out from under his hand.

"Excuse me, I was using that." Harry told her.

"I know." Daphne replied absently as she looked at the book. "This is a good book. Make sure you read it thoroughly; there are a lot of interesting things in here. I've always found it good bedtime reading to have a flip though and find the odd thing."

Daphne handed the book back. "We should go and let you study in peace. See you later."

Harry watched the two Slytherin girls leave. "That was interesting."

"Very." Ginny agreed. "Now, focus."

!HPNNfH!

The four Gryffindors returned to their House to drop off their things before dinner.

"Actually, there is something I want to show you all, want to come?" Harry asked at the foot of the stairs to the boy's dormitory.

"Okay." Hermione and Ginny followed him up.

Once in the dorm room Harry closed the door and locked it. He pulled out the book Daphne had looked at and began flipping through it.

"Aha." He pulled out a small piece of folded parchment. "I thought she was saying more that she was letting on. She did a very good job of slipping it in without me noticing."

"What does it say?" Ginny asked.

"If you let me read it I'll be able to tell you." Harry opened it. "Daphne and Tracy want a meeting in secret about something personal and important. They want a response from me on a time and place ASAP."

"ASAP?" Ron asked.

"As soon as possible." Hermione answered absently as she focused on Harry. "Do you think they're on the level?"

"Of course not. You can't trust them." Ron stated.

"I don't trust them." Harry replied absently, deep in thought. "But that doesn't mean that they're going to betray me."

"You're going to meet them aren't you?" Ron was incredulous. "You're going to walk straight into their trap."

"Why not?" Harry shrugged. "If it's a trap then it is an opportunity to capture some enemies, if not then I need to know what they want. It must be important given how low key they are playing this. Especially given how publicly they've been approaching me."

"So what are going to do?" Hermione asked.

"Get an insurance policy." Harry replied. "And before you ask, you aren't coming."

"But you need help. You can't do this alone." Hermione protested.

"I won't be." Harry replied. "But my exit strategy will work better if I don't have anyone else to worry about. If Tracy and Daphne are being set up then I'll have enough issues getting them out safely, I don't want to have to worry about you three as well."

"Who are you taking with you?" Hermione demanded.

"Ryo-oh-ki is more capable than you could believe and I have a friend with enough power to handle Voldemort and all his Death Eater's if they should decide to pay a visit." Harry grinned. "And they won't even see it coming."

Hermione gasped. "Who could be that powerful?"

"No one you know." Harry kept grinning. "Let's go to dinner. I'm going to have to set this up tonight."

"Tonight? Why so soon?" Ginny asked.

"Reduces the amount of time any potential enemies have to prepare."

"Well, you are at least thinking about it." Hermione grumped.

"Thanks." Harry smiled happily. "Now, let's go to dinner.

!HPNNfH!

Harry was reading quietly, waiting until his dorm mates fell asleep. Confidant that they were, he teleported directly into his ship.

"Hey you two." He greeted the computer systems in the darkened Cockpit.

"Evening Harry." Lily's voice sounded and the lights came up. "Shouldn't you be in bed?"

"Yes, but I have a couple of things to organise. Could you contact Washu please?"

"Certainly."

The screen opened and Washu looked out at him. "Evening Harry. It's rather late there isn't it?"

"Yes, but I needed to talk. I have a meeting with a couple of girls tomorrow and I'm worried about it being a trap. I was hoping you could monitor the meeting and come get me if something goes wrong."

"Done. Where and when?"

"Tomorrow, say 2:30pm local time." Harry paused. "I'll meet in the Shrieking Shack. Lily can move the ship to monitor the area to detect if anyone moves into the area before the meeting."

"Good, I can monitor from here using your ship's sensors. I'll get Tenchi, Ryoko and Ayeka standing by with Ryo-oh-ki just in case."

"Thanks." Harry was very grateful. "Okay, I'll let them know to be at the Shack about 2pm and to wait for me. If Lily opens a comm-line to my wrist link she can warn me if there is a trap before or during the meeting."

"She won't be able to speak to you if you want to keep her a secret." Washu told him.

"True. Umm." Harry paused. "She can cause the wrist link to vibrate if I need to make an immediate exit. Continuous for a fast exit out a back way and pulsing if I have to teleport directly to the ship."

"What's the back way you mentioned?" Lily asked.

"There is an underground tunnel from the Shack to the Whomping Willow on the grounds of Hogwarts.

"Okay, I'll find and monitor it as well." Lily confirmed.

"What if you need a more comprehensive message?" Washu prompted.

"Hedwig. I'll get her to wait on the ship. She can carry a print out of a message if it's not immediately urgent." Harry decided.

"Good." Washu smiled. "You're coming along well. I'll monitor their vocal and physical characteristics and give you an indication of if they are being truthful or if they are lying. One short buzz on your wrist link for true or yes, two for no or false."

"Thanks. Can you think of anything else?"

"Can you?" Washu countered.

"Ummm. No."

"Me neither. Be careful Harry." Washu looked concerned.

"Don't worry, I will be." Harry reassured her. "I'll be making a quick exit if anything goes wrong."

"Good. No sense risking yourself unnecessarily."

"Thank you Washu. And pass my thanks on to the others." Harry said.

"You're welcome Harry. Until tomorrow." Washu closed the comm-link.

"Okay. I'd better go. I've a letter to deliver before I can go to bed." Harry bid Lily farewell. "And say hi to James when he wakes up."

"I will. He'll be sorry he missed you. His fault for going on standby and leaving me to monitor the ship." Lily scolded her counterpart lightly.

Harry laughed and teleported back to his room.

He quickly wrote a short message, wrapped his cloak around himself and teleported to the Slytherin Common room. He floated up the stairs to the girl's dorm in search of the fifth year room, phased through the door and floated past the beds until he found Daphne.

He grinned and phased the folded parchment through the sheets and under her nightgown so it was resting against her stomach.

Harry had to quickly teleport himself back to his own dorm and shut himself in his bed with a silencing charm before he succumbed to his laughter at the thought of the Slytherin girl's reaction to the location of his reply.


	11. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer**

I don't own Harry Potter. I don't own Tenchi Muyo or any of the other stories in the Tenchi universe.

I merely succumbed to the temptation of 'What if?'. This plot bunny came to me a few months ago and refused to leave me alone until I got it written.

**Chapter 10**

Daphne knew how to maintain control of herself and her emotions under unusual circumstances. She was a high-class pure-blood witch so it went without saying.

Still, waking up and finding something resting against her stomach, inside of her nightdress did push her self-control to her limits. She waited until only she and Tracy were left in the dorm before sealing and silencing the room and cutting loose.

"I. Am. Going. To. CASTRATE. Him." She exploded, her face flushing in anger.

"Who?" Tracy was shocked at her friend's sudden outburst.

"Potter!" Daphne spat. "He left a message for us."

She tossed it to her friend to read.

"I don't see what the problem is. I may not like meeting at the Shrieking Shack but we can guarantee being alone since no one else will be willing to get anywhere near the place. He's making sure that we arrive separately so it's unlikely anyone will see us together; he wants us there at 2pm and to wait for an hour for him, boring for us but we're approaching him. What's the problem?" Tracy was confused.

"It's not the message." Daphne ground out. "I barely even read it. It's where I found it."

"Where, it wasn't somewhere someone else could see it was it?" Tracy asked, worried.

"No!" Daphne snapped. "It was in bed with me. Inside my nightdress."

Tracy gasped and then giggled. "I wonder how he pulled that off without waking you or triggering the alarms. I hope he enjoyed the view."

Daphne pulled her wand and started firing stinging hexes at her friend who ducked and dodged madly as she tried to fight past her giggles enough the unseal the room and escape.

!HPNNfH!

"All set for your big date?" Hermione asked Harry over breakfast.

"Yes." Harry replied.

"No more details than that?"

"No."

"King of the monosyllable answer today, aren't you?"

"Yep." Harry gave her a cheerful grin.

Hermione looked around and leant forward to whisper. "Are you still going through with your plan today?"

"Yeah." Harry's mood darkened.

"You are at least all prepared for it, right?"

"Yes."

"That's something at least." Hermione returned to her breakfast.

"Where did you disappear off to this morning?" Ginny asked, looking up from where she was feeding titbits to Ryo-oh-ki.

"Owlery."

"You're not going to give anything away are you?"

"No."

"Okay, at least I got an answer of more than one syllable from you." Ginny returned to her breakfast.

"Finished?" Harry asked a short while later.

"Yes. Ginny nodded and rose. "Shall we?"

"With pleasure." The two Gryffindor's left the Great Hall.

"Why is she going with him?" Ron asked, his loaded fork pausing on the way to his mouth.

"She must be his date." Hermione said, figuring it out.

"She can't be." Ron dropped his fork in shock. "She's my little sister. She's too young to date."

"I didn't think they are 'dating' dating." Hermione replied thoughtfully. "He did say it was a friend he wanted to get to know better. Besides, it's Harry. He won't do anything."

Ron just frowned. "Let's go." He stood suddenly leaving his unfinished plate as he headed after them.

Hermione rolled her eyes but followed. "You know she's going to hex you for this, don't you?"

!HPNNfH!

Harry and Ginny had caught a carriage to the village and left before Ron had caught up to them. Ginny was grateful that she had spent so much time with Harry, helping him study Runes, otherwise she wouldn't be able to walk down the main street of Hogsmeade next to Harry without a permanent blush.

As it was she was enjoying leading, and occasionally dragging, Harry to different shops and looking at things. They chatted freely. Harry was relaxed and pointing out things he liked.

"You're doing better than I expected." Ginny complemented him.

"Thanks." Harry replied dryly before grinning. "This is much more relaxing than any trip that involves both Ayeka and Ryoko in close proximity trying to get the chance to impress Tenchi. That gets crazy."

"Who is crazier my family or theirs?"

"Mine you mean; and we have your family beaten by miles."

"Really?"

"If you make it for Christmas, you'll see it firsthand."

"Can I really come?"

"Sure. Ryoko would love it. I wouldn't mind having some of my friends visit too."

Ginny smiled and blushed a little.

"Come on." Harry smiled. "Let's look in Honeydukes and then head to the Three Broomsticks for a drink and lunch."

"It's still a little early for lunch."

"We don't have to eat immediately."

Ginny smiled then it vanished.

"When's your meeting?" She whispered.

"I'll head there about 2:30 this afternoon."

"I'm coming." Ginny stated.

"We've already had this discussion." Harry looked at her sternly.

"Yes, but how will you explain leaving me in the middle of the afternoon and disappear off?"

Harry hesitated. "We could stage a fight."

"Not unless you actually want to be hexed."

"Damn it Ginny. It could be a trap." Harry didn't quite snap at the younger girl.

"Yes, but us getting some privacy would draw less attention."

"You're right. Damn." Harry growled. "Alright, but you stay damn close to me and do exactly what I say. If we're going to use getting some privacy as cover then we're probably going to have to kiss a bit to maintain our cover."

Ginny blushed, again. "It's a steep price, but I'll do it."

Harry grinned and pushed her gently, causing her to laugh.

!HPNNfH!

Ginny claimed the corner booth that Harry pointed out while he bought some Butterbeer.

"Four?" She questioned as her joined her at the table.

"I imagine Ron and Hermione will be joining us in a minute. Ron's been watching us all day."

"Prat." Ginny grumped. "What does he think? That I'm a little girl he has to protect?"

"Probably." Harry shrugged as he took the seat next to her, keeping his back to the wall to be able to watch the entire room.

He was right, two minutes later Ron and Hermione were standing over them.

"Are you having a nice day?" Hermione asked.

Ron was looking back and forth at his friend and little sister, turning redder and redder.

"Ron, Hermione, have a seat and quench your thirst." Harry indicated the two bottles of Butterbeer still sitting unopened on the table. "You know we haven't done anything. You've been watching us the entire time."

Ron flushed, but in embarrassment instead of anger.

"Why did you ask out my sister?" He asked as he sat and grabbed the offered drink.

"She's a friend, and she asked me." Harry replied.

"You didn't have to say yes."

"No, but I did anyway."

"Let it go Ron." Hermione said.

"Yeah, before I start hexing you." Ginny glared at him.

Ron quailed under his younger sister's angry stare and dropped the subject.

The conversation turned to more mundane topics and lunch.

!HPNNfH!

Ginny was cuddling up to Harry as they took a brief wander around Hogsmeade. Her excuse, when he asked her, was to make it look real when they disappeared off.

They wandered down the village street, looking in shop windows and occasionally entering to look around, making their way towards the Shrieking Shack.

They timed it well. It was nearing time when they reached that end of the village.

"Do you want to look at the Shrieking Shack while we are down here?" Harry asked her.

"Okay." Ginny took his hand a led the way.

They stopped at the fence line and looked over at the famous shack.

"Looks desolate and haunted, even in full sunlight doesn't it?" Harry commented.

"Yeah." Ginny shivered slightly at the sight of the most haunted house in Britain.

"Want to get a closer look?" Harry asked winking at her.

"You just want to get me alone don't you?" Ginny stated accusingly.

"Guilty as charged." Harry grinned. "Was that a yes or a no?"

"Alright, but if you try anything funny I'm going to hex you."

Harry laughed and they headed towards the building, Harry feeling his wrist link vibrate briefly, signalling that his ship was monitoring. His good mood at the little by play with Ginny was evaporating.

!HPNNfH!

"Where is he?" Daphne demanded as she paced furiously.

"He's really gotten you riled, hasn't he?" Tracy commented. "It's only been half an hour."

"I'm going to hex him."

"Right before we ask him for a huge favour? Not the best move you could make."

"I 'will' get revenge for what he did."

"You don't even know that it was him that did it. How could a guy have gotten up those stairs?"

Daphne just glared.

"Well, at least you aren't worried about the murderous ghosts."

"I thought that was just exaggerated stories but seeing the damage in this place, I'm beginning to wonder."

Tracy looked out the window again. "He's coming. Ginny's with him, looks like they are playing the happy couple off to get some privacy."

Daphne grinned maliciously.

They listened to the sound of the front door opening and listened to the voices as they looked around the lower floor.

The door to the room they were waiting in opened and Harry led the way in.

"Damn you Potter." Daphne growled as she lunged for him and rebounded off the wall as she missed.

She stared at him in confusion. "How did you dodge that?"

"Easily. I guess you found my note." Harry quietly raised a Jurai shield around the room to ensure their privacy.

"Yes." Daphne glared. "Would you mind telling me how you got that note inside my nightdress while I was sleeping without me noticing?"

"Very easily. You look very cute when you're asleep. Don't worry, I neither saw nor touched any part of you."

"'Inside' her nightdress?" Ginny looked up at him, quirking an eyebrow.

"I didn't want to risk anyone else seeing it." Harry explained.

"How did you get into the Slytherin girls dorms?" Tracy asked.

"Do you actually expect an answer?"

"Probably not." Tracy admitted.

"You asked for this meeting, what's it about?" Harry turned to business.

"Yes, before the ghosts come out and kill us too."

"What ghosts?"

"You mean you don't know? This is the most haunted house in Britain. The ghosts here are supposed to kill anyone who trespasses."

"There aren't any ghosts." Harry assured her.

"Okay, you know everything, what caused all this damage?" Daphne demanded.

"Werewolf."

"Werewolf?" Tracy looked surprised.

"Yes. This is where Professor Lupin came during the full moon while he was a student at Hogwarts."

"Wow. Do the stories about you even come close?"

"I don't know, no one tells me anything. Let's get down to business."

Tracy took a deep breath. "We need your help. Our family's work closely together due to the various business they have interests in, which is why we are such good friends, we practically grew up together. This is why we are both approaching you together."

"Okay." Harry nodded.

"We received word from our parents indicating that they are being pressured to throw their support behind someone. No one is mentioning names but it isn't hard to guess."

"Voldemort." Harry confirmed.

"Yes. Our parents wish to remain neutral, as they always have, but feel this may no longer be an option. They've told us they may need to go into hiding and they may not be able to wait for us to join them first. We actually expect that they'll use our current separation to their advantage."

"So you need protection if this happens." Harry stated.

"Yes. They'll do their best to wait until we can join them but that may not be an option. We want to be able to tell them that we'll be safe without them and they don't have to put themselves at risk to get us first."

"You want to know if I will hide you if that happens? Why me? Why not Dumbledore?"

"Why can't you stay at Hogwarts?" Ginny asked.

"We will if we can but that isn't an option over summer and may not be over Christmas. We feel you may be a better option than Dumbledore. We'll go to him if we have to but would prefer not to. We feel you will attach less strings to the deal."

Harry had been paying attention to his wrist link. So far it had confirmed everything they had said.

"How do I know I can trust you?"

Tracy and Daphne exchanged a long look before nodding to each other.

They spoke in unison as they swore a witch's oath to never betray Harry Potter or his friends and family.

Harry looked at Ginny who nodded, impressed at the trust the two Slytherin's had shown Harry.

"So you want me to take the two of you to a safe place during the holidays?"

"And my little sister." Daphne had calmed down.

"Will she swear the same oath?"

"Yes. I'll make sure of it."

"Okay. I was hoping to have some friends over for Christmas; I guess you two count, sort of."

Harry felt the single buzz. Permission to bring them had been granted.

"Hmm. How to do this?" Harry pondered.

"What happens if you are forced out of Hogwarts?" Tracy asked. "We know what Umbridge is trying to do. Malfoy is trying to help by the way."

"Really? If he's tried something so far, I haven't seen it." Harry shrugged. "I guess he's showing his usual incompetence."

Daphne giggled despite herself.

"I have a partner, someone I work with, whom I trust completely. More so than anyone else. My friends only found out of my partner's existence last night and they still don't know what my partner is called. No one else outside of my family knows of my partner's identity."

"So if something happens to you we can get in touch with him?"

"Yes. Hedwig or Ryo-oh-ki will be able to take a message."

"Hedwig is your owl, who is Ryo-oh-ki? That weird cat that's sitting on Ginny's shoulder?"

"Yes. They are the only ones you have access to who can carry a message."

"What sort of reply can we expect?"

"You will get rendezvous instruction returned to you. Follow them exactly. The note will be signed 'Mage' and will not be handwritten."

"Okay." Tracy nodded. "I hope that isn't necessary."

Harry nodded. "Me too. If someone meets you saying that they are Mage, blast them immediately. "

"So how do we make contact?" Daphne asked.

"You don't. You follow the instructions and Mage will get you. Is there anything else?"

"No. Thank you. You don't know how important this is to us." Tracy voice rang with sincerity.

"I can guess. You should be warned. Leave every expectation and prejudice behind or it will be a rough time for you both."

"Understood. We won't bite the hand that's helping us." Tracy replied. "Thank you so much."

"Thank you." Daphne echoed. "But don't think that I won't get you back for what you did."

"If you can suggest a better place to hide a message that only you can find, please let me know." Harry grinned.

"I'll get back to you." Daphne glared again but with less heat than earlier.

"Can I ask a question?" Ginny entered the conversation.

"Sure." Tracy gestured for her to continue.

"How can you be so friendly with Harry publicly but have to hide the fact that he is helping you stay safe?"

"Trying to marry him can be viewed as a good political move, especially since he has become the second richest wizard in the world. It doesn't necessarily indicate that we are on his side."

"So you don't really care about Harry?" Ginny looked a little angry.

"I wouldn't say that. We're flirting a little not trying to seduce him into matrimony, contrary to appearances." Tracy answered. "But there's no harm is seeing if there's anything there."

Ginny relaxed. "Okay."

"We should go." Tracy said. "You two are going to need some swollen lips to keep your cover." She teased.

"You have a point." Harry winked at Ginny causing her to blush slightly.

"Damn you Harry. Do you have to keep making me blush."

"Yes." Harry grinned.

"Is it clear out there?" He asked looking out the window.

He got a double buzz from his wrist-link. Looking carefully he spotted Malfoy watching the badly damaged house from some bushes near the fence line.

"Malfoy's out there. Do you want to hang around while I make out with Ginny?"

"I would rather not." Daphne replied. "Is there another way out?"

"Yes." Harry dropped the barrier they still hadn't noticed, led the way downstairs and opened the door that hid the tunnel.

"Where does this lead?" Tracy asked.

"Hogwarts. It comes out at the base of the Whomping Willow. There is a knot on the base of the trunk that will calm the tree for a minute so you can get out without being killed."

"Thanks. Enjoy yourselves. See you at dinner." Tracy led the way down the tunnel, followed by Daphne.

Harry closed the door and looked at Ginny. She was standing in front of a window, haloed by the light streaming through.

He stood, mesmerised by the sight for a minute, before walking slowly over to her.

"Harry?" She whispered, surprised by the look of awe on his face.

He stopped just in front of her. "You look amazing, framed by the light. Your hair looks like its glowing."

Ginny blushed, the look on Harry's face excited her and it was her that was causing it, her he was looking at.

Slowly, she reached her arms up and slid them around his neck and gently pulled his unresisting head down towards her. She leant forward as he came closer and gently, there in the shattered décor of the Shrieking Shack, captured his lips with her own.

"Wow." Harry gasped as they separated.

"Yeah." Ginny agreed.

"So, umm, swollen lips, any suggestions?" Harry asked hopefully.

"Sorry Harry. I can't just kiss a boy like that."

"Oh." Harry looked crestfallen.

Ginny resisted her laughter as she added. "A boyfriend on the other hand..."

Harry perked up so fast she burst out laughing, unable to hold it in any longer.

"So, Ginny, would you..."

Ginny nodded and grabbed him to smother her laugher against his lips.

!HPNNfH!

"Damn it, why did the link cut off?" Ryoko complained.

"I think Harry's ship want to give them some privacy." Washu answered, tapping away at her console.

"They were just getting to the good part. I'm going to have to ask her how it went."

"Oh, leave them alone." Ayeka scolded. "They don't need you butting into their private life."

"It was so romantic." Mihoshi gushed, tears running down her face. "The way they looked at each other; her framed by the light."

There were three identical thoughts by three different women. 'I wish Tenchi would look at me like that.'

!HPNNfH!

A very happy Ginny walked hand-in-hand with Harry back to the carriages to return to Hogwarts. They had spent enough time kissing to cause some swelling in their lips, not long enough in her opinion though. Kissing Harry was everything she had hoped it would be.

"Did you have a nice day?" Hermione asked as they sat down to dinner.

"Very. My boyfriend and I had a lot of fun."

"Boyfriend?" Hermione gasped and leant in to give her younger friend a hug. "Congratulations."

"Boyfriend?" Ron repeated. "You can't date her Harry. She's my sister."

"I know. I'm not going to hurt or take advantage of her." Harry replied.

"Just because I'm your sister, doesn't mean you can dictate my life." Ginny added firmly. "You're just jealous that I'm dating before you."

"You're too young." Ron stated.

"Young?" Ginny gave a harsh laugh. "See how young you feel after what I when through in my first year."

Ron shut up at that but he still didn't look happy.

!HPNNfH!

"So I hear you've taken our young seeker off the market." Angelina commented to Ginny as she and the other two chasers sat down with her that evening in the common room.

"Good news travels fast." Ginny replied.

"So? Spill. Give us some details. So far the only girl that's caught Harry's eye is Cho. It would be nice to know how you managed to catch our elusive seeker."

Ginny giggled. "Sorry. It was very nice and romantic, although the setting could have been better, and that is all you're going to get. "

The three chasers protested and tried to wheedle more details out of her.

Ginny made her apologies and retreated to her room. There was one person, other than Hermione, she did want to share the details of this with.

She began writing a letter.


	12. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer**

I don't own Harry Potter. I don't own Tenchi Muyo or any of the other stories in the Tenchi universe.

I merely succumbed to the temptation of 'What if?'. This plot bunny came to me a few months ago and refused to leave me alone until I got it written.

**Chapter 11**

Potions proved to be particularly difficult. Normally one of the three Slytherin girls would claim the seat next to him but this time Ron managed to next to him.

Snape never let off with his tormenting of Harry but he had toned it down so as to not adversely affect the Slytherin next to him. This time it was two Gryffindors and he didn't hold back.

Harry elbow was getting sore from the number of times he had to prod Ron to keep him from exploding. He didn't know what condition Ron's ribs were in.

Even Harry was hard pressed to maintain his temper. It took all his training to maintain his composure especially when Snape decided that his potion was totally wrong and vanished the liquid even though it was only a shade off the correct colour.

Harry closed his eyes and took several deep breaths to maintain control of his temper. Leaving the room he ignored Hermione's questions to his wellbeing as he took a turn down a less used corridor. Ron and Hermione exchanged a glance before following, vaguely aware Tracy and Daphne were following as well.

Harry took a few turned before suddenly spinning and slamming his fist into the wall.

"Graahh!" Harry growled inarticulately.

"You okay?" Hermione asked gently.

"Yeah." Harry grunted.

He kicked the wall and fell back against the one behind him. "He makes himself really easy to hate. Do you think anyone would mind if I kill him?"

"Harry." Hermione protested.

"What's the deal between you two?" Tracy asked.

"My father was in his year when they went through Hogwarts. They didn't get along."

"And he is taking it out on you?" Tracy looked surprised. "What a git."

"Yeah." Harry kicked the wall again. "Okay. Let's get to our next class."

"Your hand okay?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah. The wall isn't though." Harry walked off leaving the other four staring at the crack in stone wall.

!HPNNfH!

"Umm Harry? Could you do me a favour?" Ginny asked.

"Sure."

"Could I borrow Hedwig? I want to send a letter to Ryoko."

"Umm. I'm not sure that is the best way." Harry though for a moment. "I'll work something out."

"Well, here's my letter. Let me know when you work something out." Ginny sat down. "Do you have any work you need to catch up on or can we go somewhere quiet?"

Harry grinned. "No, I'm completely up to date. Should I grab my cloak?"

It was quite a while later when he picked up Hedwig from the Owlery and teleported to his ship.

"Hi Harry, your meeting went well." Lily greeted him.

"And so did you little tryst after the meeting." James added.

"Shut up." Harry sat down. "I need to talk to Washu."

"Okay." Lily quickly opened a comm-link to the genius.

"Hi Harry." She greeted him. "What did you think of your meeting yesterday?"

"Very good. It isn't a problem bring them over Christmas is it?"

"No. The more the merrier. What can I do for you?"

"Ginny wants to send Ryoko a letter. Is there a way we can make the trip shorter and save Hedwig a multi-continent trip?"

"Easy. I can create a hyperspace link to your ship that can be opened from either end."

"So if Hedwig brings any letters to you lot here we can send them through the link?"

"She can fly them through the link herself if she wants. I've moved animals through much longer links that this without ill effect."

"Is that okay Hedwig?"

The white owl hooted happily.

"All good on this end." Harry told Washu.

"Okay, just a minute. There." A black portal opened.

"Here you go Hedwig." Harry passed the letter to his owl and let her flit through the portal.

"Cool." Harry commented as her saw her land on Washu's shoulder at the far end. "Why didn't you do this with the cup?"

"Because I hadn't set it up. It did that when I came to get the cup to make it easier for the future."

"Ah." Harry nodded.

"I'll just link your ship's systems to the hyperspace control so you can open it from your end. Anything else?"

"Not unless you know a way to get back at a major git of a teacher?"

"Prank him!" James interrupted.

"James." Lily scolded.

"I think that might not be a bad idea." Washu commented.

"Anything I try will be pinned back on me. He'll be delight at the opportunity to punish me." Harry slumped.

"What would you do if you could do something?" Washu asked.

"I dunno. Could you send a quartet of snakes to serenade him with love songs?"

Washu laughed. "See you later Harry." And closed the link.

Harry took a deep breath and sighed.

"Hang in there, Harry." Lily softly showed her support.

"Yeah." James added. "Although the singing snakes sounded really good."

Harry laughed. "I'll see you later. I'm going to bed."

"Sweet dreams." The computer simulations bid him goodnight.

!HPNNfH!

Severus Snape was in a good mood. He'd really put Potter in his place yesterday. He sneered to himself as he opened the door to his rooms.

"_I don't get no kick from champagne..."_ A deep voice sounded musically.

Snape looked around the corridor sharply trying to locate the source of the voice but found nothing.

"_Mere alcohol, it..."_ The voice cut off as he shut the door.

"_...Doesn't move me at all."_

Snape sneered again. It must only sound while the door was open. What an infantile prank. He walked out into the corridor and closed the door to head to breakfast.

"_So why should it be true?"_ Three other voices began crooning.

Snape spun and finally saw the source of the singing.

"_That I get a kick out of you."_ Four small snakes floated in front of him.

Snape snarled and pulled his wand and began casting every spell he could think of to no avail. The small snakes effortlessly dodged every spell, never ceasing in their song.

"_Some they may go for cocaine."_

!HPNNfH!

A door to the Great Hall slammed open allowing a voice in full song to permeate the Hall.

"_Knights in White Satin."_

Snape entered the Hall with four small snakes singing passionately to him.

"_Never reaching the end."_

The Hall was silent for a moment before it exploded in laughter.

"That is an interesting accompaniment." Dumbledore commented between chuckles. "Do you need a hand?"

"_Letter's I've written."_

"It's a prank, and yes I would like you to end it. Now!" Snape snarled.

"_Never meaning to send."_

Dumbledore pulled his wand and waved it a few times. Frowning he waved it again.

"_Beauty I'd always missed."_

"Sorry, but it seems I cannot end this spell. I do apologise."

"_With these eyes before."_

Snape stormed over towards Gryffindor table. "Potter, you did this. Detention. End it now."

"_I can't say any more."_

"Sorry Professor, but I didn't do this, honestly. I can't help." Harry struggled to reply.

"_Cause I love you..." _The snakes voices rose in volume and intensity as they broke into the final chorus. _"Oh, how I love you..."_

The Gryffindor table laughed harder.

"Weasley!" Snape turned he anger on a new target.

"Sorry Professor." One of the twins began through his laughter.

"We didn't do this. The other continued.

"But we wish we did." They finished together collapsing into each other's arms.

Snape snarled inarticulately at the lack of target for his anger.

"Perhaps you should take your breakfast in the kitchen, Severus." Dumbledore suggested.

Snape gave a single sharp nod. "When I find out who did this, they will be severely punished!"

He spun on his heal and headed for a door leading towards the kitchen and the snakes trailed off the ending of the song.

As he reached the door the snakes began rapping out the next song. _"I like big butts and I cannot lie..."_

The door slammed closed and the students began disappearing under the table, laughing so hard they could no longer support themselves. Umbridge stood and began trying to shout over the noise to restore order.

!HPNNfH!

"That was incredible funny." Ron was still chuckling as they headed to their first class.

"It was." Hermione agreed. "Did you notice that the pure-bloods were laughing even though they were muggle songs?"

"The subject matter was obvious enough that I don't think that was an issue." Harry commented.

The twins accosted him. "It wasn't us. You are the only one who would try that and after what we heard about how he treated you yesterday the timing is a little too obvious. Spill."

"I didn't do it." Harry protested. "Honestly. I did not pull that prank."

"See, Harry is much too responsible to pull a prank." Hermione stated proudly.

"Then who did?" The twins looked at each other in surprise.

"My friend, who I mentioned the idea to last night." Harry grinned.

"It was your idea." Hermione asked, shocked.

"Just something I threw out."

"So who actually did it?" Fred asked.

Harry grinned. "Not anyone in this school. You had better get to class."

The twins protested briefly but ran off to their class.

"I can't believe you were involved in that prank." Hermione scolded him lightly.

"I wasn't. Like I said, I just threw out an idea. I had nothing to do with the execution of that prank; I didn't even know it was going to happen. But it was done amazingly well; I'll have to give the perpetrator my compliments."

!HPNNfH!

Snape wasn't the only one to blame Harry for the prank. Umbridge also had made a particularly strong attempt to blame Harry for the prank. She made several attempts to trick Harry into confessing but he was a step ahead of her each time.

"I'm really getting tired of her." Harry said quietly to his friends as they walked to their next class.

"I know; but what can you do?" Hermione replied.

"Yeah, I don't know. I'm going to have to come up with solution before she comes up with something especially nasty and makes things even harder."

"You can't beat her. She has too much power with the Minister behind her." Hermione replied grimly.

"I can't beat her yet. That may change."

"I wouldn't hold your breath."

"I wasn't planning on it."

!HPNNfH!

"So did you enjoy the show?" Washu asked him that evening.

"Very much. You do realise that I was nearly blamed for it."

Washu laughed. "Sorry about that. It was fun though."

"It was fun to watch. I assume you saw it."

Washu nodded. "So did the others. We couldn't stop laughing."

"Neither could we. How's Hedwig?"

"Being well looked after by Sasami. Ryoko is working a letter to Ginny. She's never received a letter before. She has been quite bouncy about it."

"I'm glad for her. Have you heard from Minagi lately?"

"Just the usual. You have a Quidditch match coming up don't you?"

"It's a few weeks away yet."

"We'll come and watch. Don't worry, we won't be seen, but it would be nice to be there rather than watching over a video feed."

"Okay. I'll try and sneak out and see you after the game."

"Looking forward to it."

!HPNNfH!

Ron was pale. He barely touched his breakfast due to nerves. It was the morning of his first Quidditch match. He had done well during the tryouts and had been improving in the practices but he could still choke easily if he started making mistakes.

"Relax Ron. You have to eat." Harry told his friend.

"I feel sick." Ron moaned.

"Yeah, that sounds about right." Harry grinned at his friend's discomfort. "Just keep your head in the game. Malfoy will use any means to throw you off your game so stay focused."

"I'll try."

"No!" Harry replied sharply. "Don't try, succeed!"

"Don't worry if you miss one. Even the professional keepers miss them all the time." Hermione tried to help. "You can't expect to get them all. Just do your best."

Ron looked at her. "I'm not sure if that helps or not. I get what you are saying though."

He managed a few mouthfuls before he gave up. "Sorry, I'll hurl if I eat anymore."

"Nice imagery." Hermione pulled a face.

"Sorry."

"Come on." Harry hauled up him.

"Where are we going?"

"To get some fresh air."

Harry led them down to the lake. "Here, sit relax. Throw some stones in the lake and burn off some steam. Pretend you're throwing them at Malfoy."

Ron grinned and tossed a few stones, slowly relaxing.

"It's time to go." Hermione said softly a short time later.

Ron nodded. "Thanks. Thanks Harry, I feel a bit better."

"Good. Let's go."

They picked up their gear and headed to the changing rooms. They changed and the chasers joined them for the pre-game strategy.

Angelina's speech was as punchy as Oliver Wood's, Harry decided as he listened, but lacked his insanely overwhelming passion.

He grinned as they cheered and ran out of the changing room all fired up. He stood next to Ron as they waited to be announced.

"Just remember that Malfoy is going to try and throw you off your game." Harry told him. "He's tried it with me. I can put him into the ground but you don't have that option. The best way to get back at him is to keep their score down. Every Quaffle you stop is one less thing for him to hassle you with. This is your chance to hit him back, in public, in front of the teachers, in front of Snape, and get away with it."

Ron nodded and grinned. "Let's get them."

Harry's pep talk worked wonders. Ron was able to ignore most of Malfoy's taunting. He was even able to perform reasonably well when the Slytherin's started singing.

Harry watched Malfoy's grin at the massed chorus targeting Ron and his family and decided to get some payback. He faked spotting the Snitch and led Malfoy on a wild ride, while Lee Jordan excitedly called out his every move.

His training with Yosho, Ryoko and Minagi coupled with his flight training mean that he had a new appreciation for the mechanics of flight and he put them to good use. Malfoy was so focused of following Harry that he couldn't spare the time to see where he was let alone spot the Snitch.

So far Harry had used Malfoy to break up two plays without him even noticing. Harry led Malfoy near the stands and faked a turn towards them, rolling over and heading away. Malfoy fell for the feint and couldn't turn away, flying directly into the stands.

"Ouch! That 'Had' to hurt." Lee Jordon called out. "Potter led Malfoy on a wild goose chase and with a skilled feint put him straight into the teachers stand. I have never seen such skilled flying. Malfoy is getting up but he doesn't look happy."

!HPNNfH!

"That was good." Ryoko commented.

She and the others were in Ryo-oh-ki floating high over and behind the Gryffindor stands. Mihoshi was cheering for Harry as loudly as any Gryffindor. The others were ignoring her.

"It's actually an interesting game." Ayeka commented.

"Harry would be doing much better if he wasn't using his broom." Ryoko replied.

"There are rules for a reason. The game is more fun when you win while staying within the rules." Washu said.

Tenchi nodded in agreement. "There is actually a lot of skill involved. Most earth games are played on the ground. This being in the air adds an extra level of complexity."

"It would be more interesting for more normal people." Ayeka said. "Our training and enhanced senses take a lot of the fun out of it."

"Yeah." Ryoko agreed. "If Washu makes an enhanced Snitch then challenging Harry would be fun. This one is far too slow."

"I think it would be harder if Ryo-oh-ki hadn't had a target lock on it from the time the game started." Tenchi replied dryly.

There was a very pregnant pause.

"I think Harry would appreciate the better Snitch though." Washu commented. "It would make a good training aid."

"Wait, the Snitch had been spotted." Sasami shushed the others.

!HPNNfH!

It was bad luck for Harry when the Snitch made its first appearance. He spotted it the same time as Malfoy but that didn't say much for Malfoy. It had paused for a several seconds about six feet in front of his nose before he actually saw it.

Harry was flying high above the stands, using the altitude to try and catch a glint of sun on the tiny golden ball. He saw it jerk away from Malfoy as the Slytherin started towards it and followed. He was a good 30 feet above his opponent and knew that he had little chance of beating Malfoy by any conventional means.

He glanced around and spotted George ahead of him, quickly plotted the path of the snitch and shouted catch. George didn't have a choice but to obey, it was the only way to prevent himself from eating the runaway Firebolt.

Malfoy may have missed the loud expletive from the commentator but he didn't miss all the sudden screams. He looked around to spot what was going on and froze as Harry dropped past him in freefall.

"Excuse me." Harry said politely as he grabbed the Snitch.

Only Ryo-oh-ki and her passengers managed to spot him catching himself in midair and land safely, faking a roll. To everyone else Harry hit the ground hard and tumbled across the pitch. He rolled to his feet and with one hand raised to show off the struggling, causally sauntered off the pitch as the crowd watched in dead silence.

The Gryffindor's were the first to start cheering quickly followed by the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws.

They were all applauding and cheering aboard Ryo-oh-ki. The tension on board had shot up as soon as Sasami told them the Snitch had been spotted.

"Wasn't that against the rules?" Ryoko asked.

"No. The game ends as soon as the Snitch is caught. Since he didn't start flying until afterwards he didn't break any rules." Washu explained.

"That did look pretty cool though." Tenchi laughed.

Ron had practically landed on Harry, both congratulating him and telling him off for scaring him.

George landed and handed his broom back, ginning. "As much as I like your broom, I would prefer not to have to eat it."

A mass of red hair jumped on him. "Damn you Harry. You scared me to death jumping off your broom like that."

"Sorry, but I couldn't let Malfoy get the Snitch."

"It's not worth killing yourself over it."

"Tell that to Oliver Wood. Catch it or die trying, I believe he said."

"You tell him that I have a hex especially for him." Ginny glared.

Hermione finally managed to get through the crowd and reach the team still standing on the pitch.

"Harry." She scolded. "How could you be so irresponsible?"

"I wasn't being irresponsible, I was trying to win." Harry shrugged.

"You shouldn't be so cavalier with your life."

Ginny took over. "It's a miracle you aren't badly injured. Go see Madam Pomfrey immediately and make sure you aren't hurt."

"I'm fine, Ginny. Honestly. I don't even have a bruise." Harry tried to reassure her.

"Move it Mister." She ordered.

"You had better do as she says." Malfoy interrupted in his usual taunting voice. "You don't want her to close her legs to you."

Harry had to grab Ron's arm to prevent him from jumping Malfoy. Hermione and the three chasers grabbed the twins.

"Shut it Malfoy." Harry retorted. "Just because the only one's willing to spend any alone time with you are Crabbe and Goyle."

Malfoy's pale face flushed anger. "Do they let you fool around with their sister to get in on your money?"

"No, that's something you would do. Sod off Malfoy. You lost. Live with it. Don't yourself look like an even bigger loser by complaining about it." Harry turned away. "Come on guys lets go."

"Yes, go back to your pigsty hovel. Does the smell remind you of your Mudblood mother, Potter? Perhaps I should add a few more verses to my song."

Harry had to struggle to hold Ron back; he could see the chasers were struggling with the twins as well.

"You're a stain, Malfoy, on the school and on the wizarding world. I suggest a strong disinfectant." Harry retorted.

"That is an inappropriate thing to say to a Prefect." Professor Umbridge had reached them. "And that move you pulled was highly dangerous. I think a detention is in order and maybe a ban from Quidditch. We can't have you putting the other players in danger."

Harry turned slowly to face her. "I didn't place any player, other than myself, in any danger. I would also think that Malfoy's words just now would rate a detention as well, and what were you planning of doing about that highly insulting song the Slytherin's were singing, Malfoy did just take credit for it."

"I don't answer to you." Umbridge spat. "Make it a weeks' worth of detentions."

Harry turned and stormed off, dragging Ron behind him, as Malfoy laughed.


	13. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer**

I don't own Harry Potter. I don't own Tenchi Muyo or any of the other stories in the Tenchi universe.

I merely succumbed to the temptation of 'What if?'. This plot bunny came to me a few months ago and refused to leave me alone until I got it written.

**Chapter 12**

After making sure Ron and the Twins were going to stay in the changing room he left to track down Dumbledore and McGonagall to try and counter Umbridge and her plans.

"Professor McGonagall, Professor Dumbledore, might I have a word?"

"Certainly, Harry." Dumbledore replied. "Quite the end to the match, very exciting."

"Very. Umbridge just banned me from Quidditch. She also gave me a detention for having words with Malfoy, even though not only did he start it, his were far worse. Then she extended it to a week for asking why she was punishing me and not him."

"That is a troubling situation. Antagonising her will only bring more trouble."

"So does that mean you are going do nothing? Like you did nothing when the Slytherin's were singing that highly insulting song? This seems to be developing into a pattern. So much for picking right over easy." Harry turned and began walking away.

"You have a point, Harry. I will see what I can do."

Harry left the pitch, not particularly impressed by his teachers' attitudes. Finding somewhere out of sight he teleported to Ryo-oh-ki.

"Hey guys. What did you think of the game?" Harry forced himself to be cheerful.

"It was interesting, with a good finale, but a little slow." Ryoko commented.

"Cut it out Ryoko." Tenchi said. "It looked really fun. Good catch by the way."

"Thanks."

"The post game event looked a little rough." Washu prompted.

"You heard?" Harry asked.

"Everything."

"I hoped you wouldn't." Harry slumped.

"I know but you know me."

"One big snoop."

"Hey." Washu protested as the others laughed. "So, how can I help?"

"Your hyperspace portals, can you link any two points, in anyway?"

"Sure, easy. Why?"

"Well, she looks so much like a toad; I thought we could make her bedroom a little more comfortable."

"Sounds like fun. Should we share it with the rest of the school?" Washu grinned evilly.

"It would be rude not to?" Harry matched her grin.

"Excellent. I'll sort it out tonight, want to help?"

"Please. I'll meet you then."

"We have something else to sort out too. I've been scanning the castle to get a full map of the place and the various signatures of the barrier and people and found that underground tunnels you told us about."

"The Chamber of Secrets?"

"Yeah. Do you think that giant snake is still there?"

"I don't know. Probably."

"Excellent. There is one more thing; I've been getting intermittent echoes on another soul fragment. It's in the castle on the seventh floor but I can't get a reading on it. It's like the location doesn't exist, or doesn't always exist." Washu looked confused.

"The castle has many secrets. I don't think anyone knows them all." Harry replied thoughtfully.

"Tonight." Washu nodded firmly. "We learn a few more."

"You had better get back." Ayeka told him. "It was a good game, you played really well. I was glad to be able to watch. We'll see you tonight."

"Stay safe." Sasami hugged him.

They exchanged a final farewell and Harry teleported back to the ground.

Changing quickly, he ran back to the Gryffindor Common room where he was greeted by the cheers of his housemates. Waving he flowed through the crowd of well-wishers to the dormitory stairs to return his broom to his room, leaving several shocked people at his ability to evade them.

Ron, Hermione and Ginny had followed him up the stairs.

"I'm sure everything will be okay." Hermione tried to reassure him. "There is no way Dumbledore will let that punishment stand."

"He wasn't going to do anything until I talked to him." Harry growled.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I even asked him and McGonagall why they didn't stop that song the Slytherin's were singing. No answer."

"That's very disappointing." Hermione looked hurt at the Headmaster's betrayal.

"I just wanted to say thank you." Ron said softly. "If you hadn't stopped me I would have attacked him and Umbridge would probably have expelled me. Those were some pretty good insults you threw at him, and when you stole the snitch out from under him, I saw his face, he was shocked and furious." Ron began laughing.

"I wish I could have seen it." Harry finally grinned. "But I was past him so fast I don't think he realised who it was."

"That was a totally reckless move Harry." Hermione scolded.

"You really scared me Harry." Ginny added softly.

"I'm sorry Ginny. I didn't mean to scare you. I wasn't in any danger at all, I assure you." Harry told her gently.

"Maybe you knew what you were doing but we didn't." Ginny countered. "Next time, some warning would be nice."

"Okay. The next time I make a totally safe but apparently suicidal move, I'll be sure to try and warn you first." Harry said solemnly.

Ginny tried to glare but her giggles betrayed her. "Come on, let's enjoy your victory party before it finishes.

!HPNNfH!

Harry wrapped himself in his cloak and teleported to the second floor girl's bathroom where the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets was kept hidden.

He wasn't waiting long before Washu, Ryoko, Tenchi and Ayeka appeared.

"I've shielded us from detection." Washu said by way of greeting. "Let's go."

Harry nodded and spoke in Parseltongue to open the entrance. "Follow me."

He jumped down the hole and slid on his feet out the bottom. He was soon joined by the others and they moved down the passageway with Ayeka floating along to avoid stepping on the many bones.

Reaching the inner entrance Harry opened the door to reveal the corpse of the basilisk.

"That's a big snake." Ryoko commented.

"There is an echo of a soul fragment here. Ginny had a trace as well."

"So the diary contained a soul fragment? Ouch." Harry looked horrified. "Does Ginny know?"

"I doubt it." Ryoko answered. "She knows the diary wasn't normal but not this."

"So the venom of this snake could destroy a soul fragment, hmmm." Washu pondered before opening a hyperspace portal and removed the snake corpse. "I need to examine it further."

"Why? Doesn't your device destroy them?" Ryoko asked.

"No, it seals them away and makes them harmless but it doesn't destroy them." Washu went into full lecture mode. "I can you tell that there're several options to destroy them but most of them involve large amounts of energy with a high probably of an explosion. This may be a safer option."

"Anything else here or can we leave." Harry didn't like this place where both he and Ginny had nearly died.

"Let's go. We still have the seventh floor corridor to check." Washu turned.

Returning to the bathroom, Harry closed the entrance them took Tenchi and teleported to the seventh floor. Ryoko followed with Ayeka and Washu.

While Washu studied the area beyond one wall, Ryoko was taken with the painting on the other.

"Ha, that moron is trying to teach those things to dance." She laughed.

"Can you keep it down while I'm working?" Washu complained.

Ryoko leant against the wall muttering to herself.

"I can't figure this out." Washu grumbled. "Who're the custodial staff Harry? They tend to know more about the buildings than anyone but the ones who made it."

Harry nodded. "I'll be right back."

He teleported to the kitchen and was immediately assaulted by Dobby.

"Harry Potter has come to visit Dobby." He shouted happily.

"Shh! Dobby, you'll wake everyone." Harry told him.

Dobby immediately slumped. "Dobby has angered Harry Potter. Dobby is really sorry."

"I'm not angry but I need you to stay quiet. I don't want people to know I'm here. I need to ask you a question."

"Dobby will be happy to answer any question Harry Potter may have."

"Is there a hidden room in the seventh floor corridor?"

"Yes. The Come and Go room. It is also called the Room of Requirements. It appears only for those who really need it. If you'se walk past it three times and thinks about what you'se want, it will appear." Dobby's ears drooped. "Dobby uses it to help Winky when she gets into the Butterbeer. It provides antidotes and a bed for her to sleep it off."

"I didn't think Butterbeer had that much alcohol."

"It doesn't, but it affects House-elfs a lot."

"How's she doing?"

"Shes is still very upset about losing her family."

"If I come up with something to help her, I'll let you know."

"Harry Potter is the greatest wizard ever."

"Thanks. So, I just walk past it three times focusing really hard on what I want?"

"Yes. Good luck Harry Potter."

"See you Dobby."

Harry left the kitchen and teleported back to the others.

"I think I have the answer." Harry focused on wanting the room with the soul fragment in it as he walked up and down the corridor.

On the third pass a door appeared opposite the painting that had caught Ryoko's attention.

"Whoa." Ryoko pointed. "We have a new door."

Harry nodded. "Apparently it only appears if you need it."

He opened the door and looked in at the room filled with junk. "Any luck Washu."

"Yes. I have a clear signal. This way."

Washu lead them through the piles of junk until they found a small chest hidden away in a corner.

"This is it."

"It's probably trapped." Harry commented.

"I agree." Washu opened a small hyperspace tunnel and moved the whole chest through. "There, all safe. I'll sort it out back at the lab."

"Cool." Harry rubbed his hand together. "What's next?"

Washu grinned evilly. "You go to bed. The rest of us are going to have a little bit of fun."

"Aww." Harry mock whined before vanishing.

!HPNNfH!

Harry was yawning as he sat down to breakfast.

"Did you party a little too much last night?" Ginny asked him.

"Something like that." Harry grinned.

Professor McGonagall walked up to him. "We have sorted things out with Professor Umbridge. You are not banned from Quidditch and you will have one detention with me tonight."

"And Malfoy?"

"His punishment has been left to Professor Snape."

"So he gets off."

"I am certain Professor Snape will punish him appropriately." McGonagall told him sternly.

Harry didn't say anything but his expression clearly said 'Yeah. Right.'

McGonagall didn't respond to his look and turned to walk off. She stopped at Umbridge stormed into the Great Hall and marched over to where they were.

"Potter!" She shouted at him. "Detention. For a month. I will decide whether or not to expel you after that!"

Professor McGonagall straightened. "Before you start issuing punishments beyond your authority, would you mind explaining what he has done to deserve this?"

"He invaded and violated my private quarters." Umbridge's expression turned sickly sweat suddenly. "And it is not beyond my authority. Ah. Here comes the Daily Prophet now. I suggest you read it carefully."

The article she was referring to was obvious. She as the Hogwarts High Inquisitor was to review the existing teaching methods and ensure they met the high expectations demanded of a Hogwarts education. To aid her in this new powers and privileges were to be given to her position. She now had authority above even the Headmaster over Hogwarts.

"Now, Mr Potter, about your punishment..." She was cut off suddenly by laughter sounding around the hall.

Washu's timing was pretty good, Harry decided. There on the back wall of the Hall was a projection of Umbridge's kitten decorated bedroom. Umbridge was obvious, wrapped up in her floral sheets. What had everyone laughing was the fact that her bed had been turned into a lily pad. The giant leaf was floating on the surface of the water that had flooded the room. Around the room, swamp grasses lined the wall and stuck up in tufts around the room. Frogs and Toads sat amongst the grasses and on other lily pads floating around the room, flicking their tongues at the many swarming flies.

There was no sound from the Umbridge in the projection until she woke and sat up, stretching and revealing a shocking pink nightdress. She turned to get out of her bed and the lily pad she was on shifted, dumping her straight into the swamp water.

Her head broke the surface of the water, screaming in rage. "Damn you Potter. You must have been behind this. I'll get you, you insolent brat. I'll get you. And I'll do more than just send a couple of Dementors after you."

The image wavered and vanished.

"Well." Harry said lightly. "Now we know why she was angry at me. I didn't do it. I am curious about the Dementors though."

"Indeed." McGonagall agreed. "Firstly, you have no proof of Mr Potter's involvement so punishing him is premature. Secondly, we will have to investigate this situation about sending Dementors against Mr Potter."

"I agree." Dumbledore made his presence known. "This must be investigated thoroughly. I will be passing this information to the Auror department and I must place you on suspension pending the outcome of the investigation."

"You will all pay for this." Umbridge spat angrily, turned and stormed out.

!HPNNfH!

"Well. That proved to be an interesting breakfast." Harry commented as they walked to class.

"Yeah. That was really funny; her sleeping on a lily pad." Ron laughed. "What about her saying she sent Dementors after you."

"I did wonder where they came from."

"What?" Hermione stopped suddenly. "That actually happened?"

""Yeah. Do you remember that walk through London Ginny and I took the day I came back? They showed up then." Harry shrugged.

"How did you escape without doing magic? They would have jumped at the chance to punish you publicly for doing underage magic."

"That sword you were complaining about. It's not magical but that doesn't mean it's not special." Harry grinned at her.

"Harry, who are you? What happened to you over the summer?" Hermione wailed slightly in her confusion.

"A lot." Harry replied. "Maybe we'll talk about it some time. But not today."

"Why not?" Hermione asked.

"Does it really matter that much? It's my life, let me live it."

"I'm not trying to stop you, I just want to understand."

"I don't understand most of it and I had a genius explaining it so I don't know how you are going to manage. Especially given you lack most of the background."

"Humph!" Hermione turned and stormed off.

"I don't think she liked that." Ron said quietly.

"No. I don't think she did." Harry agreed. "But she's not the only person with intelligence around here. I learnt a lot over the summer, more than she realises."

"I know you have been doing a lot better in class this year. I think you must be about as smart as she is now."

"Thanks."

!HPNNfH!

"Hi Ginny." Harry greeted his girlfriend as he sat next to her in the library.

"Hi Harry." She leant over to kiss him. "Did you have a good day?"

"Yes. Did you enjoy breakfast?"

"Very much. How did you pull it off?"

"I didn't. I wanted to help but Washu wouldn't let me. I think she's picked up a pranking bug or something." Harry grinned.

Ginny giggled. "So you saw them, when?"

"They showed up to watch the game. They stuck around to help out with a couple of things. I'd like you to keep quiet about that though. How are your letters to Ryoko going?"

"I will. They're going really well. I don't think she has written many letters but she does try. I really like her. She's really nice."

"She is; she's also totally over the top. Washu mentioned that she had never received a letter before. Apparently she was really happy to get yours."

"Really?" Ginny was shocked. "That explains a lot. Wow. It makes her letters even more special."

"Yeah." Harry smiled. "I'm glad she has such a good friend. I glad you have such a good friend as well."

"Thanks."

They got to work, enjoying each other's company. It was shortly before dinner that they were disturbed.

"Um, excuse me, Harry. Can I have a word with you?" Cho Chang asked hesitantly.

"Okay. Excuse me Ginny. I'll see you at dinner." Harry packed his things away and left the library with the Ravenclaw Seeker.

"What did you want?" Harry asked as they walked together.

"I wanted to know what happened to Cedric." Cho sighed. "I had a really bad summer and with everything that was in the Prophet, I don't know what to think."

Harry took a deep breath and began the story. Cho had tears running down her face when he finished. "That's the whole story. It was quick. I know it's a cold comfort but he didn't suffer at all."

"It's something." Cho was silent for a while as they headed towards the Great Hall. "I liked talking with you. I would like to do it again sometime. Maybe even go to Hogsmeade together."

"That sounds nice; I'll ask Ginny if she wants to."

"Why her?" Cho was surprised.

"She is my girlfriend; it would be rude to leave her behind."

"Oh. True. Well, I'll see you later." Cho headed into the Hall leaving Harry behind.

Harry watched her walk away. "I trust you heard all of that."

Ginny stepped out from around the corner. "Yeah. Do you know what she was trying to do?"

"She wanted to go out with me." Harry shrugged. "Maybe in the future but right now there are two very good reasons why I can't."

"Oh. What are they?" Ginny folded her arms and looked angry.

"One, it's far too soon after Cedric's death. Maybe once we are both completely over it, it would work but right now? Not a chance."

"And the second?" Ginny demanded.

"Second? I'm with you and I'm very happy staying with you. Maybe our relationship will last, maybe it won't. We're young and it's really too soon to tell. I am enjoying it and would like us to work out though."

Ginny relaxed and smiled. "Good. How did you get so clued in? Ryoko said you were really clueless, and based on my observations of you over the year, I have to agree."

"Thanks." Harry replied dryly. "I did use to be. I didn't understand the looks girls were giving me or the little things they did to get my attention. Watching the girls chase Tenchi and having Washu willing to explain everything changed things though."

"I never actually noticed your change." Ginny commented.

"I figured that if I hid it then I could use my apparent cluelessness to avoid situations like that."

"Nice Harry." Ginny took his arm. "Let's get some dinner. You can tell me how you knew I was there while we eat."

"I knew you were following us the entire time actually." Harry grinned as Ginny blushed in embarrassment.


	14. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer**

I don't own Harry Potter. I don't own Tenchi Muyo or any of the other stories in the Tenchi universe.

Here is the continuing 'saga' of my 'what if'.

**Chapter 13**

Deloris Umbridge was extremely angry. After her secret had been revealed she had been forced out of Hogwarts, just as she had received the power she needed to take control of the school.

Minister Fudge had protected her by delaying the investigation but a lot of damage had been done to both his and her reputations. She kept searching for the means to get Potter imprisoned. He and Dumbledore were a threat to her beloved Minister. Discrediting them would also allow them to push the investigation again her, and the Minister by association, under the rug.

It was closing in on Christmas when Lucius Malfoy stopped by her office.

"Good morning, Deloris. I have come across some information that I believe you should know immediately." He greeted her.

"Good morning, Lucius. How can I help you? What is this information you have for me?"

"It involves Harry Potter, the boy-who-lived. I have been trying to discover the circumstances around the Third Task and the death of Cedric Diggory."

"Interesting. What have you discovered?" Umbridge leant forward in interest.

"I have reason to believe that it was Harry Potter himself who murdered Cedric Diggory in cold blood." Lucius intoned solemnly.

"Really? I must take this information this information to the Minister immediately. The Ministry and the entire Wizarding World thank you for this service." Umbridge rose and began to leave.

"Might I suggest?" Lucius stopped her.

"Yes?"

"You will want plenty of Auror's, and probably Dementors as well. I would not expect him to come quietly. Nor would I trust him not to use his newfound wealth to simply buy his way out."

"You're right. He must be dealt with immediately and permanently, so that confusion he has brought to the wizarding world is halted." Umbridge left.

"Too easy. She didn't even wait to see the evidence I faked." Lucius grinned evilly to himself. "Well, Harry Potter, let's see how you handle being the enemy of the Wizarding World as well as the Dark Lord."

!HPNNfH!

Harry was enjoying a nice breakfast with Ginny when the door to the Great Hall slammed open and Deloris Umbridge lead a contingent of Auror's into the hall.

"Harry Potter. You are under arrest for the murder of Cedric Diggory." She announced. "I have documents here, signed by the Minister of Magic himself, to take you into custody and have the Dementor's kiss performed on you immediately."

"Really?" Harry didn't seem particularly concerned. "And what reason do you have to not only suspect me of causing Cedric's death but to place me under an immediate death sentence without even being allowed a trial to defend myself?"

"The Ministry does not answer to criminals like you." Umbridge spat. "Take him into custody."

Dumbledore rose. "I too would like to know the answer to that question."

"The Ministry recently received information that it was Harry Potter who murdered Cedric and has been covering up his crimes."

"And who brought this information to light?" Harry asked, standing.

"Does it matter? Lucius Malfoy, senior advisor to the Minster has been investigating the events of that fateful day and has learnt the truth. Now you will pay for your heinous crimes."

"So that's what's going on. Sorry to disappoint you but... I'll be leaving now." Harry replied casually and disappeared into a blur of movement.

The Auror's began casting at him but he easily dodged their spells and slipped through their ranks using his martial arts to trip them and knock them into each other before vanishing out the doors, leaving the elite of the DMLE fighting to get back on their feet to pursue him.

Out of sight, he teleported to the kitchens and dodged Dobby's cheerful embrace.

"Sorry Dobby but I'm in a hurry. I need you to pack my things and tell Ryo-oh-ki to take them to Mage." Harry told him urgently. "My cloak and the map need to go to Ginny. No one must know about this and no one must know we even spoke."

"Dobby will obey Harry Potter." The elf said, managing to be serious, and vanished.

Harry grinned and teleported outside. Waiting for a moment until he could sense that the Aurors were nearly at the main door he took off across the grounds towards the lake.

It was then he sensed them, the swarm of Dementors closing in on him. He turned back and looped around the grounds, still dodging the Auror's spells as he finally headed towards the slope down towards Hagrid's hut and the Forbidden Forest.

"Mage, it looks like we'll need exit plan two." He spoke to his wrist link.

"We'll be position in twelve seconds and the cannon is prepped and ready to fire. Teleport out as soon as you are ready." Lily's reassuring voice spoke to him.

Harry grinned, dodged a few more times and started down the slope, disappearing from the Auror's view. The swarm of Dementors were now in almost a single group and followed him closely.

!HPNNfH!

"Hah, he'll never escape Dementor's they will corner and kiss him and end this immediately." Umbridge crowed as she watched the dark robed creatures close in on the fleeing boy. "Die, Potter. Die."

Ginny had followed them out and was listening in terror to Umbridge's bragging.

The Dementors were swarming around a single point part way down the slope, closing in on their prey as Umbridge began cackling madly.

"No, Harry. You can't die like this." Ginny whispered, tears flowing down her cheeks.

Suddenly the area down the slope lit up brightly forcing everyone to look away. Then they were all knocked to the ground as it lurched beneath them. The sound came next, the roar of the explosion.

Ginny's horrified scream tore across the sudden quiet that followed as she struggle to her feet and ran for the top of the slope. All that was left was a massive smoking crater, blown into the hillside. There were no signs of the Dementors who had cornered Harry. Nor of Harry himself.

"So he's dead is he? Good riddance." Umbridge sneered as she and the Auror's reached the top of the slope and gazed out over the destruction.

"We're still on Hogwarts grounds so there's no way he could either Apparate or Portkey out. He's dead. Pity about the Dementors though." She finished on a grumpy note. She turned to the Aurors "We're done here. Let's go, I have to report back to the Minister."

!HPNNfH!

"I'm sorry Ginny." Harry whispered as he watched Umbridge and the Auror's leave the distraught girl kneeling at the top of the hill, tears streaming down her face. "I'm so sorry, but you'll have to think me dead for a little while."

"It won't be long." Lily reassured him.

"It's been too long already." Harry countered. "I need to talk to Washu."

"Already on it." James responded.

Washu's cheerful face appeared. "Hi Harry, what wrong?"

"I made Ginny cry. Lucius Malfoy fed Umbridge the story that I killed Cedric and she came here to give me the Dementor's Kiss. I just faked my death to escape and buy a little time... and... I couldn't warn her about it first." Harry explained, finishing on a distraught note.

"That explains why she is crying." Washu sobered.

"Yeah. She's going to kill me."

"Yup." Washu grinned. "You'd better think of a really good way to apologise or else you're a dead man for real."

"First, let's get back at Malfoy and Voldemort."

"We are on our way. I have three new locations. One stationary and two mobile."

"Give me the location of the stationary one. I'll check it out while I'm waiting for you lot to get here."

"Okay, I'm sending the coordinates now. Go to Gringotts first and make sure that they won't allow your money to be stolen from you. See you soon." Washu paused. "We'll sort this out, don't worry."

"Thanks. Later."

Harry sat back into his seat and moved the cloaked ship closer to the school. Ryo-oh-ki was just leaving the Gryffindor tower with his trunk. Hedwig winged her way towards him as well.

Thanks Ryo-oh-ki, Hedwig. I'm really sorry but I need you both to stay with Ginny." Harry told them as he accepted the truck.

Hedwig hooted angrily.

"I'm sorry Hedwig, but look at her." He pointed. "I can't go to her. I need you to be there for her while I can't. Please. There's no one else I can ask."

Hedwig turned away from him but relented as she watched the crying figure. With a soft hoot she flew out of the ship and down to Ginny, followed by the saddened Ryo-oh-ki.

"Bye Ginny." Harry whispered.

He pointed the ship south and gently increased the throttle and felt the ship start to move forward.

"Give me the coordinates. He ordered. "We'll do a fly by on the way to London for a sensor sweep."

"Aye, Captain." Lily replied crisply and brought up the coordinates on the HUD.

Harry adjusted his course and when he was far enough from Hogwarts, slammed the throttle to the limit to vent his frustration and watched as the landscape started blurring beneath him.

!HPNNfH!

Harry waited patiently for Ryo-oh-ki and the others to arrive. He had now thoroughly scanned the area surrounding the magically hidden structure. The area was deserted which would make this easier for them. Lily and James kept trying to engage him in conversation to keep his mind off his distraught girlfriend but Harry was only responding in grunts.

The others arrived and Harry teleported down to join them. Ryoko immediately engulfed him in a hug.

"It will be okay. It's only for a couple of days. Then we can tell her you're fine and she'll yell at you and hit you and then she'll forgive you." She whispered in his ear.

"Thanks." Harry returned the hug.

Breaking free of the hug he shook himself. "Let's get this done. What's first?"

"First I need to do a detailed scan of the barriers here and figure out how to counter them." Washu answered. "It shouldn't take long with the scans you've already done."

"Can't we just teleport through?" Ryoko asked.

"Yes but that doesn't mean that we won't trigger something in the inside." Washu explained. "I have to get a fix on the soul fragment and figure out how to get us to it."

"Well get on with it them."

"I will, as soon as you shut up and let me." Washu growled.

"Yeah yeah." Ryoko sat down.

Washu worked at her console furiously. "Got it. I have temporarily cancelled the barriers around the soul fragment. Harry, Ryoko, teleport us here." She indicated a point on a display.

They nodded and grabbed the others, teleporting the whole group into the building.

"The soul fragment is in that box. The item it is contained within also has some very unusually energies. It's worth further study."

"Later." Harry snapped. "Let's get it and get out of here."

"Okay." Washu chose not to provoke him. She knew how upset he was. "I just need to unlink the barriers from it and link them to something else."

She worked at her console again and used another hyperspace portal to remove the entire box and replaced it with a replica.

"All done. Let's go." Washu let her console vanish.

They teleported outside and Washu removed the dampeners from the building. "There, all back to normal and no one the wiser."

"Good. Let's go." Harry said shortly.

"Okay. We can plan how to get you back to the land of the living. What did Gringotts have to say?"

"They know I am alive and will block any attempts to claim my vault, for a fee."

"Good." Washu nodded. "One of the two mobile soul fragments will be Voldie himself. Let's plan how to reveal him and his followers to the public and get you back in the public's good graces.

"Any ideas?" Tenchi asked.

"How about we go there and let loose with every bit of firepower Ryo-oh-ki and Mage have?" Harry growled.

"Well. That would solve the problem but it wouldn't get you out of trouble." Washu said.

"Harry. Back off." Ryoko glared at him. "We know you're upset and angry but you don't have to take it out on us."

"I know. I'm sorry." Harry paused. "I'm going to find a nice place to take a walk and try to get sort some of this stuff out in my head."

"Good. Let us know when you're ready and we'll come find you."

Harry nodded; teleported back to his ship and took off on a random course.

!HPNNfH!

Harry had found, or rather Lily has found it and guided him, a nice stream in a woodland area with a clearing he could set down in. He had wandered around the clearing for a while trying to come to terms with the turbulent emotions he was feeling. It had taken a while but eventually he had calmed down enough to get Lily to signal Ryo-oh-ki.

"Nice place you found here." Ayeka complemented him as she sat down next to him.

Ryoko sat down on the other side. "Feeling better?"

"A bit." Harry shrugged. "Did you come up with anything?"

"Yes. A nice simple plan. We stake out Voldie's place for a while and find a time when there are plenty of Death Eaters there. We send an anonymous message to the Ministry saying you are still alive and are meeting with wanted criminals. We set up a defensive location for the Auror's at their arrival site so they won't be slaughtered immediately. When we detect that they are leaving we blow the barriers protecting Voldie's house and watch as they come out to investigate." Washu spoke from behind him

"Not bad. The Ministry Aurors meet Voldie and his Death Eaters and know he is back." Harry nodded not looking round.

"Yes but there is one more thing. You can use the, ah... 'situation' that'll occur to get a few concessions. Immunity from the law for all acts relating to dealing with defeating Voldie and his Death Eaters, monetary compensation and you can get your godfather declared innocent."

"I'll need to remove their masks to make sure I am taken seriously. If Malfoy and Wormtail are there and seen it will make my case much stronger." Harry said after thinking about it.

"You can do that can't you?" Tenchi asked.

"Yes, but it'll help if they don't see me first."

"That's easy to arrange." Washu clapped her hands together. "Let's get started."

"Lily, head back to Hogwarts. I need you there to protect Ginny and the others." Harry told his ship's computers.

"Acknowledged." Lily replied simply and his ship lifted off and headed north to carry out his orders.


	15. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer**

I don't own Harry Potter. I don't own Tenchi Muyo or any of the other stories in the Tenchi universe.

Here is the continuing 'saga' of my 'what if'.

**Chapter 14**

Ginny was a mess. She hadn't left her room in two days. When Ron and Hermione had finally gotten her back to her room she was practically asleep from having cried herself out.

She had been woken up early as Hedwig and Ryo-oh-ki had snuggled up to her and an oddly dressed House-elf stood there.

"I'm sorry to wake you Miss. Harry Potter asked me to give these to you before he left yesterday." Dobby handed over the cloak and a piece of parchment.

"Thank you." Ginny thanked him and took them in her arms before falling back to sleep.

Hermione had woken her up the next morning to feed her breakfast and had been surprised to see Ginny holding Harry's cloak and the Marauders Map and being watched over by Hedwig and Ryo-oh-ki.

"How are you doing Ginny?" Hermione asked gently.

Ginny merely looked at her vacantly.

"Where did you get Harry's cloak and map?"

"Dobby gave them to me last night." Ginny voice came out in a croaky monotone.

Hermione opened her mouth to reply but realised that there was nothing she could say.

"You need to eat, Ginny." Hermione told her softly, changing the subject. "Harry wouldn't want you to hurt yourself."

Ginny nodded and let Hermione feed her. She only managed a few mouthfuls before she refused to eat any more. Hermione said a quiet goodbye and left her in peace, heading back to the common room.

"How is she?" Ron asked.

"Not good. She's totally devastated from losing Harry. It's going to be some time before she snaps out of it." Hermione replied.

"She was really attached to Harry." George looked uncommonly sober. "I can't believe he's actually gone."

"Neither can I." Hermione fought back her own tears.

The entirety of Hogwarts was in a sombre mood. Very few of them believed that Harry would have killed Cedric and were feeling his death deeply.

Malfoy was gloating and trying to put Harry down but the death of over a hundred Dementors and the massive crater he had left behind made it hard. Even in death had Harry succeeded more than any other wizard; he was the first wizard to kill even a single Dementor.

Many students gave their condolences to the two Gryffindor fifth years. The few who had figured out that Ginny and Harry were going out asked them to give their sympathy to the younger girl.

Most of the teachers were forgiving to the young redhead's grief and ignored her absence. Snape was lashing out at everyone.

Tracy and Daphne managed to corner Hermione in the library.

"How is Ginny doing?" Tracy asked.

"Not very well." Hermione replied. "Harry meant so much to her."

"I know. We could tell how much she liked him when we met them."

"How did that meeting go?" Hermione asked. "I asked but they only said that it went really well and that it was private. They didn't give us any details."

"I'm surprised." Daphne commented. "I would have thought he would have told you."

"No. He has left us out of a lot of things." Hermione looked upset.

Tracy looked around and began whispering. "We asked for his help. I can't go into details but I think you could guess most of them. Harry agreed to help us until the situation with you-know-who is resolved."

"Okay. But now he's dead."

"He put a contingency plan in place in case Umbridge had forced him out of school. Either his owl or that odd cat can take a message to an ally of his who will take us to safety."

"Which is why you're talking to me. Hedwig and Ryo-oh-ki are with Ginny." Hermione said. "They haven't left her side since..."

"Yeah. I must say. However upset I am about his loss, I am impressed at the size of the crater he made." Daphne said.

"That was scary, huh." Hermione agreed. "I knew he was powerful but that was beyond anything I expected."

"We need to send that message. We need help." Tracy said quietly.

"Why can't you just stay here over the break?"

"While most of Slytherin wish to remain neutral, the vocal minority will be the few that are remaining here over Christmas. We'll have no protection from them."

"I understand." Hermione looked down. "I'll see if they can carry a message."

"Can we come?" Daphne asked. "We weren't that close to them but we would like to give our condolences to her in person. We own her and Harry that much."

"Okay." Hermione packed her things away and rose. "Follow me."

Hermione led them to the Gryffindor house and let them in. The entire room fell silent as the two Slytherin's walked across the room and followed Hermione up into the girls' dormitory.

Ginny was still curled up on her bed. She had stopped crying and was now staring blankly at the wall.

"Ginny? Tracy and Daphne are here to talk to you." Hermione said softly.

Ginny didn't respond.

"Ginny. We are so sorry for your loss." Tracy said.

"Can I ask how Harry become so important to you so quickly?" Daphne asked softly. "Other than the whole boy-who-lived thing."

"He saved my life?" Ginny finally mumbled.

"How?" Daphne gently prompted her.

"In my first year. Tom took control of me and made me open the Chamber of Secrets. He was going to kill me and use me to return himself to life when Harry stopped him and the basilisk and saved me."

"Tom?"

"Tom Riddle. Voldemort's name when he was a student here." Hermione answered.

Daphne nodded. "You must have been really close to death."

"Very. Harry nearly died too." Hermione answered when Ginny wouldn't.

"Interesting. You know a bond forms between wizards, or witches and wizards, when one saves the life of another."

"Yes."

"The strength of the bond depends on the severity of situation and the feeling of the people involved. Ginny had a crush on him at the time didn't she?"

"Yes."

"Right, so even if Harry wasn't so interested, Ginny's feelings would strengthen the bond." Daphne explained. "Ginny. I want you to focus on Harry. Feel him with your heart. What does it tell you?"

Ginny froze, then closed her eyes. "He's alive. I'm sure he's alive."

"Is there anything at all about what happened that's odd?" Tracy demanded. "Anything?"

"Yes." Hermione looked surprised. "I don't know why I didn't realise it sooner."

"Well?" Daphne demanded impatiently.

"He's fought off that many Dementors before, at the end of our third year, why didn't he use the Patronus Charm again to save himself? He also managed to get all his things and pass two of them along to Ginny via a House-elf. He had no way of knowing that this would happen so how did he organise it while running away from the Aurors?"

Ginny sat up suddenly. "He couldn't have. Not unless he had some abilities he kept secret from us."

"Or Mage helped him." Tracy added.

"Mage?" Hermione asked.

"His friend he told us to get in touch with if he wasn't available."

"He never told us about him."

"He never mentioned him until the meeting with Tracy and Daphne." Ginny answered.

"We need to send that message." Tracy told her.

Ginny nodded and bounced out of bed with new life and dug out a parchment and quill, thrusting them at Tracy.

Tracy began writing. Hedwig hopped over and stuck out her leg when she had finished and flitted out the window with it.

"What happens next?" Tracy asked.

"We have to keep this quiet. We can't let people know he's still alive." Daphne replied. "He'll be hunted by the Ministry. If he's playing dead, it's for a reason."

Hermione nodded. "I agree. Ginny, you're going to have to stay here and keep playing the grief stricken girlfriend."

"Okay." Ginny nodded.

"We will have to wait to hear back from Mage before we can plan more." Tracy commented.

Hedwig winged back into the room and landed on Ginny's shoulder. Ginny removed the piece of paper and opened it.

"I've never seen writing like this. '_Be at the lakeshore 3am tomorrow night. Bring all your things. Mage._'" Ginny showed it to the others.

"That's a computer printout." Hermione said, confused.

"Huh?" Tracy looked at her blankly.

"A muggle device." Hermione didn't bother to explain further.

"Harry did say the message wouldn't be handwritten." Daphne remembered.

"Yes, but what's a wizard doing with a computer? It doesn't make any sense." Hermione shook her head. "Are you going?"

"Yes. We have to trust that Harry knows what he's doing." Tracy answered. "We have no other choice really."

"I trust him." Ginny stated. "I'll go too. I think that's why Harry sent that stuff to me, to help Daphne and Tracy get out. Oh, your little sister too, Daphne."

"Thanks." Daphne nodded. "Why don't you come too, Hermione?"

"You want me to sneak out of the school the night before we go home?" Hermione asked incredulously.

"Yep." Ginny chirped.

"Why?"

"Because we may learn what Harry was up to over the summer." Ginny grinned.

"That's evil." Hermione glared at her. "Okay. Ron will want to come too."

"Okay, but tell him later. He can't keep this sort of thing quiet." Ginny told her.

Hermione nodded. "Right. now we'd better get these two out of here before they get attacked."

"Yeah. Glad to see you're better Ginny. See you tomorrow night."

"Be in your common room at 2am. I'll come and get you. See you later, and thanks." Ginny bid the two Slytherin's goodbye.

Hermione escorted them back out of the common room amidst the glares of the other students.

"That was tense." Tracy commented as the portrait closed behind them.

"Sorry about that." Hermione apologised.

"Don't worry. They only threatened to hex us. If you entered the Slytherin Common Room you would've been hexed immediately." Daphne said. "See you tomorrow night."

!HPNNfH!

"Ron. You had better pack tonight." Hermione told him.

"Why? There'll be time tomorrow."

"I am saying that either you pack tonight or you miss out on something very important." Hermione glared at him. "Very important!"

"Okay, okay. I'll start packing now."

"Good. I can help if you want."

"Thanks." Ron replied.

!HPNNfH!

Ginny snuck out of the common room. She and Hermione had checked the castle using the Marauder's map. Hermione and Ron were sneaking out of the castle with theirs and Ginny's trunks. Ginny was on her way to the Slytherin common room.

Daphne, Tracy and a younger girl were waiting outside the common room.

"Where is she?" Tracy asked.

"She'll be here. It takes some time to get here, particularly if you don't want to be seen." Daphne replied.

"Unless you are very good friends with Harry." Ginny unwrapped herself from Harry's cloak.

Daphne gasped in shock. "You scared the hell out of me."

"You're welcome." Ginny grinned.

She checked the map. "You have everything?"

The Slytherins nodded.

"Good. Let's go."

Ginny led the way out of the school. The young Slytherin kept trying to ask what was going on but Daphne kept shushing her.

They left the castle and made their way down to the lake. Ginny led them a short way around the lake until she stopped suddenly.

"Now we wait." Ginny sat down. "Ron, Hermione. You can come out. We're alone."

Hermione and Ron walked out of the bushes and sat down next to Ginny.

"Why'd you have to bring them?" Ron asked snidely.

"Because Harry agreed to help them. They don't want to join Tom and Harry said he would do his best to make sure that they wouldn't be forced into it." Ginny replied forcefully.

"Did you have any trouble getting out?" Hermione asked.

"No. Harry's map and cloak made it easy."

"Good. Now where's his friend?" Hermione looked around.

"He's not on the map." Ginny checked again. "There is still time yet. Relax."

They waited a few more minutes, Hermione growing more and more nervous and impatient.

They were surprised suddenly by a bright light shining down on them. They felt themselves begin rising before their sight was blocked by the light.

When it cleared and they could see again they found themselves in a strange room, sort of like a lounge but with a very unusual styling. Hedwig and Ryo-oh-ki flew in from one door and out another.

They followed and found themselves in an even stranger room with windows looking out over Hogwarts from a rather high view point.

"Hello." A female voice greeted them. "You must be Harry's friends. It's nice to meet you all."

"Hello?" Hermione looked around. "Who are you? Where are you?"

Two strange objects moved towards them. A sphere and a diamond shaped object.

"I am called Lily. My counterpart is James. We are the control systems for the Magical Escape."

"You're a computer?" Hermione guessed.

"Yes, but not like any you would have encountered." A male voice responded.

"So where is Mage?" Tracy asked looking around.

"'We' are Mage. It's a call sign we came up with to hide our identity." Lily replied.

"Great. Is Harry okay?" Ginny nearly exploded.

"Yes. He's fine." Lily reassured her. "He'd already boarded me when I destroyed the Dementors."

"You did that?" Ginny asked shocked.

"Yes. I had lowered the weapon's power settings considerably, but the excessive damage was unavoidable."

"That was a low power setting?" Hermione gasped.

"What does that mean?" Tracy asked.

"In magical terms she used a weak spell."

"And still did that much damage?" Tracy paled. "Merlin."

"Where is Harry?" Ginny asked.

"With Ryoko, Tenchi, Ayeka and Washu. They are working on a plan to get Harry out of trouble and put Voldemort on the back foot. We are to take you to a secure location." Lily replied.

"So take your seats, sit back and enjoy the ride." James replied joyfully.

"Not that one." The diamond moved in front of Ron and blocked him from sitting in a larger seat up front. "That one is Harry's. You do not have his permission to sit there." Lily's voice took on a warning tone.

"He'd let me. I'm his best friend." Ron protested.

"I have not been informed that you have permission." Lily replied.

"Don't Ron." Hermione told him. "They won't let you unless Harry tells them to. Computers follow instructions exactly. I think it's better you don't sit in that chair anyway."

"Okay." He grumped.

They were all seated and watched as the view out of the window wheeled around and started flowing under them rapidly.

"Relax. It will take several hours to get to our destination." James said.

!HPNNfH!

[One day earlier]

"Okay is everything set?" Tenchi asked.

"Defensive location set up. Lots of Death Eaters in residence." Washu ticked off her list. "Harry, is your disguise ready?"

"Yes. Should I go now?"

"Yes. Ryo-oh-ki is in position. We're ready for whenever they make their move."

Harry nodded and vanished.

!HPNNfH!

"Madam Bones. I have received a tip that Harry Potter is alive and in league with wanted criminals. Get a contingent of Aurors and come with me. We must arrest him and make an example of him at once." Minister Fudge stormed into Amelia Bones office said his piece and stormed out. "Meet me in the foyer in ten minutes."

""Yes Minister." Madam Bones replied.

She shook her head. She would go along with this for now, if only to find out what was actually going on.

!HPNNfH!

"They're on the move." Washu said looking at her console.

"Ryo-oh-ki. Do your thing." Ryoko ordered.

The carefully measured blast of energy leapt from the hidden ship and blasted through the wards protecting the hidden headquarters of the Dark Lord.

Less than minute later Voldemort himself lead his Death eaters outside to investigate.

The Auror's arrived seconds after that. Seeing the mass of Death Eaters they ducked behind the rocks and trees and began casting at the assembled Death Eaters.

Voldemort was blindingly angry at the sudden attack and his spells were damaging the defences protecting the Auror's as he directed his followers to return fire.

Fudge was shocked and terrified while Madam Bones ordered her men to get them better organised.

"Show time." Harry grinned and teleported into position.

Gathering his power he cast a summoning spell directed at the masks the Death Eaters wore.

The spells stopped suddenly, the identities of the Death Eaters suddenly became known as their masks suddenly flew free of their faces and scattered across the ground as Harry released the spell before they reached him.

"Interesting. Lucius Malfoy is a Death Eater." Madam Bones spun and faced Harry Potter, casually standing there. "I wonder if this changes things. Umbridge did say that he was the source of the information stating that I killed Cedric Diggory."

Madam Bones struggled to find anything to say to the supposedly dead boy.

"Oh. Look. It's Peter Pettigrew. Isn't he supposed to be dead? Interesting. He's actually the person who betrayed my parents and killed those muggles. And he brought Voldemort back to life and killed Cedric at the end of the Third Task."

"Very interesting." Madam Bones finally found her voice. "You were the one who sent the message to Fudge about you meeting criminals."

"Yeah. I figured it would get Fudge here quickly."

"And now what do you plan on doing?"

"I want Fudge to revoke the documents ordering my arrest and execution."

"And if I don't?" Fudge demanded, trying to regain his composure.

"I leave. You can handle Voldemort all by yourself." Harry point. "He's that butt ugly, snake-faced one front."

"That is blackmail."

"Not really, not that I care. You took money and advice from a Death Eater. You ordered my death based on information from that same Death Eater. Do you really think you are in a position to argue?" Harry countered. "Besides, aren't we supposed to leave this sort of thing to the Ministry Aurors?"

"What do you want?" Fudge demanded.

"Funny you should ask." Harry pulled out a document as Voldemort and his Death Eater began casting again.

"What's this?"

"Just a little document that gives me total authority regarding anything to do with Voldemort and his Death Eaters and followers, total legal immunity for my actions and the actions of my friends and allies, a full pardon for Sirius Black who is innocent of the crimes you claim he committed and payment of one million galleons in compensation for your illegal and abusive acts against me and for my services in removing the threat that Voldemort and his Death Eaters present."

"Are you serious?" Fudge asked.

"Deadly." Harry glanced past the rock Fudge was cowering behind. "You'd better decide quickly, they're getting closer."

"Alright. I'll sign." Minister Fudge signed the document.

"Madam Bones?" Harry prompted.

She nodded and signed as well as a witness.

"Thank you both. Now." Harry stood and reached one hand for the sky. "I call Lightning from the Heavens; Strike my foes."

That was a signal. Ryo-oh-ki struck behind the Death Eater formation, the concussion wave from the explosion sending them flying. They crashed to the ground, tumbling across the grass.

Voldemort glared as he regained his feet. He had no way to protect himself from another such attack.

"Retreat." he called out. "We will take our revenge another time."

He Apparated away, followed by the few Death Eater that were still conscious.

"I trust you can handle the rest." Harry said and walked away. "I'll expect my money in a couple of days."

He disappeared behind a tree. Madam Bones, who had followed him, stopped in shock as she moved round to see past the tree. He was nowhere to be seen.

!HPNNfH!

Harry and the others spend the rest of the day chasing a few of the escaped Death Eaters. They easily managed to capture and wrap them for dropping off at the Ministry.

Voldemort sat back in an even more carefully hidden building that was known only to him. It was where he kept all his most important books and artefacts. He needed to know the Prophecy and he needed to know it now. It was a risk using his familiar but it would be worth it.

!HPNNfH!

Harry and Ryoko dropped of the captured Death Eaters in the Ministry foyer late that evening, or rather early the next morning. The Aurors who had been placed on guard there were sent scrambling in shock at their sudden appearance as they tried to get help to take the prisoners into custody.

'_Ryoko, there is a soul fragment in the building. It's on one of the lower levels and its heading towards a couple of people who were at the Headquarters.'_ Washu said via their mental link. _'Ginny's father and the shape shifter.'_

'_Okay.'_ Ryoko replied. "Harry, trouble downstairs."

She grabbed his arm and teleported them both to the location Washu had given her. They floated silently down the hallway when they heard a startled yelp of pain. They rushed to help and watched a large snake rear back to strike a partially hidden struggling figure on the ground again. With a quick teleport Ryoko had the snake and flung it away before sending an energy blast after it, blowing the snake to pieces.

Harry helped the figure get free of his invisibility cloak revealing Arthur Weasley.

"Are you alright?" Harry asked.

"It's burning." He gasped, clutching at the bite wounds on his leg.

"What happened? Harry? What are you doing here? Aren't you dead?" A very shocked Tonks appeared.

"Voldemort's snake attacked him. Ryoko destroyed it but Mr Weasley was bitten twice." Harry explained. "We had better get him out of here."

Ryoko nodded. "I'll take him. You bring her."

Harry nodded and took the young Auror's arm as Ryoko easily lifted Arthur. They teleported back to Ryo-oh-ki and Arthur was laid down on medical bench Washu had prepared.

"Ryo-oh-ki, take us back to their Headquarters." Ryoko ordered.

With a quick meow the ship began moving. Tonks' watched in shock as they floated rapidly across London while Washu analysed the poison attacking Arthur so she could counter it.

They were over Grimmauld place for a short while before Washu crowed. "The Number One Genius in the Universe does it again."

She injected a serum into Mr Weasley and closed his wounds.

"Okay, you can move him now." Washu nodded to Harry and Ryoko.

They teleported into the house. Calling for help Molly Weasley, Sirius and Remus all made an appearance.

"What happened?" Molly demanded.

"He was attacked by Voldemort's familiar. Washu has treated the wound and closed it. He'll be just fine." Harry explained as Ryoko carried Arthur to a bedroom and laid him down.

Molly was fussing over her husband when Sirius and Remus realised that the supposedly dead Harry was with them.

"Harry? You're alive." Sirius grabbed him in a huge hug.

"Really? I hadn't noticed." Harry returned the hug.

Sirius's hug was followed by one from Remus. Molly literally engulfed him as she cried in happiness that he was still alive.

"You guys don't give me enough credit." Harry said when he escaped Molly's hug. "So Sirius, now that you're a free man, do you want to come to my place for Christmas? You too Moony. Ginny, Ron and Hermione are already on their way. Just so that you don't worry about them."

He was met by a shocked silence.


	16. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer**

I don't own Harry Potter. I don't own Tenchi Muyo or any of the other stories in the Tenchi universe.

Here is the continuing 'saga' of my 'what if'.

**Chapter 15**

Ginny woke. Everyone else was still asleep and all she could see out the window was the ocean and a lightening sky.

Morning Ginny." Lily's soft voice sounded.

"Morning. How much longer will it take?"

"Not long. We actually have taken longer to hide our destination. It is better if you don't know where we're going for the moment."

"Okay. Do you know how Harry is?"

"He's fine. He's on his way and will arrive a little after us. Sirius and Remus are with him as well."

"Thanks."

"He was really upset at what he had to do to you." Lily said softly after a pause. "Really upset. He hated to leave you there, crying over him. I just thought you should know."

"Thanks. I would have hated to think it was something he could do easily."

"It wasn't. He hated himself for it. I know you're angry and hurt, but don't be too angry at him."

Ginny nodded. "Are you really his mother?"

"No. James and I are simulations of his parents based on memories of them from Sirius and Remus." Lily explained. "We, this ship, were a birthday present to him from Washu and the others. When he named us Lily and James, Washu used the opportunity presented by having access to Sirius and Remus to alter our programming and make us more realistic."

"Harry must have loved that." Ginny smiled only barely understanding what was said.

"He did. He would sneak out and visit us to talk quite often."

"He didn't visit as often when you two started going out though." James added.

Ginny's smile brightened.

"We're nearly there. You should wake the others."

"Okay." Ginny turned to the others and began waking them.

!HPNNfH!

They saw no recognisable landmarks as they flow over the dusted coast and headed for a circular lake surrounded by forested hills and a single house on the shore. Everything looked to have been lightly dusted with snow. There was, however, a strange circular object floating over the lake that appeared to be completely free of the seasonal effects.

The ship gently settled down on the surface of the lake and drifted the last couple of feet up to the wooden landing that linked the property's fence line to the house.

"We have arrived safely. Please ensure you take all of your belonging with you as you leave the cabin." James said pompously. "Thank you for flying Harry Potter Airlines."

"James!" Lily scolded as Hermione chuckled.

Everyone else, except Hermione, just looked confused by the muggle reference.

The group of Hogwarts students stepped out onto the wooded dock. Hedwig and Ryo-oh-ki flew ahead of them and disappeared into the house.

The group of students began slowly making their way towards the house, unsure of what to do next, when a whistling sound started above them. The sound was coming from a shape that was descending rapidly towards them.

It landed in the lake with a resounding splash and drenched them with water.

"Mihoshi." A resigned voice scolded.

A small girl with long green hair had stepped out of the house with Hedwig and Ryo-oh-ki perched on either shoulder.

"I'm so sorry." A young tanned woman, who was also totally soaked was standing on the far end of the dock.

"Hello." The girl greeted them brightly. "I'm Sasami. You must be Harry's friends. Welcome. Let's get you inside so you can dry off and change."

Ryo-oh-ki, perched on her head, perked up and looked into the distance. "Meowr."

"Ohh. They are home. Mihoshi, they're home." Sasami's expression brightened hugely.

"Oh goodie. I've missed them." Mihoshi clasped her hands and jump excitedly.

A strange ship appeared out of nowhere and floated down towards them. Several figures appeared and flew down towards the dock and the ship suddenly shrunk into the odd cat that was Ryo-oh-ki and ran to Sasami and jumped into her arms.

"Hello Ryo-oh-ki, did you have a good trip?"

"Huh? They are both Ryo-oh-ki and what just happened?" Hermione was the first to find her voice.

"Ryo-oh-ki is the ship I built for Ryoko." Washu began explaining. "The ship has several computer units that normally appear like crystal but have the ability to look like the animal you know as Ryo-oh-ki. Ryo-oh-ki is actually all of them combined but we usually apply the term to the master unit that stays with us. The Ryo-oh-ki that was with Harry was another computer unit that makes up the ship as a whole. Haven't I told you this already?"

"I didn't understand a word of that." Tracy commented looked bewildered.

"I think I did. A little better than last time at least." Hermione said. "This is muggle technology at its highest level. Beyond anything on this planet. I can believe it now that I've actually seen it."

"Okay." Tracy commented still looking just as lost as before.

Ginny had recognised Harry and run at him headlong, catching him in an embrace that laid him out flat on the ground.

"Hi Ginny." He said softly. "I'm really sorry..."

"Shush." She told him. "I am angry at you for hurting me like that, but it's okay. I'm just glad you're alright."

"Thanks." Harry hugged her strongly. "Umm. Did you know you are all wet?"

"Yes. Something landed in the lake and covered us with water. It wasn't very cold fortunately."

Harry looked around and spotted the soaked Mihoshi. "I understand. That was actually a good landing for her. She missed the house the house at least. The heat from the ship's high speed would have heated the water."

"Oh. Warm water and all that aside, that was a good landing?"

Sirius gave into temptation and let out a wolf whistle. "You two are in public you know. Should you be doing that?"

Ginny blushed and jumped off Harry and let him get up.

"Sirius, I think you need a shower." Harry picked his godfather up easily and threw him into the lake.

"I'll get you for that." Sirius threatened as he climbed out.

"Please try. Dodging you would be good training for me. Just be glad the water is still warm, it won't be in an hour." Harry grinned and addressed his friends as a group. "I hope you all had a good trip and I can see you are all freshly washed, so why don't you go and change so we can have breakfast."

He received a lot of glares at that comment.

!HPNNfH!

Breakfast was the usual riotous affair. It was a very different meal, the food was very different to the usual Hogwarts fare and the chop sticks baffled everyone except Hermione, although she was rather clumsy. Harry was happily helping Ginny while Sasami quiet cheerfully demonstrated for everyone else.

Then the real ruckus started.

The Hogwarts students started cowering as Ryoko and Ayeka fought over the last piece of meat in one of the serving bowls in the centre of the table and turned, in unison, on Tenchi's grandfather as he stole it out from under them. He effortlessly avoided their violent retribution and was seated on the far side of the room calmly sipping his tea as the others wondered how he crossed the room without them seeing.

They were even more shocked that everyone else ignored them.

"Are they always like that." Ginny whispered to Harry.

"No, they're behaving much better than normal. It must be because we have guests. They would normally be destroying things by now." Harry replied.

"I think I am beginning to see why you said this family was crazier than mine."

"It gets worse. Much worse."

The other Hogwarts students, already worried by the chaos around them, wondered why Ginny suddenly turned pale.

"Have you finished eating, Harry?" Yosho asked.

"Yes, why?" Harry looked curious.

"Come with me." Yosho stood.

"May I ask why?" Harry asked, standing also.

"You may."

"Will I get an answer?"

"Why should I answer when a little patience on your part will provide you with the answers you seek?"

"I hate it when he pulls his Wiseman act." Harry grumbled.

"You come too, Tenchi. " Yosho said as he headed for an odd door at the bottom of the stairs.

Tenchi froze in mid step, trying to sneak out the front door. "Do I have to?" He almost whined.

"Yes." Yosho opened the door and vanished through it followed by a very reluctant Tenchi and Harry.

"See you later." Harry waved. "If we're still alive." He finished morosely.

"Are they going to be okay?" A worried looking Ginny asked Ryoko.

"Yeah, don't worry about it, they'll be fine." Ryoko casually brushed off her concerns. "Let's go, we need to catch up. How are things going with Harry?" Ryoko handed Ginny a long woollen coat and led her outside.

Sasami stood. "Sorry we can't be better hosts but Mother is coming this afternoon so we have to tidy up."

"I need to modify the barriers include Harry's friends." Washu stood and left through the same door that Harry, Tenchi and Yosho left.

Ayeka stood and gestured to Mihoshi. "Come we had better get the laundry done. And you had better not make a mess." She ended in a darker and firmer voice.

"Okeedokee." Mihoshi replied cheerfully, seemingly un-phased by Ayeka voice.

"What can we do to help?" Hermione asked.

"I could use some help with the dishes."

"Okay, we'll bring this lot in for you." Hermione began collecting the plates and cutlery. "Sirius and Remus can oversee cleaning up; they've had plenty of practice at that recently."

"Thank you very much." Sasami bowed quickly in thanks, flipping her long hair around, and disappeared into the kitchen. "I'll get started in here." Her voice floated back.

"Thank you for volunteering me." Sirius growled as he and Remus started casting cleaning spells.

Tracy waited until they had all gone. "Is it just me or is this a muggle house?" She whispered leaning forward.

"I think it is but I don't think it's a normal muggle house." Hermione replied, pausing as she sorted out the remnants of the meal. "We arrived in the most advanced ship on the planet and you saw Ryo-oh-ki turn from a very unusual ship into a cat. Plus it looks like both Mihoshi has her own ship which is very different again."

"Which mean what?"

"I don't know yet." Hermione looked depressed. "This is just too far beyond anything I know."

'What have we gotten ourselves into?" Daphne asked.

"I don't know." Hermione shook her head. She perked up a little. "I don't think I've ever seen Harry this relaxed and happy though."

!HPNNfH!

Ryoko and Ginny and been walking along the shore of the lake talking happily.

"This is nice." Ryoko said after a pause in the conversation. "I've never had a friend to talk to like this."

"Really?" Ginny was surprised. "Harry mentioned that you and Ayeka were good friends."

"We don't talk about it." Ryoko said. "Neither of us will ever admit it but we are good friends. We just don't, can't talk about things like this. It doesn't help that we are both after Tenchi."

"Pity." Ginny commented. "I can see that would cause problems."

"Yeah. Still, I wouldn't have become such good friends with you."

"I'm glad we're friends." Ginny smiled. "I like having you as a friend."

"Me too." Ryoko smiled back.

They were returning to the house and saw Ayeka and Mihoshi hanging out the laundry.

"Having fun there Ayeka." Ryoko taunted.

"Lots. Why find out for yourself by helping." Ayeka snapped back.

"Why would I want to do that?" Ryoko asked. "Looks boring; which means its right up your ally."

"If you don't get off your arse and help, you'll find my fist right up your ally." Ayeka growled back.

"Hah." Ryoko laughed shortly. "I'd like to see you try."

"You'll see me succeed." Ayeka snapped angrily.

Her elegant purple outfit changed to the white battle robes with black markings and a white energy surrounded her as she flew at Ryoko.

Ryoko teleported away causing Ayeka's blow to strike at empty air. With a blur she chased after Ryoko and they clashed repeatedly over the lake.

Ginny was quickly joined by the others as they dashed outside to see what the commotion was.

"What's going on?" Hermione asked in alarm.

"It's just Ryoko and Ayeka fighting again." Sasami commented.

"Again?" Tracy looked at her in shock. "They do this a lot?"

She shrieked as they were liberally splashed with icy cold water as Ayeka, rising above Ryoko, threw a concussion wave of energy down at her adversary. She missed as Ryoko dodged again letting the energy hit the lake causing massive waves to form. Ryoko returned fire, sending waves of lightning against Ayeka's shield.

"Yeah. All the time." Sasami replied. "They're just burning off a little steam before Mother gets here and they have to be on their best behaviour."

"So you're going to let them fight like that?" Hermione demanded as they were forced to duck another wave of concussion.

"Just for a little longer." Sasami replied as she watched the fight.

After a short pause she nodded to herself and shouted at the two combatants. "Ayeka, Ryoko, if you two don't stop fighting and get the laundry finished right now then you won't be getting any lunch!"

The fight stopped immediately and the two joined the others on the lake shore.

"You fight dirty." Ryoko complained to Sasami as she started hanging out the washed clothes.

Ayeka returned her clothing to her normal outfit and bowed apologetically to the assembled spectators. "I do apologise for my behaviour. It was most unseemly." Before returning to work.

"And I had better not catch either of you fighting again." Sasami turned and walked back into the house.

"Harry said they would get worse at breakfast." Ginny whispered fearfully, eyes wide at the display they had just witnessed. "But that was terrifying."

"Did you see? Neither of them had a scratch on them." Tracy said urgently. "They surpassed any duellist I've ever heard of in speed and power and yet they are totally unharmed."

"They are definitely not wizards." Daphne added. "But they are not muggles either. I've never seen or read about anything like that."

"It explains Harry's speech on the train though." Hermione said, frowning thoughtfully.

"What? About you-know-who losing his diapers and joining the big leagues?" Ron asked, an odd expression on his face.

"Trust you to remember that part," Hermione said dryly, rolling her eyes, "but yes. If these people have been training him to their level then it explains how he could make a statement like that without any appearance of boasting or arrogance and manage to be that confident."

"It's not fair." Ron complained. "How does he get to be so powerful?"

"Jealous much."

Ron squawked in surprise and spun to see who spoke, losing his balance in the process and landing flat on his face.

Washu laughed but offered a hand to help him up. "That was graceful. Come with me. I think you need to understand something."

Washu lead them back into the house and through the strange door. The room they walked into was massive, bizarre objects that defied description lined the walls.

"Welcome to my lab. Don't touch anything or I'll use you for dissection practice." Washu growled. "I have enough problems with Mihoshi, I don't need you lot causing more. Stay close and follow me."

Washu led them down a side passage and stopped at another door.

She tapped at a panel next to it and a screen opened, showing a very sweaty Harry practicing with a sword. Tenchi stood before him, matching his movements as he blocked and countered Harry's strikes while Yosho stood a short distance away watching and barking orders.

Their moves were fast and accurate, what they could see of them. Mostly they were just blurs. Shifting positions at random as they sparred. Occasionally they paused facing each other impassively, totally focused of the training, before striking again and resuming the fight.

"They have been at it for nearly four hours without a break, and I believe this will be a short session." Washu said softly. "He may have the potential, like Tenchi, but they work hard to attain and master it."

"Impossible. It's been maybe half an hour since lunch." Daphne countered.

"I built a time compression factor into that room. Time moves differently in there to out here. The screen is adjusting to match what we would be seeing if we were standing in there."

You build a room that can compress time?" Hermione asked in shock, her face paling.

"You say that like it was hard." Washu grinned impishly and turned to lead the way out. "You three had better get a move on. Sasami wants the house tidied up fast."

Harry, Tenchi and Yosho had left the room, unnoticed by all but Washu as they focused on the display.

"See Tenchi, you have your footing wrong." Yosho scolded looking at the monitor which showed them still training. "Harry, you need to put more time into you training while you are away at school. I am most disappointed at how much your skills have deteriorated."

"I'm sorry Master Yosho." Harry bowed to him contritely.

"I must see to the shrine." Yosho said, looking important. "Tenchi, Harry, after you finish here you will need to clear the snow from paths to and around the shine."

"Geeze, grandpa." Tenchi complained. "You say you have to see to the shrine then get me and Harry to do all the work."

"It is a part of your training." Yosho folded his hands into the sleeves of his robes walked off sedately.

"We had better get to work." Tenchi said to Harry.

"Yeah. Sorry guys," Harry addressed his friends, "but I have to go. It's going to be a little a little hectic around here for a little while."

"A little hectic? Like at breakfast?" Ginny asked. "Or afterwards?"

"Afterwards?" Harry exchanged a confused glance. "Sorry but we've been in here since breakfast."

"Did Ryoko and Ayeka have another fight?" Tenchi asked.

"Have a fight or actually fight?" Ginny responded dryly with her own question.

"Same thing." Harry said. "Most of their fights come to blows. Did they destroy anything this time?"

"They had a good go at destroying the lake."

"As long as the house is still in one piece." Tenchi replied. "Mihoshi does enough damage when she lands."

"Washu, what needs to be done?" Harry asked.

"They managed to clean everything but things still need to be put away." Washu told him.

"Thanks everyone, for helping. Why don't you unpack while we put things away?" Harry said gratefully.

"It's nice to know our menial labour is appreciated." Daphne grumbled. "We wouldn't do this for just anyone. Why don't you get a house-elf?"

"No!" Hermione stated angrily, hands planted firmly on her hips. "That is slave labour. A little hard work isn't going to kill you."

"Actually, Dobby asked me if I knew a family who might be willing to take a house-elf in." Harry commented.

"I beg your pardon." Hermione turned her ire on Harry.

"Winky seems to be drinking herself into an early grave. She is totally depressed about losing her family. Dobby thinks that if a new family is to accept her she will get better." Harry explained.

"That's awful, but is enslaving her the answer?"

"I don't know. If it makes her happy then why should you complain?"

"It's enslavement!" Hermione shouted.

"I know." Harry fired back sharply, cutting her off. "You can argue human, or elfish, rights until your blue in the face but it's her choice. You can't take that choice away from her, nor can force her to choose the one you want. Let her make her own choice and respect it." Harry finished softly.

Hermione sighed and her shoulders sagged slightly. "What if she chooses wrong?"

"It's her choice. We have to make our own decisions, right or wrong. You can't take away someone's choices; or the consequences of those choices."

"You're right. If she chooses to join you here, you will look after her right? Properly." Hermione pleaded.

"Of course." Harry reassured her. "You know we will. We'd better get going."

Harry turned to go when Hermione caught his arm. "Thanks."

"Don't worry about it."

!HPNNfH!

The Hogwarts students were unfamiliar with the style of the arrangements at the Masaki household but were settling in with few complains. As they organised themselves, the residents of the house rushed around sorting thinks out.

Harry and Tenchi had done a fair bit to help tidy before heading out to clear the snow, dragging the other guy's with them. Ron complained a bit but the opportunity to use magic outside of school was too tempting.

Remus and Sirius had a habit of throwing the snow at each other and the rest of the group. Ron had gotten rather damp while Harry and Tenchi were dodging the snowballs with little conscious thought as they wielded their shovels. Remus and Sirius had to dodge or shield themselves from the shovel loads of snow that was being hurled at them in retribution.

"Would you two stop playing around?" Harry scolded, frowning deeply them at one point. "We want to get this done, not draw it out as long as possible."

"Sorry. We are acting a little childish." Remus apologised. "I think the situation has gotten away with us. First hearing of your death then you are alive and well and Sirius is free. We are probably overcompensating a little."

"That's okay but we want to get this done before lunch."

"We'll focus more Harry." Sirius looked apologetic as well.

They kept their word. They had reached the top of the very long flight of stairs up the forested hillside when Ryoko appeared above them and floated down to them.

"Harry, Sasami would like you to help with lunch." She told him.

"Okay, would you help finish up here?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, yeah, okay." Ryoko grumbled as she took Harry's shovel. "I want an extra helping though, okay?"

"I'll see what I can do." Harry promised before running back down the stairs.

!HPNNfH!

A quick shower later and Harry joined Sasami in shocking their guests with their culinary talents as they moved with surprising harmony around the kitchen. Ginny and Hermione, who had offered to help, were stuck on the sidelines with only a bit of minor preparations to do as their friend and the young girl created a feast of massive proportions.

The door bell rang suddenly.

"Ayeka, can you get the door please?" Sasami called.

"Coming." Ayeka called back.

She opened the door and they were deafened by a high pitch squeal. "Ayyyeeeekaaaaa!"

The Hogwarts students went to investigate and found an older woman with long green hair engulfing Ayeka in a massive hug.

"Mummy." Sasami rushed past them and joined Ayeka in the hug.

"Saaasaaaaammmiiiii!" The woman greeted the young girl, tears pouring down her face.

"I'm going to take a guess and say that she is her mother." Harry commented quietly from behind everyone, grinning broadly.

"I thought my mother was exuberant." Ginny replied, staring at the family scene in front of her.

Finally the older woman released Ayeka and Sasami. "Are you going to introduce me to all your new friends?" She asked.

"Yes, Mummy." Sasami replied. "This is Harry. We've mentioned him to you before..." She trailed off in confusion looking for her mother who had vanished, turning; she saw where she had vanished to.

Harry had disappeared into another of the woman's hugs as she bawled.

"Losing your parents so young. I am so glad you have a new family to belong to here." She released Harry to look him in the face. "I'm Misaki but you can call me Mummy if you want."

"I appreciate the offer Lady Misaki, but I'm not sure I can take you up on that just yet." Harry replied, a little teary eyed at the offer.

"Okay. You can at least call me Misaki. No need to be formal." Misaki scolded him lightly before standing. "Now, who are your friends?"

"This is Hermione, one of my best friends. These are Tracy, Daphne and her little sister Astoria." Harry introduced the Hogwarts students "And this is Ginny, my girlfriend." He finished with the one who was most important to him.

"It's very nice to meet you all." Misaki bowed to them. "Especially you Ginny. I've heard wonderful things about Harry from my daughters; anyone who can get a place in his heart must be a wonderful person herself." Misaki hugged Ginny firmly.

She released Ginny and straightened. "What is that wonderful smell?"

"Oh. Lunch will be ready." Sasami ran into the kitchen. "Harry, can you get the others while I start serving?"

Harry nodded. "I'll be right back." He ran out.

"Can I help?" Misaki followed her youngest daughter in to the kitchen.

"Are you okay?" Hermione asked Ginny.

Ginny was frozen, a surprisingly content look on her face. Hermione had to shake her by the shoulder to snap her out of it.

"Wow." Ginny managed. "Her hugs are wonderful. They are indescribable. My mum's hugs are loving, but smothering as well. Hers are just comforting and... and warm."

"Even Ryoko melts in one of mother's hugs." Ayeka commented from the sidelines where she had been watching. "That's just the way she is; overflowing with love and affection."

"How does she know so much about Harry?" Hermione asked, a curious expression on her face.

"We told her a lot but not everything." Ayeka replied simply. "Sasami in particularly needed to talk to someone after we rescued him from his aunt and uncles. Do you have any idea how badly they treated him?"

"Terribly as I recently found out, but Professor Dumbledore said it was the safest place for him." Hermione replied.

"Terribly?" Ayeka scolded. "That is an understatement."

"I know." Hermione cut her off before. "He mentioned the malnutrition he suffered and the suicide attempts before the start of school. You have no idea how awful I felt when he mentioned it. I should have noticed sooner." Hermione stopped, tears forming in her eyes.

"You're still young. There are things you shouldn't have to recognise." Ayeka gave her a soft sad smile as she forgave her.

"Doesn't make me feel any better." Hermione replied, wiping her eyes.

!HPNNfH!

Harry had teleported most of the way to the shrine and run the rest. He was still keeping the extent of his new abilities hidden from his friends. Why, he wasn't sure but until he was he would keep it that way.

They had just about finished clearing the paths around the shrine and were just cleaning some steps. Ron looked about ready to eat his shovel.

"Hey everyone." He greeted them cheerfully. "Lunch is ready."

"Woo hoo." Ryoko dropped her shovel and vanished.

"Ryoko!" Tenchi called out in annoyance. "We're nearly done here, just another minute. I'll be back in a sec."

Tenchi ran off to another of the buildings. "Grandfather, Lady Funaho. Lunch is ready."

There was a pause then the door slid open and Yosho followed a very elegant woman out.

"Have you finished cleaning up?" Yosho asked sternly.

"Very nearly." Tenchi replied.

"Well? Get back to work." Yosho stated. "You may go to lunch when you are finished."

"Yes Grandpa." Tenchi sighed resignedly.

"We will see you at lunch, Tenchi." The woman smiled at him. "I'm sorry I never got to meet your friends properly. You will have to introduce me, but a little later on, you should finish your chores first."

"Okay. See you at the house." Tenchi ran back over and helped them finish sweeping the last of the snow away.

Yosho and Lady Funaho sedately made their way to the stairs and slowly disappeared from view.

"Who is she?" Ron asked with an awed expression.

"Yeah. She is magnificent." Sirius echoed.

"Umm. Well." Tenchi scratched the back of his head. "How do I put this?"

"She's a part of Tenchi's family." Harry answered for his friend.

"Yeah." Tenchi agreed.

"Is she seeing anyone?" Sirius asked.

"She's married." Tenchi replied.

"Bugger." Sirius swore.

Remus just laughed at his friend.


	17. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer**

I don't own Harry Potter. I don't own Tenchi Muyo or any of the other stories in the Tenchi universe.

Here is the continuing 'saga' of my 'what if'.

**Chapter 16**

Lady Funaho's introduction to the magical contingent was a lot more sedate than Misaki's. This was easily done given that Funaho was a lot calmer in nature. She greeted Harry with particular warmth, having heard a lot about him from Yosho.

Ryo-oh-ki surprised the witches and wizards by changing into a completely new form, a small child with the same ears as her cat form, so she could sit at the table and eat her carrots by hand.

Lunch was a much more sedate affair then breakfast. The presence of the exuberant yet graceful Misaki and the calm, refined Funaho ensured that the meal lacked the boisterousness of breakfast. Ryoko was on her best behaviour, and without her pestering Ayeka was maintaining her more refined composure. Even Ron and the aging Marauders were on their best behaviour.

The meal was winding down when several beeps started coming from two different locations.

"Someone's trying to breach the barriers." Washu said made her console appear in front of her and began working the controls.

Harry was studying the bracelet on his wrist. "Yeah. They're pretty good too. Mage submerge and wait for my signal."

"Okay Harry." Lily's voice came back.

"Yukinojo." Mihoshi spoke to her own bracelet. "Please follow James and Lily's lead."

"As you wish Mihoshi." A voice floated back.

"Is it you-know-who?" Tracy asked looking afraid.

"No. This is someone completely unknown." Harry replied.

"Not completely. The technology is the same as the pirate gang the stole the Hielzen S shipment and were harassing Lady's Misaki and Funaho's ships. It's not really that good; it's more of a high power, brute force attack." Washu countered. "I guess we are about to find out who was behind it. The barrier will be breached in twenty-eight seconds."

"Well then, let's not be rude." Yosho stood. "We should go and greet this person."

"Indeed." Ryoko stood as well, rubbing her hands together in anticipation.

"Shall we go Tenchi?" Ayeka looked to Tenchi for his lead.

"Of course." Tenchi offered her his hand. "We mustn't be rude to our visitor."

"I thought we would be completely safe here." Tracy complained.

"You are, from Voldemort at least." Harry shrugged as he headed for the door. "If they are breaching the barrier this quick then Hogwarts would be annihilated already."

"That is not very comforting."

"Harry." Ginny caught him by the hand. "Please be careful. I don't want you to get hurt."

"There shouldn't be any problems. We've dealt with this before." Harry grinned reassuringly. "Still, surprises happen. We'll be careful."

They gathered out on the deck to watch three odd flying cylinders float up to the house.

"Ah, Washu. So nice to finally meet you." A nasal voice called out.

A pompous and garishly dressed man was visible on top of the central cylinder.

"Washu." Ryoko glared at the short red-head. "Is this another one of you students gone out of control.

"No. I have no idea who this is." Washu shrugged.

"I am your successor. With your death, I will be the Greatest Scientist in the Universe." The strange man declared.

"What about Yume?" Tenchi asked.

"Is she still alive?" The odd man interrupted in surprise. "No matter. I will kill her as well." He returned to his loud and overly grandiose tone. "Nothing will stop me from becoming the Greatest Scientist in the Universe."

"Well good for you." Washu grumbled. "Now please take you ambition elsewhere. We were in the middle of lunch when you rudely broke in. Could you come back later? Maybe make an appointment."

"Oh." The odd man deflated. "I am very sorry about that. When would be more suitable?"

"How about November 17th 2895, local time?" Washu suggested after a moment's thought.

"Let's see..." He seemed to consult something. "Yes I'm free that day."

He froze then started shouting. "Hey, that's eight hundred years from now. I refuse to wait that long to be satisfied."

"I can't help you there." Washu pulled a disgusted face. "I sure you can find some battery operated device to help you with that."

The man turned bright red in anger. "I will not be humiliated like that."

"Okay." Washu shot back. "How would you like to be humiliated?"

"Is this for real?" Daphne asked Harry quietly.

"Unfortunately." Harry replied as he watched the resident genius verbally decimate the interloper. "This guy isn't to be taken lightly, but he seems to have a few screws loose upstairs."

"Umm. That was a muggle saying right? You're saying he is not right in the head?"

"Yeah." Harry nodded, still focusing on the verbal sparring.

Hermione noticed his intensity and nodded to herself. "Give him room. This about to get very dangerous."

"How do you mean?" Ron asked in confusion. "He doesn't seem that dangerous."

"He may not be but look at Tenchi, Ryoko and Ayeka. They are all just as focused as Harry. They know something we don't and I think it is something to do with those cylinder things." Remus spoke quietly but intently.

The man suddenly screamed in frustration. "I will not let you humiliate you like this."

"Okay, how would you like me to humiliate you?" Washu asked politely. "Hang on, haven't we done this bit already?"

"How about I humiliate you instead." He shouted back.

The man did something to the cylinder and hundreds of small black portals, each allowing a new cylinder to make an appearance. Each cylinder opened large panels to the rear, each allowing dozens of humanoid war machines things to jump out. The war machines formed ranks on the lake shore and began marching towards the house.

"Well this just started getting interesting." Ryoko commented with a feral grin.

"Time to die Washu." The man gloated.

The front of the cylinders opened and a central pillar deployed and energy began forming at the tip of the pillar.

"Okay. That is a lot of firepower." Tenchi looked a little nervous as he and Harry stepped forward.

"Yes. But we are not going to fail." Harry replied intently.

"No we are not." Tenchi settled and focused on the incoming attack.

In unison they raised their hands as the cylinders fired. Everyone had to turn away from the brightness of the incoming energy.

When the brightness faded away they saw Harry and Tenchi standing side-by-side, arms raised, and a white barrier formed in front of each of them. Three wide blades in front of Tenchi and five narrow ones in front of Harry. The two barriers were responsible for stopping the attack.

"Mage! Go!" Harry called out.

The lake surface exploded as energy tore through the leading cylinders. Harry's and Mihoshi's ship's followed, flying high and looping around to repeat the attack.

"The Light Hawk Wings." Funaho spoke in shock. "He can form them too?"

"Yeah, so?" Washu replied.

"Why were we not told?"

"Harry has nothing to do with the Jurai Royal Family so what business is it of yours?" Washu shrugged. "He has enough on his plate without Jurai politics as well."

"Enough talk." Ryoko cut off any further conversation, a glowing red blade in her hand. "Let's nail these guys."

"I quite agree." Ayeka was suddenly in her battle robes, surrounded by her white energy.

Tenchi and Harry kept their arms raised as their white barriers flowed back over them transforming their clothes into battle robes, Tenchi losing one blade of his barrier while Harry lost two.

Tenchi grabbed one blade and formed it into his sword and took the other on his left arm as a shield. He pulled a short object from his pocket and tossed it to Yosho. "You have more use for this right now."

Yosho nodded and caused a blue blade to appear from one end, taking a ready position.

Harry repeated Tenchi's actions forming his smaller, lighter blade for his right hand and the short staff and shield for his left.

Tenchi leapt into the air and seemed to be waving his sword at random, until several cylinders started exploding, having been cut on half, along with the ones behind them.

Harry raised his short staff and began firing energy blasts that cut through the cylinders with ease. He too leapt into the air and joined Tenchi in taking out the cylinders.

Ryoko and Ayeka shared a quick grin before launching at the massed troops on the ground. Ryoko's red energy blade easily cutting through their ranks as Ayeka smashed them with her energy blasts.

Yosho joined the attack, his moves were as fast as they were graceful and he decimated all the war machines in his path.

Mihoshi followed carrying a large cannon on her shoulder and firing in what appeared to be an indiscriminate manner but she was managing to hit the walking war machines, and occasionally the cylinders floating about them, while still missing her friends.

The war machines returned the assault. The energy blasts went wide of the attackers but those watching on deck suddenly found themselves in danger. Misaki and Funaho stepped forward and each raised a hand to form their barriers. The energy blasts hammered into the barriers but they held.

"We can't let them do this alone." Sirius stated as he raised his wand and began casting.

His spells impacted against the war machines with no effect.

"Damn." He tried several other spells with no more effect.

"Try water." Washu suggested. "My scans indicate that they are not shielded against environmental hazards."

"_Aguamenti_!" Sirius was joined by Remus in sending long arcing jets of water at the approaching enemy.

The water splashed over the massed war machines, not slowing them in the slightest. Then they hesitated and froze. Electrical sparks started appearing around the various openings and was followed by explosions as the war machines collapsed.

Sirius let out a whoop of triumph as he and Remus began spraying torrents water over the war machines with vigour.

Hermione tried to join them but struggled with the spell a little, unable to get much more than a mediocre stream of water to appear, certainly not enough to reach their adversaries.

"Not bad." Daphne commented. "It is a sixth year spell after all."

"I know that. It was still worth trying." Hermione shot back. "We can't just do nothing though."

"Then what would you suggest." Daphne shot back. "We're just students and we're not even close to their level of power."

"You're supposed to be the cunning ones." Hermione was getting angry. "Magic may not work directly on them but it can still affect them if we use it correctly."

"Calm down Hermione." Ginny caught her hand. "I'm just as worried about Harry are you are but being angry isn't going to help."

"You're right." Hermione took a deep breath. "Okay. We need to help, and to do that we need a plan."

"Water works on them and we have a lake here." Daphne said.

"Of course." Hermione gasped. "Get ready to cast some banishing spells. Ginny help me summon the lake."

"Summon the lake?" Tracy looked shocked. "Are you insane?"

"No." Daphne contradicted her friend, grinning. "Just a typical Gryffindor. Go for it!" She readied her wand.

The other students pulled their own wands and Hermione and Ginny cast the strongest summoning spells they could, pulling a mass of water from the lake towards them. Tracy and Daphne, along with a very reluctant Ron at the idea of working with Slytherins, began banishing the water over the approaching war machines. The waves caused them to short out and small explosions riddled their bodies as they collapsed.

"Hah." Hermione gloated. "Score one for the magical students."

"That was fun. Shall we do it again?" Tracy grinned.

"Indeed." Daphne looked feral. "Let's get them."

"Yeah." Ginny agreed. "Let's kick some arse."

The strange man was having an apoplectic fit. His creations were being destroyed left and right with very little effort. His appointed nemesis, Washu, was just grinning. She was supposed to be cowering in fear.

He worked furiously at his console. With a flourish he burst out in maniacal laughter.

"You may have beaten my lesser creations but the greatest one still remains. Prepare to be destroyed by my ultimate creation."

"Well, he's certainly enjoying himself." Washu commented dryly.

"What do you suppose his 'ultimate creation' is?" Hermione asked nervously, wand at the ready.

Washu watched a new hyperspace portal. "We are about to find out. I wouldn't worry too much though; they can handle it."

"I don't think so." The man countered as his creation became visible through the portal. "Behold the realisation of my genius. The 'Battle Master 7000'!" He shouted in glee.

"Kind of a lousy name isn't it?" Washu commented.

The Battle Master 7000 stood twice the height of a man. Humanoid in shape with heavily armoured plates over its body it looked like a larger version of the war machines that had been deployed by the cylinders.

It raised its arms and energy began pooling between its hands before sprouting into a sword. It lunged with surprising speed at the barrier being held by Misaki and Funaho. Crashing the sword down on the barrier it shuddered under the impact.

"We won't be able to hold it off. That sword is too powerful." Funaho gasped.

"You're right." Washu was looking at her console. "That sword is amazingly inefficiency but there is no denying the raw power being used to form it."

Sirius, Remus and the students' pored spells into its body with no effect as it crashed the sword down again and again against the barrier before it finally faltered. Remus tried raising a shield but it didn't even need to use its sword as it slammed its body against it, barely faltering as the shield shattered.

"We need help." Sirius shouted as he fell back, making sure the children were behind him.

"Harry!" Ginny screamed as it loomed over them.

Harry appeared between the Battle Master and the retreating group and intercepted the sword with his own, struggling to maintain his balance from the force of the blow. He managed to block three more blows and tried to level his staff at it to blast it but it was dodging as it kept up it attack. Harry was managing to hold him on his own, keeping it in place and allowing the others to retreat out of the way.

Suddenly it swept a low and incredibly viscous blow. Harry caught it but the force of the blow slammed the flat of his sword into his hip with a loud shattering sound. With a scream of pain he was thrown aside.

"Okay, now what?" Tracy asked as she and Daphne restrained a distraught Ginny from rushing to Harry's side.

"Don't worry. Help will be here right about ... NOW!" Washu ended in a shout.

The war machine was thrown back as a green ball of energy exploded against its chest armour. The return sword strike was haltered as a figure slammed its own energy sword against its stomach forcing it off balance.

"Hi Minagi. It's good to see you again." Sasami cheerfully greeted the new arrival.

"Hi Sasami. It's good to see you too. Hi Washu, sorry I'm late." Minagi greeted them without even a backwards glance as she kept her eyes on her opponent.

The war machine regained its balance and launched a massive offensive. Minagi's combat experience and training showed as she drove it back but it was closer than it looked. One mistake and she knew the power in the sword would swat her aside like it had to Harry.

Harry's vision was blurred by a sea of pain. Slowly it cleared and he began to make sense of the scene in front of him, Minagi fighting the large humanoid machine with his friends and family behind her, struggling to remain clear of the fight. She was holding her own but Harry knew enough to know that it was closer than it looked. He had to help. The others were dominating the other war machines and the cylinders but they still couldn't leave them to help. It was up to him.

He forced the pain aside. He knew his leg wasn't working so he didn't try and simply took to the air. He hefted his sword and staff but was doubtful. The two weapons wouldn't help him in this fight. He needed a single, more powerful weapon.

Responding to his needs the sword, staff and the shield on his left arm began glowing and merged to form a single long staff. Harry gripped his new weapon and focused on the fight ahead of him; his glowing staff of energy raised and ready as he watched for an opening.

There. Teleporting he slashed down at the back of the Battle Master; shattering the outer layers of its armour. The training Harry and Minagi put in together paid off. They worked in almost seamless harmony as they turned the fight in their favour.

Minagi swung an overhead slash at its head forcing it to block high; leaving its stomach open for a massive blow from Harry which cracked through the layers of armour and exposing the internal components. Using her speed, Minagi blurred as Harry fell back out of the way and slid her sword through the hole in the armour and through all the exposed internals.

"Get clear!" Harry shouted, pointing his staff at the Battle Master.

Minagi vanished out of the way in a blur of motion and Harry released a column of energy from the tip of the staff that caught the war machine and lifted it through the air, dissolving it as it went. The wide column continued on rising slowly into the air and slammed into the hillside.

The man screamed in anger and despair at the loss. Tenchi, Ryoko, Ayeka and Yosho were mopping up and Ryoko left them to it to teleport behind the man and grab him, dragging him clear of the three cylinders and Tenchi swept through and destroyed them.

Harry pointed his staff at himself and focused. A soft white glow covered his hip and Ginny sighed in relief as she watched reform and Harry stretched his leg out to make sure it worked properly.

"Okay, who are you?" Ryoko growled as she held her energy sword to his throat. "Start talking or I start cutting."

"And if that isn't enough incentive; there are a number of local torture techniques I'm just itching to try." Washu cackled, rubbing her hands together with terrifying gleam in her eyes.

The now captive man cowered in fear.

"Let's start with your name." Funaho began questioning him.

"I am Agnoxicious Antipodietarion, the greatest genius in the universe." The man answered, summoning his courage, and arrogance.

Ryoko guffawed. "I'd be insulted if someone called me that."

"I'll remember that." Ayeka replied.

"Enough you two." Funaho gently admonished them. "Why did you attack us? What is your purpose?" She focused an intense glare at Agnoxicious.

"I'm not going to tell you." He replied stubbornly folding his arms.

Ryoko grinned evilly and raised a finger and sent a wave of lightning across his body.

"Care to change your answer?" She asked when he had finished screaming.

"I wanted to beat Washu and become the greatest genius in the universe."

Smack! "Owww!"

"We know that already." Washu growled as she raised her hand threateningly to smack him again.

Agnoxicious clutched his head in pain. "Alright. I wanted to surpass the power of the Jurai Royal Family."

"Which explains the theft of the Hielzen S shipment and the attack on Ladies Misaki and Funaho." Washu noted. "You were testing you progress, and perhaps trying to steal a Royal Tree or two while you were at it."

"Correct. You, however, kept getting in the way so I had to deal with you sooner than I had originally planned." Agnoxicious pouted childishly.

"So what do we do with him now?" Hermione asked looking a little annoyed at the treatment they were inflicting on him.

"Nothing." Agnoxicious gloated. "This planet is off limits so you will be arrested if you are found here. They only way you could have me arrested by the Galaxy Police would be if you had the inside track on one."

"Nice try but wrong." Washu grinned. "Mihoshi. He's all yours."

"Huh?" Agnoxicious looked around in surprise.

Mihoshi stepped forward. "In the name of the Galaxy Police, I am placing you under arrest. You are to be charged with the following; Theft from the Jurai Royal Family, Assault on the Jurai Royal Family, Trespassing on a planet deemed of limits by the Jurai Royal Family, Attempted murder of members of the Jurai Royal family.

"You will be transported to an authorised GP holding facility until your trial by either the GP or the Jurai Royal Family."

He looked surprised for a moment then sneered. "And how will you get around the law yourself. You should not be here either."

"She has permission to be here." Funaho said. "From the First Prince of Jurai in fact if memory serves. It makes little difference, as a Queen of Jurai I can give all those not born on this world permission to stay as long as they wish."

Fear and shock etched Agnoxicious's face. "You are one of the Queens of Jurai?" He stuttered.

"Yes." Funaho replied simply. "And Lady Misaki here is the other one. I believe that the Jurai Royal Family will take authority for your trial. You have committed several grave crimes against us in the past and have just attempted to kill several senior member of the Royal Family. This cannot be ignored.

"Mihoshi, I will place him in storage until I return to Jurai."

"As you wish Lady Funaho." Mihoshi bowed slightly and stepped back to trip and land on her backside with an ouch.

Funaho manipulated a small device she had removed from her pocket and with a fading wail Agnoxicious vanished from sight.

"Well. That ends that business." Washu clapped her hands together. "Harry, before you power down, could you clean this mess up a little. Then we need to get you to the lab so I can check your injuries."

Harry nodded and with a wave of his new staff the still smouldering wreckage was collected into a single massive pile of scrap and the battle scars torn into the landscape healed, leaving no other visible remnants of the battle.


	18. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer**

I don't own Harry Potter. I don't own Tenchi Muyo or any of the other stories in the Tenchi universe.

Here is the continuing 'saga' of my 'what if'.

**Chapter 17**

"Can you believe that?" Hermione couldn't get over what had happened.

Washu had sucked the pile of scrap Harry had created through a hyperspace portal, removing the last visible remains of the battle that had just been fought.

Harry had been dragged into Washu's lab for a medical examination and the others had returned inside to clear up lunch leaving just Ryoko with the wizarding contingent.

"Ginny, come on." Ryoko gestured for the young witch to follow her.

"Where are we going?" Ginny started following Ryoko.

"I want to check out the hole Harry made in the hillside." Ryoko caught Ginny in her arms a lifted her into the sky to vanish.

They reappeared over the tree line part way up the hillside, over the one remnant of the battle that had just occurred. Several trees had been sheared off from Harry's attack and a hole, about six feet across, had been punched in the hillside. Wisps of steam still drifted out of the hole into the cold winter air.

"Damn. That is one deep hole." Ryoko had set them down at in front of the hole and had ventured into the opening a little. "It's actually a tunnel."

"Do you think it goes right the way through?" Ginny asked.

"No. I'd be able to see the light at the other end." Ryoko shook her head. "As powerful as he is, Harry does still have limits. Want to go in. It looks safe enough; Harry's attack seems to have sealed the sides tight so it won't collapse".

"Okay." Ginny nodded nervously and pulled her wand. "I can use magic here right?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Okay. Lumos." Ginny light the tip of her wand and held it out to light their way.

"Nice trick." Ryoko complemented her as she walked at Ginny's side.

They walked for a several minutes before the tunnel narrowed sharply and stopped.

"It's about three hundred meters long." Ryoko said after a moment's thought. "We're about two thirds of the way through the hill."

"Wow. Incredible." Ginny replied in awe.

"Yeah. Come on, let's get out of here. I'm having flash backs to the cavern I was trapped in." Ryoko hid a shiver and began hasty pace back down the tunnel.

"On one Tenchi rescued you from?" Ginny asked as she fell in step with her older friend.

"Yeah." Ryoko shivered again and grabbed Ginny, lifting her into the air.

They left the tunnel seconds later as Ryoko used a mix of flight and teleportation to return them to the open air.

"Ahh." Ryoko sighed and stretched after setting Ginny down. "It's so nice to be out in the open air."

"Yeah." Ginny nodded. "It was a little uncomfortable in there. Maybe if it was well lit and more open."

"Maybe. Could be a fun project, making a complex out of it." Ryoko shrugged. "Another time though. I think I could use a bath."

"That would be nice."

"Come on." Ryoko picked up her young friend again. "We'll get some clean clothes and I'll show you our bathhouse."

"Okay." Ginny was going to say more but was cut off as Ryoko caught her up again and teleported them back towards the house.

Having collected some clean clothes Ryoko floated them both up to the strange floating building over the lake and landed them on a small platform with a door and sign.

"I did wonder what this place was. What does the sign say?" Ginny couldn't understand the symbols on the sign but was amused to see a few extra symbols scrawled on one side.

"Women, Tenchi and Harry only." Ryoko replied.

"You let Harry and Tenchi in here while you bathe?" Ginny looked shocked.

"Yeah, why not?" Ryoko shrugged.

"We can trust both Harry and Tenchi to respect our privacy." Ayeka's proper voice surprised them.

Ayeka was standing behind them with both Minagi and Mihoshi. "I see you have invited your friend to join us."

"Yes." Ryoko stepped up to her. "I invited my friend because I have a friend who is close enough to invite to such things." Ryoko sneered a little. "Where is your friend?"

Ayeka just turned her nose up and pushed past. "Well someone had better show you the proper etiquette. You shouldn't follow this barbarian's example." She said to Ginny as she opened the door.

The interior stopped Ginny's retort about knowing how to take a bath. The wooden panelling, trees and the multitude of pools on a variety of levels, some connected by waterfalls. She could only stare around in amazement as Ryoko led her across the foyer.

Ginny would have taken offence Ayeka's words but soon found the customs much different to back in England. Sitting on a small stood and scrubbing herself clean before entering the bath seemed backwards.

Having rinsed herself off, she followed the others lead and wrapped a towel around herself. Ryoko had disappeared off already and Ginny was looking around for her when she heard voices and splashing at one of the further pools.

"It sounds like Ryoko has found Tenchi." Mihoshi commented.

Ayeka was already running off. "Ryoko you monster! Leave Tenchi alone!"

"I hope Harry isn't over there." Minagi commented. "The last time Ryoko surprised them while she was naked Harry nearly drowned."

Ginny froze in shock then took off after Ayeka.

"This should be fun." Minagi grinned as she and Mihoshi followed.

Harry had managed to avoid drowning and retreated behind a rock outcropping that extended into the pool so he couldn't see Ryoko's bare body as she plastered herself over Tenchi.

He heard Ayeka shouting at Ryoko and grinned at the discomfort Tenchi must be feeling right now.

There was splashing getting closer and he was surprised by Ginny head poking around the rock he was hiding behind.

"Are you alright?" She asked worriedly. "Minagi said that you nearly drowned because of Ryoko one time."

"Yeah. I was just a little shocked that time. It was the first time I had ever seen a woman naked."

Ginny nodded and then punched his shoulder.

"Ouch. I'm injured and you hit me?" Harry rubbed his shoulder. "What was that for?"

Ginny shrugged. "Just felt right. Probably something to do with you bathing with other women and seeing them naked. How is your hip?"

"My hip's fine. Washu checked me out and said that I had fully healed my hip." Harry patted his towel covered hip. "It will just be a little stiff for a while so she told me to soak for a while to help loosen it."

"Good." Ginny smile and sat next to him. "I'm glad you're okay. You were amazing out there. I never knew how powerful you are."

"I'm not that good." Harry looked downcast. "If I was I wouldn't have gotten hurt so bad. Yosho was more than a little disappointed in me."

"You did much better than I ever could." Ginny caught his hand and held it in both of hers. "Don't be so hard on yourself. No one was hurt, apart from you but that's nothing new." She sniffed and turned away so he would see her eyes tearing.

"I'm sorry if I scared you." Harry said gently as he reached out to touch her but hesitated, unsure of where given their current situation.

Ginny let out a sob and turned back to grab him in a hug. "Just promise me you will always come back to me. It tore me apart thinking you were dead and then you were injured so badly it brought it all back. You mean so much to me Harry. Please promise that you'll always come back to me."

"I promise that I will always do my best." Harry gently pushed her away so he could look her in the eyes. "I have some really good friends who I know can and will always be there for me."

"Okay." Ginny wiped the tears away. "Thank you."

"Hello you two." Minagi stuck her head around the rock outcropping.

Ginny blushed and jumped back from Harry in embarrassment.

"Hey Minagi." Harry replied a little dryly.

"Sorry, did I interrupt something?"

"Yeah, kind of." Harry settled back next to Ginny.

"I was just wondering if you two were going to join us."

"Is Ryoko still naked?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah. Trying to get her to cover up is impossible." Minagi said resignedly.

"I had best wait here then." Harry said.

"Let me try." Ginny kissed Harry's cheek and stood walking through the warm waist high water to where the others were sitting.

"Ryoko, umm." Ginny leaned close to whisper in her friend's ear. Pulling back she looked her in the eye. "Please."

Ryoko paused for a second and nodded. "Okay."

"Thanks." Ginny smiled gratefully.

Ryoko stood and floated above the water before vanishing.

"What did you say to her?" Tenchi was practically gaping. "She never does that for anyone else."

"Sorry, trade secret." Ginny winked at him, grinning.

Ryoko returned a minute later with a towel wrapped around her body and settled back down next to Tenchi and snuggled up into his side.

"Harry, you can come out now." Ginny called to her boyfriend.

Harry slowly stuck his head out and, seeing Ryoko was covered, began to make his way over.

Ginny caught his hand when he reached them and pulled him to one side so she could sit next to Ryoko with Harry on her other side. Minagi sat at the other end of the group, next to Mihoshi. Ayeka was on the other side of Mihoshi with Tenchi sandwiched between her and Ryoko.

"Now. We have an important matter to discuss." Ayeka stated.

"And what would that be, your lack of bust size?" Ryoko taunted.

"Ryoko!" Tenchi scolded her sharply.

"Sorry." Ryoko hung her head a little.

"Humph." Ayeka ignored Ryoko. "My Mother and Lady Funaho are not going to be happy that we kept Harry's ability from them. We need to work out what to tell them. They have not approached us on the subject yet but they will."

"Why is Harry any of their business?" Ginny asked.

"Because of the Light Hawk Wings." Ayeka replied.

"Huh? What are Light Hawk Wings?"

"Do you remember the white barrier's Tenchi and I used at the start of the fight?" Harry began to explain.

"Yes. You had five narrows blades while Tenchi had three wider ones. You used them to create your battle robes and weapons." Ginny replied, remembering.

"Those blades are called the Light Hawk Wings." Ayeka took over the explanation. "Until Tenchi they could only be produced by the ships of the Jurai Royal Family. Their power is how my family has been able to maintain peace throughout their empire."

"So how is it that Harry and Tenchi can use this power?"

"We don't know. We initially thought that it was because Tenchi is a member of the Jurai Royal Family but Harry has blown a large hole in that theory."

"How?" Ginny asked.

"Because Harry has no connection to the Jurai Royal Family. None what so ever." Ayeka exclaimed.

"So, doesn't it mean that it's none of their business?"

"Hah. This is why I like you so much." Ryoko laughed. "It is none of their business."

"They will disagree though." Minagi countered. "They will claim that his ability to use the Light Hawk Wings gives them that right."

"Doesn't their access to the Light Hawk Wings come from Tsunami?" Ryoko asked.

"Yes?" Ayeka replied looking a little confused where Ryoko was going.

"Well Tsunami knows about Harry. Doesn't that cancel that point? You know, telling a higher authority and all that?"

Ayeka looked at Ryoko in surprise. "You know, that may work. They can't go against Tsunami."

"Who is Tsunami?" Ginny asked.

"Well, umm. She's kind of hard to explain." Harry paused, thinking. "She isn't a goddess but it's an easy mistake to make."

Ginny gaped.

"Tsunami is the spirit of the First Royal Tree of Jurai, the tree from which all the other Royal Trees come from. She gave the Trees to the Jurai millennium ago and allowed the Jurai to bring peace to the Galaxy. It is the power of the Royal Trees that give our ships their power. They are the source of the Light Hawk Wings." Ayeka explained.

"That was very good Ayeka, have you been taking lessons from Washu?" Minagi asked.

"I thought my family was weird." Ginny shook her head. "Can you lot get any crazier?"

"Yep." Harry nodded. "One benefit of the Royal Trees is that they extend the life of the person they are bonded with."

Ginny paled. "I'm not going to like this am I?"

"It is a little shocking." Tenchi grinned. "I grew up hearing about my ancestor who defeated a demon seven hundred years ago. Then I find out the person was my grandfather and the demon was Ryoko."

"Uhh." Ginny looked like she was about to faint. "Seven hundred years?" She whispered faintly.

Harry caught her around the shoulders to keep her head about the water.

"I told you I had time to think after Kagato took control of me." Ryoko shrugged. "The biggest help was probably being able to watch Tenchi grow up. He was such a cute little kid."

Ginny slumped. "This is totally over my head."

"Don't worry." Harry reassured her. "It took me a while to understand it myself. You're doing just fine."

Ginny was silent for a while. "Umm. You mentioned that Tenchi was a member of the Royal family. How?"

"Lady Funaho is Yosho's mother." Ayeka replied. "Yosho is also my half-brother."

"Wow. She's your great-grandmother?" Ginny looked at Tenchi. "She doesn't look it."

"No." Tenchi laughed.

"The Royal Trees lose their power if they take root in the ground. They are normally kept in special units. Yosho's Tree took root after his battle with Ryoko. It doesn't seem to have lost all its power which is why he is still alive." Ayeka added.

"Isn't it wrong to force a Tree to grow in a confined environment like that?"

"No. They are sentient Tree's. They choose their partners and will let them know if they are unhappy." Ayeka assured her.

Ginny nodded in thought then grabbed Harry in a huge hug. "I am so glad you have found yourself a family you can truly belong to. You fit here in much better than in the Wizarding World."

"Hey." Ryoko caught the young redhead's attention. "You are a part of the family too now. You are Harry's girlfriend after all. And even if you weren't, you're my friend and Harry's friend."

"I think we will be good friends too." Ayeka smiled at the younger girl.

"Yay. A new sister." Mihoshi cheered.

Everyone else joined in causing Ginny to blush and duck her head. "Thanks. Could you explain one thing though, how did you keep all this hidden for so long?"

"Pretty easy when they aren't even from this planet." Harry answered casually. "Jurai is the name of the world they are from as well. And there are many more out there."

Ginny's eyes widened in astonishment as understanding came. The sat there, next to Harry, listening to them explain more then she could ever realise existed.

!HPNNfH!

Lady Misaki and Lady Funaho caught the group as they returned from the bath and sat them down in the lounge with Yosho and Washu and looked at them in a very formal manner.

"I was surprised to see young Harry use the Light Hawk Wings. Even more so that you all were not surprised at all." Funaho began sending a glare at Yosho. "Would you care to explain why we were not informed?"

Washu shrugged. "Why should you have been? Harry has no connection to the Jurai."

"He can generate the Light Hawk Wings; that is reason enough."

"The Jurai can generate them because Tsunami gave us the Royal Trees. Tsunami is fully aware of Harry and his abilities. Are you going to challenge her authority?" Ayeka spoke boldly but looked very nervous at speaking against her family.

"No we are not and I see the point you are making." Funaho sighed. "How many more people can generate the Light Hawk Wings? Can it be taught?"

"I don't know." Harry shrugged. "I doubt I could teach anyone."

"But you don't know. That is the problem." Funaho spoke intently. "Could we be facing an attack from a group of people, each with the ability to use the Light Hawk Wings? That sort of thing could destabilise the entire empire or even the entire Universe. We need to be prepared."

"I don't think that would be an issue." Washu countered. "I believe it takes a very special sort of person to use this ability and I don't think it can be taught. The real threat is if a single person decides to attack you and you can't stop them."

"Very well. What would happen in that situation?" Funaho asked.

"I dare say both Harry and Tenchi would work together to protect the innocent." Washu gave a cocky grin.

"That's true." Tenchi said after he and Harry shared a long look.

"Be that as it may you should have told us of the possibility of this ability being available outside of the Royal Family." Funaho sighed.

"What would you have done if they had?" Harry asked.

"We would have come to talk to you about it." Misaki spoke up for the first time. She had been happy to defer to Funaho for the majority of the conversation.

"About what?" Harry asked. "I have had enough people trying to influence me in their direction. I don't think I need any more."

"You make a fair point." Funaho nodded. "It is defiantly to our advantage to have you on our side. As much as I think we could make it a mutually beneficial arrangement, I respect you desire to remain independent. We will be satisfied knowing that you are not against us and will not take action against us in the future."

"I can't guarantee that but if I do you will deserve it." Harry replied relaxing back into his seat.

Funaho laughed. "That comment is fair enough. You have my word that while I and Misaki are the Queens of Jurai you will never be in the situation where you will need to challenge the Jurai Royal Family. I believe that that we have the same goals and ideals."

"Thank you." Harry replied gratefully. "That was more of an honest answer than I expected."

"You are welcome." Funaho gave him a short bow. "I know you would also like me tell you that we will never call on you and your abilities but we both know that is an impossible promise to make."

"So what will you say instead?"

"We will only come to you and Tenchi if we have no other choice and we will be completely honest with you about the situation."

"That is very reasonable." Harry said.

"I agree." Tenchi added.

"Just remember, my last threat still stands." Washu growled.

"What was your last threat?" Ayeka asked, curiously.

"I threatened to set Mihoshi on them if they didn't behave." Washu grinned.

That set people laughing, Funaho ruefully.

"Well, now that all the serious stuff is out of the way, let's start decorating the house." Misaki clapped cheerfully.

"Yes." Funaho smiled. "And perhaps you could tell us more about these other abilities you and your friends possess, Magic I believe you called it? It looked very interesting."

!HPNNfH!

They spent the rest of the afternoon decorating the house, both inside and out. The combination of many willing hands and magic made it a fun affair. Even the three normally reserved Slytherin's and lazy Ryoko got into the spirit.

The house was soon strung with lights waiting for nightfall and the inside was lined with tinsel and decorations. Sasami had dragged Harry into the kitchen to make dinner. Ginny had followed to lend what help she could but the rhythm Sasami and Harry had developed over the summer made it difficult. Still, she found it relaxing to watch their easy cheerful movements as they all chatted.

Dinner was more relaxed than lunch. People had gotten to know each other better so the conversation was livelier. Misaki and Funaho were very interested in stories about Hogwarts and the Wizarding World.

"Umm. I don't mean to be a kill joy but there is simply not going to be enough room in the house with everyone here." Daphne commented.

"We could always use the ships." Harry suggested. "Mage, Yukinojo and Hinase are tied up at the docks. Mage has a couple of cabins we could use. Minagi, Mihoshi, are you two okay with that?"

"I don't mind letting someone use the other cabin in my ship." Minagi agreed.

"Sure." Mihoshi nodded happily.

"Our new magical friends may not be very comfortable with the lifestyle we enjoy here so if we let them use the ships it may be more comfortable for them." Washu suggested.

"That sounds reasonable." Harry nodded. "So Ginny, want to use my cabin?"

"That sounds nice. I can share with Hermione." Ginny smiled.

"I suppose the Slytherin girls could share the other cabin."

"So we turn your ship into a girl's only area." Tracy grinned at him.

"I suppose I can live with it." Harry faked a long suffering sign. "I'm sure Lily will keep James under control."

"She'd better. We are not likely to hold back it he does anything." Daphne growled.

"I'm sure Ron, Sirius and Remus can share the cabin in Hinase." Harry suggested.

"I'm not sharing with you?" Ron looked disappointed.

"Sorry, but I don't think Tenchi could survive your snoring."

"And we can?" Sirius glared at his godson.

"I dunno. But I don't care so much about that." Harry grinned to show he was joking. "You can silence him if he annoys you too much."

"Is my snoring really that bad?" Ron asked in a huff.

"Yes!" Ginny replied.

Ron sat back in a grump.

!HPNNfH!

Ron was outside huffing. Jealousy eating away at him.

"It's pointless feeling like this." Washu spoke from behind him.

"Of course it is." Ron snapped back. "He gets everything. Why him?"

"Anything he's gotten that has any real value, he has very hard worked for." Washu sat next to him on the bench. "You're missing the price he has paid for it."

"Price?" Ron spat.

"So he is a better fighter than you. It's not the best thing in the world to be good at and he's not even the best fighter here." Washu ignored his implied question.

"Huh?" Ron was confused by that.

"Tenchi is more powerful than him. He's also a better fighter. So are Ayeka and both my daughters. Yosho is the best swordsman of the lot. And Sasami? She has more potential than all of them put together." Washu explained.

"But he's still so powerful." Ron complained.

"He has his strengths, yes. But, like I said, you've forgotten the price." Washu smacked him across the back of the head.

"Oww. What price?" Ron rubbed the back of his head, glaring at the red haired scientist.

"It cost him his family. His parents were murdered by a madman who was and still is targeting him." Washu looked down. "It wasn't his fault but he still feels responsible. They were killed because of him. He knows it and he has to live for the rest of his life with that knowledge. Imagine how he would feel if Voldemort was to kill you or one of his other friends to get at him?"

"Pretty awful. " Ron whispered.

"At the very least. He was a real mess over Cedric Diggory's death." Washu looked Ron straight in the eye. "Tell me, who in your family would you sacrifice for more power? Which one do you want to die to make you stronger?"

Ron looked shocked. "None of them. I don't want that. I want more power, but not that way."

"That's how Harry got it, why not you?"

"Because it's wrong. I don't it like that. I'd hate myself."

"So how do you think Harry feels about it?"

Ron was shocked into silent and looked ashamed.

"Yeah, he hates it too, and himself at times. He would give all his power just to get his parents back. Something that will never happen." Washu stood.

"I'm not a good friend to him am I?" Ron slumped.

"No, not really. Not as good as you should be if you're his best friend."

"How do I get better? How do I be a better friend?" Ron asked.

"Trust him and stop getting jealous of him." Washu started walking away. "If you want to get better at anything you have to work at it. Even those with natural talents at something have to work at it or they can be beaten by those with less talent and a greater work ethic."

"So I have to work harder if I want to get better?"

"Yep. Simple concept huh? Not so easy to do if you aren't used to putting the work in."

"Just say it. I'm too lazy." Ron grumped again.

"Okay. You're too lazy." Washu laughed. "Admitting your own faults' is hard but you have to if you want to fix them. Only by fixing them can you improve who you are."

"So what are mine and Harry's?" Ron asked.

"Harry's is, was, his confidence. He had no sense of self-worth. Something taken from him by his aunt and uncle. Yours is your pride. You refuse to admit you are wrong and can't see past it when you have no other choice but to."

"Does anyone like being wrong?" Ron snapped.

"No." Washu grinned. "Not even I; the Number One Genius in the Universe, like being wrong. But that is how we learn. We try something and it either works or it doesn't. I have had more failed experiments than successful ones. What you need to remember is that you can learn more from your failures than your successes; if you let yourself."

"I don't like being wrong." Ron stated stubbornly.

"I know. But put yourself in Harry's shoes. If he makes a mistake dealing with Voldie innocent people will die. Do you want that responsibility?"

"No." Ron looked down.

"Harry has to face Morty in battle and kill him. He has no choice in that. No one, and I do mean No One, can change this. Every death or injury that occurs because of him and his followers will weigh on Harry. He will blame himself for not stopping him soon enough, because he is the only one who can. Would you want that if he could give it to you?"

"No." Ron sighed. "No I wouldn't. Am I that big a git?"

"Yes." Washu patted his head. "But you can change that. It will probably help you get Hermione as well."

"Huh?" Ron spluttered turning bright red, sending Washu into gales of laughter.

"Oh, you kids. It's obvious that you like her." Washu said when she calmed down. "She likes you too but it will never work while you let your jealousy control you. A man admits his faults and corrects them and it will take a man to win her heart. I think you could be that man, but you're not even close at the moment."

"What do I have to do?" Ron looked eager for the first time during the trip.

"Firstly, study harder, for yourself, not for her. Changing yourself to be better for someone else will only lead to disaster. You have to want to be better for your own reasons. That's the only way it will work. The only way it will be honest."

"Okay. Thanks." Ron stood. "Anymore advice?"

"Find you own strengths and weaknesses and work to improve on them. Your strengths are easy to improve and will serve you well in the future. You may only be able to improve on your weaknesses a little but understanding them is vital."

"Thanks. You're amazing." Ron smiled at her sincerely.

"Of course I am." Washu laughed. "I am the Greatest Genius in the Universe after all."

!HPNNfH!

"I'm really sorry about this." Harry apologised. "I promise to keep you safe and your lives are in danger before we even finish lunch."

Harry was leading the girls to his ship to help them settle in.

"Don't worry about it." Daphne waved his concerns away. "You promised to keep us safe from the Dark Lord and you have so far."

"Yeah, but still..."

"You couldn't have known that guy would have attacked and you did a good job defending us." Tracy added.

"Yeah. Stop being so hard on yourself." Ginny grabbed him in a hug.

"Okay." Harry relented. "I just feel bad that you were put in so much danger because of us."

"You saved us so that makes it even." Daphne said.

"So shut up about it already." Ginny added.

"Yes ma'am." Harry saluted her.

She gave a good natured huff and slapped him playfully on the arm.


	19. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer**

I don't own Harry Potter. I don't own Tenchi Muyo or any of the other stories in the Tenchi universe.

Here is the continuing 'saga' of my 'what if'.

**Authors Note**

This has been a large update; hopefully it makes up for the long delay since my last one.

Thanks to everyone who view and reviewed.

**Chapter 18**

It was an interesting night for the young ladies of Hogwarts. Harry's ship, though nicely decorated, was a little sterile. It only had the barest signs of someone living there. It was however very comfortable. Hermione figured out that, between the staying in Tenchi's room and Hogwarts, Harry had never actually lived in the ship.

Tracy had used her age and forced Astoria to use the futon on the floor while she shared the bed with Daphne. She may have been a little uncomfortable sharing with her year mate but not as much as sleeping on the floor.

The gentle rocking motions of the floating ship helped to lull them to sleep for a very restful night.

!HPNNfH!

"Oh, look at this." Ginny exclaimed as she dragged Harry towards another shop window.

They whole group had headed into town to do a little last minute shopping. Harry had explained the currency and given them each some money that he had picked up from Gringotts before he had left England.

They had split up into smaller groups, making sure that one of the Masaki family residents was with the Wizarding visitors to act as translators for those who couldn't speak the local language.

Harry had already bought her a Christmas present, a nice locket, but had asked Ayeka to find an extra nice kimono for his girlfriend and some for the other girls as well. Ron, he knew, would prefer the large selection of local sweets.

Harry and Ginny were enjoying their time alone together. Privacy and space were hard to come by in the crowded Masaki household at the best of times. The extra visitors and the cold weather just made things worse. So, bundled up, they were walking around the nearby city, enjoying each other's company and the opportunity to do just a little more Christmas shopping.

The next shop Ginny stopped at surprised him. It specialised in martial arts equipment.

"Can we have a look?" Ginny looked uncharacteristically hesitant.

"Sure." Harry shrugged as he reached for the door. "I'm just surprised you want to."

"Umm." Ginny trailed off as she began looking around the store. "I was wondering. Could you teach me how to use a sword?"

"Of course." Harry assured her. "One of the others would be better though, I'm still just learning myself. I'm sure Ryoko would love to help you. Is that why we are in here?"

"Yeah. After yesterday I was thinking that it might not be a bad skill to learn."

"True. So, you will need a practice sword then, and maybe a training outfit." Harry gently led her across the store to where he saw the wooden training swords.

He looked through the selection for a moment and pulled one out.

"Try that for size." He handed it over. "Hold it in two hands... twist your lower hand... that's it. How does it feel?"

"Good." Ginny swung it around a little. "Feels pretty good. Thanks Harry."

"No problem, now you just need something to wear."

It took only a few minutes longer for them to find a training outfit in the size and colour to suit Ginny. Harry paid and slid the practice sword into a carry case and handed it to her.

"Lesson one. A swordsman, or woman, always carries their own sword. The sword must become an extension of yourself so you shouldn't just let others touch it. To touch another's sword without permission is the height of rudeness." Harry explained.

Ginny nodded, listening intently. "There's a lot more to it than just swinging a sword around, isn't there?"

"Yes. It becomes a way of life. I think you will find it beneficial though. I have found it really increases your focus and self control. It's one of the reason's I'm doing so much better at Hogwarts this year."

"Anything to make the exams easier." Ginny grinned.

Harry laughed. "Come on. It's nearly time to meet the others for lunch."

Lunch was an enjoyable meal. They were more restrained than normal, even for having Funaho and Misaki with them, since they were in public but the restaurant had a warm atmosphere and the staff knew the family well.

Setting out too look around the city some more after lunch, Ginny and Harry were surprised when Tracy and Daphne asked to join them. The two Slytherin girls proved to be surprisingly good company.

They needed quite a bit of help understanding the muggle world, this country was also very different to England which didn't help, but they showed a surprising level of honest interest.

"I'm surprised you two are so interested." Harry commented.

"After that battle yesterday? Magic wasn't working against those muggle machines, yeah we made it work with Washu's help, but magic wasn't strong enough." Daphne looked upset. "I would never have though the magic could ever be beaten by muggles."

"Came as quite a shock." Tracy added. "How is it even possible?"

"The technology you witnessed is beyond anything available on this planet." Harry explained quietly so no one else could hear them. "But that's where they're heading."

"Scary it is." Daphne shuddered. "But not as scary as how powerful you all were."

Harry laughed embarrassedly. "Umm, yeah. We put on a good show don't we?"

"I don't call getting your hip caved in 'a good show'." Ginny scolded.

"Yeah. I really stuffed up on that one." Harry looked down. "I'm still learning. The others have so much more training than me."

"You were amazing out there. I've seen duelling matches between top professional duellers. You are so much better than they are." Tracy told him.

"I need get even better." Harry replied. "I need to train harder."

"No." Ginny grabbed his arm. "You start training in this state and you'll kill yourself."

"How long have you been training?" Daphne asked.

"Just since the summer." Harry answered.

"And how long have the others been training?"

"Tenchi? Since he was a kid. The others? You really don't want to know."

"Then what have you to be ashamed of? You were keeping up with them really well." Tracy assured him.

"Just stay with your training program." Ginny hugged him. "You will get better every day. Don't worry so much, please."

"Okay. You're right. Yosho has told me so many times that I am doing so much better than he could have hoped or expected. I should believe him."

"Yes. You should." Ginny growled at him playfully.

"Yes ma'am." Harry tossed her a playful salute.

!HPNNfH!

Christmas morning was an absolute riot. Misaki was the craziest of the lot, bouncing everywhere, trying to get everyone in the Christmas spirit. Harry and Sasami had wonderful smells flooding the entire house as they worked on creating a masterpiece for the lunch time feast. Ginny pitched in where she could and even whipped up a few treats she had learnt from her mother.

The giving of presents turned the living room into a disaster area as wrapping paper went everywhere and people jostled to look at each other's gifts, even the normally reserved Slytherin girls were relaxing and joining in the fun.

Ginny loved the locket Harry gave her and all the girls liked their kimonos. Harry knew that Ron liked his selection of sweets and guessed that they wouldn't survive the day. Sirius and Remus were both swept up in the happy ruckus and enjoying every minute.

Harry stepped outside into the icy air for a few moments of peace and quiet. It was still early in the afternoon and he enjoyed the limited warmth available from the sun that was descending towards the horizon.

The door opened behind him and he felt two people come and join him. Ginny wrapped her arms around his waist and kissed his cheek.

"What are you doing out here by yourself?" She asked him.

"Just getting a little quiet time." Harry replied with a smile. "It's a tad crazy in there."

"You can say that again." Tenchi chuckled as he rubbed the back his head. "It is great though. The holidays have always been quiet after my mother died. I do like the excitement; though it just gets a little much sometimes."

"Yeah." Ginny agreed. "I thought my family was overly exuberant but they're nothing on this."

"Tenchi? Come back inside." Ryoko floated out to grab Tenchi's arm and pull him back towards the house.

"Later you two. Ryoko, you don't have to pull so hard." Tenchi allowed himself to be dragged away.

Ginny watched them go then lent back into Harry's side, sighing happily.

"Thanks for inviting me." She said quietly. "I've really enjoyed my time here. You have a really nice family here. Really crazy, but really nice."

Harry laughed quietly. "I have to agree with you there."

They stood in silence for a while before Ginny broke with a teasing question.

"You know, I really enjoyed the trip here in your ship. Could we go flying in it together? I'd like to see how you handle it."

"Sure." Harry grinned. "Would you like a quick trip around the Moon? We could visit the rings of Saturn tomorrow if you want, we don't really have time today."

"Quit joking." Ginny pushed at him playfully.

Harry just kept grinning and caught her hand to lead her to his ship.

!HPNNfH!

Ginny found out that Harry wasn't joking about five minutes after taking off. Having lifted off from the lake surface and pointed the nose of the ship straight into the sky and pushed the throttle as much as the safety of ship and surroundings would allow, Ginny was soon faced with the endless darkness of space.

Harry looped around the moon's surface, close enough that he had to alter course to avoid a few ridges protruding into the thin atmosphere. Harry used a spare moment to glance back at Ginny, strapped into a seat behind him, and smiled at her look of awe.

The ship was pointed back at the plant and Harry pushed the throttle back to the maximum and checked the shields for re-entry. Ginny gasped as the forward screen lit up red as Harry literally punched his way back into the planet's atmosphere over Europe and headed towards the United Kingdom intending on a quick flyover before heading home.

"It your ship is this fast then why did it take so long to get to your place?" Ginny asked once she managed to regain rational thought.

"To hide the destination and give me and the others a chance to catch up."

"Okay." Ginny was going to say more but she was cut off.

"I'm getting multiple bursts of magical energy from an Island of the northern coast of England." Lily interrupted in an unnaturally crisp and businesslike tone.

"Burst patterns have an 87.3% consistency with a combat situation." James added in matching tones.

"Give me a heading and open a comm-line to Washu." Harry ordered.

"72 degrees to starboard, current etc six minutes. Signalling Washu now." James responded.

"Shields at maximum and all weapons systems online and charged. Cannon power settings a 5%. Ready for combat." Lily added.

Harry nodded as he guided the ship on its new heading. The ship's HUD now displaying a targeting reticule over an island that was still too far away to be seen.

"You called Harry?" Washu's face appeared in a screen over Harry's head. "Taking your girlfriend for a joy ride?"

"I was. I've got indications of a magical combat north of the main island." Harry told her in a very businesslike manner.

"Right." All humour vanished from Washu's expression and she appeared to work furiously on her console. "Okay, I'm tapped into Mage's feed. I think that island is the one used as a prison."

"Azkaban? Yeah that makes sense. We made a real dent in Morty's forces; he's going to want them back." Harry replied grimly.

"Do you want backup?"

"Yeah, but it will probably be over in six or so minutes."

"You know what you have to do, don't you?" Washu looked incredibly concerned.

"We've talked about it too many times not to. Once chance and game over." Harry looked down. "I still don't like it."

"You never should. Harry." Washu spoke gently. "But the reason you are in this situation is that they do."

"I know what has to be done and I will do it." Harry gave a mirthless grin. "It's for the Greater Good after all."

Washu's bark of laughter was as humourless as Harry's grin. "Make sure I get to see Dumbledore's expression when you throw that one back in his face."

"What's going on Harry?" Ginny asked; Harry had been speaking to Washu in Japanese so she couldn't understand what they were saying.

Harry studied the new visual of the battle on the island, ignoring his girlfriend for the moment. Aurors and members of the Order of the Phoenix were ringed around one side of the island with Death Eaters blocking their entrance to the Prison.

"Harry?" Ginny prompted again. The screen Harry was studying was out of her line of sight

"I have a fight to end." Harry said simply. "Don't worry you'll be safe here."

He took a deep breath.

"Target the centre of the Death Eater formation from directly above and await my signal."

"Aye Captain." Lily replied in a subdued voice. "Command phrase is 'Annihilation Strike'. Effective blast radius approximately twenty five meters. That should cover the Death Eaters but miss the Aurors, try to get them to back up a little if you can though. Good luck Harry, and stay safe." She finished very softly.

Harry nodded and vanished from his seat.

"Harry!" Ginny called in shock.

"Don't worry Ginny. He will be fine." James reassured her. "It's probably better if you can't see though. He won't want you to watch this."

Harry reappeared over the battle and floated there momentarily before raising his hand and forming two balls of energy. Instead of forming them into swords he just threw them into the space between the battling forces.

He teleported to a rock outcropping on one side of the battle, raised a barrier and cast a sonorous on himself. He stood quietly, waiting for his cue.

The balls of energy exploded between the forces and shocked them into a temporary cease fire.

"I'm sorry to interrupt but I'm afraid I have to end this battle. Would the Auror's please retreat a short distance and if the Death Eater's could throw their wands over here and surrender, we can end this with no further loss of life." Harry's mild voice cut through the sudden quiet.

"It's Potter." Someone shouted from the Death Eater formation and there was a movement at the back.

"Harry!" Dumbledore's voice sounded from the other side of the battle lines. "It's not safe. You must leave immediately."

Harry just ignored the headmaster and focused on the Death Eaters. He had a theory about what was happening at the back and was proven right when, from his elevated position he saw the uncovered head of Voldemort leading the newly freed prisoners out of the prison.

"Harry." He called out, almost joyfully. "Have you come to join me or are you here to die in a fruitless battle. You can't beat me you know."

"I see that Malfoy never passed that message along. You still haven't lost your diapers yet, have you?" Harry called back.

He leant to the side and let a Killing Curse sail past him. "Temper temper." He called back with a mirthless grin. "You have five seconds to choose between surrender... or death." Harry's expression turned serious.

"You haven't got the nerve to kill Potter." Voldemort spat. "Nor have you the power to challenge us."

"Two... One... Is that you final answer?" Harry called back.

He sidestepped a flurry of curses. "I'll take that as a yes. 'Annihilation Strike'!" He commanded raising a hand.

A single bolt of energy blasted straight down into the centre of the Death Eater formation and the area turned white.

The shockwave from the explosion knocked the Aurors off their feet. Lily had calculated things well though and they only suffered a bruises or minor cuts from landing on the rough rocky surface. Only a couple suffered broken bones or concussions from unluckily bad falls against rocky protrusions on the islands surface.

The Death Eaters were not so lucky. Those at the centre of the blast simply ceased to exist. Those further out were shattered by the expanding shockwave which sent them all flying. Only those at the edges along the front half of the formation had a chance of survival, most didn't. The impact with the harsh rocky island surface was unforgiving. To the rear, the bodies were thrown into the rough wall of the prison which either shattered their bodies on impact or shredded them as the expanding shockwave forced them along the wall's jagged surface.

Voldemort had been in front of the formation to have a clear shot at Harry. Only his protective spells and magically created body allowed him to retain rational thought as his body was tossed like a leaf in a storm. He managed to grin momentarily as he felt his body leave the wards and he activated his portkey, vanishing to a safe house known only to him. He collapsed on the floor, his damaged body betraying him as the extent of his injuries became known to him. It would take him some time to fully recover from this. He passed out cursing Potter, vowing he would find the secret to his sudden power and turn it against him.

!HPNNfH!

Dumbledore wasn't the first to regain his feet but he wasn't far off it. The roar of the explosion that Harry had so casually called down from the heavens left his ears ringing. He surveyed the damage the stiff arctic breeze was bringing to light as it blew the dust off over the white capped waves.

Harry still stood on his rock outcropping unaffected and seemingly unfazed by the destruction he had just wrought.

The Auror's could handle it from here, Harry decided and left, teleporting back to the cockpit of his ship.

Dumbledore watched him vanish before he could say a word and shock his head sadly.

He spun sharply at a touch at his shoulder and hesitated in raising his wand when he saw it was only Alastair Moody behind him.

Moody tapped his ears and Dumbledore realised that they couldn't hear anything. He cast healing spells on his own and his friend's ears and the crashing of the waves on the rocks returned.

"Quite a number young Harry pulled on them." Moody grinned. "That is one big hole in the ground, similar to Hogwarts if I'm not mistaken."

"His actions are not something to be proud of." Dumbledore scolded. "He just killed a lot of people."

"We've always disagreed on this Albus. He gave them a chance and then took action. Whatever you may think, that's the sort of thinking that will see this war end in our favour." Moody replied. "He took out most of the Death Eaters in one shot. We have a chance to win now. We couldn't have held them with Voldemort leading the charge."

"Voldemort will not be stopped so easily." Dumbledore predicted. "He will return worse than ever. And what about those lives that will never have a chance at redemption?"

"None of them would have chosen redemption anyway." Moody argued. "We'll always disagree on this but I'll not hear a word against Harry for what he did."

"And what of the path he's now taking?" Dumbledore countered. "What he did was unnecessary. I fear he has started down a dark path. Such power does not come without a cost."

Moody paused. "I think you are worrying needlessly. But we can find out if we talk to him when he returns to Hogwarts."

"Do you think he can return? There will be those who disapprove of his action and will seek to take action of their own."

"Harry's already covered, or have you forgotten the contract he got Fudge and Madam Bones to sign." Moody grinned. "I think he's at least one step ahead of you in this one."

"We will see." Dumbledore turned to oversee the cleanup operation as the Aurors began checking for survivors and identifying the remaining bodies.

!HPNNfH!

Ginny watched the back of Harry's head in concern. He had not spoken a word since he had returned and pointed the ship towards home. She could guess what had happened though. Even at low power the cannon fire from the ship was very noticeable.

Lily had given him a report he had only grunted at. She had detected Voldemort's signature portkey away.

Sea gave way to land back to sea then land again and Harry swung the ship around to land neatly on the lake's surface that they had depart from in such good cheer barely more than an hour ago.

Harry gestured for Ginny to go inside before walking away. Ginny followed him to the corner of the house and watched him wander off, seemingly aimlessly until he reached the long flight of steps up the hillside to the shrine.

She turned and gave a short, startled scream as she found Washu and Yosho standing behind her.

Yosho patter her shoulder and smiled reassuringly at her before following Harry. Washu enfolded the young girl in her arms.

"He'll be just fine. Don't you worry. He's just going to need some time to come to terms with this." She whispered in her ear.

"I wish I could help." Ginny sobbed, releasing the emotions that had been building since Harry had returned for the prison island.

"You will. I promise you he will need lots of help from you. Just not yet." Washu pulled back and looked her in the eye. "Right now, we need to worry about you. You may think your fine but I doubt it and you will need to be to help Harry later."

Ginny nodded and listened to Washu as she began to talk her through the experience.

!HPNNfH!

"It's hard, isn't it?" Yosho spoke softly as he watch Harry kneel on the icy stones at the base of the shrine. "It should be. You should always regret every life you take, even those of your enemies. It is how we know we have not become them."

"I feel dirty, foul." Harry shuddered and not from the cold.

"You committed a terrible act. It is to be expected." Yosho stepped forward and gently gripped Harry's shoulder. "You must be honest about your actions, especially with yourself. You killed today. It may have been for the first time but it will probably not be the last."

"Are you trying to make me feel worse?" Harry growled, pulling his shoulder out of his mentors grasp as he spun to face him.

"No, you are doing that quite nicely on your own." Yosho replied gently. "I simply want you to understand the truth."

"Which is?"

"You had no choice. You committed a dark deed against the perpetrators of many dark deeds in a dark time. You must recognise both the nature of your act as well as the circumstances. You are not a bad person in anyway. You are a warrior in a time of war. Such things are inevitable."

"I know, but I never expected this."

"You can never understand what you will feel when you have to kill until after you have done it."

"Did I have to kill them?"

"Yes. You caught them and they were sent to prison to be punished. The moment they broke out you were forced to up the ante. Not to do so would only encourage them and others to commit more crimes. The few lives you took today will save many innocent lives in the future."

"Voldemort will retaliate."

"He will do nothing he was not planning to do anyway. All you have done is speed things up and remove resources from his grasp, resources that will now be harder to replace. He will make his next move and we will be watching and we will counter it. There is very little he can do without us noticing. Washu's sensor net will keep improving until we can watch his every move. His next moves will be weaker than they could be because they will be rushed." Yosho stepped forward to hold both of Harry's shoulders this time. "You are not alone in this, we are with you."

"I know. At least I don't have to worry about you guys getting hurt. They wouldn't be able to lay a finger on you." Harry managed a small smile.

"Exactly. All you need to do right now is come to terms with what you had to do today. If you don't then they win and we both know you don't want that."

"Arsehole. Yeah, you're right." Harry nodded and tried to relax. "Ginny?" He started in shock and looked towards the house, out of sight from where they were currently standing.

"Washu is with her. You are in no condition to help her right now. She will be worried about you, but she won't be angry."

Harry nodded. "How do I come to terms with this?"

"With difficulty, but we are here to help."

"Typical." Harry grumped.

!HPNNfH!'

Ginny had been forced to retreat inside from the cold but stayed where she could see as far as possible towards the shrine as the sky began to darken.

The others had been informed that an incident had occurred but the details had been kept from the students. The adults kept their distance from Ginny but stayed where they could see her. The mood of the party had turned sombre in the wake of the events that had occurred only a short time ago.

Ryoko sat in a quiet vigil near Ginny but made no attempt to talk to or approach her. She knew Ginny would talk when she was ready. She also knew that it would happen after her young friend had assured herself that her boyfriend was safe.

"Harry!" Ginny leapt from her chair and ran for the door, barely remembering her shoes and coat before rushing out the door.

Harry managed a small smile and the sight of his girlfriend running towards him, her long hair streaming out behind her, her coat half undone. As she reached him she threw herself at him and he was forced to spin her to bleed of the momentum before he could take her in her arms properly.

"Are you okay?" She asked him.

"No, but I will be. How are you?"

"About the same. I'll need plenty of hugs though."

"So will I." Harry buried his face into her hair.

"I was so worried that you would get hurt."

"Voldemort isn't much of a threat to me anymore as he is, as long as I'm careful. I can see that now. But all those deaths I caused..." Harry choked on a sob.

"I love you Harry. I know you were careful not to hurt any innocents. Just stay like that and you will get through this mess as the wonderful, loving person you are now."

"I doubt that." Harry looked away.

Ginny pull him back so he was looking at her. "I don't. I know this will change you and will take ages for you to come to terms with but you will still be just as loving and just as wonderful."

"Thanks." Harry pulled her back in for another hug.

"You're welcome."

They finally released each other as the cold started getting a little too much for them.

"Come on; let's go in where it's warm. We'll catch a cold standing around out here." Ginny gently pull him with her.

Yosho had kept walking past the young redhead as she threw herself at his student and smiled slightly.

"How is he?" Funaho asked as he approached everyone else as they watched from the deck in front of the house.

"Questioning himself, doubting himself, hating himself even. Nothing unexpected. He'll be fine; he just needs time and perspective." Yosho replied.

"Good." Funaho smiled. "He's good a young man. He doesn't deserve to be destroyed by them."

"He won't be; he's far too stubborn to let them win. He just needed someone to point it out to him in the right way." Yosho grinned.


	20. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer**

I don't own Harry Potter. I don't own Tenchi Muyo or any of the other stories in the Tenchi universe.

Here is the continuing 'saga' of my 'what if'.

**Authors Note**

Here is the first of the last chapters of this story. This has been an epic in itself. After getting the chapters ready for posting just after New Years, my laptop decided to take a swimming lesson.

After getting it, I then had 346 e-mails and 46 RSS posts (exact numbers – yes I counted) to catch up on. Plus the Anti-virus and OS updates...

Still, no water spill (not my fault, I wasn't even in the room), nor insurance agency, nor repair company, shall stop me from posting...

**Chapter 19**

Sirius had pulled Harry aside to have a few words with him, to make sure his godson was okay. Reassured that Harry was going to be fine he surrendered him into the custody of his girlfriend and class mates.

They sat Harry down and gathered around him, Ginny sitting in his lap hugging him. Even Ron was so curious to know what happened that he wasn't complaining about how close Ginny was or about the presence of the Slytherins.

Hermione leant forward and spoke softly. "I'm not trying to pressure you but we would like to know what happened."

"I know. I'm not sure I'm ready to but I need to. I need to... get it out so I can get past it." Harry's face vanished into Ginny's hair.

"We can wait." Tracy said just as gently as Hermione.

They sat in silence for a while. The only thing that broke it was Ron's grunts as Hermione elbowed him every time he opened his mouth.

"'Voldemort attacked Azkaban. He went to free all his followers that we'd captured." Harry began suddenly, his voice muffled a little by Ginny's hair as he hadn't removed his head from her neck.

"Ginny and I went flying in my ship for a bit of fun and we detected the attack. I went down, got their attention and gave Voldemort five seconds to surrender before killing them all. He refused so I gave the order to Mage to fire an energy blast into the centre of their formation." Harry voice faltered a little but was strong.

"How many?" Daphne asked.

"Forty or fifty immediately. Probably another dozen would have died from their injuries within minutes. Maybe half-a-dozen survived. Voldemort got away though." Harry answered.

"I don't see what the problem is? They're only Death Eaters." Ron sounded confused.

"Ron!" Hermione yelled at him as she smacked his shoulder hard.

"Ron, trust me, if you kill someone, even a Death Eater, you won't want me to remind you of what you just said." Harry looked him in the eye.

Ron faltered. "Yeah, okay, umm. I'm sorry."

"Yeah." Harry waved it away.

"You didn't hurt any innocents, did you?" Hermione asked.

"I don't think so. I could only see Death Eaters, freed prisoners and Voldemort in the crowd. I doubt Voldemort would free anyone who wouldn't serve him. I think some of the Aurors got some cuts and bruises from the shockwave though."

"That is quite an achievement. Most of his army gone in one move." Tracy looked impressed. "And less to threaten us in the future."

"There is that." Harry seemed to be perking up a little. "The best part is that I got to insult him first."

"You truly are insane." Daphne glared at him. "Only a Gryffindor would insult the most powerful Dark Lord in Wizarding History."

"Why not? I had to lighten the mood a little." Harry was grinning now, though it didn't reach his eyes nor completely hide the pain he was feeling.

"Come on, spill." Ginny was getting impatient.

"I just suggested that he was still wearing diapers."

Ron and Ginny burst out laughing and even Hermione was trying to hide her giggles. Harry noticed that Sirius and Remus were laughing as well; they had obviously been listening in.

"To his face, in front of everyone?" Tracy looked astonished.

"Yeah, of course. Good humour requires a good audience."

"You really are insane."

"No, just in complete understanding in the differences in our position."

"Which are?"

"He might be at the level of my shoes, if he jumped." Harry relaxed back into the chair, pulling Ginny with him. "I know that he can still hurt me if I'm not careful, so don't think I'm being arrogant. He just doesn't scare me anymore."

"You know this?" Hermione looked shocked by that statement.

"Yeah. He had a real go at killing me, especially after that diapers remark. Didn't even come close. He's not a patch on this lot." Harry shrugged.

"He tried to kill you?" Ginny sat up and glared at him.

"Well yeah, I expected him to. He's pretty slow and not that accurate." Harry reassured her, in an odd fashion.

"So why is he so dangerous?" Tracy asked.

"Because he's faster, more accurate and more powerful than most other wizards." Harry explained.

"So wizards aren't as good as we think we are?" Daphne asked.

"Something like that." Harry grinned. "I'm not putting you down or anything. You've earned everything you've achieved but you need to recognise that there's so much more out there to learn."

"I'm beginning to see that. It would be nice to learn more." Tracy nodded. "Your battle the other day was kind of a wakeup call."

"Stick around, you won't get a choice but to have your eyes opened. Just don't fall for Tenchi; Ryoko and Ayeka play rough." Harry grinned.

"What about you?" Tracy grinned.

"I'm quite happy with this lady here." Harry hugged Ginny firmly. "Ryoko is quite fond of her as well so you might want to avoid annoying her; and there's her seven brothers."

"I get the message." Tracy grinned and raised her hands in surrender. "But if you two don't work out..."

"I'll remember you. But I would hold my breath waiting for it to happen, if you get what I mean."

"I do and I wasn't planning on it." Tracy kept grinning.

"Should I be worried that you appear to be trying to steal my boyfriend, not just from under my nose but literally out from under me?" Ginny twisted around in Harry's lap to look at the Slytherin girl.

"No." Tracy reassured her. "You two look good together."

"Thanks."

Washu interrupted them a few minutes later.

"Harry, we're ready to deal with those fragments. Everything's set up; I just want Tsunami there to make sure nothing goes wrong. This is something I haven't done before and we may only have one chance to get it right."

"Let's go then." Harry patted Ginny to prompt her to get up so he could rise and follow Washu.

"What are we doing?" Daphne asked.

"Step two of getting rid of Morty." Harry replied.

"Morty?" Tracy gasped. "You call the Dark Lord 'Morty'?"

"Yeah. Why not?" Harry shrugged.

"Gryffindors." Tracy rolled her eyes in exasperation.

"Yep. We like to keep life interesting." Harry taunted her.

Washu led them into her lab and they followed her until she led them to a table with a series of devices over it and surrounded by an energy field. Five black crystals lay on the table.

"These are all of them right?" Harry seemed to just throw out the question.

"Correct. These are the only ones left." A soft feminine voice replied.

The image of a beautiful woman with long dark green hair was floating above Sasami.

"Thanks for helping out, Tsunami." Harry smiled gratefully.

"Not at all. 'Morty' is a poison on this world. One that could spread to others if allowed to run free." Tsunami smiled at him serenely.

"So, Washu, how does this all work?" Ayeka asked.

"The device is going to simultaneously inject basilisk venom into each crystal. The barrier is to ensure any energies released are contained. Fail safes include a thermal device, which will heat everything within the barrier to about 70,000 degrees, and Lady Tsunami. So we should be safe."

"Should?" Hermione asked.

"First time I've done this. And there's always the possibility of something going wrong, even when you done it hundreds of time." Washu looked excited by the possibility.

"Meet Washu, the resident mad scientist." Harry said quietly to everyone.

"I heard that." Washu growled.

"Yeah, so?" Harry grinned at her.

"I could cancel this you know."

"You could, but you won't. You want to know what will happen too much. I bet that 90% of that equipment in there is sensory and monitoring equipment."

"You would lose that bet." Washu looked proud.

Harry just looked at her, so did Tenchi, Ayeka and Ryoko. Mihoshi was looking around with her usual eager and slightly vacant expression from where she was pinned between Ryoko and Ayeka so she couldn't interfere.

She relented. "88.7%. Yeah okay. Here push this button to start. That simple enough for you?" She passed a small control over to him.

"I dunno; which direction do I push it?" Harry fired back before hitting the button.

Five needles slammed into five crystal and five arms pumped the toxic venom out through the needles.

The crystals began cracking and fuming. Black smoke poured off the crystals as they began being eaten away by the venom.

"Umm. Is this working okay?" Harry had readied his wand and he wasn't the only one.

"Yes." Tsunami's calm voice relaxed everyone. "The dark energies are dissipating. It will be over soon."

"Good."

A minute later the last of the crystal had been eaten away and the black smoke was dissipating. It took another couple of minute for the smoke to dissipate fully.

"It's finished." Tsunami confirmed.

"Thank you." Harry gave her a short but still highly respectful bow.

"Not at all Harry. I am glad to help a member of my family. Until next time." Tsunami faded away leaving behind a bunch of speechless wizards gaping.

"I see what you meant by her." Ginny managed finally.

"Yeah." Harry grinned at her and turned to leave. "Have fun with your data Washu."

Washu didn't reply, she was already studying the data she had collected.

Hermione caught Ginny's arm to whisper in her ear. "What did Harry say about her?"

"She's not a goddess, but it's an easy mistake to make."

"Wow." Hermione couldn't manage to say anymore.

!HPNNfH!

"Umm. I don't mean to pry, but what the hell was all of that? And who was that woman, Tsunami?" Tracy asked quietly late that evening.

The five girls were back on board Harry's ship for the night. Harry was on the small bridge running through some checks and things with Lily and James before retiring for the evening.

"What? You mean in the lab with those black crystals?" Harry asked absently, not looking up from the screens he was studying.

"Yes."

"Just Phase Two of the plan to get rid of Morty. Permanently. Tsunami is sort of the power behind Ayeka and Sasami's family."

"I get the feeling that there is a much larger story about her, it will have to be later though. What was Phase One?"

"Getting the crystals in the first place."

"Is there a Phase Three?"

"Yep. That's where Morty gets to kiss his arse goodbye." Harry shot a brief grin at the Slytherin girl.

"After what I saw the other day? I know you can do it." Tracy lent back against the wall behind her. "I never expected this when Daph and I asked you for help."

"Story of my life." Harry grumbled.

Tracy laughed. "An interesting story it must be if you can insult the Dark Lord to his face and survive. I would've liked to have been able to see his expression, but I'd never have the nerve to be close enough."

"We have a recording of the event." James interrupted their conversation.

"James!" Lily scolded, her crystal form moving to push he counterpart back.

"What's a recording?" Tracy asked, confused.

"It's sort of like a muggle version of a pensive memory." Harry explained.

"Really!" Tracy gasped. "We have to see it."

Tracy ran for the door to call the others. "Come quick. We can watch Harry insulting the Dark Lord."

There was a stampede as the other four girls ran towards them.

"Sorry Astoria. You're too young to see this." Daphne told her younger sister as she pushed her away.

Astoria left, complaining loudly the whole way.

"Okay. Please show us what happened." Ginny prompted as she sat in Harry's lap.

"Harry?" Lily asked.

"Okay." Harry said reluctantly. "Just remember that this was your choice. It won't be pretty."

A new screen came to life and began replaying the scene at Azkaban. There was shock and tears at the bloody battle and laughter at Voldemort's expression when Harry's casually insulted him. Ginny winced as the killing curse narrowly missed him and again at the barrage of curses that followed shortly after. The words exchanged between them were easily heard and had Ginny laughing despite her fear for his safety.

As the recording ended with the flash of cannon fire, the girls sat back into their seats.

"That was a horrific battle." Hermione looked a little stricken.

"Yeah. Unfortunately we'll have to get used to that sort of thing until this war is over." Tracy replied grimly. "We need to focus on the positives, like how funny Harry was."

"Exactly. 'Temper temper'?" Daphne laughed. "You actually said that to him. I can't believe that you did that. You really are a Gryffindor."

Even Hermione managed to start chuckling. "I liked the 'Is that your final answer?'"

"I thought you would be disappointed in me for killing them all." Harry looked depressed again.

"It's okay Harry." Ginny told in as he hugged him firmly.

"Yes. It is." Hermione agreed. "You gave them a choice. That's more than they ever gave any of their victims. I'm proud of you Harry. Not for this one act you had no choice in making, but of you as a person."

"Thanks." Harry managed to reply quietly.

"We are proud of you too Harry." Tracy added.

"Few people are able to stand up to that nightmare. That you can is worthy of admiration." Daphne finished.

"What if in my quest to stop Him, I become like Him?" Harry finally admitted his real fear.

"If you start down that path you'll have me to answer too." Ginny glared at him fiercely.

"And me Mister." Hermione added her glare.

Harry smiled. "Thanks."

"We can help too, if you want." Tracy spoke softly.

"Your help is appreciated." Ginny thanked the two Slytherins.

"We should go to bed." Hermione said. "It's getting late."

Ginny nodded. "Is there a spare footin?"

"Futon? Yeah. Why?" Harry asked.

"You are staying here tonight." Ginny told him firmly. "I want to be right there if you need me at any point. I'm just not sure that Hermione will be willing to share with the both of us so she needs somewhere else to sleep."

Harry looked shocked. "You want to share a bed with me?"

"Yes." Ginny said simply. She stood and pulled him to his feet. "Bed, now mister."

Ginny hauled Harry from the room.

"I'll show you where the spare Futon's are, Hermione." Lily said, leading the remaining Gryffindor from the room.

"What do you make of this? Of him?" Tracy asked her year mate quietly after a couple of minutes.

"He'll be a force to be reckoned with. One unsurpassed in the Wizarding World. An alliance with him will be beneficial to us." Daphne replied after a moment's thought.

"And his ideals?"

"I don't have problem with them. Not anymore at least. That battle saw to that. I would've never thought that muggle technology could meet or beat magic. I have no doubt that Hermione will be getting Harry to support her crusades for equal rights."

"They know nothing of how the Wizarding World currently works, that'll make things difficult." Tracy paused a little. "Harry may have public opinion but that would not impress the older family's that like to think they actually run things."

"No. They will be at a disadvantage in the Business and Political arenas." Daphne stopped and looked at her friend intently. "Are you suggesting we help them?"

"Yes." Tracy stated. "We know things will change. It is to our advantage to assist rather than fight a losing battle."

"And by assisting we benefit." Daphne thought for a minute. "They'll see though any deception on our part, you know that don't you?"

"I know, and I wasn't suggesting anything of the sort. Slytherins are ambitious and cunning, that doesn't mean dishonest. Can you think of anything more ambitious or will require more cunning than redirecting the entire future of the Wizarding World?"

"No. That's definitely ambitious enough. Even without working solely for our own benefit."

"We can do that through our business interests." Tracy shrugged. "I imagine that even Harry and Hermione would have no objections to highly profitable business ventures, as long as they were fair and legal."

"True. So how do we go about this? We can't marry him, not unless He and Ginny decide to break up." Daphne pointed out.

"And breaking them up is out of the question. I like and respect them both too much to even think of that."

"I know. I feel the same way. Plus they'll kill us if we try."

"I was trying not to think about that. I think I remember some form of formal alliance that may work." Tracy spoke hesitantly, deep in thought.

"You may have something. We'll need to research it." Daphne stood. "Now, I must agree with Hermione. It's time for bed."

!HPNNfH!

"What do you make of that?" Lily asked as she shut down the screen in Harry's bedroom. "My sensors indicate that they are most likely telling the truth."

"I think they are on our side." Ginny commented. "Both for our benefit and their own."

"They are Slytherins." Hermione spoke as if it explained everything. "It's how they're expected to think. It's good that honesty and respect are a part of their decision though."

James hadn't left the cockpit and detected the nature of the two Slytherin's conversation. Opening a screen in the bedroom he informed his Captain and allowed them to listen in.

Harry protested at first but Ginny stopped him. "If you want to trust them, we need to know if they are worthy of out trust."

Lily and Hermione had joined them about then and Hermione sat next to them quietly.

"I feel bad listening in on them like that but I agree that they're going to support us." Harry voiced his opinion.

"They're right about one thing." Ginny looked thoughtful. "None of us really know anything about the details of how Business and Politics really work. They do, or at least know more than us. They would be assets in that."

"Yes. Making the changes we need to make to prevent the rise of another Dark Lord would be easier with their inside knowledge." Hermione agreed. "We could get all those unfair and prejudicial laws revoked or replaced with better ones."

"So we will accept their help and trust them fully?" Harry looked at his girlfriend and best friend.

"I think so." Ginny replied.

"Yes. Slowly, not all at once, but yes." Hermione agreed. "Ron won't be happy about it though."

"No, he won't." Ginny shrugged. "If he causes problems, I'll just hex him."

"I'll try talking to him first." Hermione volunteered as she stood to spread out the Futon on the floor.

"Okay, I'll hex him afterwards if he doesn't listen." Ginny grinned as she pulled the covers up over herself and Harry and snuggled up to him. "Turn the lights out when you're ready please."


	21. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer**

I don't own Harry Potter. I don't own Tenchi Muyo or any of the other stories in the Tenchi universe.

Here is the continuing 'saga' of my 'what if'.

**Chapter 20**

Ron didn't take the news that they were thinking of letting the Slytherins join them very well at all and had ranted and raved for a while before calming down.

"I just don't trust them." He finally finished.

"We aren't going to trust them completely straight away." Hermione told him. "But we have to start somewhere. If they are on our side then they aren't going to be our enemies."

"We have enough enemies as it is. Let's not make anymore when we don't have to. They can't betray me anyway, they taken an oath." Harry finished.

Ron glared but relented. "Okay. But I am going to be keeping my eyes on them."

"That's fine, just give them a chance." Hermione gently caught him arm. "Maybe the Slytherin house can stop being thought of as the House for Aspiring Dark Lords. Maybe they can be friends. That is what needs to happen to prevent another Voldemort."

Ron looked stubborn but nodded in understanding.

"So, how and when do we invite them to help?" Harry asked.

"I think we let them do that research and come to us. They seem to want to make the offer, so let them come to us on their own terms. It might make things easier." Ginny suggested. "I want to see what they come up with first anyway."

"Okay. We give them time for now. We can re-evaluate if things change." Hermione stated. "How will your new family fit in?"

"I'll keep them informed and let you know of any suggestions they make." Harry replied. "They aren't going to involve themselves in the Wizarding World beyond this conflict. Well, Washu might to further her research, but the others aren't too likely to, beyond the occasional visit. They like keeping to themselves."

!HPNNfH!

The day's between Christmas and New Year's we filled with fun and laughter. The stories, jokes and games kept everyone's spirits high, even Harry, who was still suffering under the guilt of his actions.

The night he spent with Ginny allowed him more rest then he got on the following nights and Yosho was forced to cut back on his training, not only to allow him to get better but that he wasn't even able to push further than he was.

Ginny had taken to her sword training happily as Ryoko taught her the basic forms, but had been distracted a little by her boyfriend's silent suffering. She had finally given in and dragged him back to her bed to allow him a better night's sleep.

New Year's Day was different. Harry and the others were up early and dressed in very different and rather formal looking robes.

"What's going on?" Ginny asked.

"It's a custom here. Everyone visits a shrine on New Years for spiritual guidance and to hopefully receive good luck for the rest of the year." Harry explained as he straightened his robe. "Because Tenchi's family owns and runs this shrine we have to work here for the day to organise everything. Apparently they can get a few thousand people though there."

"Do you need any help?"

"No." Harry smiled at her. "They showed me what to do over the summer and it's a little complicated to learn on the day. Thanks for the offer though."

"Can I come and watch at least?" Ginny asked.

"Sure." Harry smiled at her. "Just stop by when you're ready. I need to go, see you up there."

"Okay."

"I love you." Harry lent over to kiss her.

Ginny grabbed him and held him close for a longer, stronger kiss. "I love you too." She grinned at him as she finally released him.

She watched him run off. A warm glow spreading through her body at his sudden declaration.

!HPNNfH!

Harry, Tenchi, Ayeka, Sasami and Minagi worked hard to serve the crowds of people as Yosho oversaw their efforts and ran the main temple on the grounds. The cold and distance to the shrine proved to be little hindrance to the people coming to seek good fortune for the coming year.

As the wizarding contingent walked up the long stairs up the hillside amongst the crowds of people that were both coming and going they noticed the general cheer and good mood, the laughing children and happy families. This was a celebration, of sorts.

They walked around the shrine's grounds they watched the visitors try the various good luck charms. Ginny and Hermione tried their luck at a couple of things but didn't get any amazingly good luck. Although, as Harry mentioned cheerfully, they didn't received bad luck either.

As the day wound to a close and the crowds of visitors had left the entire group headed home.

"That was a rather exciting day." Ginny sat on Harry's lap.

Harry was flopped in the chair in exhaustion. "That was a really long day." He countered.

"I didn't think it was that bad." Ginny teased her boyfriend.

"You didn't have to do anything." Harry poked her in the ribs.

Ginny giggled as she squirmed away, trying to protect her ribcage.

"Will you two quit that." Ron protested.

"It actually reminds me a little of your parents, Harry." Sirius grinned. "James used to tease Lily all the time. They were a little rougher on each other than you two though."

"I dunno." Ginny replied. "Did James ever fake his own death in front of her?"

"No actually. She threatened to kill him heaps of time though, does that count?"

"No." Ginny said simply.

"Count yourself lucky Harry." Sirius grinned. "This one doesn't seem as violent as your mother."

"I wouldn't say that." Ron disagreed. "She just doesn't focus it on Harry."

"Watch it." Ginny snapped glaring at her brother.

"See what I mean." Ron said as he recoiled away from his sister.

"Yep." Sirius laughed.

"You watch it too." Ginny transferred her glare to Sirius.

Sirius stumbled back. "That reminds me just a little too much of Lily."

Everyone else laughed at them.

!HPNNfH!

"Wooh." Ginny sat down to regain her breath.

"You're doing really well." Ryoko complemented her.

"Not as well as Harry though." Ginny looked over at where Harry and Tenchi were sparring.

Ryoko followed her gaze across the training room to where Yosho was overseeing Harry and Tenchi's training. "Yeah, well, he's been doing this a bit longer than you. I think he was born to be a warrior."

"Is that a good thing?"

"In this case, yes. It means he has a better chance to win against Dork Lard Thingamajiggy." Ryoko patted Ginny's shoulder. "I think he worries about it a little though, like he has no other purpose in life."

"Don't worry." Ginny's expression firmed. "I'll sort that out soon enough."

"I know." Ryoko ruffled her hair playfully.

Ginny slapped her hand away and looked back at Harry. "They make it look so easy."

"It's called practice." Ryoko teased.

"I know." Ginny shot her friend a brief glare. "Now that I've started learning myself I can see just how much work they've put in. Their incredible. And so are you."

"Thanks." Ryoko stood and offered Ginny her hand. "Come on. With a little more work I think you'll be okay to work with Harry when you're back at school."

"Okay."

!HPNNfH!

All good things must come to an end and this was no exception. Funaho and Misaki had bid their tearful farewells the day before and now it was time for Harry and his friends to return to Hogwarts. They were leaving so as to arrive in England very early so that Ginny, Ron and Hermione could have a little time with their parents before returning to school.

Tenchi and the gang were on board Mage as they blasted along at sea level towards the English coast. They were so low that he had to pull up to have clearance as they crossed the coast line and the London city limits. Hermione had her trunk shrunk in her pocket and was carrying a small bag of presents for her parents as Harry skilfully brought his cloaked ship close to his friend's house and Ryoko stepped forward to take her down.

"I'll see you soon okay?" Harry bid her goodbye.

Hermione nodded over Ginny's shoulder as she gave her a hug. "Bye everyone."

Ryoko took her hand and teleported. They watched them appear in front of her house and Ryoko vanished again. Hermione ran up to the door and, finding it locked, rang the door bell. Her father opened the door and, after a moments shock at seeing his daughter standing there, pulled her into a hug before they went inside and closed the door.

"Well, that's one happy reunion, time for another." Harry worked the controls and the ship lifted and began heading for Grimmauld Place.

With still wanting to keep the full extent of Harry's abilities under wraps Ryoko took two trips to bring everyone down to the entrance hall.

"Why is there a hole in the wall, and is that a picture frame around it?" Daphne asked staring at the unusual feature.

"Yes." Sirius told her. "It was a portrait of my mother but the hole is much quieter and better looking."

"Okay." Daphne shrugged. After spending the Christmas holidays around the old Marauder she and Tracy had learned to ignore most of what he said.

"Hello? Is there someone there?" Molly Weasley's voice sounded from the kitchen.

"Hi Mum. We're home." Ginny called.

"Ginny?" Molly rushed out of the kitchen and engulfed her daughter in a hug. "Where have you been? How could you just disappear off like that? Do you have any idea how worried I was about you? What do you have to say for yourself young lady?"

"We brought presents." Ginny replied.

"Presents!" Molly almost spat. "You think presents will make up for this? You think jokes and games will make everything alright?"

"No." Ginny replied. "We were with Sirius and Remus. We went to Harry's house. We've never been able to do that before."

"I've never had a home they would be welcome to." Harry added.

"So it was just you lot there alone?"

"No." Harry said. "Tenchi's grandfather was there. Ayeka and Sasami's mother stopped by and Ryoko mother was there as well. Tenchi's father couldn't make unfortunately, a crisis at work I think."

"That's a little better I suppose. You are still in a lot of trouble for just running of like that. You two as well." She shifted her attention to Harry and Ron.

"Don't look at me." Ron protested. "I didn't have a clue what was going on until we were on our way."

"I was just going home for Christmas." Harry shrugged. "Besides, it's not like I didn't tell you what we were doing."

"And what about Christmas Day at Azkaban?" Molly accused him.

"Would you prefer them running around to put you, your children and everyone else in danger?" Harry questioned, his eyebrows raised.

Molly opened her mouth to retort but stopped as the implications hit home. "You should still leave this to the adults and stay safe."

"I wasn't in any real danger and I can't leave it to the adults." Harry turned on his heel and began walking away. "I'm hoping that if I ever get a straight answer from Dumbledore I might find out why that is."

Harry disappeared up the stairs.

"That's kind of a sore topic with Harry." Washu commented as she watched where he had disappeared to.

"Yeah. Thanks Mum." Ginny glared. "Now I have to go calm him down." She ran off after him.

Molly was just left speechless as she struggled to comprehend how Harry could just walk away from her.

The three Slytherins exchanged glances. Sirius and Remus led them away to let Ginny try to help Harry in peace.

!HPNNfH!

The couple of hours they spent at Grimmauld Place were busy. The few Auror's who passed through all stopped to thank Harry for his help at Azkaban, and try to wheedle out how he did it. Tonks risked being hexed by Ginny when she grabbed him in a hug and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

They left to go to the train station early than normal; seriously, it was a Weasley family record. Ryoko teleported them back to Mage for the trip. Molly was incensed that they were leaving without their protection detail but that didn't stop them.

They picked up Hermione and headed to King's Cross. Teleporting down to an alley across the road from the entrance they entered and headed for the barrier between the two platforms.

Stopping just outside the barrier they said their goodbyes. Tenchi, Ryoko, Ayeka and Washu were going to avoid drawing the attention of the Wizarding World as a whole for a while yet.

"Stay safe okay." Ayeka gave Harry a hug.

"You too." Harry replied. "See you at Easter."

"You bringing any friends?" Ryoko asked from where she was giving Ginny a hug.

"I don't think I would survive if I didn't." Harry grinned at the puppy eyes his girlfriend was giving.

"Yay." Ginny hugged him.

"Study hard." Washu pushed in to give Harry a hug of her own.

"I will. And I haven't forgotten about letting you watch Dumbledore talk to me about Azkaban." Harry reassured her.

"Good." Washu was looking forward to the event.

With hugs from Ryoko and Tenchi, Harry took Ginny's hand followed their friends through the barrier and onto the platform.

The three Slytherin girls had said a quick good goodbye to their new friends gone first to give the impression of distance from the Gryffindors to provide them with some protection.

The platform was pretty quiet that early, the main rush was still to come, and they found a compartment that allowed them to overlook the platform in case something happened.

It wasn't necessary though, fortunately. The other students arrived and boarded the train, even the Weasley twins who arrived close to 10am and had to dash across the platform and onto the train.

Ron and Ginny only had time to wave to their Mother before the train pulled out of the station, taking them back to Hogwarts.

!HPNNfH!

It was a quiet trip, most of the trouble makers had remained at Hogwarts. That didn't stop a huge number of people from stopping by their compartment to stare at Harry as if he had truly risen from the dead. After the first few had asked him about what had happened at the end of term and over the holiday and been politely rebuffed, Harry had locked the door to prevent them from being walked in on every five seconds.

Trouble didn't ensue until they entered the castle.

"So, you're still alive Potter?" Malfoy's sneering tones stopped them just inside the main doors.

"Oh. Hello Malfoy. How's your father? Still alive?" Harry asked politely.

"Of course. Why wouldn't he be?" Malfoy lost his sneer slightly in his confusion.

"It's just that most of Voldie's Death Munchers died a few days ago. I was just wondering if he was one of them or if I would have to kill him later."

Malfoy flushed in anger and stepped forward, pulling his wand to hex Harry. Harry merely took one step of his own and pulled Malfoy's wand from his hand in a move so casual it disguised its speed.

"You shouldn't wave things around." Harry scolded the Slytherin. "You might poke someone's eye out."

"Potter!" Snape's oily voice stopped Malfoy's retort. "What are you doing with Mr Malfoy's wand?"

"Oh? Professor Snape? You're still alive too. I did wonder." Harry shrugged, unconcerned. "Malfoy looked like he was going to hurt himself on it so I thought it was my duty as a Gryffindor to prevent that from happening.

Harry causally tossed the wand over to the Professor. "I imagine that Dumbledore wants to see me. Lead on." Harry gave a gesture for Snape to precede him.

"Your arrogance is greater than ever. Twenty points from Gryffindor." Snape spun on his heel and walked off, robes billowing.

Harry followed with a wave to his friends leaving a spluttering Malfoy behind them.

Harry worked the controls on his wrist link silently as he followed his most hated teacher to open a comm-link to his ship. He knew that Lily and James would record and transmit the conversation on to Washu and the others.

Snape led him up the stairs to Dumbledore's office door and slammed it open. "Inside Potter."

Harry merely nodded and walked in. Snape followed and closed the door. Harry looked around at the occupants. Dumbledore, Moody and Snape.

"Can I help you?" Harry asked.

"Yes." Dumbledore began. "You left the school without permission, you have been taking huge risks confronting known Death Eaters and you show up at Azkaban and kill over forty people. What do you have to say for yourself?"

"It was all for the Greater Good." Harry replied.

Moody coughed, covering up a grin at the young Gryffindor's response as Dumbledore lost his composure momentarily in shock.

Snape just sneered. "Twenty point from Gryffindor for disrespecting you betters."

"Severus." Dumbledore quietened the potions master with a single word. "I don't think that killing people serves the Greater Good Harry. I think you can give me better answers than that."

"I didn't really time to ask permission to leave school, given that they were trying to arrest me and have me Kissed. I wasn't taking any real risk capturing those Death Eaters and I think that if Death Eaters are not going to sit quietly in prison then stronger actions need to be taken. If I hadn't taken action you would not have been able to prevent their escape and how many innocent lives would have been taken before they could have been captured again?"

"That does not give you the right to take the lives of others."

"Do they have the right to take the lives of innocent people?" Harry shot back with a question of his own. "Should I be concerned that I did more to stop Voldemort in a week than you have in fifteen years?"

"Harry!" Dumbledore spoke sharply. "That is uncalled for. The situation is more complicated than you could understand."

"Especially since you never tell me anything. Like why Voldemort is so interested in me." Harry's voice firmed.

'You are not ready for that information."

"By your opinion. Yours is not the only one that matters."

Dumbledore took a breath to calm down. "There is no need for that Harry. Now, tell me how you cast that spell. Where did you learn it?"

"What spell?" Harry managed to hide his amusement.

"The one that you used at Azkaban. 'Annihilation Strike' I believe you said."

"Oh, that." Harry shrugged. "Nothing special. Not even a spell really."

"Harry." Dumbledore looked at him sternly. "The only way that you could gain that level of power that quickly is by dark means. I am worried you are walking down a very dark path."

"I'm not. No thanks to you." Harry glared back.

"I did the best I could."

"I disagree. You took the easiest option and did as little as possible."

"You weren't there, Harry. You can't know what you would have done in the same situation."

"If you say so. Is there anything else?"

"Do you mind telling me how several students disappeared overnight on the last day?"

"Don't look at me. I wasn't here." Harry shrugged.

"You had already runaway." Snape interrupted. "And you still have a very large amount of damage to the school grounds to answer for."

"You would prefer having several dozen Dementors running around?" Harry turned to face him. "Interesting."

"What do you mean 'interesting'?" Snape glared.

"Nothing. Just interesting." Harry turned his attention back to Dumbledore. "Anything else?"

"I am disappointed in you Harry."

"And I so live for your approval." Harry replied in a dry monotone.

"You need to be more careful, both with your life and your future."

"I'm trying to have a life and a future. Now, what's the status of Voldemort? I know he escaped at Azkaban."

"That is information you don't need to know yet."

"Again, we disagree."

"Snape was summoned to heal Him. You did quite a bit of damage." Moody entered the conversation for the first time. "We don't know what his next plan is, though."

"Alistair!" Dumbledore looked sternly at the old Auror.

"What? He's proven himself to me. I don't know what your problem with him is but you should get over it."

"He's too young."

"So are a lot of people compared to you." Harry interjected.

Moody had to stifle another laugh as Dumbledore turned his disapproving gaze on his student.

"It is comments like that which prove you are still not ready." Dumbledore scolded.

"Whatever. Can I go now? Or do you want to insult me some more?" Harry headed for the door without waiting for an answer.

"Harry!" Dumbledore called but he had already shut the door behind him.

"Still an insolent brat, just like his father." Snape sneered.

"Enough Severus." Dumbledore said tiredly. "Harry is not his father. I've told you that before. Alistair, what did you make of him?"

There was no response. Looking around they found him missing.

Alistair Moody had quietly left while Snape had been complaining to Dumbledore and was trying to catch up with Harry. It wasn't going well.

"Hold up Potter. I can't run with this leg." Moody called after the young Gryffindor.

Harry stopped and turned to face the approaching Auror.

"You move pretty quick Potter." Moody puffed as he finally reached him. "I just wanted to tell you that I think you did a pretty good job. Faking your death, taking out those Dementors, capturing the Death Eaters, Azkaban, and just now with Albus."

"Really?" Harry's voice was devoid of emotion.

"Yes. It was a hard decision to make at Azkaban. I believe you made the right one and I've already told Albus that." Moody grinned suddenly. "I really like how you played Fudge and Bones to get you assigned nearly unlimited powers regarding Death Eaters."

"Yeah. It should make my life a lot easier." Harry grinned back.

"So, were you worried about what Albus might do in there?"

"Nope. If he pulled his wand on me I was going to tell him that I have friends who are more than able of pulling the castle down around his ear's." Harry turned and resumed walking to the Great Hall. "And they were watching the whole time."

Alistair Moody watch Harry disappear around the corner in surprise. He grinned. "I like him. He has more tricks up his sleeve than I do."

Out of sight of Moody and his magical eye, Harry teleported back to his ship.

"Did you guys see all that?"

"Yep." Washu grinned from her screen. "You've got to give the old man credit; he keeps himself under control pretty well, although throwing his own words back at him was priceless."

"It looks like you have an ally in that Alistair guy." Ayeka commented.

"I hope so." Harry replied. "It would make my life easier."

"Well, stay safe." Washu nodded. "I'm working on creating barriers to prevent magical transportation. When I get a working model I'll ship it to Mage."

That would be brilliant." Harry spoke excitedly. "Now that he's vulnerable we need to trap him in one place so we can defeat him permanently."

"We'll be here and ready to assist." Tenchi assured his pseudo-brother. "Just give us the word."

"Thanks. Talk to you later."

Harry closed the comm-link and bid James and Lilly good night before teleporting back to the castle and completing his journey to the Great Hall.

He slipped into the Great Hall, trying to avoid everyone's notice, and joined Ginny at the Gryffindor table.

"How did it go?" She asked him quietly.

"About what I expected. I'll show you later tonight, if possible. It looks like we may have an ally in Moody though."

"Really? You're not sure though."

"No. He'd be insulted if I trusted him too quickly."

Ginny giggled quietly.

"Any word on Voldemort?" Hermione had lent over to listen in.

"Only that he was injured. No word on his next move."

'Will you be ready?"

"Hopefully. Washu should have a way of trapping him in place by then. Unless he pulls a major surprise out of his hat we should be able to handle whoever or whatever he brings with him."

"I won't be happy until this is over." Ginny mumbled as she leant into her boyfriend's side for a moment.

"Me neither." Harry hugged her briefly.

"Ooh. Dinner's here." Ginny looked hungrily at the now laden table.

"Yep." Harry paused. "What were the announcements?"

"Umm. I wasn't listening." Ginny paused as she reached for the roast potatoes and blushed.

"You should have been listening." Hermione scolded. "You didn't miss anything important though. It was different having Professor McGonagall giving them instead of Professor Dumbledore."

Harry grinned ruefully. "I don't think that either Dumbledore or Snape are very happy with me at the moment."

"!HPNNfH"

Harry stopped and looked around the Common Room. "What?" He demanded of everyone staring at him.

"How did you do it?" Angelina asked. "You faked your death, got you-know-who out into the open, and did you really destroy Azkaban?"

"Faking my death was easy. I simply left a big hole in the ground behind me." Harry shrugged. "Exposing you-know-who was just a matter of timing and playing on Fudge's need for public opinion and I didn't destroy Azkaban. I just messed up the front wall a little when I splattered the escaping Death Eaters against it and no, I didn't use dark magic to do it."

"Ouch." Alicia winced. "That would have been a mess."

"I didn't really stick around long enough to really look at it. Are there any further questions?" Harry looked around the room.

"Any that won't make me want to flatten the person asking?" He added as he saw the Weasley twins open their mouths.

They shut them again pretty quick.

"Fine. Then I trust that I won't need to repeat this conversation at all then." Harry turned on his heel and vanished up the stairs to the boys dorms.

Ginny, Ron and Hermione quickly followed.

!HPNNfH!

Voldemort looked through his oldest tomes, hunting for a missing clue. He had come across a number of references to ancient army's of darkness. Created by Dark Lords of the past to do their bidding, they caused massive destruction wherever they went. He was so close to finding the key to creating the greatest army the world had ever known.

Snape had proved useful in healing the wounds he had received at the failed raid on Azkaban. He had proved less useful at finding out Harry's secrets. He had to know the source of Harry's power and where he had found those powerful spells of destruction.

Still, he mused, it would make little difference once his army was complete. Hogwarts, the supposed Bastion of the Light, the safest place in England would be the first place to fall. Torn asunder by the might of his army.

Voldemort grinned evilly at the image of his enemies shattered bodies hanging from the remains of the ruined walls of Hogwarts. The Ministry would fall easily after that, then Europe would follow.

He would make sure his few remaining followers would be in place for his return. Snape would have one final chance to get Potter's secrets or he too would die in the carnage that Lord Voldemort would reap.


	22. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer**

I don't own Harry Potter. I don't own Tenchi Muyo or any of the other stories in the Tenchi universe.

Here is the continuing 'saga' of my 'what if'.

**Chapter 21**

The next couple of weeks were pretty quiet. Harry's friends had watched the recording of the meeting in Dumbledore's office and been very thoughtful. Ginny and Hermione had anyway. Dumbledore had been keeping his distance from Harry. Snape hadn't. He had been trying to ambush him at every turn to dock points. Harry had found his training being pushed to the limits to avoid the angry Snape's attempts to attack him.

The Potions classes were nearly unbearable though. They were the only times that Harry had no choice but to be in the presence of the Potions Master and he used it to his fullest advantage. Harry was convinced that Gryffindor would set an all time record for the largest negative value of house points. McGonagall had talked to him about why he was losing so many house points and said she would look into it. She looked taken aback when Harry retorted that he wouldn't hold his breath.

Washu had come through and delivered the device to block magical transportation methods. Installed in Mage it was tested and ready for deployment. All was as ready as could be for Voldemort's next move.

Harry delved into his studies, Professor McGonagall was impressed with his progress in Ancient Runes and Hermione was sure he would be ready to pass his owls if he kept up the work. His training had changed somewhat with Ginny joining him. She proved to be an enthusiastic training partner, always giving it her all. Harry found his own training progressing as he relearned the basics from the viewpoint of a teacher.

Ginny was the bright spot in his life. Quidditch practice and the upcoming game against Hufflepuff were exciting to him, but not as much as Ginny. She was funny, passionate and exciting. She really lit up his life. The snogging he'd received from her when he told her that had left him speechless for a couple of hours and had been the basis of many dreams since.

Tracy and Daphne had proved to be interesting conversationalists. They had not yet brought up anything with him regarding their conversation aboard Harry's ship and Harry had not told them he had seen and heard everything. They had kept them informed on some of the happenings within the Slytherin common room regarding the junior Death Eaters. Not a lot but it was still good to know

Pansy still ambushed him occasionally trying to seduce him or seduce information about Tenchi out of him. Harry avoided her nearly as much as Snape, although he enjoyed the lack of malice. Malfoy was particularly irritated by this but so far had kept his distance. Harry had received no indication of his father's status. Hopefully he was dead already. This was another thing Harry wasn't holding his breath over.

He received the odd message from Moody, keeping him informed of the internal happenings of the Order, although he learned little more than that Voldemort was missing. Snape had not been summoned for many weeks and not been informed of any events that might be occurring, merely a demand to find out about Harry's new abilities or else.

!HPNNfH!

Harry had been getting a building feeling of dread for a couple of weeks now and the morning of the Quidditch match it had reached new heights. He had already discussed it with Ginny and Hermione and Washu and Tenchi. He was glad that they were coming to the game that day. He was pretty sure he was going to need them. He sent Hedwig off with a letter to Sirius before heading to breakfast. He wanted to know that he had all the backup possible. The game would be a good time to attack. Most of the students would be out in the open and since Slytherin weren't playing today there would be fewer of them exposed.

He mentioned his concerns to his friends at breakfast and they nodded in understanding. He managed to catch Daphne's eye and motioned to Ginny. She discretely nodded in understanding before returning to her meal. Ginny had followed the exchange and nodded her own understanding. She would let their Slytherin friends know to be on the lookout.

Hedwig must have flown faster than ever as Harry was pulled aside by Moody on the way to the Quidditch pitch.

"We got your message. We've just received confirmation that dozens of dragons have gone missing from a number of preserves throughout Europe. We have spread out the Order to keep an eye on a variety of vulnerable locations. You'll probably spot a few familiar faces around the school today. Dumbledore may think you are still a kid but, after Azkaban, you have my backing." Moody clapped him on the shoulder and stumped off.

"Moody?" Harry called stopping the old Auror.

"Yes?"

"If Voldemort attacks, just focus on getting the other students to safety. You won't want to get in the middle of this battle."

Moody looked at him in serious contemplation before nodding. "Okay. You have the lead Potter. Don't mess this up." Moody turned and resumed walking without waiting for an answer.

Harry watched him go and tripped the comm-line. "Things seem to be coming to a head. I hope you are guys are ready."

"Hey, we were born ready." Ryoko's voice came back.

"Good luck for the game today, Harry." Sasami's cheerful voice sounded over the link before it closed.

"I just hope that the game is my biggest problem today." Harry muttered to himself before continuing on to the changing room.

!HPNNfH!

"Ginny?" Daphne and Tracy had discretely followed the younger Gryffindor into a shaded part of the stands where they couldn't be seen. "What is it?"

"Harry has a really bad feeling about today. He wants you to keep an eye out and help get everyone back into the castle if Tom attacks." Ginny told them. "I know he send word to Sirius and I just saw him with Moody so it looks like he's not the only one worried."

"Okay." They agreed immediately.

"I don't think that Malfoy or any of the others know anything. Or the're much better actors than we ever thought possible, which I doubt." Tracy added.

"Interesting." Ginny paused in thought. "If Tom makes a move it then he doesn't need any help from them. I don't think that is a good sign."

"No. He must be bringing a very powerful weapon with him. Is Harry prepared?" Daphne was more than a little concerned.

"Yep. We're as ready as we can be." Ginny assured them.

"Thanks. You can count on us to do our bit."

"I know. Thanks." Ginny waved and moved off.

"So, time to make our allegiances known." Tracy said to her long time friend.

"Yes. Whatever happens, I'm glad we chose to support Harry." Daphne replied, looking around.

"Me too."

!HPNNfH!

Harry managed to push the feelings of dread aside enough that he was able to enjoy the game. Knowing that his family was watching over things was a big help. He hadn't seen the snitch yet and the new Hufflepuff Seeker was proving to be little threat. Harry felt some sadness at Cedric Diggory's passing but the moment of silence the Hufflepuff team had requested had eased him somewhat, knowing that Cedric's memory was being honoured.

The free air agreed with him. Snape had caused him to miss most of the practices, to Angelina's total dismay, but that would never be enough to knock Harry off his game as he led the opposing Seeker on another trip around the pitch.

His flight was interrupted as an alarm sounded from Mage. Harry immediately pulled an incredibly tight turn towards the Gryffindor stand and headed towards Ginny.

Moments later the air sounded like it was ripping apart as massive beasts appeared in the air and on the ground.

Voldemort and his army had arrived.

Harry vanished off his broom letting it fly on into the stands where Ginny caught it easily, mounted it and was in the air to begin ordering the students back to the castle.

Harry reappeared on the ground between the Quidditch stands and the approaching horde, waiting patiently for Voldemort's move.

Voldemort was riding the largest of the flying beasts. Harry could tell, after studying it for a minute, that it used to be a dragon. Now it was distorted and perverted, almost demonic in visage. Whatever Voldemort had done had made them bigger and darker. And, apparently, totally under his control.

The beast hovered just outside the edge of the wards and Voldemort smirked down at his young nemesis.

"Do you like my new pet Potter?" The self-styled Dark Lord called down casually.

"It looks just like you." Harry called back using the Sonorous charm. "Twisted, perverted and in need of being put down."

"Your tricks won't work on these. They're even more immune to magic than normal dragons. Trolls and Giants make useful ground forces as well, if you've noticed." Voldemort gloated.

Harry looked at the shambling beasts waking up to the castle closer and recognised what they had originally been. "You really are sick aren't you? It's time to end this."

Harry cancelled the Sonorous charm and opened the link to Mage. "Power up the barrier and bring all weapon systems online."

"Aye." Lily's voice came back. "The area is locked down. There'll be no escape for him this time."

Harry grinned humourlessly. "Good."

Washu's voice joined the conversation. "We're all ready here. Just give us the signal."

"Wait for the moment. They longer we delay the more time the others have to get the students back to the castle." Harry replied.

Tsunami's soft voice sounded in his ear. "I will protect the innocents. You focus on you task in hand."

"Thank you Tsunami. Thank you very much." Harry whispered back in relief.

A feral grin crossed his face as he recast the Sonorous charm. "It's over Tommy. I will end you and your reign of terror here and now."

"Bold words from someone standing alone. You can never defeat me.I am Lord Voldemort. I am immortal. I am the most powerful wizard of all time." Voldemort proclaimed loudly.

"Only in your dreams. My friends are always with me, and some of them are in very high places." Harry shot back. "It's time to put you in your place."

"Let's see you try boy." Voldemort spat. "You will die, and all your friends with you."

With a gesture, Voldemort ordered the attack and all the dragon-beasts spread their jaws and spat bolts of pure energy at the Quidditch stands and the young warrior standing between them.

Harry smiled as he felt the familiar energy stirring deep within him and raised his hands to release it as he shifted to intercept the attack.

The wards protecting the school were completely blown away like tissue paper by the combined force of the energy punching through them. All the fleeing students, and the teachers and Aurors herding, them froze at the sight of the incoming attack. They were all sure they were about to die when the energy exploded in front of Harry.

There was a bright flash and a roar and the lone Gryffindor was lost in the glare. Only Harry's friends retained enough presence of mind to keep pushing the other students towards the relative safety of the castle.

"Look." One young boy shouted, pointing.

Everyone looked, trying to make out what he had seen. As the dust cleared under the healthy Scottish wind they could see a figure floating above a crater. Clad in battle robes and holding a glowing staff, it wasn't until they could see the familiar messy hair that they realised that it was Harry. Still alive and ready to fight.

"Is that all Tommy?" Harry called. "If so, then this won't take long."

"Impossible." Voldemort gaped. "Kill him. Kill him now." He ordered his monstrous forces.

"Now." Harry ordered.

The air was torn apart as bolts of energy and lightning exploding out of nowhere and punching holes through the dragon-beasts dropping them easily. The source of attacks became obvious as both Mage and Ryo-oh-ki became visible and moved through the ranks of the flying beasts, felling them easily.

Tenchi, Ryoko and Ayeka appeared in their battle robes and engaged the beasts on the ground, tearing through them like tissue paper. The massive beasts were powerful but not powerful enough and they lacked the manoeuvrability to counter the speed of their attackers.

Voldemort looked around as his forces were being decimated. All his planning gone in seconds. He tried to Apparate out but found himself blocked. His port-keys failed too and he couldn't detect the source of the wards holding him in place. He ordered the beast he was riding and those closest to him to attack Potter and the others to attack the school before trying to flee, flying as fast as possible away from the battle.

Tenchi, Ryoko and Ayeka were working in harmony, but there were hundreds of beasts to kill and they ended up chasing them towards the school as they followed their master's order.

Dumbledore stepped forward with the other Professors and the Order members and began casting at the approaching monsters. The spells impacted the distorted hides with no affect. Dumbledore's eyes widened and he paled as more and more powerful spells proved to be ineffective and the beasts closed on the fleeing students.

He needn't have worried. A massive shield bloomed in front on him. Huge curving blades grew out of nowhere in a symmetrical pattern, stopping the beasts and leaving them pounding ineffectively on the shield until they were easily dealt with by the three warriors.

Harry viciously swung his staff in a vertical strike at the beast lunging at him even though it was still dozens of meters away from him. The beast froze and fell from the sky, separating into two pieces after having been cut in half by Harry that tumbled across the ground on either side of him. He followed up with several blasts of energy at the other dragon-beasts that were closing in on him and had not yet been dealt with by Mage or Ryo-ho-ki.

Harry, now free of distractions, looked around and spotted the fleeing Dark Lord. He teleported in front of him, blocking his escape.

"Leaving so soon? That's a little rude isn't it?" Harry taunted him.

Voldemort snarled and send a barrage of curses at him but they all struck the shield projected from Harry's staff without causing any wavering. Even the Unforgivables failed to penetrate. Panicking Voldemort flew back the way he came.

'If I can't beat Potter, maybe I can kill some of his friends first.' Voldemort thought and began casing killing curses at the fleeing students. The massive shield proved just as effective against Voldemort's spells as it was against the beasts.

A large image of that head and shoulders of a beautiful woman appeared above the shield and looked at him with a stern and disappointed expression. The aura of power radiating off her was beyond anything he had thought possible as she looked down at the terrified evil wizard.

Voldemort had no more time to think as Harry appeared next to him and lashed out with his staff. Voldemort managed to raise his strongest shield but was still slammed towards the ground, the shield and his other protections destroyed by the power of the staff.

Harry teleported below Voldemort and raised his shield. Voldemort crashed against the shield, he could hear his bones break from the impact and pain lanced through his body.

Harry casually tossed the broken body of the self-styled Dark Lord aside and swung his staff through tight arc, separating Voldemort's head from his body. The body thudded to the ground, motionless, while the head bounced a rolled a couple of feet before coming to a rest.

Harry looked intently at Voldemort's now deceased body, trying to sense any remnant of the Dark Lord's presence to indicate that he wasn't dead. Failing to find any, he relaxed and allowed his power to fade, his staff vanishing and his battle robes returning to his Quidditch uniform.

Looking around Harry saw that Mage and Ryo-oh-ki were sedately floating towards the school, all the dragon-beasts having been blown apart. Tenchi, Ryoko and Ayeka where just finishing up the last of their opponents. Ryoko striking down her last one with a negligent back handed blow.

"That was kind of boring." She commented. "I was hoping they'd be much more of a challenge."

Harry had joined them, too late to help but able to join in the conversation. "Yeah. It was kind of an anticlimax. I thought it'd be much harder too." He looked up at Tsunami's visage. "It is over right? I got him permanently this time?"

"Yes. Harry. You have completed the journey that started all those years ago. I am very proud of you. Enjoy the rest of school. I will see you at Easter." Tsunami smile proudly down at Harry before fading away, taking the barrier along with her.

Harry smiled to himself and he hugged his new family.

He looked over at Dumbledore. "Since that didn't take too long, can we finish the Quidditch match?"

Albus Dumbledore froze in shock. He was totally speechless at Harry's totally relaxed attitude after the battle.

Harry didn't get any further as Ginny had flown over and jumped of his broom and on to him, knocking him to the ground in her haste to hug him.

"I'm so glad your okay." She whispered into his ear as she burrowed her face into his neck. "I was so worried."

"I'm fine." Harry reassured her. "He never even got close."

"Thank you for coming back to me."

"You're welcome." Harry looked around. "Umm, can we get up now?"

Ginny pulled back and realised their position and blushed as she scrambled off him and to her feet. Standing, Harry caught her with one arm and pulled her to his side.

"Harry. What you did was totally reckless?" Dumbledore had regained his composure. "What if you had been killed?"

"How?" Harry questioned. "Even all his beasts combined didn't come close."

"As arrogant as always, Potter." Snape spat as he made his presence known.

"You shut up." Ryoko glared at him.

"I don't take orders from spiky haired freaks." Snape sneered.

Ryoko teleported immediately in front of him and slugged him in the stomach.

"You do now." Ryoko walked away leaving him crumpled on the ground coughing and struggling to breathe.

Harry coughed to cover up his laughter and turned back to Dumbledore. "Now that Voldemort has been dealt with I expect you to tell me everything you should have told me a long time ago. Everything!" Harry clearly enunciated the last work as he fixed the aging wizard with a penetrating glare.

"I'm afraid that it is not over yet Harry." Dumbledore replied sadly. "You may have had a victory here today and struck a major blow against Voldemort, but he has not been stopped yet."

Harry arched an eyebrow. "Really? What makes you think that? Especially after Tsunami just confirmed that it was completely over."

"I don't know who she is or the limit of her abilities." Dumbledore tossed Tsunami's presence aside and a cast a privacy charm to prevent them from being overheard. "Do you remember the Diary from your second year?"

"Yes. It had a fragment of Voldie's soul embedded in it. There were a number of other items he had done the same thing to. If you remember, we found one at the Headquarters just before school started. They have all been dealt with already."

"I don't think you got them all. I think there is one that not even he knows about." Dumbledore tried to regain control of the conversation.

"If you mean the one in my head then Tsunami got it out already. I can't begin to describe how much that hurt." Harry glared and folded his arms. "Why didn't you tell me about it if you knew? Didn't you think I should know that I was carrying a fragment of Voldie around in my head?"

"It was only a theory. I had no solid proof, but the possibility made sense with the visions you were having."

"Did you ever try to confirm your theory? How hard would have been to test me?" Harry demanded.

Dumbledore didn't reply.

"Yeah. Like I thought. All his little tricks to keep him alive have been dealt with. ALL of them! He's finished. His reign of terror has ended." Harry stated firmly. "All that remains is tiding up the few remaining Death Eaters and other loyal supporters who worked behind the scenes."

"You can leave that to the adults, Harry." Dumbledore said. "You don't need to put yourself in anymore danger."

"Who says I'm in any danger?" Harry shrugged. "If I don't do it then who will? You didn't do a very good job last time."

"You weren't there. You can't understand the situation that people were in."

"True. I can't understand why people don't do their jobs properly." Harry accused. "Don't worry though; my authority didn't end with Voldie. It keeps on going until all of his followers and supporters have been dealt with. Or I get bored."

"You shouldn't rush into giving up your childhood anymore than you already have."

"What childhood? You destroyed my childhood completely when you dumped me on the Dursley's doorstep. You destroyed it." Harry snarled. "Don't you dare talk to me about my childhood."

"I was only trying to keep you safe."

"You failed. Death would have been preferable. Stay away from me." Harry turned on his heel. "Keep your pet away from me as well, before I kill him for resisting arrest."

"I wish you two would put aside your differences and get along." Dumbledore sighed. "Before you go Harry, I will need your staff. It is too dangerous and too powerful to keep."

"What staff?" Harry stopped and turned back.

"Harry." Dumbledore scolded. "We all saw you use a staff to fight Voldemort. Don't play games."

"What game?" Harry grinned. "I didn't use a staff. It's not my fault you have no understanding of what happened."

"You never shared that information with me. Why is that?"

"Why didn't you tell me why Voldemort was so interested in me?" Harry fired back. "You gave me no reason to trust you. You merely demanded it. So I sought advice from some higher authorities instead."

Dumbledore was about to reply but was distracted by Ryo-ho-ki floating up to them and allowing Washu and Sasami to disembark before shrinking down to her feline form.

"That animal that you had running around was that... whatever that was?" Moody gasped from where he had been watching the altercation between Harry and Dumbledore.

"Ryo-oh-ki? Yeah she's a ship used for combat, travelling between stars and a few other things." Washu lectured in her slightly nasal voice. "This little cutie is a product of my genius." She picked up Ryo-oh-ki off of Sasami's head and hugged her.

"You made that?" Moody stared.

"Yes." Harry answered. "She's one of the higher authorities I went to. The official 'Greatest Scientist in the Universe' sounded like a good place to start to me."

"Oh. Harry, you're so sweet." Washu exclaimed in an exaggerated fashion. "Hang on to him Ginny, or I might just have to steal him from you." She teased.

Ginny shot her a glare and grabbed Harry's arm to pull him closer.

Harry rubbed the small of her back to reassure her as he continued speaking to Dumbledore. "I think that the results speak for themselves."

"Yes. How many people did you kill?" Dumbledore said in a disappointed tone.

"Now that is out of line." Washu fixed the long bearded professor with an intense glare. "Don't take your impotence out on him. He didn't have a choice in the matter. If you'd done your job properly he wouldn't have had to do any of that."

"I didn't make him kill."

"No. You just left all the Death Eaters out in the open so they could get back together."

"And what would know about it young lady?"

"Aww. How sweet." Washu simpered in an exaggerated tone before taking a more serious posture "But I haven't been young in millennia. I know more about it that you think. I've created a few problems far greater than Voldemort. I took responsibility for them and did what I could to help resolve the messes I had a hand in. I sure as hell never criticised the people who helped for doing what they had to do."

Harry looked around. He saw the other students and teachers watching, somewhat fearfully, from a fair distance away. It was then he noticed his ship floating overhead in a protective manner. He laughed suddenly.

"What's so funny Potter?" Snape snapped.

"Not much. It's just that my ship considers you and Dumbledore to be threats. She has a cannon pointed at the both of you." Harry commented idly.

"Is that supposed to scare me?"

"Well. Considering that they were capable of killing those mutated dragons and one low power shot was responsible for the Death Eaters defeat at Azkaban and Dementors, I think you should be shitting yourself right about now." Harry grinned.

"So it wasn't you that defeated them?" Snape accused.

"I never said it was. I told you it wasn't a spell."

"Given that it's on school property and it's totally inappropriate for a student to have, I am confiscating it. And that mutant cat."

Harry burst out laughing. "I would love to see you try. Just be warned. It will probably be the last thing you do."

"Arrogant little brat. You have not seen my true ability." Snape pulled his wand and collapsed gasping for breath again.

It was Harry, this time, who had teleported over and slugged him in the stomach, leaving the greasy haired Professor collapsed on the ground coughing and gasping for breath again. He teleported back to Ginny's side and put his arm back around her. "I have wanted to do that for so long." He whispered to her, causing her to giggle quietly.

"Dumbledore, either get him under control or get him out of the school. I will not put up with him any longer." Harry turned his attention back to the Headmaster.

"You..." Snape coughed clutching his abdomen.

"Not now Severus." Dumbledore cut him off. "I wish you two would just put aside your difference and get along. Harry, you mustn't do this. He has nowhere else to go."

"Not my problem. Perhaps if he'd conducted himself in a more professional manner things would be different. But any differences between us are of his making when he started in on me for being my father's son in the very first class I had with him." Harry stated firmly. "Either you deal with him or I will take him in for questioning. Lots and lots of questioning."

"I forbid it."

"You have no authority to forbid anything in that matter. He has the Dark Mark. That gives me all the authority I need."

"Harry." Dumbledore sighed heavily. "This is not going well. Let's take a few minutes to regain our composures and continue this in the comfort of my office."

"I guess that means that the Quidditch match won't be finished today." Harry commented with his own sigh. "Okay. Under two conditions. My friends and family are there, and Snape isn't."

"Very well Harry. Perhaps if Voldemort is truly defeated then the need for secrecy is reduced." He turned to address the other staff members. "Please take your students back to their common rooms. I am sure the Ministry will be here shortly to tidy up."


	23. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer**

I don't own Harry Potter. I don't own Tenchi Muyo or any of the other stories in the Tenchi universe.

Here is the continuing 'saga' of my 'what if'.

**Chapter 22**

They all gathered in Dumbledore's office. Harry sat with Ginny in his lap and flanked by Tenchi and Ryoko. Washu had claimed the chair on the other side of Tenchi leaving Ayeka to sit next to Ryoko. Sasami was sitting with Ron and Hermione with Ryo-oh-ki in her lap. Daphne and Tracy had managed to sneak in and were sitting behind Harry. Moody was leaning against the wall near McGonagall, who had arrived late after seeing to her Gryffindors.

Dumbledore settled behind his desk, the last to arrive after seeing to Voldemort's body and notifying the Ministry to the altercation that had taken place. "Where should we begin?" He mused.

"How about the beginning." Harry stated. "Like why was Voldemort interested in me in the first place?"

"Very well." Dumbledore waved his wand causing a cupboard to open and a large stone basin to float out into the room.

Two taps on his wand on the stone basin and a ghostly image of Professor Trelawney appeared and spoke the Prophecy.

"So, that was her first prophecy?" Harry commented after the image faded.

"Yes. She made that prediction shortly before you were born when I was interviewing her for her teaching position in the Hogs Head. She was over heard by a Death Eater who was thrown out shortly after she began and passed the information on to Voldemort. After that he hunted down any and all pregnancies to kill this new threat before it could threaten him. I didn't know it would be you until that Halloween when he killed your parents."

"The scar he gave me is that mark right?"

"Correct Harry. With the prophecy only partly complete I knew it was only a matter of time before he would arise again. You had to be protected. I used your mother's sacrifice to create powerful wards around the house owned by one of your mother's blood so you would be protected and could enjoy your childhood safely."

"My Aunt." Harry snarled. "Thank you for condemning me to a decade of torment. There was no enjoyment in my childhood. If anything, you destroyed any chance at me having any sort of childhood let alone a good one. If I was so important, why didn't you check on me?"

"Because I didn't want to cause more problems. I knew your Aunt didn't like magic and your childhood would be a little rough because of it but I had hoped that Petunia could put aside her differences with her sister for the sake of a child."

"Guess what, you though wrong."

"Hold on." Hermione interrupted. "You knew they might not like him and you chose to stay away rather than make sure he would be well treated?"

"Not my best decision. I am not perfect nor do I claim to be. I have made many mistakes in my life." Dumbledore sighed. "It is unfortunate that most of them relate to you, Harry, and Tom Riddle."

"Tom Riddle?" Tracy asked before blushing at interrupting.

"Voldemort's real name." Ginny answered.

"Oh. I did wonder why you kept referring to him as Tom but never asked. It doesn't sound pureblood to me."

"It isn't. His father was a muggle, for whom he was named. His mother was the last of the Gaunt family." Dumbledore answered.

"So he was a half-blood?" Daphne gasped. "I never knew. Actually... If you knew why didn't you tell everyone? If it was known he was a half-blood then it would've cut the support he was getting from the pureblood families off at the knees."

"As I said, I made many mistakes." Dumbledore sighed.

"So what is this 'power-he-knows-not'?" McGonagall asked.

"I had thought it was love, or the power of positive emotion. It was what saved Harry all those years ago. I believed that it would spell his final downfall."

"No. I know what the power is. You witnessed it while I was fighting." Harry grinned briefly. "Not that you've shown any understanding of it."

"Yes. You displayed much power from an unknown source. Too much perhaps. Power is a dangerous thing Harry. I am not sure you are ready to handle such power."

"If you even think of trying to do something to Harry and I will order your immediate execution." Ayeka stated firmly.

"And you are?" Moody asked.

Ayeka drew herself up and revealed her full persona. "I am Ayeka Masaki Jurai, first Princess of the Royal House of Jurai. The Jurai Royal Family has ruled most of this Galaxy for many millennia and this planet enjoys its peaceful existence, free from the many threats roaming the Universe, solely because of the protection of my family."

"Bold words Princess." Moody grinned.

"Bold? A single Royal Ship could kill every living being on the planet. I can assure you that while Voldemort may have been a threat you Wizards, he was not a threat to my family." Ayeka stared him down.

"I believe you. If for no other reason than that you could beat those monsters of Voldemort while our spells had no effect." Moody gave her a brief bow.

"Good." Ayeka replied haughtily as she sat back down.

"What about you, young man? You've been quiet this whole time." Dumbledore addressed Tenchi.

"Who, me?" Tenchi shrugged, a little embarrassed at being singled out suddenly. "I don't have any problems with him. He's practically my little brother."

"His power doesn't worry you?"

"No. I'm still more powerful than him. I've learned a lot about how to use my power since meeting him. He's been a great training partner. It's not like he blew up my school or something."

"Hey, I'm sorry okay? You just can't let it go can you. It was an accident anyway; I didn't know about gas being explosive." Ryoko growled out at him as Ayeka giggled.

Dumbledore sat shocked at the casual revelation.

"And don't forget Tsunami." Tenchi added. "She's more powerful than both of us put together."

"Harry's in good hands." Washu told the aging wizard. "We just operate on a different... scale to you, so you can't expect to understand."

"Umm." Ginny began hesitantly. "If you knew that Harry was going to have to face and beat Tom then when were you going to start training him?"

"A very good question, Ginny." Washu complemented the younger red head. "Would you like to answer it Professor Dumbledore?"

"I don't have an answer that you will like." He began. "I initially thought that we would have more time. When Harry finally arrived at Hogwarts I watched him and found myself caring for the shy boy. I couldn't bring myself to take what happiness he was finding away from him."

"That is the stupidest thing I have ever heard." Washu scolded.

"I agree." Tenchi added. "My grandfather has been training me in the family fighting style since I could walk. I probably had a better life than some of my friends, even with losing my mother at a young age."

"Kids love to learn." Washu continued. "You just have to balance things. You chose to dump him on someone else's doorstep rather that doing it properly. Caring too much for him my arse."

"You've been pretty quiet, Professor McGonagall." Hermione noted.

"I owe you a huge apology Harry. I was there when Albus dropped you off at the Dursley's. I had spent the day watching them. I told Albus that they were the worst sort of muggles but I didn't stop him. I am truly sorry. I wish I could change things." McGonagall slumped in her chair, trying to hide the tears that were forming in her eyes.

"At least you're admitting it. It's a start." Washu told her gently.

"May I enquire what you two young ladies are doing here?" Dumbledore turned his attention to the two Slytherins.

"'We' are here to support Harry. With Voldemort gone we can support him more openly." Daphne replied firmly. "And unlike you we can trust him to listen to us and will listen to him in turn."

"I've already admitted to having made mistakes. I know I'm not perfect."

"You say that but I've not heard any apologies yet and you may not claim to be perfect but you certainly encourage people to think it." Daphne fired back.

"I can see that this meeting is not going to be very productive." Dumbledore sighed. "Can I assume that you will not be sharing anymore on this power of yours?"

"Sorry but the information you want is not mine to share." Harry said with a total lack of apology in his voice. "This meeting was never going to be productive since you keep refusing to get down off your fancy pedestal."

"As much as I would like to continue, we will have to end this here. The Minister and Madam Bones are on their way up."

"Goodie." Harry said dryly.

The door opened.

"What's this I'm hearing about you-know-who attacking the school and what are those monstrosities you have lying around." Fudge demanded as soon as he stepped into the room.

"Good morning Cornelius, Amelia." Dumbledore greeted them.

"Cut the pleasantry Albus." Fudge demanded.

"Very well. Yes, Voldemort attacked less than an hour ago. He brought a large of modified beasts. I believe that they were formerly dragons, trolls and giants."

"And why was the Ministry not informed?" Fudge drew himself up imperiously.

"You were informed as soon as was possible. The attack was stopped by Harry and his friends before they could threaten the students."

"Well, Harry, what happened to you-know-who?" Fudge looked eager and fearful at the same time.

"I don't know who I'm afraid. If you mean Voldemort then he sort of fell to pieces. Well, he did when I took his head off anyway." Harry replied.

"You killed him?" Fudge gasped in disbelief.

"Can we see the body?" Amelia Bones asked.

"Yes. I moved it to a secure room. I think once you have verified that he is dead for yourselves, the body should be destroyed permanently." Dumbledore told her.

"And his wand?"

"Safe. It'll be destroyed with his body." Harry answered.

"And how do you plan on disposing of them?" Amelia asked.

"I think dumping them in a star should be enough." Washu commented.

"You can send it that far?"

"I was thinking we can escort it the whole way to make sure it get there rather than just send it. Do you think thirty thousand parsec's will be far enough?"

"She really like explaining things doesn't she?" Tracy whispered to Harry.

"You have no idea." Harry grinned back.

"I'm not sure I fully understand but I believe that you have suggested a permanent solution. How will you get the body there?" Amelia ignored the side conversation.

"Easy." Washu grinned.

"Very well." Amelia nodded. "I will trust you to dispose of his remains. I would like an Auror to assist, if possible."

"Sure." Harry nodded. "Yourself or Auror Tonks will be acceptable."

"Agreed. Now. I need to get in touch with Sirius Black. After questioning Peter Pettigrew I can confirm that it was Pettigrew that betrayed you parents and killed the muggles. I need to formally interview Mr Black to close the case and formally exonerate him."

"I will let him know." Harry said. "Thank you."

"I should tell you off for harbouring a wanted fugitive." Amelia smiled at him.

"If Fudge listened to me a couple of years ago this wouldn't have been necessary. Instead he wanted to have Sirius given the Dementors Kiss."

"He was an escaped criminal." Fudge defended himself.

"No, he wasn't a criminal. He never had a trial to prove it; he was just thrown in Azkaban in another instance of Ministry idiocy." Harry glared at the Minister.

"I am still the Minister of Magic. You will address me with respect." Fudge glared at the young wizard.

"Once the public is informed that he saved the school from a threat that was beyond Dumbledore's ability to stop and defeated Voldemort for the last time, they will do anything he wants. Having you thrown out of office will be easy." Tracy smiled cheerfully at the balding wizard.

"Especially when they find out that you were told about Voldemort as soon as he came back and you refused to believe it." Hermione added. "Instead of investigating and protecting the people, you mounted a vicious smear campaign to discredit the people who were actually acting in the public's best interests."

"You can kiss your job goodbye." Ryoko laughed.

"I could have you all arrested." Fudge spluttered.

Ryoko lifted out of her chair and floated over to him. Raising one hand she formed a ball of red energy in her palm and then gripped it causing it to extend into a sword.

She pointed it at him, the tip millimetres from his nose. "Try it, baldy, and you'll be shorter by a head."

"I would have to take serious issue with you using Ministry Personnel, my Aurors in particular, to commit a criminal act such as arresting an innocent person." Amelia added.

"What about the people he killed at Azkaban?" Fudge was grasping at straws. "You should arrest him for that."

"I can't." Amelia looked at her boss like he was an idiot. "Didn't you read the document we signed? It says that Harry and any individual's that assist him are immune from legal consequences for any and all activities involving Voldemort and his Death Eaters." She stuttered over the Dark Lords name a little but managed it.

"You-know-who is dead. That document is no longer relevant." Fudge declared.

"Wrong again." Harry contradicted. "If you had read it then you would know that it specifically states that there would be no time limits. Voldemort's demise doesn't change a thing."

"I think it's time for you to leave." Ryoko growled.

Fudge backed up and once outside the door turned and fled.

"That was fun." Ryoko laughed as she dispelled the blade.

"I agree." Amelia stifled a laugh of her own. "Back to business. I will need to interview all of you and document the body. There will be a press release followed by a conference, which you may need to attend Harry. Other than that, thank you for this magnificent service to the Wizarding World. I for one will sleep a lot better knowing that Voldemort and so many of his followers are no longer with us."

"Thank you Madam Bones. You're most welcome. I don't believe that all of Voldemort's followers perished in the last couple of encounters. You will probably need to put some time and resources into hunting them down." Harry gave her a short bow in appreciation of her thanks before muttering. "Good luck getting me to the press conference though."

"I agree. I will use this opportunity to cleanse the Ministry of Voldemort's taint." Amelia looked around for a chair.

McGonagall quickly conjured a new one for her. Amelia gave her a nod of thanks and sat.

"Now. Please tell me what happened." Amelia pulled out a notepad and quill.

The story unfolded easily enough. They left out certain details about the fight and Harry's power but they gave her a complete picture of the short battle.

"Impressive." Amelia complemented as she put her pad away. "I must thank you all for your efforts, both as a Ministry Official and as an Aunt." She stood and gave them a short bow to show her appreciation.

"Not a problem." Harry replied. "I was just doing what I had to."

"I understand." Amelia smiled. "But I thank you all the same. Thank you very much."

Harry blushed slightly and scratched the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Now. I must go and look at Voldemort's corpse. Albus, if you would show me the where it is."

Albus Dumbledore nodded and stood. "I think it is time to say goodbye to your friends, Harry. You can see them at the Quidditch match, which I will reschedule for next weekend." He led Amelia out.

"We should be going." Washu stood and stretched.

"How's Mihoshi?" Harry asked as he stood. "In all the excitement I never got a chance to ask."

"She's just the same as always. She's really upset that she had to work today." Tenchi answered.

"Will she be able to come next week?"

"I think so."

Harry nodded. "It will probably be a Hogsmeade weekend as well. I can show you all around the village for a bit."

"That would be great." Ryoko caught him around the neck with one arm and hugged him.

"We had better go." Ayeka said. "Before we over stay our welcome."

"Yes." Washu agreed. "Harry, could you show us out the back of the castle? I don't think that showing off Ryo-oh-ki to everyone again would go down well."

Harry nodded grinning. He led them out the other side of castle to the Aurors and watched as Ryo-oh-ki jumped into the air and transformed into her ship form.

"I still can't believe that." Daphne commented.

"Yeah. She's surprising isn't she?" Harry agreed.

They bid Tenchi and the others farewell and watched as Ryo-oh-ki headed off and vanished from sight.

"Thanks for sticking with us." Harry told the two Slytherins.

"We're just sorry that we couldn't do it openly until now." Tracy replied.

"We know we're coming a little late, but we really want to support you." Daphne added.

Ginny and Hermione exchanged a look. "Ron. Could you give us a moment please?' Hermione asked.

"Huh? Why?" Ron looked back and forth between everyone in confusion.

"Please. We'll tell you later, if we can." Hermione pleaded.

"Okay." Ron relented. "I'll meet you in the common room."

"Thank you." Hermione hugged him.

When he was out of sight Hermione turned serious and cast a couple of charms to ensure their privacy.

"What's going on?" Daphne asked, a little worried.

"We know about your conversation on Christmas. The one after we saw what happened at Azkaban."

Tracy and Daphne exchanged a look. "You were listening in?"

"Not exactly." Harry answered. "You have to understand that James and Lily are the ship's control systems. That means that they essentially are the ship. They know pretty well everything that goes on onboard. They felt that we should know what you were saying."

"Okay." Daphne nodded. "So you know what we want to do?"

"Yes. I appreciate it as well. Your opinions would be invaluable." Harry smiled.

"Did you find out about that alliance you were talking about?" Hermione asked.

"Yes. We didn't bring it up because Ginny would kill us." Tracy said looking abashed and blushing slightly.

"What did you find out?" Ginny asked, looking curious.

"Umm. The one I was thinking of would make us his Mistresses. That's why we haven't said anything until now." Tracy started quietly and finished in a rush.

"You're right. I probably would've killed you if you had just thrown that out." Ginny replied, not looking happy.

"Exactly. It would make us a part of his family while we retain our own names. Our children would be legitimate heirs to our family or Harry's. The problem is that only Harry could give us children." Tracy went into more detail. "But it would probably destroy your relationship and we really don't want to do that."

"Why would you want to bind yourselves to Harry like that?" Hermione asked.

"For our own protection and benefit." Daphne replied. "We stand to gain a huge amount by joining ourselves to Harry. Plus he'll know that he has total trust in us."

"You don't need to go so far to get that." Harry assured them. "I could never let you do that to yourselves. I couldn't let you do that to me and Ginny either."

"I know. But it will keep us from having to marry some pure blood idiot to keep our parents happy."

"Don't you want to fall in love?" Ginny asked.

"That was never an option for us. No offence, but you don't know what the higher class families are like."

"True." Ginny relented.

"By joining Harry we'll be protected from a lot of people, including our own families I hate to say. Harry is rich enough, powerful enough and now influential enough that our families won't fault us for joining you like this." Tracy explained further. "It helps that we like him enough to make up for the lack of romance."

"And it keeps us from being promised as wives or mistresses to someone like Malfoy." Daphne added.

"Yuck." Ginny pulled a face in disgust.

"Exactly."

"I guess I can't blame you for picking Harry over that." Ginny said slowly. "I just don't like how close to Harry you'd be."

"I know." Tracy answered. "You know we aren't trying to come between you two of you."

"Yeah. Doesn't make it any easier."

"I'm sorry. That's why we've been trying to find another way." Tracy paused. "We'll keep looking."

"We'll help too." Hermione jumped in.

"If we haven't found something by the time you graduate then I'll think about it." Ginny relented slightly. "Will you both be okay until then?"

"Yes." Daphne answered. "As long as you two don't marry then we can claim we are still trying to land Harry. He's a big enough catch that we should be fine."

"Good. If you need to spend Easter and the summer with Harry to keep up the appearance that you are trying for him then okay."

"Thank you." Tracy gushed. "We won't betray your trust."

"I know. See you later?" Ginny asked hopefully.

"Count on it." Daphne smiled.

!HPNNfH!

Harry got a rousing cheer as he entered the Gryffindor Common Room and was bombarded with questions. Finally he got on to a chair so he could see seen and shouted for everyone to be quiet.

"Finally." Harry muttered as everyone quietened down. "Okay. There are a lot of things I can't tell you so don't bother asking. I met some new friends, whom you saw today helping me out, and they helped me in a number of other ways as well. I really can't go into any more detail than that."

"What were those ships?" Dean asked. "Who do they belong to?"

"One of them is mine. The other belongs to one of my new family."

"How did you get your own spaceship?"

"Birthday present." Harry grinned.

"You have all the luck." Dean muttered.

"Yeah. I was lucky enough to lose my parents and be hunted by a psycho and his arse kissing followers." Harry glared at his year mate. "And don't get me started on everything else that's happened to me."

Dean backed down quickly. "Sorry."

"Now, can you all please just let this go and leave me in peace?" Harry stepped down off the chair and left, disappearing up the stairs to his dorm.

Hermione, Ginny and Ron followed and joined him.

"You okay Harry?" Ginny asked as she sat next to him and wrapped her arms around him.

"Yeah. Do you think they're going to back off?"

"Probably not."

Harry sighed and slumped deeper into Ginny's embrace. "Bugger."

!HPNNfH!

Harry's life got crazier the next morning after the Daily Prophet ran a series of articles about him defeating Voldemort. He was fortunate that the Gryffindor's did listen to him and backed off. That just left the other three houses. Not all the attention was good. There were a number of Slytherins, mostly led by Malfoy, who kept trying to hassle Harry. Harry had flattened a few of them using either magic or his bare hands and they had learned to back off.

Snape had turned in his resignation. Potter was strong enough to fight back now and he had seen how powerful he was. Snape wasn't totally blind to Potter and knew that he would lose in a fight against the son of his school rival. He refused to remain in the school with the over popular Potter. He had to work out the rest of the school year but there were a large number of students that were happy it would be the last year they would suffer through his classes.

The press were clamouring for interviews with Harry and Fudge was trying to get Harry to support his re-election campaign. Harry refused to meet with Fudge and the one press conference he gave was brutally honest about Fudge's many failings. He didn't have a chance of getting re-elected. Amelia Bones was doing an amazing job of hunting down the remaining Death Eaters. She had asked Harry for assistance a couple of times to capture some of the more dangerous Death Eaters. She knew from the descriptions of the battle that Harry was more capable than any of her Aurors and Harry was more than willing to help make the future safer and was easily able to subdue the targets.

Harry's studies were going much better as well. With the threat of Voldemort gone he was able to focus more on his studies. He was nearly caught up in his Runes tutorials with Hermione and was planning on sitting the OWLs with her. Ginny was going to talk to McGonagall about taking the Runes OWL as well, she had joined in on all their tutorials and had kept pace as Harry moved on to the fifth year work.

Ron had made a noticeable improvement in his study habits and was arguing with Hermione less. Hermione was really impressed with his improvement and told him so on several occasions. Ron flushed in embarrassment at the complements. And so they approached the OWL Exams with a surprising level of confidence.


	24. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer**

I don't own Harry Potter. I don't own Tenchi Muyo or any of the other stories in the Tenchi universe.

Here is the continuing 'saga' of my 'what if'.

**Chapter 23**

They were closing in on the exams and Tracy and Daphne were grabbing some books from their room. They were going to join Harry and Hermione to do some studying in the Library. Despite Hermione's excessive study habits when closing in on exams, she was organised and had created study schedules for all her friends. They had all sat down together afterwards and toned them down a little to include meals, sleep, relaxation time and, for Harry, time alone with Ginny.

It was because of this they were only meeting now instead of the beginning of the free period that afternoon. Harry was doing some training and meditation before a study session between the last class and curfew, hopefully breaking for dinner in the middle but knowing Hermione she would try to work through it.

"Go on. I'll catch up." Daphne told her friend, her voice muffled slightly for being in her trunk as she hunted for a book.

"Okay." Tracy headed off slowly so she wouldn't get too far ahead.

"Found it." Daphne said to herself, slamming her trunk closed and grabbing the rest of her things to chase after her best friend.

She found her pretty quickly. She hadn't gotten off the stairs to the Common Room. Tracy was practically hugging the wall at the bottom of the stairs waving for Daphne to slow down and be quiet.

Daphne knew better that to talk right then as Tracy was peeking into the Common Room, focusing on something or someone out of Daphne's line of sight.

"They're gone." Tracy looked anxious and nervous and more than a little scared.

"What is it?" Daphne asked.

"Malfoy's planning revenge on Harry by attacking Ginny. He's got Crabbe, Goyle and Nott to help him." Tracy spoke quickly.

"We have to warn them. Ginny will be finishing potions soon." Daphne replied, shock etching into her elegant features.

"You go tell Harry. I'll try to catch Ginny." Tracy decided. "Be careful. If Malfoy gets the drop on us we'll need help. Crabbe and Goyle aren't a problem but if Malfoy has Nott helping then we could be in trouble if they catch us by surprise."

Daphne nodded and the two Slytherin's banished their books to their beds, ran from the room and down the hallway. They split up at the bottom of the stairs. Tracy heading towards the Potions room and Daphne climbing the stairs, hoping desperately that Harry was already in the library.

Tracy reached the Potions room and looked around, trying to spot Malfoy. There was movement in further down the corridor and a figure headed towards her. Tracy subtly drew her wand, preparing to fight when she recognised Harry's messy head of hair.

"Harry!" Tracy gushed as he reached her. "I'm so glad you're here. Malfoy is planning on attacking Ginny."

Harry just smirked. An expression that looked totally out of place on his face. On someone else's face however... Tracy's eyes widened in shock as she fell back and raised her wand, only to hear a stunning spell cast at her back, sending her into darkness.

"Crabbe, Goyle." Malfoy ordered, his sneering voice at odds with Harry's face. "Take her to the room and don't be seen."

The two lumbering Slytherin picked up Tracy and dragged her down the hallway towards an unused section of the dungeon and the room they had prepared.

"Greengrass has probably gone to warn Potter." Nott stated as he put his wand away. "You'll need to get his bitch quickly if we're to get her away before he gets here."

"I know." Malfoy glared at him. "Get back in hiding. I'll get the slut alone."

Nott nodded and headed back to his hiding place.

Malfoy waited near the door, it was nearly the end of class the door should be opening about... Now.

Malfoy had to fight to repress his sneer at the swarm or Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs that left the room, looking for the distinctive red hair of the Weasley girl.

"Ginny." He called when he spotted her, trying to mimic Harry's voice as best he could.

"Harry." Ginny's face lit up brightly as she saw her boyfriend waiting for her and practically jumped into his arms.

"I've missed you. What do you say we find somewhere private?" Malfoy asked, forcing himself to remain pleasant.

"Oooh. You're being forward." Ginny looked him over, grinning. "We only have a minute until we have to meet Hermione and the others at the library."

"We have time." Malfoy led her away from the stragglers of her class and towards Nott.

Ginny held his arm, chatting on about things he didn't care about. It was getting annoying and he was struggling not to snap at her.

"I'd rather talk about what we are going to do rather than Granger." He cut her off finally.

"Granger?" Ginny pulled back, frowning.

"Herminee." Malfoy tried to cover his mistake.

It didn't work. Ginny's fist swung round and smacked him in the face, spinning him around.

"Who the hell are you?" Ginny demanded furiously as she pulled her wand.

She was moving sideways as she heard the spell being cast behind her but wasn't quick enough and it caught her arm, dazing her and knocking her off balance. She couldn't avoid the second spell her word turned dark.

"Could you be any more of an idiot?" Nott growled at Malfoy as he picked up Ginny's wand.

Malfoy just glared at him as he stood rubbing his cheek then launched a kick at the unconscious girl's stomach.

"Stop." Nott pulled him back. "We have to get her out of here before Potter comes. Help me move her."

They took and arm each and hoisted Ginny up, carrying her deeper into the bowels of Hogwarts to join Crabbe and Goyle.

!HPEaSE!

Daphne drew stares from the other students and a stern glare from Madam Pince as she dashed into the library, panting heavily. Finding Harry, Hermione and Neville, unexpectedly, already there and working she could have sighed in relief as she hurried to join them.

"Malfoy... Ginny... Danger." She panted, struggling to form words.

Harry's brow furrowed then his expression darkened. Daphne watched as she saw the Warrior appear, an angry Warrior. Harry pulled the Marauder's Map and activated it quietly, opening the folds as he hunted for his girlfriend.

"Dungeons." Daphne suggested staring at the map in awe.

She watched as Harry opened the dungeon portion of the map and, seeing it how it worked, impatiently started opening the area she thought was right.

"There." Her finger hit the parchment just next to Ginny's name. "Oh no, we're too late."

"Damn it." Harry growled as he watched Ginny's dot move in conjunction with Malfoy's and Nott's dots.

"Where's Tracy?" Daphne asked worried.

"Here." Hermione found Tracy's dot in a distant classroom with Crabbe and Goyle. "Looks like they got her first. That looks to be where they're taking Ginny."

"Daphne can you find this room?" Harry demanded.

Daphne nodded, slowly regaining her breath.

"Hermione, get some teachers. Tell them they have thirty seconds if they want to save their lives." Harry ordered handing her the map. "Let's go."

Harry swept the Slytherin girl in his arms and vanished.

Hermione stared at the spot he had just left. "But you can't Apparate in the Castle grounds." She gasped.

"Ask him about it later." Neville gave her a gentle shove. "Go! I'll get your things together and take them to the Common Room."

"Thanks Neville." Hermione ran off to Madam Pince and explained the situation.

Madam Pince was shocked but understanding and had no way of contacting the Headmaster from the Library and sent the Hermione off in search of Professor McGonagall or Professor Dumbledore.

!HPEaSE!

Harry and Daphne appeared outside the Potions classroom and he flew them down the corridor, deeper into the dungeons, in search of Ginny and Tracy. Daphne guided them round a few turns, bring them closer and closer.

"Doesn't the corridor loop round to that room?" Harry asked.

"Yes, it just on the other side of this classroom but there's no other way to get there without going round." Daphne replied indicating the room they were just passing.

Harry just kicked off the wall and, with a short shriek from Daphne, phased through the wall, crossed the class room and phased through the next wall to the room.

!HPEaSE!

Ginny woke, aching in her stomach and shoulders.

"Get your hands off me." Tracy was screaming. "I'm going to kill you, you bastard."

Looking over, she saw Tracy hanging from the wall, her robes and shirt torn open. Nott was standing there, his hands inside her shirt and groping her as she screamed angrily at him.

Malfoy was still looking like Harry but was in Slytherin colours and had his usual sneer distorting Harry's features beyond recognition.

"So, you're awake." He sneered. "It's time to for you to suffer. Potter's never going to want to touch you again once I'm finished with you."

"This will be fun to watch." Nott taunted Tracy. "Watch closely, you're next. Your tits feel good. Maybe I'll make you my slave. I'm sure your father will give you to me as a mistress."

"Not if I kill you first." Tracy spat.

She was distracted by Ginny grunting as Malfoy slapped her across the face hard. He tore her shirt open exposing her bra and skin.

"Not bad looking. Pity you're a blood-traitor. At least you're a pure-blood so I can have some fun with you." Malfoy said as her looked her over.

'Go to hell." Ginny growled as she tensed her arms, her muscles taking up the strain of supporting her body.

Quick as lightning, she slashed out with her feet, catching Malfoy in the groin, causing him to double over. She followed up with several more kicks to his face and targeted Crabbe and Goyle as they entered her range to help Malfoy.

They provided enough of a distraction that Malfoy was able to fall back and grab his wand, casting a full body bind on Ginny.

"Bitch." He spat, clutching his groin. "You'll pay for that."

Ginny struggled to fight off the panic now that she was defenceless before him.

Nott was just laughing as he groped Tracy until she took Ginny's example to heart and began kicking at him. She wasn't as effective as Ginny but she managed to force Nott away from her.

"Not so funny now is it." Tracy taunted him.

Nott just sneered and pulled his wand. "Want to bet?"

He cast a few minor hexes at her causing her to cry out in pain. "That's just to start with."

Malfoy straightened finally. "Now the real fun starts." He leered at the girl's exposed bodies.

He moved forward but never made it more than one step as Harry appeared behind him and, with a single blow sent him crashing to the floor several feet away. Harry turned his attention to the other Slytherin boys.

Daphne made her presence known as she released the two girls from the wall and cancelled the body bind on Ginny. Seeing the state of their torn clothing she pulled off her robe to cover Tracy.

"Harry, I need your robe for Ginny." She called over her shoulder as she cast some healing spells on the two girls.

"Thanks." She added dryly as it landed on her head.

She pulled it off and gave it to Ginny, who pulled it on gratefully.

Harry finally finished pummelling the four Slytherin boys and joined the three girls.

"Are you both okay?" He asked, concerned. "They didn't do anything to you."

"Sore, but I'll heal. Malfoy roughed me up a bit."

"Not as much as she roughed him up though." Tracy cut in.

"And Nott was groping Tracy." Ginny finished. "Thanks for coming."

Daphne enfolded Tracy in a hug, comforting her long time friend.

"Every time, Gin." Harry smiled at her and gently hugged her. "I'm just glad you're okay. Both of you." He looked at Tracy over his girlfriends head.

"Thank you Harry. I owe you." Tracy had never been more grateful to anyone before in her life.

"No." Harry shook his head. "Thank you. If it wasn't for you both, I wouldn't have known that anything was wrong until it was too late."

"Don't thank me." Tracy looked sad. "Malfoy got me. I was stupid and jumped instead of thinking."

"He looked like Harry." Ginny reassured the distraught girl. "I didn't realise at first. He seemed a little forward but it wasn't until he called Hermione 'Granger' and then couldn't pronounce her name that I realised. But his hug was wrong. Right there in the beginning, I should have suspected something then"

"Yeah, but you weren't expecting anything to be wrong." Tracy started sobbing.

Ginny's eyes watered and she reached out to the two Slytherin and pulled them into a group hug. They clung to each other for a minute until a voice sounded behind them.

"Avad..." Malfoy had managed to stand and was pointing his wand at the group.

He didn't get any further as Harry teleported over as soon as the first sound passed Malfoy's lips and formed his sword. He slashed downwards and Malfoy's spell was cut off by a scream of pain.

There was a small thud as Malfoy stumbled back in pain, clutching his arm. The girls didn't understand what happened until they saw Malfoy's hand and half his forearm lying on ground, his wand falling out from between his lifeless fingers.

Harry stood over Malfoy, who had tripped, his glowing red blade held to the Slytherin's throat. Malfoy was staring up at Harry, trapped by the merciless look in his ice cold emerald green eyes. Harry was going to kill him; he never thought it possible, that the Gryffindor-Golden-Boy could actually kill, but there was no mercy Harry face.

"Don't Harry." Ginny touched his arm. "He's not worth it. Let's just go."

Harry paused then nodded and stepped back.

"Couldn't do it after all Potter." Malfoy never knew when to shut up. "You can't leave unless I let you."

"I got in without your help." Harry growled, still angry and threw the energy blade at the door.

The blade exploded forcefully, blowing the door into pieces.

"I don't think I need your help getting out." Harry finished.

Ginny picked up her wand and cast the full-body bind on Malfoy, followed by several Bat-Bogey hexes and kicks. Tracy turned her wand on Nott, with painful results and Daphne bound Crabbe and Goyle.

"I think we're done here." Daphne dusted her hands off. "We need to get these two to the Hospital Wing."

They left the room so that Malfoy and the other three wouldn't see what happened next.

"Okay, gather round." With Ginny embracing him and the two Slytherin's on either side, Harry teleported them to the Hospital Wing and placed them into the care of Madam Pomfrey.

"What happened to you two, this is dreadful." She demanded as she cast spells and forced potions down the two girls' throats. "Who did this to you?"

"Malfoy, his goons and Nott." Harry answered. "I imagine they will show up soon. In a bad way."

"Good." Madam Pomfrey stated. "I despise people who treat women this way."

"I would never have though you would speak of a patient in that way." Harry looked surprised as he studied the Healer.

"They aren't my patients yet. Now sit, you always have some injury."

"Hey, I'm fine. I haven't visited you once this year either." Harry protested.

"So now you admit to ignoring me."

"I can't win this can I?" Harry relented and sat on Ginny's bed to let Madam Pomfrey cast some diagnostic spells on him.

The byplay had set the three girls laughing and Ginny sat up and hugged him. "Are you alright? Not too bossed around."

"No, just about the normal amount." Harry grumbled.

"That's okay then." Ginny patted his back.

"You'll both be alright." Madam Pomfrey told the two girls. "I'll let you go in a couple of hours when those potions had had time to work. I suggest you both go straight to bed and sleep. I know you won't be able to rest here with those boys."

"Thank you." They told her gratefully as she left them to return to her office.

"How are you doing, really?" Harry asked quietly.

"Sore, dirty, violated." Ginny's expression turned dark, Tracy nodding in agreement. "I'm going to have nightmares about this now too. It doesn't help that he looked like you. How'd he do that?"

"Polyjuice Potion probably." Harry answered as he hugged her. "It lasts an hour and make you look exactly like the person. You need something from the person though, a hair or something." Harry frowned. "How could he have gotten one of mine?"

"You lose hairs occasionally, he, or Nott more likely, could have summoned one without you knowing." Daphne answered.

"Scary to think about." Ginny whispered.

"Yeah." Harry agreed. "Makes you think that maybe Moody isn't so paranoid after all."

"I'm not going to go stomping around yelling 'Constant Vigilance' all the time." Daphne protested.

"Especially when there're a few other things you could be yelling." Harry answered innocently.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh, nothing." Harry tried to look innocent.

"Harry!" Daphne glared sternly.

"Sorry, that was inappropriate. Too much time around Ayeka, Ryoko and Mihoshi. You wouldn't really understand without having been there." Harry answered. "But it's rather sexual in nature."

"Harry!" Ginny glared at him but seemed a little better with the bantering going on. "Making inappropriate jokes with other girls."

"Sorry."

"I should think so. You're only supposed to make them to me."

That set the other two girls laughing.

The quietened down after a bit Harry and Daphne sat there quietly each comforting a distraught girl.

"Tracy, Daphne?" Ginny said quietly from where she sat in Harry's arms but with her head on her knees.

"Yeah?" They answered together.

"The answer's 'Yes', if you can't find another option, then yes, you can become his Mistresses. I like and respect you both too much to allow you to end up with someone like them."

"Thank you Ginny." Tracy said softly.

"Yes, thank you. That means a lot." Daphne added. "I promise you won't regret it."

Ginny just nodded silently.

They sat in silence. Harry and Daphne each embracing a still distraught girl. Gently providing them the feelings of safety and support they needed to start healing.

A short while later the door to the Hospital Wing opened and Dumbledore, McGonagall and Snape walked in levitating the four Slytherin boys with a worried looking Hermione following them.

"Harry! Ginny! Tracy!" Hermione called, looking happy to see he and the three girls were okay as she ran over to join her friends.

"I was wondering when they would show up." Madam Pomfrey tutted as she looked four boys over. "Put them on the beds at the far end."

"You knew they would be coming?" Snape questioned and he moved Malfoy, still looking like Harry..

"Mr Potter informed me of the situation."

Snape's sneer returned. "He caused the situation..."

#SMACK#

Pomfrey had spun and slapped the Potions Master with all her strength causing him to stagger and drop Malfoy.

"Those brats you insist on protecting sexually assaulted two girls, including one you are responsible for protecting, and yet you insist on blaming Mr Potter. Get out. I'm sure you know which potions I'll need; I suggest you start making them. Mr Malfoy will have to wait until the Polyjuice Potion wears off." Madam Pomfrey spat.

She turned her back on the shocked teachers and students and finished moving Malfoy to a bed. With a quick inspection of his severed arm she nodded and turned to inspect the other patients.

"Are you alright Poppy?" Dumbledore asked quietly after a few minutes.

"Yes." She was still angry and it showed. "You know how I feel when girls are mistreated like that."

"Indeed I do. May I speak to Mr Potter and Misses Weasley, Greengrass and Davis?"

"Just make it quick."

"I need to know what happened." Dumbledore asked them.

Daphne told most of the story with Tracy and Ginny adding their bits until it became Harry's turn.

"They attacked my girlfriend and friend. I found them and stopped them. I had to disarm Malfoy when he started casting the Killing Curse at us." Harry shrugged.

"You took Mr Malfoy's arm off." Dumbledore frowned at him.

"Like I said, I disarmed him."

That got a snort of laughter from the two Slytherins.

"That is most inappropriate. I will need the sword you used." Dumbledore scolded.

"Sorry. I used it to blow up the door so we could get out and you could get in and get them. It doesn't exist anymore."

"Perhaps. You were more violent than you needed to be. You will have to be punished; there was no need for you to hurt them so badly." Albus put on a disappointed expression.

"And what will their punishment be?" Daphne challenged. "What they attempted was far worse."

"Have they not been punished enough?"

"No. I stopped them, not punished them." Harry glared at the ancient Headmaster. "That's your job. I suggest you do it for once."

"Why didn't you tell us about it so we could help?"

"I sent Hermione to find you. I just doubted that you could get there before me. My previous experiences at asking teachers for help haven't given me much confidence in them."

"He has a point Albus." Professor McGonagall commented. "Those boys should be expelled for this. I know that Harry would never have done anything to them if they hadn't attacked his friends."

"But..." Dumbledore started.

"No!" Professor McGonagall turned to her students. "I'm sorry you were hurt and I'm glad it wasn't worse. Come Albus, we can discuss this in your office."

Professor McGonagall practically dragged him out.

"What will happen to Malfoy's arm?" Hermione asked Madam Pomfrey.

"It's a nice clean cut with only a little charring. Just enough to prevent him from bleeding out. I should be able to reattach it, though he may not regain full use of his hand."

"Woops." Harry said dryly.

"Mistakes happen. Next time, use a more jagged weapon. That way it will be impossible to reattach it. Now, you can leave. The last thing you all need is to be in here with them." Madam Pomfrey dismissed them. "I'll give you some Dreamless Sleep potions for the next couple of nights so you can get some rest."

"Thank you." Ginny and Tracy chorused.

"How did you know about the Polyjuice Potion?" Hermione asked.

"I can monitor this room fully from my office. I allows me to keep an eye on all my patients and stop them from sneaking out before they're ready." Madam Pomfrey told them as she went to retrieve the potions she needed.

"That explains a lot." One of the prime escape attempter's grinned.

Potions in hand the five students left the Hospital Wing and headed towards the Gryffindor Common Room. The two Slytherins were a little surprised to be invited along but were happy to remain with their friends a little longer.

"I can't believe it, so much has happened and it's not even dinner time yet." Daphne commented.

"It took too long as it was." Harry growled.

"No argument here." Tracy replied.

"Harry, how did you manage to Apparate in the Castle? I thought it was impossible." Hermione asked hesitantly.

"Hermione, can't you figure it out?" Ginny asked. "It's pretty easy really."

"Huh?" Hermione looked at her quizzically.

"Ryoko taught him."

"Oh, of course."

"I had lessons from almost everyone over the summer actually, but Ryoko didn't teach me to Apparate." Harry said.

"Huh?" Daphne questioned.

"You can't Apparate within the Hogwarts grounds, the wards won't allow it. "

"So what were you doing then, because it wasn't walking, I don't think your feet touched the ground until you started beating up Malfoy." Daphne queried.

"Teleportation. I teleported as far as I could and flew the rest of the way. I know I haven't been showing off but didn't you notice what I did during those two battles you saw me in?"

"Yes but with that level of power I would imagine you could do anything. Doing it in a normal state is a different matter. So is going through walls."

"Another one of Ryoko's tricks. She taught me teleportation and phasing. Minagi taught me to fly and how to form a sword."

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"If you didn't know you couldn't tell anyone. I was trying to keep a low profile anyway. I wasn't really trying to hide them from you. Not since I bet Voldemort anyway."

"And until He was gone you needed to keep it as a secret." Daphne added. "That's fine. If Malfoy knew you could reach them so easily he might have taken them somewhere we couldn't find them and things would have been so much worse."

"I get your point. Sorry Harry. It's your life, I shouldn't pry so much."

"It's okay, we've never been in the situation where I had things I can't or won't tell you. Want to open the door." Harry nodded towards the Common Room door.

Hermione nodded and ran ahead to open the door for them.

There was silence in the room as they watched the two Slytherins cross the room with Harry, Hermione and Ginny.

Ron was sitting with Neville. When Neville had shown up with Harry's and Hermione's bags he had been worried but the knowledge that he couldn't help scared him. Hermione would already have found a teacher and be heading down there so he doubted that he could find them. Harry could protect his sister. He couldn't help.

He jumped up when they entered the room and was scared by their expressions. Ginny and Tracy looked very distraught and were clinging to Harry and Daphne respectively.

He took their things from Neville and followed them up the stairs, closing the door to his dorm behind them.

"What happened?" He asked.

"Malfoy attacked Ginny and Tracy." Hermione answered as she watched her friends and the two Slytherins sit on Harry's bed. Ginny and Tracy sitting next to each other closely with Harry and Daphne on outside holding them protectively.

"That bastard." Ron exploded. "I'll kill him."

"I took care of it Ron." Harry told him.

"Yes. He combined disarming with dismemberment." Daphne said.

"Huh?"

"He cut his arm off."

"Ouch. You took care of him alright." Ron winced, clutching at his own arms. "Snape won't be happy."

"He wasn't. Madam Pomfrey smacked him when he tried to blame Harry though. And I do mean 'Smacked' him." Daphne looked pleased at the memory.

"Way to go Pomfrey. I'll never go against her ever again." Ron looked both impressed and a little scared. "Is there anything I can do to help, as remote a possibly as it may be."

"Just don't get angry if you find me in bed with Harry. I need to feel safe and there is no safer place to be than in Harry's arms." Ginny asked.

Ron froze and a range of expressions and colours crossed his face. "Okay. I won't say anything. Harry, if you hurt her or take advantage of her I will kill you. Or at least try."

"You know I won't Ron" Harry assured him.

"I know. Just keep your curtains closed, I don't need to see it, and I doubt you want to others to see either"

"True. Thanks Ron."

"No, thank you for looking after her."

"Harry." Tracy asked tentatively.

"Yes?"

"Your ship's close by right?"

"Yes."

"Could I stay there tonight? I can't go back to the Slytherin dorm, not yet at least."

"Of course. It might be better if Ginny and I stay there too. Less chance of getting caught together."

"Thanks."

"Let's go." Harry motioned for them to gather round and teleported the entire group to the nearby ship.

"Welcome everyone." Lily greeted them. "Are you all okay?"

"Not yet, but we will be." Ginny replied.

"I understand. We were monitoring Harry the entire time. I'm glad you're safe."

"Thanks."

"We need to get our minds off this." Hermione prompted them. "We could study? We do have our exams to sit soon."

There was a groan from Ron but the girls agreed. They might not be in the mood but it was better than dwelling on what happened. A few trips for Harry later and they all had their books and plenty of food for the rest of the evening.

They spent the night there as well. Repeating the sleeping arrangements from Christmas, except with Ron sleeping on a couch instead of Daphne's sister.


	25. Epilogue

**Disclaimer**

I don't own Harry Potter. I don't own Tenchi Muyo or any of the other stories in the Tenchi universe.

Here is the continuing 'saga' of my 'what if'.

**Epilogue**

Harry got off the train and King's Cross and looked around at the crowd. Reporters were still trying to interview him and they jostled each other trying to get close enough to question him.

Harry just shook his head and raised a barrier to protect himself from both them and their questions.

The OWLs were over and Harry and his friends were confident with their results. Hermione still panicked that she had gotten things wrong but Ron and Harry just laughed off her worries and reassured her that even if her worst fears came to pass, she will still score more than the both of them combined.

The leading reporters were flattened as they crashed into the barrier. They shouted questions that couldn't be heard by the students.

"They never learn." Ginny giggled from under Harry's arm where she still needed to be occasionally.

"No." Harry grinned.

Tracy and Daphne followed Ron and Hermione off the train.

"Oh, Harry. Your adoring fans are here to meet you." Daphne giggled.

"Shut up." He shot back, causing the others to laugh.

"So, we all set to meet in a week to head to Tenchi's" Harry asked his friends.

"You had better believe it." Ginny growled at him playfully.

"We'll be there." Tracy said. "Are we still meeting at the Weasley's?"

"We have to. Where I'll be staying is a little hard to get to." Harry replied.

"I'm not sure I'll be able to join you until later in the holidays." Hermione told them sadly.

"That's okay. I understand you wanting to spend as much time with your parents as possible." Harry smiled reassuringly at her. "I'll come and get you as soon as you're ready."

"Thanks." Hermione cheered up. "Maybe you could spend the day and really get the chance to meet them. You should all come."

"Sounds like fun." Ginny said happily.

"We had better go. Our parents are coming." Daphne had spotted her parents and gently pulled Astoria close to protect her from the vulture like reporters.

"See you later." Harry let the Slytherins out through the barrier to where their parents were waiting.

"I should go and find my parents too." Tracy waved and followed her friend.

"Come on. We need to find the Weasley's and your parents, Hermione." Harry told his friend.

Setting forth, Harry used the barrier to carve a path through the reporters to the portal to the muggle part of the station. They picked up Molly and Arthur on the way and had to stop for a few minutes to allow them to greet their children before they could continue to the portal. Hermione's parents were much easier to find with the reporters no longer able to follow them.

Hermione bid her friends goodbye and left with her family.

"Come on." Arthur said. "We'll take a taxi to Grimmauld Place and floo home from there."

Harry nodded and followed the matriarch and patriarch of the Weasley family out of the train station and into the sunlight.

!HPNNfH!

Ginny looked back on her school years with a certain nostalgia as she lowered her pregnant body into the bath.

She had followed Harry into a Quidditch career and joined him at Puddlemere United as a Chaser, where she learned firsthand the level of fanaticism that Oliver Wood was capable of. She and Harry had kept up their sword training and she had found that it had helped her Quidditch no end.

Ron had managed to join the Chudley Cannons as their reserve keeper and was captain of the team after only five years. He was credited with being the person who got the team out of last place and started moving them up the rankings.

Hermione joined Tracy and Daphne in running Harry's political image and businesses. They made an unbeatable team and made more progress in getting equal rights for all members of the Wizarding World than everyone who had tried before them; breaking down the boundaries that had been created to keep down those who weren't pureblood or were considered a magical creature.

Due to the girls shrewd planning they had plenty of time to assist Hermione in her favourite pastime. Research. When Washu had approached them to assist her in a study of magic they had jumped at the chance. The results of this research proved to be very profitable and beneficial to the Wizarding World as a whole.

Their lives were busy but they still found time for each other. Harry had slipped into the bath behind her and was massaging her back, making her moan with pleasure.

Their house had been built by the same lake that Tenchi lived by. Washu had insisted that her research assistants (and subjects whenever she possibly could) be close by, even with Magical travel. Tenchi had been more than happy to let Harry live nearby. Mage made it easy to travel wherever they needed to be in less than an hour. At least until a floo connection had been setup to Ron and Hermione's which made things even easier, once they had adjusted to the different time zones.

Ginny had been uncomfortable letting Tracy and Daphne move in but they had not been able to find any alternatives to their situation and she found she couldn't let her friends down. Over the years she found herself relaxing to their presence. They were very respectful and knew when to keep their distance and the boundaries between them were slowly dropping. She knew that she would have freaked if they had joined her and Harry in the huge bathing area when they had first started living together but now she merely nodded to them as they slipped in the hot water a short distance away.

In the cold winter months they had taken to having their planning meetings in the bath, relaxing in the hot water and discussing the previous day's event and planning the events that were to come.

The issue of children had been raised with Harry's new family along with the rest of the problems inherent in the situation and found that Washu was more than happy to assist in allowing the Slytherins to bear Harry's offspring, with a few 'enhancements'.

There were plenty of memories to be had over the last few years. The adventures they had gone on, and had inflicted on them by usual and unusual circumstanse, defied belief. They had visited Jurai, joined Mihoshi on a visit home and hundreds of other trips, both around their own world and to others.

Ginny forced herself to focus on Tracy's words as Harry's wonderful hands soothed her aching back.

Perhaps letting the other two help bear children wouldn't be too bad. She liked children and wanted a big family but pregnancy was a little rough on her. She wasn't sure she could handle too many. At least she knew that she would have help caring for the baby. Harry would be there every step of the way and both Tracy and Daphne were looking forward to greeting the newest member of the family.

Life was beyond good. She was so glad she had taken Ryoko's advice and gone after Harry. She had never been happier and she knew that Harry would only make her happier still in the years to come.

**Authors Note**

Well, here is the end of my story. It's been an interesting ride and I've had a lot of good feedback from people. I've had some not so good feedback, but I chose not to remember those.

I sort of dragged this story out as much as I could, while still keeping it interesting. Below is how it's more likely to go should this eventuality actually occur.

Thanks to everyone to reviewed, messaged me, or even just added this story to their Favourites or Alerts. Knowing that so many people were interested in it is most gratifying.

Thank you, all of you

**Omake - The alternate version**

Washu runs in. "Hey, I just detected a massive surge of energy that could only be Light-Hawk Wings."

Ayeka. "Where?"

"On this very planet." Washu bounced. "I can't believe it. A new guinea-pig to play with."

Harry opened the door to see an odd group of people. "Um, hi, can I help you?

"Yes." A redhead girl smiles eagerly. "I'm looking for the person who formed the Light Hawk Wings."

"The what?" Harry was confused.

"White energy blades, really powerful, stops anything." The redhead explained. "Ringing any bells?"

"Uh. How did you know?"

"Bingo." The redhead glomped onto his arm. "You can call me Little Washu. Please come home with me and be my guinea pig?"

"What?"

"So that's what happened." Tenchi said.

Harry had just explained the situation to them.

"This means war!" Washu brandished dozens of weapons ranging from medieval to modern. "I won't let any two-bit, pipsqueak, wanna-be pain-in-the-arse to hurt my new guinea-pig. Ryo-oh-ki, hunt him down."

"Is this the place?" Ryoko asked looking at the remote mansion.

"Looks like it was built a long time ago." Tenchi commented.

"Well, let's go say hello." Washu said with an evil gleam in her eyes.

Ryoko, finding the door locked, blasts it open. "Hello, anyone home?"

"Who are you to dare to break into my home?" Lucius Malfoy demanded.

"We're looking for Mouldy-shorts. He here?" Washu asked.

"Avada..."

#Smack# #Thud#

"If you're not going to say anything meaningful." Ryoko back handed him into a wall. "Here Voldy, Voldy, Voldy."

"Who dares insult me like that?" Voldemort made his appearance. "I am the Dark Lord Voldemort, the most..."

#Boom!#

"You talk too much." Ryoko grumped.

"Congratulations. You just blew up the bad guy." Washu grinned.

"What's that?" Ayeka pointed to a fleeing shadow.

Washu stared. "Ooh, that's something new. Catch it! Catch it!"

A brief flurry later.

"Something new to play with." Washu gushed looking at the shade in energy jar and shaking it vigorously. "I wonder if there're more like it."

"We should go home." Tenchi commented. "We still need to let Dad and Grandpa know that Harry's moving in."

"I am?" Harry asked, completely bewildered and lost at the rapid pace of this unusual group.

"Ryo-oh-ki, time to go home." Washu called.

"Meowrr." Ryo-oh-ki transformed, destroying the mansion.

The group boarded and left to return home with their new friend.

"So, Tenchi, want to go on a date?" Ryoko asked.

"Over my dead body." Ayeka interrupted.

"Hey, knock it off you two." Tenchi protested as the fighting started.


End file.
